


假如史蒂夫・羅傑斯是你的男朋友

by sashach



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Peggy Carter, Baking, Barista Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow is a dick, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Writes Self-Insert, Dogs, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Self-Hatred, Texting, Writer Bucky Barnes, everything in moderation, hahaha just kidding, who doesn't
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他如果不是忙著編輯一本自己厭惡之極的雜誌，就是忙著應付一段他根本不應得的顛簸感情，除此之外，巴奇・巴恩斯還寫網路專欄。這個充滿浪漫奇幻色彩的專欄擁有超乎忠實的讀者，而專欄主角則是他最常光顧的咖啡館的咖啡師。由於咖啡師男友，他承受得住其它世界的亂七八糟，但在現實世界裡，他跟這個夢中情人毫無瓜葛。史蒂夫・羅傑斯只是他的繆斯。每個人都愛死那個專欄，巴奇更不可能被五百字內容間接擊垮。門都沒有。現實與虛構，什麼樣的作家會傻傻分不清楚？</p><p>還用說嗎？當然是詹姆斯該死的巴恩斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 脫離角色

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bopeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopeep/gifts).
  * A translation of [If Steve Rogers Were Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097468) by [bopeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopeep/pseuds/bopeep). 
  * A translation of [If Steve Rogers Were Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097468) by [bopeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopeep/pseuds/bopeep). 



> 挺有意思的一篇故事，感謝作者[bopeep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bopeep/pseuds/bopeep)同意，讓我翻成中文版。
> 
> 過去雖然有翻譯行銷資料、新聞資料的經驗，小說體還是第一次，句子結構，遣詞用字，標點符號等，若不足之處，還請原諒。另外，既然這個故事是AU，我也儘量讓文字更生活化，希望閱讀起來比較通順，沒有太多文化隔閡。

不到十五分鐘，數以千計的讀者已經閱讀了他的最新專欄，成串留言亦隨之而來。巴奇・巴恩斯啜了一口拿鐵，拉花藝術莽撞地沾在他的上唇。最新的留言寫著：「我一定要找到你光顧的這家咖啡館，小蜜糖！」他得意地笑，腦海中彷彿聽見了讀者的聲音。《咖啡師男友》的讀者群也太可愛了。他悠哉悠哉地敲打回覆，反正也不急。在他極其普通的筆名旁邊是一個咖啡杯的圖案，回覆在底下。

 **詹姆斯** ☕  
步出你家大門，往東走三條街，你看到的第一家星巴克。對方目前有職缺，甲右！

兩顆心馬上蹦出來。他關掉頁面，一臉笑意。對於如何提升網站瀏覽量，巴奇所知不多，但他喜歡被喜歡。話說回來，有誰不喜歡被喜歡的嗎？如果沒有讀者留言，他也只是無望地暗戀著一個帥氣的咖啡館員工，既然網路上的人們可以體會這種心情，何必獨自承擔呢？真實的咖啡師男友的聲音飄過他的肩膀，向團隊複誦客人的點餐。咖啡館內放著范・莫里森的歌，巴奇還是聽得出對方的聲音裡帶著笑容。這裡根本不是星巴克（他愛死了這裡不是星巴克）。巴奇愛死了這裡的所有一切。他愛死了那些根據作家命名的古怪早餐三明治。他愛死了這裡軟綿綿的沙發，還有完全不搭嘎的傢俱，像是一家大型二手專賣店。他愛死了這裡的WiFi密碼在「這是秘密」與「根本沒有」之間調換，因為店經理最喜歡惡搞那些沒有幽默感的文青爸爸。所有種種，夫復何求？

每個星期一早上，他會出現在鳥屋咖啡館與烘焙屋，坐在鰐梨綠的雙人沙發上，開始創作新一篇的《咖啡師男友》。這個地方在中午用餐人潮出現之前非常安靜；但在客人陸續湧入之際，觀察咖啡男投入工作，樂在其中，那份滿足感猶如坐在第一排觀賞《胡桃鉗》。咖啡師男友由毫不知情的史提芬・羅傑斯（偶爾是個可愛的渾蛋，大部分時候燦爛如豔陽，瘋狂熱愛老鷹合唱團、蜜漬薑片，以及煲劇《白宮風雲》）飾演，在巴奇眼中，這可是畢生不可錯過的演出。他只寫眼前所見，那些吸引他注意的小習慣：年輕人聽了他老闆的爛艮會搞笑垂頭；當客人詢問他最喜歡的飲料時，他會認真思考；他也會揪出愛講電話的商務型客人，要是他們敢插隊，他也不會對他們客氣。如此生動的主題，巴奇輕而易舉即為讀者描繪精彩畫面。人們喜歡這種遊戲，這種「如果讓你選」的遊戲：在火車上、書店、酒吧與陌生人墜入愛河，想像所謂的浪漫邂逅。他知道自己是在利用目前的潮流，但咖啡師男友毫不費力即成賣點：一個以你為主角的羅曼史。為求三餐溫飽，巴奇的工作是替一份極其粗鄙的《男人觀點》雜誌審閱及編輯稿子。他的電子信箱裡目前躺著兩篇分別以手機搭訕為主題的文章，雖然這類題材已經退流行（拜託老天爺，他心想）。巴奇一個星期就這麼一天，跟奶子、屁股還有工作壓力切割，允許自己享有甜蜜無害的樂趣，這並不為過。明天早上第一回合的休息時間，他可以閱讀這些留言，讓自己有力氣忍受一堆討厭鬼批評女人冬天不刮腿毛的幼稚牢騷，或其它類似不滿。

不過，他不需要去想這些事情。那個星期一早上，他吞下不止一個，而是兩個超級無敵完美的酥皮點心，接著靈感乍現，一如往常。

>   
>  _咖啡師男友有個秘密。你多值了一個班，搭了晚班地鐵回到家，就在你輕輕拍掃落在短外套上的薄薄雪片的同時，廚房裡飄來的一陣熟悉的誘人香氣，還有一把跟著艾拉・費茲潔拉隨意哼唱的美妙男聲。你躡手躡腳，不發一語，以免破壞這美好景象。可是，你的靴子太重了；而他，早在期待你的出現。_
> 
> _「喔，親愛的！」他馬上發出同情的嘆息。無需聽到任何細節，他閱讀你的表情快過閱讀平裝版的《神探南茜》：一天下來，你累了。可是，香草與肉桂的香氣將你包圍，你無視臉頰上的寒意，不想打破烤箱裡正在形成的期待，是否比你突然變得家常的寶貝還要甜滋滋。_
> 
> _「你是不是——在烤東西？」你問。他得意地笑。_
> 
> _「不然你以為店裡的糕餅是誰烤的，寶貝兒？我不可能隨隨便便就在星期一清晨四點離開你的身邊，你知道的⋯⋯」_

短文通常如此開始，最後總是以不同版本的「豈不好嗎？」結尾。如果他可以自我吹捧，巴奇覺得那實在太有才了，因為（一）當然很好啊！可是（二）好也是帶著貶意的趣味自嘲，因為實在好得不真實。

而且，根本完全，就是如此。

簡單地說，《咖啡師男友》是一系列以第二人稱出發的幻想文；巴奇想像咖啡師男友在不同年代，不同職業與不同的生活方式。最受歡迎的一篇是想像對方在北方的小木屋裡烹煮咖啡的樵木咖啡男。巴奇接著推出在西部營火，用銅壺煮咖啡的牛仔咖啡男。萬聖節期間，則是在鬧鬼的荒野泡茶的陰鬱希斯克里夫咖啡男。網友來者不拒，通通接受：三十一種口味的咖啡師男友。該網站（名稱是甜死人的《幸福使者》）的編輯超愛大量湧現的瀏覽量，而巴奇則有藉口坐在軟綿綿的沙發上，看著櫃台後面的英俊年輕人做白日夢。這個專欄並非全無福利。可以在星期一看著金髮帥哥隨著自己好玩的播放清單起舞，由衷祝福每個陌生人有個愉快的早晨，如此醒目地點亮整個空間，還有什麼比這個更有意思呢？沒錯，這確實有趣；不但非常有趣，而且一點也不叫人心碎。隨著日子一週一週流逝，巴奇熟記對方手臂上的刺青，從喧鬧聲中認出對方的聲音，感覺不出傷痛一層一層加深。這個好看得不像話的帥哥對他的吸引力並未與日俱增；史蒂夫只是一個繆斯。每個人都愛死這個專欄，巴奇更不可能被五百字內容間接擊垮。門都沒有。更甚者，巴奇知道現實與虛幻之間的界線。一頭是作者：冰冷的表情帶著不屑，如海盜般的長髮紮成一團，終年裹著層層布克兄弟襯衫，全世界最爛的男友。另一頭則是個笑容燦爛，高大健壯的咖啡供應商，金髮碧眼的社區英雄；只要他一現身，每個房間的溫度調節器大概都會突然莫名頓一下。白日夢的對象與那個做夢的可憐傢伙相差千里。清楚又無情的界線。喔，人總可以做夢吧！更何況他對布洛克忠貞不二，即使布洛克不願意承認與他同調。

工作相關的電郵不斷，美夢漸逝。他喝一口咖啡。手機響起，他啪地闔上筆電。

 **娜塔莎**  
咖啡男的情色烘培很讚  
強壯的手，麵粉印子。根本是肉啊，孩子  
我實在不敢相信有人付錢給你寫這種東西。

 **巴奇**  
錢很少，別那麼刻薄  
妳幹嘛生氣  
談戀愛了嗎

 **娜塔莎**  
滾開啦

 **巴奇**  
耶耶耶～～～ 投籃上網

 **娜塔莎**  
如果你上了他這些文章看起來就不像是無望的思慕  
咖啡男在嗎？  
他會不會站在後面偷看？  
上他上他上他

 **巴奇**  
我的天兒小娜  
這不是真的  
咖啡男根本不知道我叫什麼名字

「巴奇，是吧！」

「哇靠！」巴奇一把撞翻了桌上的咖啡，然後用他自己都不知道的快速反應抓起筆電套。「啊，王八——」

「對不起，哇。」咖啡師男友以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，用吧台抹布盡可能抹掉倒翻的咖啡。「實在是——我再幫你煮一杯。你今天早上喝的是香草口味還是肉桂口味？」他拿起翻倒的杯子問道。一切發生得太快，巴奇根本反應不過來。

「呃。肉桂？」

「行，坐好喔！」史蒂夫笑著，回到櫃台後面。「我不是故意把你嚇成那樣，我是想說平常看到你的次數多到可以趁你離開之前打聲招呼。我真的很抱歉。」年輕人搖著頭，偏嘴一笑。溫熱，濕濕的咖啡滲透絨布，巴奇的感官因突如其來的腎上腺素減緩，暫停。史蒂夫抬頭看著他。「不是太好的開場白齁！」

「我——你不需要道歉，是我的問題。根本就是我的問題，我想——真的不是你的錯，是工作的事。我一時閃神，你不用擔心。」他試圖突破腦中的迷霧，字句連番脫口。巴奇抓起一團餐巾紙，拎著筆電包，跟著咖啡師走到櫃台，一屁股坐在吧台椅上。「你叫史蒂夫？」他眉頭緊蹙，假裝猶豫。 _給我他媽的奧斯卡_ ，他心想。 _我要感謝的人一個都沒有，更遑論娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫。_ 史蒂夫笑了。

「正是在下。」他拍拍自己的名牌。「撞翻咖啡高手。你要再一個司康嗎？」

「我不應該再吃了。」巴奇皺眉。咖啡師男友肯定記得他已經吃了兩個。「我的意思是，當然好啊，它們簡直好吃得不像話，可是再吃就要減少我幾年壽命了。」史蒂夫聳聳肩。

「不無可能，但那也是最後面的幾年。」

「當然，他們也會讓後面更豐滿。」巴奇說道，無法克制浮現臉上的不滿。史蒂夫用挑戰的眼神看著他。

「什麼怪物不喜歡後面豐滿的？來嘛！再吃一個。這一堆是我烤的，我還蠻驕傲的。」巴奇眨眼。撇開屁股的影射不談，這一切一時間很難通通消化。史蒂夫會烤點心？巴奇的專欄是不是剛剛預言了未來？

「你——你是烘焙師傅？」他問道。史蒂夫點點頭，緩緩將一杯剛煮好的拿鐵滑到他面前，旁邊還坐著一個司康。

「我的確是個博學多才的人。」史蒂夫的笑容太溫暖，眼神停留巴奇身上太久。一個客人步向收銀機，史蒂夫回過神來，離開前敲了一下櫃台。「好好享用，小巴。」

「謝謝！」巴奇的回覆慢了不止一拍。他感覺自己無法眨眼，無法正常呼吸。第四道牆，還是他自己築起的什麼文學屏障，在史蒂夫・羅傑斯跟他打招呼的那一刻，在他耳際轟隆倒下。他從口袋掏出手機。

 **巴奇**  
算了 他真的知道我的名字  
小娜～～～～～

 **娜塔莎**  
等等 什麼  
他知道你在網路上對他有超大的性幻想嗎  
好個突破啊  
我準備上地鐵回家見

 **巴奇**  
我接下來這輩子要用現金付款

 **娜塔莎**  
啥

 **巴奇**  
信用卡上面有我的姓氏  
他會顧狗我  
然後知道我寫了那個  
不  
他不看那個  
他看報紙  
他不看部落格  
我希望。  
我從來沒想過會這樣？  
不不不

一想到這些，巴奇開始慌亂，訊息越打越快，超乎他的想像。咖啡館內的音樂換成比莉・哈樂黛，史蒂夫正在愉快地跟一個剛剛拿了大杯的外帶黑咖啡的女生聊天，對方看起來像是美術系的學生。巴奇思索一下，猜想他們可能唸同一所學校，然後把點子記下，留待日後的專欄使用。肉桂拿鐵刺激了他的感官，讓他更機敏，彷彿感覺得到香料。為了轉移注意力，不去想整件事的詭異發展，他或許應該立刻把點子寫下來：未成名畫家的咖啡師男友。咖啡師男友總是不小心把畫筆沾進咖啡裡，咖啡師男友用沾了顏料的手撫摸你的雙頰、脖子，像是——他和史蒂夫要成為朋友了嗎？！老天爺！！不行，這不可以發生。他每個星期為了廣大網路群眾，根本重新塑造史蒂夫的形象，他們不可能成為朋友。他覺得整個咖啡館彷彿看到了他的慌亂。小娜三十分鐘未回訊息，大概在回家的路上，巴基只有飛快地敲打鍵盤。吧台的椅子沒有軟綿綿沙發舒服，但是風景肯定無限好⋯⋯況且，他們現在是朋友了，不好好欣賞風景也太失禮了。第三個司康比前面兩個還好吃。咖啡師男友——史蒂夫，這是史蒂夫免費贈送的嗎？因為倒翻了他的咖啡？這可是最可愛的浪漫邂逅啊！他的褲子一團糟！他的腦筋在轉。他啪地闔上筆電，史蒂夫一邊把一杯中杯滴咖啡遞給一位匆忙的老先生，一邊看過來。

「司康吃完了？」他問道。深呼吸，巴奇心想。大吃紓壓。史蒂夫。咖啡師男友。

「嗯，我欠你多少錢？」

「零元，這個是做壞的。對一般屁股來說，太多牛油了。」史蒂夫眨眼。這個混蛋竟然眨眼。「你要走了，漢米爾頓？」

「漢米爾頓？」巴奇重複。他曾經在史蒂夫值班時聽過這張專輯一、兩次。這不算太糟的恭維。這個傢伙在恭維他。他的人物正在跟他打情罵俏。

「多產作家，有點像個混球，跟你一樣。你坐在那裡好像一台機器，瞇著眼睛，一直敲鍵盤。你是在寫偉大的美國小說還是啥？」巴奇雙頰一片緋紅。不知怎的，他覺得好想跟這傢伙幹一架；這樣你來我往的互開玩笑，讓他頭重腳輕。那是正常的吸引嗎？他們會互相捶來打去，然後接吻嗎？他決定待會兒要把這個寫下來。不，他不會。天啊。

「誰？我嗎？才怪，我是那個在Yelp上面寫苛刻留言，毀掉你們生意的傢伙。」

「是喔！那我對於毀掉你的褲子一點也不覺得抱歉，你這混球。」史蒂夫雙臂交叉。

「我的褲子會釋懷的。」

「你會把我放進去嗎？」巴奇喉嚨稍稍收緊，史蒂夫毫無察覺，擦拭剛剛放著司康盤的桌面。「你的書。」他的書。當然。那是他該寫的東西，因為他是個作家，會寫東西。而且，他很清楚地意識到他的老二想加入對話，只是老二困在又濕又慘的燈芯絨監獄裡。

「我的書？繼續請我吃免費司康，我可能會喔。」巴奇勉強伶俐回嘴。史蒂夫想了一想。

「一言為定。然後，」咖啡師坦承。「鄭重聲明，弄髒你的褲子，我真的很抱歉。」

「衰事難免。它總有一天會原諒你的。」巴奇笑道，一轉身即縮了一下。他聽著自己的回答，覺得實在有夠蠢。很會掰嘛，納豆。他一邊喃喃自語，一邊頭也不回地推門而出。剛剛的對話迴盪腦海。莎士比亞也寫黃色笑話，他替自己解圍。你是作家，你可以破壞規則，你可以過度使用褲子的艮。這是作家特權。

巴奇解開腳踏車大鎖，檢查手機。小娜已經回到家，而且收到他連珠砲似的訊息。

 **娜塔莎**  
我去找瓶酒讓你冷靜一下

 **巴奇**  
加根吸管，我要喝到掛！！！

 **娜塔莎**  
這麼嚴重？

 **巴奇**  
他知道我的名字  
他打破第四道牆，我自己的人物跟我說話了  
我要嘛去死要嘛嫁給他

 **娜塔莎**  
兩瓶

第二天早上，巴奇癱坐在咖啡館裡，好像前晚才跟大軍壓境的惡鬼交手，經過一番纏鬥，好不容易降伏它們。整個晚上與小娜對飲，促膝長談，他沒辦法如常在星期二早上，七早八早待在公寓裡吃早餐。他只會爬回被窩，永遠無法完成被委派的稿子。他可以直接進辦公室，可是又咽不下這個主意。他帶著宿醉跟工作來到咖啡館，多少知道他又要多應付現實生活中的咖啡師朋友（他已經在腦子裡修正稱謂。如果他非得跟自己的人物交流，他們至少要保持友善）一天。他可能會直接把自己的獨立寫作時間延長至一週兩天。史蒂夫已經注意到他的時程更動，而且見到他的時候看來頗驚喜。是說巴奇的妄想症也不需要加油添醋，反正它們已如燎原之火。史蒂夫一邊把糕點放進展示櫃，一邊微笑跟他打招呼。

「連續兩天？今天我過生日嗎？」

「是嗎？我沒買禮物。」巴基啞著嗓子說。史蒂夫雙臂交叉，抱在胸前，圍在柔軟的灰色汗衫上面的圍裙起了皺摺。那看來很柔軟，巴奇心想。他接著立刻把那個想法扔進腦袋裡的垃圾桶。幹。

「沒關係，你哪天可以幫我寫個什麼。」

「你根本不知道我寫什麼。」巴奇指出。他的肩背包從肩膀滑落，但他提不起意志力重新調整肩帶的位子。他的身體還在適應早上起床的動盪。

「我有敏銳的洞察力。」

「不然來個五言打油詩。從前有個史蒂夫——」巴奇用雙手擦過自己的臉，燈光仍然刺痛雙眼。「——煮的咖啡好傑出。免費好康他常送，而我看似好輕鬆，宿醉快死你信乎。」

「幹得好！我就知道你很有才華。」金髮男孩笑容燦爛。一位小姐從巴奇身後走向收銀機。「山姆？」史蒂夫的經理從他身後繞過，走向流理台，順便拍拍他的後背，示意：交給我。史蒂夫回過頭看著巴奇。「坐下，我幫你拿點什麼。實在是，星期二宿醉成這個樣子！」史蒂夫的笑聲如教堂鐘聲，響徹整個咖啡館。他開始工作，山姆則在蒸汽機旁邊忙著。巴奇不想動，他的頭隱隱作痛，肚子則好像戰場。可是史蒂夫活著，醒著，忙著替他做特別餐點。巴奇再努力也寫不出那樣的對話。他一屁股坐進他最愛的沙發上，開始努力回想前一天晚上的事。小娜替他們準備了兩瓶難喝的紅酒，就是七塊錢一瓶，瓶蓋是旋轉蓋那種，可是下肚後，後勁就像是被失望的義大利爺爺一拳打在臉上，而且味道喝起來好像聖餐。他清楚記得娜塔莎面帶苦笑，對著她自己的酒杯⋯⋯是第五杯嗎？應該是第五杯。他們兩個酒量不差，如果要尬酒，幹掉猛烈、透明的酒精，不成問題。可是葡萄酒比較有趣，儘管事後酒醒的感覺非常慘痛。巴奇穿著睡褲，盤腿坐在茶几上，臉貼著冰涼的玻璃。一切都很有趣，直到事態嚴重。

「你跟布洛克之間如何？」她問道，一邊放下綁成髻的紅髮，一邊坐臥在沙發上。對娜塔莎而言，布洛克所展現的特質不足以稱之為人。他對女生吹口哨，不尊重服務業，喝以蛇命名的提神飲料像灌水一樣。她很少含蓄表達自己的厭惡。巴奇聳肩。

「低，調。」

「這他媽的聽起來一點也不低調，可是好吧！隨便你。」娜塔莎說著，饒有意味地喝了口酒。巴奇避開話題。

「我以為我們說好不准羞辱彼此的癖好，也不在餐桌上討論癖好。」

「好，可是如果你的癖好是對你毫不關心的男人——」

「我們今天晚上不討論布洛克。」巴奇打斷她。然後⋯⋯她應該沒再繼續話題，因為這段記憶被一團霧取代，因為他反而告訴娜塔莎關於咖啡師男友的一切，他如何跟他說話，他有多麽體貼，還有巴奇如何突然變得很焦慮。

「你跟他調情了。」她指出。巴奇猶豫著，一隻手穿過髮梢。

「沒有，我的意思是。好啦，有一點。可是他是我的人物，小娜。我怎麼可能不那麼做呢？」他咕噥，語調滲著疼膩。小娜皺了皺鼻子。

「你的人物？」

「嗯，我覺得他好像——好像我的孩子。我寶貝，英俊，固執的渾小孩。」

「我這個時候就要提出餐桌上不討論癖好，詹姆斯。」

「小娜。」他大笑。「喔，我不曉得耶。擔心這麼多有什麼用呢？夢幻男只是個夢幻。」

「你看來擔心挺多的，所以我們才要喝酒。」她提醒他。

「對，好。可是。反正，他大概是直男，或者有個值得他愛的完美男友。比如湯姆・哈迪。」

「我不要聽。」小娜說。巴奇根本搞不懂。

「我的天，你怎麼可以容許自己錯得這麼離譜？」他聞言哼了一聲。娜塔莎搖搖頭。

「你喝醉了，而且你迷戀某人。好像小男生，目眩神迷，驚天動地的迷戀。」

「可是——」

「聽好，我得非常老實地跟你說，詹姆斯。你是個圓滑的傢伙，萬人迷先生，一夜情先生。你以創作選擇你的情色歷險為樂趣，我覺得你不想把他歸類在想上床的對象，但你其實應該考慮一下。說真格的，為什麼他可以擁有湯姆・哈迪，你卻只能跟布洛克・朗姆洛在一起？」

「喔，滾開啦妳。妳有克林特，話倒說得容易。妳有妳的——妳的靈魂伴侶，還是——」巴奇語焉不詳。他還嚷了其它一堆東西，現在卻都想不起來。而且，當他超乎尋常在清晨五點從沙發上醒過來的時候，旁邊還有一個威士忌酒杯（天啊，還有什麼比喝了紅酒再喝威士忌更糟的嗎？）。他昨晚還在某個時間點把個人照片換成朗・史旺森說「你家沒鬧鬼，你只是寂寞。」的螢幕截圖。小娜早已經離開，剩餘的酒精後座力顯然無礙她早上的例行習慣。他大概需要向她道歉。

 **巴奇**  
我是不是說了惡毒的話  
我有全宇宙最糟糕的宿醉混蛋  
對不起

他這時才發現發給小娜的訊息並不是他最新發出的訊息。他昨天晚上還發了好幾個詞不達意的訊息給布洛克。天啊，他根本不應該發那些訊息的。天啊，實在不應該。史蒂夫放了一杯綠茶還有一盤未塗醬料的吐司在巴奇沙發前的矮桌上，然後在他對面坐下。

「撇開玩笑不說，你沒會沒事吧！」他問道。巴奇把頭埋進手裡。

「我跟我的室友不小心喝了很多酒，雖然你不需要知道這些。」他聽見手機振動的聲音，卻沒有要檢查的意思。反正有可能是他們其中一個人。史蒂夫繼續追問。

「這種事常發生嗎？」

「是，也不是。」沮喪的作家嘆了一口氣，伸手拿了溫熱的杯子。他一時間也沒辦法喝下肚。「我們只是需要把一些事情攤開來說，所以我們吵了一架，然後各自上床睡覺。」

「這通常是好事。除非涉及人身攻擊。」史蒂夫建議道。巴奇意識到他們這是真正地在聊天，可是他已經累得無法退出。

「我？永遠都是。」

「噢！對不起。」巴奇忍不住笑了。一般反應通常是「這不是你的錯。」也不是說咖啡師男友開啟了這場爭執，但他多少有責任。

「沒關係，我跟她一起經歷過很多事，沒事的。我只要跟她說她是對的，因為她永遠都是對的，就會沒事了。」

「山姆也是這樣。」金髮男孩一邊說，一邊用肩膀示意正在打理櫃台的年輕人。「超棒的室友。他向來頭腦冷靜，偶爾會抓狂，而且通常是因為我把東西留在流理台。」

「像個野人。」巴奇把話接完。他搖搖頭，鼻子吸入從杯子冉冉飄昇的水氣，茉莉茶香讓他放鬆。史蒂夫笑了，像是該死的天使在唱歌。巴奇，醒醒。醒醒，巴奇。

「連你也這麼說？天啊，我不過是個普通人！我一天到晚都在洗盤子，偶爾休息一下總行吧！」

「我肯定不是在一個忙碌的星期二早上。」巴奇暗示道。史蒂夫立刻從沙發上跳起來，彷彿突然意識到他正在上班。大笨蛋。「無論如何，謝謝你的吐司。多少錢？」

「賒帳。我可以記在可憐作家的帳上。」

「拜託讓我付錢。」巴奇聲音沙啞。「我還會在這裡待上好長時間工作，你如果繼續讓我免費吃喝，我會發瘋的。這樣會讓我很不自在。」

「好吧！」史蒂夫聳聳肩。「六塊一毛二，既然你這麼正義凜然。」巴奇從皮夾掏出一張十元紙鈔，從桌子滑過去，口裡喃喃補價差之類的。「哇，你如果繼續這樣給小費，待上一輩子都行。」

「這是承諾嗎？」巴奇抬頭，即時看到史蒂夫紅著臉拿起鈔票，接著毫無必要地順了順圍裙。

「呃，是啊。嗯，你還需要其它東西嗎？我等等會再過來，像平常那樣。」他繞過巴奇回到櫃台服務下一個客人，全程低著頭，笑臉盈盈。巴奇感覺肚子沈沈的，但跟昨晚的酒精一點關係也沒有。這個英俊的咖啡師可能真的喜歡他。這個每週固定被巴奇為個人利益而物化的金髮，帥氣，健壯如沙灘排球員的黃金獵犬，可能是個感情豐沛，比老二還更深入人心的凡人。他跟巴奇完全不同。這個善良、會烤土司、用針織排遣焦慮的（他現在是不是在跟著卡洛・金唱歌？）咖啡師男友，溫柔體貼，善解人意，凡事記掛。他跟巴奇完全不同。巴奇覺得自己要吐了。

 **娜塔莎**  
我也後悔喝酒。  
你的狀況很糟，巴恩斯。  
就各方面來說。

巴奇哀歎一聲，把頭往沙發靠。他很慶幸進來的客人越來越多，因為他有至少百分六十的把握，確定史蒂夫會有好一陣子不會抬頭查看他，目睹他如此赤裸的情緒。史蒂夫・羅傑斯不適合他。詹姆斯・巴恩斯，編輯台上以狂妄直言，惡名昭彰，經典名句包括：「一個封面只能說一次奶子；有奶子使用次數這麼回事，你要懂得善用」，還有「與其說性器，不如說老二」，如今卻發現自己除了懷抱關於擁有真實情感的甜蜜白日夢之外，根本無法思考其它。他偏離軌道太遠，根本無法回頭。

他在黑暗的一方太久了。這根本不是一場公平的競賽。

一場他夢寐以求的競賽。一場他如此傾心迷戀的競賽，搞得他得寫自我滿足的情色羅曼史，不可能一躍變成現實。這是一場不切實際的競賽。既會傷害所有人，更會傷害他。他可憐，純潔的咖啡師男友。他一定得謹慎處理這些交流跟對話；他快要玷污他了。他最美好的事物。

史蒂夫有些多餘地過來收走吐司盤，幫他的杯子倒熱水的時候，巴奇甚至頭也不抬，目光緊黏筆電。這麼做需要很大的力氣。他打字的速度是前所未有的快。他的晨間編輯更狠毒，更實際。他覺得自己簡直壞得不得了。行銷部的史考特發了封電郵給他：「哇靠，我最後一次在星期二一早就被削得毫無男子氣概是高中上體育課的時候。」他說巴奇完全「進入狀況」，巴奇同意這個說法。他頭痛欲裂，內心髒污不堪。他完成自己的工作量之後，想著既然這麼有效率啊什麼的，何不把在進辦公室之前，把自己另一個專欄的情節點子也一併完成好了。

豈不美哉？他又完成了目標。當他的目光飄向櫃台，與史蒂夫四目相接的短暫瞬間，他差一點點允許自己想：是啊。

  老天，可是這不可能。不可以。

是嗎？


	2. 作者意圖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者企圖遊走於兩個世界之間：一個是他創作的世界，居住著一個他喜歡且自以為了解的人物；一個則是淒慘的現實，住著一個他認識且自以為喜歡的人物。巴奇是個糟糕透頂的導航員。

如果說咖啡師男友好得不真實，那巴奇的真實男友（但從不稱自己為男友，因為對方比較喜歡用「床伴」一詞，小娜曾經指出這是警訊）則落在範疇的另一端：真實得不夠好。布洛克在床上的表現很好，在感情上卻糟得要命。布洛克每次在早上離開的時候，正在吃麥片的娜塔莎雙眼冷漠直視巴奇，眼神同時寫著 _「為什麼，巴奇？」_ ，還有 _「巴奇，為什麼？_ 」巴奇堅持一切根本不值得解釋。她宣稱聞得到布洛克身上排山倒海而來的「人渣」的味道，而巴奇總是跟她說那只是Gucci Guilty的香氣。

可是巴奇是屬於布洛克的，他得提醒自己有多幸運，他得再努力些才配得上這麼一個大概是愛著他的邪惡共犯。真的，布洛克大概是愛他的。可能。很強烈的可能。布洛克當然不會大聲承認，因為他是巴奇那本噁心的男性雜誌的目標群眾。巴奇覺得自己對著布洛克老是說錯話，又極其拼命想要把他留在身邊。身為一個作家，巴奇未必善於溝通，但這不是問題：他們兩個都有缺陷，拼在一起剛剛好。尤其是在床上（他手機裡最常用的表情圖是茄子不是沒有原因的，第二個是給小娜的皺眉貓）。

可是巴奇的浪漫想像這陣子一直超時工作，所以布洛克出現在公寓裡的那天晚上，某個東西出現了差錯，也是同樣的某個東西告訴巴奇：布洛克・朗姆洛要他，選擇他，需要他，是為了比毫無道理，如磁鐵般吸引他的性愛更宏大，更重要的原因。所以他交付自己，希望這一次可以搞清楚到底是什麼原因。當那個原因並未如燈塔閃耀光芒，當布洛克將他消耗用盡，用骯髒的嘴巴叫了他一堆難聽的名字，他只得到一個提醒的敷衍安慰：他就只值得這些。身心俱疲，渴望被擁抱，巴奇耐心等著。亟欲脫口的話哽在喉嚨：他想知道他們兩個人到底是不是一對，他們什麼時候才會討論這件事。布洛克正在心滿意足地抽著他的事後菸。他們之間的距離大得連沈默都在迴盪。

「嘿，布洛克？」

「喔，一定要現在嗎？你非得破壞氣氛嗎？」巴奇感覺自己的身體微微地一縮。他吞了吞口水，然後道歉。他繼續等著，卻又無法克制自己。

「好個枕邊細語齁！」巴奇語帶戲虐，勉強微笑。

「你好像不這麼想。」

「我不是這個意思，可是——布洛克，這是什麼？」還來不及過濾文字，重新調整、編輯，呈現在適當的讀者面前，巴奇便脫口而出。布洛克斜眼看他。

「什麼意思？」

「我是說我和你。我們之間，算什麼嗎？」

「寶貝，你哭求著要我老二的時候可不是沒什麼，對吧！」布洛克把煙擱在床頭櫃熄滅，然後關燈。「根本不是沒什麼。」他圈住巴奇，口中念念有詞，漸漸入睡。「 _我的_ 可不是沒什麼。單有我的就夠了，對吧！」接下來一個小時，布洛克擺在床頭櫃的手機亮了三次，巴奇卻無法入睡，心裡想著：到底自己有多屬於「我的」。布洛克隔天早上步出公寓，小娜目送對方離開，並未主動邀請對方一起吃早餐。巴奇腦海中迴盪著： _他的，他的，他的。_ 直到聽見大門用力關上。他聽見自己的聲音： _求你留下來。_ 布洛克的聲音： _給我一個理由。_ 他聽見史蒂夫的聲音： _你會沒事吧！_ 他聽見小娜的聲音： _為什麼，巴奇？_ 而他，只想繼續睡覺。他並未感覺到平常那種冷冽的空洞，但他確實覺得黏搭搭的。如果成長期間，有人告訴他黏搭搭是「重大成人情感」的代名詞，他可以省掉很多麻煩，不用去擔心一切將如何展開。反正就是黏搭搭的。

巴奇告訴自己，所有跟「布洛克及其神奇老二」有關的問題都無足輕重；虛幻的浪漫愛情並不是他的人生重點。工作，成功，還有自我實現，這些才是人生目標。三不五時外加個老二！這才是人生！於是，他將所有被布洛克視為不重要的東西（分享、教導、疼愛、承諾、忠誠）投注於他週一的專欄裡。分類處理！多健康的嗜好啊！

絕對健康，毫不費力。以至於到了星期三傍晚，《咖啡師男友》前所未有的刊登了三篇文章：烘焙師、畫家，還有龐克樂團的幻想（巴奇在寫最後那一篇的時候有些野心勃勃，因為那天下午，史蒂夫放了一整張威瑟樂團的專輯。他甚至置入一個幾乎覺察不出，與漢米爾頓相關的關聯，因為他就是他媽的忍不住，而且他的腦袋很明顯有病， _就像連續殺人犯會留下線索，期待被抓到一樣_ 。雖然有些誇張，但他如是跟自己說）。到了星期四，《Buzzfeed》已經注意到他，並列出一篇清單文：你的咖啡師男友的十大秘密工作。他們還加入一堆帥哥的照片還有咖啡口味建議（他覺得這點子蠻好的），搭配每個文章片段。網站的瀏覽量增加三倍，新的讀者回溯之前的檔案，連四個月前刊登的前幾篇文章都獲得驚人的點閱率。這感覺挺好的。巴奇沒有非去鳥屋不可的想法，雖然他有這麼想過。他想過很多。

當他覺得情緒過於亢奮，過於極端且不真實的時候，他就傳訊息給布洛克，內容讓他羞愧，足以讓他母親在人行道上吐口水。可是這些訊息讓他認清現實，雖然有時候醜陋的現實會回他一記回馬槍，但無論如何。

可是到了一週的結尾，巴奇像是乳脂糖，被拉扯至快要撕裂的邊緣，然後又被翻揉、折疊，再被拉扯。他一直想到那個對創意寫作有不良影響的畫面：乳脂人，緊張大師，全身上下都是爛隱喻。他在一家位於角落的商店看見他主導的雜誌封面，不由得退避三舍。 _你已淪落至此：專寫垃圾男性雜誌還有無聊網路專欄的作家。_ 讀者兩名：布洛克還有小娜。他覺得如果他不是《咖啡師男友》的作者，小娜大概也不會看那個專欄。但話說回來，她就算看了，也未必會向任何人坦承。星期六下午，懷抱著堅信自己可以開始寫些新內容的想法，他來到鳥屋。他不會寫少男的白日夢，也不會寫性愛趨勢，或性愛朋友，或其它什麼的。他會寫發自內心的內容，美好又細膩，讓自己的形象看起來好一點。因此他沒必要跟史蒂夫進行任何交流。這是本日的不成文規定。他要戒掉史蒂夫・羅傑斯，而且目前進行得非常順利。他發現自己瞪著雙巧克力馬芬，手指蓄勢待發，他感覺自己即將敲出了不起的東西，也感覺到像是白噪音的氛圍。史蒂夫從附近的桌子收走兩個空杯子。

「你是想吃掉那個馬芬，還是想嚇死它？」他把巴奇從沈思中喚醒，明亮溫暖如陽光。巴奇想跟對方保持距離的努力早已拋諸腦後。沒必要對人不禮貌。他又呼出一口氣。

「寫作障礙。」他皺眉道。「我今天原本想嘗試寫些什麼不一樣的，但我想我可能只會一種把戲。」

「喔。那你的把戲夠好嗎？」史蒂夫一邊沈思一邊看著空白的文件檔。巴奇搖頭。「你需要什麼提示嗎？」

「嗯？」

「就好像熱身挑戰。我們以前在美術班的時候，就是用這種方法放鬆的。順其自然，讓畫筆在紙上作畫，不用擔心結果。」史蒂夫看來很想坐下，眼睛卻又不斷巡視店內。要忙的事情太多了。

「你還有其它事要做。」巴奇替他找下台階。他只想給這小子一堆下台階：走開，離我遠一點，你不用應付我。可是呢，他血肉作成的人物似乎比他更清楚。咖啡師男友繼續待著，有所讓步，卻不屈服。

「好吧！你說的沒錯，不過，給你的挑戰是這樣的：你來寫寫佩姬，坐在櫃檯那裡的女生。你不能用女人，棕髮，或美麗等字眼。」巴奇哼了一聲。「寫吧！反正你又沒別的事情做。我十五分鐘後回來。按你打字的速度，到時應該會有十頁。」史蒂夫拿起馬芬，放在閒著的手上拋玩。「你寫完就可以領回這個。」

_幹，他太可愛了。誰會這麼做？誰會做這種事？真他媽的可愛。這個怪物是你一手創造的，詹姆斯・巴恩斯。那是你的幻想。你越過界限了。你這他媽的笨蛋。_

_**布洛克**_  
今晚有空媽？？

 _老天爺。_ 對方附帶的老二照片就跟他的意圖一樣隨便。巴奇把手機翻過來，往桌上一放，甚至再往旁邊推了幾寸遠。 _真是會算時間啊，布洛克。_

甩開殘餘的成人級想法，巴奇往女孩的方向望，望向佩姬。只見她目光未曾從史蒂夫身上移開，一邊精確地將一個伯爵茶茶包浸在茶杯裡，一邊跟對方說著什麼淘氣的內容，完美艷紅的雙唇勾起一個弧度。這是本季最大膽的潮流，但是放在她身上，卻像是上帝獨為她一人創造的。巴奇在咖啡館見過她無數次。有一次，她甚至啟發了某篇《咖啡師男友》的靈感：巴奇總覺得她和史蒂夫看似意圖密謀，搞不好是間諜。他們兩個，男的帥女的美，好看得讓人移不開眼睛。啊，想得有點遠了。回到佩姬身上。她讓巴奇想到「情人」二字。不是現在的小朋友那種情人卡，中間夾著超級英雄，然後用貼紙黏起來。而是簡單的紅絲絨蝴蝶結，或是一首用墨水筆小心翼翼抄寫在潔白紙上的詩篇。在他看來，她應該會視這類浪漫舉止為不切實際的奢侈，但同時又會享受這種寵愛。佩姬穿的不是平日的套裝，而是甜美的印花襯衫加小外套。你就不能帶一個這樣的女孩去跳舞嗎？他父親的聲音彷彿從肩上飄過。那件襯衫上面印有小小的大象圖案。巴奇帶著微笑，詳細描繪細節：穿著大象襯衫的女生。史蒂夫的目光偶爾會飄過來看他打字，他看來有點緊張。 _咖啡師男友，這是你天大的秘密嗎？_ 巴奇忍不住想。她的秀髮（他不能說棕髮，可是天啊，如果他敢用巧克力色，他會先殺了自己，而且他現在滿腦子只想著那個該死的馬芬正在等他）以他無法理解的方式，婉約捲曲，柔軟如絲。他願意付出所有，只為穿越上午客人的喃喃低語，穿越音箱此時恰巧播放的[《乞丐米妮》](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mq4UT4VnbE)，聆聽她的聲音。他從過去幾個上午得知她是英國人，口音自然得無法偽裝。佩姬，一個活過千個年代的女人。他可以想像那雙銳利的眼睛如何征服各朝君主；在波士頓公園，站在肥皂箱上面，大聲疾呼改革；在西部酒吧開始幹架；站在卓別林身邊，在大銀幕上顛倒眾生。他幾乎預期她的茶杯從嘴邊離開後依舊維持無暇如好萊塢般的潔白，但她還是留下了紅色印記。他便如此這般寫了好幾段，在勾勒她的線條的同時，避免過度形容；他提醒自己要忠實呈現她顯而易見的缺陷。千里之外的陌生人若有意將她的形象躍於紙上，他就必須描繪真實的佩姬。十分鐘不到，他已經對佩姬產生憐愛；她簡直是謬思的甜心。佩姬此時正在填寫拼字遊戲，笑聲朗朗，將提示大聲唸給山姆和史蒂夫聽。他們兩個人則穿梭在義式濃縮咖啡跟可頌之間，盡量提供建議，講講玩笑。這三個人就像一支可愛的三重唱，輕鬆自然。

史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫非常自在，耀眼如豔陽，燦爛如星光。太陽還能更奪目嗎？為了佩姬，他或許真的做到了。巴奇內心原本理所當然存在的厭惡被一股莫名的傷悲取代。有沒有人像史蒂夫看著佩姬那般凝視他呢？巴奇是否是什麼人的紅色絲絨蝴蝶結呢？他被自己突如其來的自私想法嚇到了。史蒂夫向他看過來，目光交接，短暫停留，然後輕拍他的手錶，臉上盡是得意。十五分鐘過去了。巴奇的雙手離開鍵盤，高高舉起，揮手示意。史蒂夫手上還有幾個客人，但巴奇心中有個清晰預感：他一定會抽一分鐘的時間過來瞧瞧。驚覺他或許會有想要閱讀的可能，巴奇快速把文章掃過一遍，確定自己是否離題，不小心謳歌金髮的美國夢本人。他審視自己的文字，一股對佩姬的傾慕之情油然而生。他看見了史蒂夫眼中的佩姬。她 _的確是_ 美麗的。更甚者，更讓他震驚的是，他發現 _史蒂夫是第一個這麼想的人_ 。突然間，他眼中的佩姬兩種色彩：一種是玫瑰色，櫃台後面的年輕人顯然也這麼想；一種是鄙陋的，嫉妒的綠色。佩姬，永恆的情人。全世界最幸運的女孩。

「完成挑戰啦？」史蒂夫從蒸氣機一頭嚷過來。巴奇抬頭。

「挑戰完成。釋放人質。」巧克力馬芬勇敢地坐在盤子裡，旁邊是佩姬・華倫鐵諾小姐，她是神秘的美女，也是遺產繼承人；她會包裝野餐籃，也會爬樹；她是神奇保姆，也是殺手。她是女王。史蒂夫端起馬芬。

「除非你讓我看。」

「一言為定。」巴奇伸手。「馬芬。」

史蒂夫站在巴奇身後，舉起筆電，與視線平行。巴奇不想讓自己看來像是在等狗餅乾犒賞，他試著不去看對方閱讀的表情。既便如此，他也無法形容史蒂夫在字裡行間躍動的雙眼。最簡單的說法應該是： _史蒂夫・羅傑斯戀愛了。_ 巴奇好想爬進那個馬芬，死在裡面。

「這就是她，沒錯。實在太完美了。」史蒂夫呼出一口氣，把筆電還給巴奇。「你通過測試了。你真的是個很棒的作家。就是——就是這篇了。我以後再也不想看別人寫的東西了。」

「很簡單的挑戰。主題也很迷人。」雖然說出來很痛，巴奇還是坦承了。史蒂夫的目光搜尋他的表情約一秒種，眉間略皺，隨即又沒事一般。

「呵，幸好你從來沒跟她起過爭執。」史蒂夫開玩笑道，作為掩飾。「她可是很無情的。」

「了解。」巴奇滿口馬芬。史蒂夫就站在那裡，看著他。空氣有些尷尬。巴奇不用想也知道為什麼。 _如果你在猜我是不是精確觀察到你充滿愛意的雙眼，沒錯，我的確看到了_ ，巴奇暗忖。 _你的偽裝被揭穿了，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。作家把一切都看進眼裡，即使是我這個三流破碎的作家。_

「嗯⋯⋯剛剛那樣有幫到你嗎？」咖啡師男友問道，臉上看似綴著一層緋紅。巴奇揉了揉馬芬包裝紙，他決定：這根本不值得。他把心門關上。

「我想應該有。我之前不是真正地在寫東西，現在才是。」史蒂夫鬆了一口氣。

「太好了！看吧，那個無聊的方式很有效。嘿，我可以讓她看嗎？這肯定會讓她無法招架。她非看不可。可以嗎？」巴奇極度想要離開，可是，他還來不及意會是怎麼回事，「好啊」脫口而出，史蒂夫已經拿著他的筆電來到佩姬面前。山姆興致勃勃地站在她後面一起看。

「我到底在——喔，這實在太榮幸了。」佩姬有些結巴，她突然意識到自己的存在感，一直摸著自己的頭髮。「這讓我覺得有些怪怪的。你至少可以幫我介紹一下吧！」史蒂夫戳了一下她的肩膀。

「他完全捕捉到妳的特質。不折不扣。我認同每一個字。」史蒂夫堅持。佩姬翻了翻白眼，但還是端莊地用餐巾紙抿了抿唇，確保依舊紅艷，搞得史蒂夫對她大笑。 _真他媽的可愛_ ，巴奇心想。 _很高興我幫得上忙，史蒂夫。_

「這位是下一個偉大的美國作家。這是巴奇。巴奇，這是佩姬。」史蒂夫笑容燦爛，誇張地介紹，像個驕傲的家長。佩姬點點頭。

「你或許需要一個更好的筆名，巴奇先生。」

「除非你是寫情色小說。」山姆插話。「如果是這樣的話，下一個就寫史蒂夫！」史蒂夫翻白眼，全身漲得通紅。

「他有自己要寫的東西。」史蒂夫有些不滿。巴奇嘆了一口氣。

「我想今天這樣貼身觀察也夠了，謝啦！我可以要回來嗎？」史蒂夫把筆電放回他手中。巴奇忍不住發現佩姬和山姆彼此交換眼色。他突然覺得又疲累又困惑，玩夠這場遊戲了。他刻意看著史蒂夫。「這樣可以了嗎？」

「我不是故——不好意思。我不應該——我只是想把你炫耀一下，嗯⋯⋯」史蒂夫用手撥了撥頭髮，巴奇卻忍不住想給他一拳。「我真的很抱歉。」他的黃金獵犬把尾巴夾得緊緊的，巴奇覺得自己簡直是個魔鬼。 _都怪你無法控制好你自己他媽的情緒，巴恩斯。你傷了他的心。_ 更糟的是，他聽見原本不應該存在，一絲儼然布洛克的語氣。這樣可以了嗎？他想收也收不回來。

「沒事。」他謊稱。「我得繼續工作了。」

「喔，好。」史蒂夫往身後瞧，山姆跟佩姬兩人過於顯眼地埋頭玩拼字遊戲。「嗯，我也是。祝你好運囉！」

巴奇一整天沒再說別的。即使是星期六，他也抓了一堆工作的案子，讓自己的腦袋保持忙碌。他想離開咖啡館，但也不想離開。對照不讓巴奇自己感覺不自在，不讓史蒂夫覺得被忽略更重要。他討厭自己那樣想，但又能怎樣呢？巴奇心中那個洞不是史蒂夫的錯。原本應該存放感情的洞被他用幻想跟童話作為權宜之計，暫時填補。史蒂夫想跟他做朋友也不是他的錯；他想靠近巴奇，而巴奇只想越逃越遠。巴奇是由廉價的布裁剪而成，用垃圾填充，這不是史蒂夫的錯。這一切都不是史蒂夫的問題。巴奇不喜歡這樣。史蒂夫是個好人，全世界最好的。巴奇決定，嫉妒無用於他。他重讀那段關於佩姬的文字，嘴裡盡是酸澀。佩姬，史蒂夫的夢中情人。他把全篇通通刪掉，但一整個下午發生的事又豈是容易收回的。

 

 

* * *

 

巴奇在電話裡向小娜坦承一切。

「我不了解問題是什麼。」她誠實回答。「你不要他。是你跟我說你不要他的。他是你的人物。」她重複他的話。巴奇在樹木林立的人行道上踱來踱去。他的腳踏車就停在附近。

「他是。我知道我沒有擁有權。我只是——妳可以想像他那樣對我嗎？」

「他怎樣對你？」

「那樣利用我！好像我是什麼——」

「像布洛克那樣？」怒火刺痛他的眼角。

「娜塔莎，這跟布洛克一點關係也沒有。咖啡師男友跟布洛克不一樣。」

「對，這就是我的意思。所以你才這麼生氣啊，詹姆斯。」突然間，巴奇無法回話，連他自己都嚇到了。電話裡一陣沈默，小娜知道自己說的沒錯。「你在現實世界裡認識這小子不到一個星期。聽起來史蒂夫認為你很有才華，想跟你做朋友。你或許應該讓他當史蒂夫，而不是咖啡師男友。如果你沒辦法，那你應該立刻離開那裡。」巴奇停住腳步，怔怔望著前方。「你還在嗎？詹姆斯？」

「這個建議很好，小娜。妳說的沒錯。」他答道。精疲力竭。「妳說的沒錯。」從另一頭傳來的聲音聽得出她的笑容。

「大部分人找我諮商可是要付很多錢的，但是你有家庭特惠價。」

騎車回家的路上，巴奇決定再放手一搏。況且，他還有個專欄要寫，還有讀者在等他。他或許會讓小娜失望，或讓布洛克失望，或讓史蒂夫和佩姬這對完美佳偶失望，但他不會讓他的網友失望。他發現這聽起來很可悲，但他甘之如飴。他的網友只壯大他的自尊心，讓他如一隻家貓，快樂、溫暖、肥胖。他們得再次看到史蒂夫・羅傑斯，這是他欠他們的。星期一早上醒來的時候，他如此告訴自己，然後又找到下床的決心。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「嘿，我可以問你一件事嗎？」史蒂夫那天早上過來收走巴奇的盤子時，如此問道。盤子裡殘餘的三明治不是巴奇點的餐，但史蒂夫說他「肯定需要，畢竟三明治命名為海明威不是沒有理由的」。巴奇咬咬唇。

「可以啊，說吧！」 _盡量保釋友善，盡量表現得像個人。_

「你真正在寫的到底是什麼？」史蒂夫問道。巴奇原本以為他會問更糟的問題，毫不掩飾的鬆了一口氣。

「現在嗎？編輯。雜誌社的工作。」

「喔！」史蒂夫驚嘆道。「我看過嗎？」

「我由衷地希望沒有，除非你喜歡物化女人。」巴奇對自己過於誠實地回答皺眉。咖啡師有點惱。

「好像有些浪費。你這麼聰明。你可以有更好的發展。」史蒂夫隔著櫃台拋出讚美，就像一張皺摺的收據。巴奇想把自己包裹在裡頭，死在那裡。他對巴奇一無所知，怎麼可能知道他的價值呢？ _可悲啊，巴恩斯。_ 他不知道那是布洛克的聲音還是自己的聲音。

「我可以問你一件事嗎？」巴奇反問，語氣透著好奇跟需要。

「可以啊！」史蒂夫擦拭著陶瓷杯子，微笑道。「這樣才公平。」

「你以為我在寫什麼？」

「呃⋯⋯」史蒂夫臉紅了。「說真的嗎？我想過很多種愚蠢的可能。電影劇本、新詩⋯⋯極端的政治宣傳冊子。」巴奇哼了一聲。

「也對，我看起來有那種臉齁！」

「我倒真的希望不是。」史蒂夫意有所指，笑得詭異。「寧死不紅， _小巴_ 。」

「我早該知道這會影響你的決定，小子。」巴奇戲劇化地噘嘴，無法抗拒黑色偵探的情節。他把頭髮往後一順。「沒關係，沒有我你會過得更好，史蒂威。趁你還有機會，趕快離開我。我不是個好東西。」

「要是我很難被說服呢？」史蒂夫黑色電影的聲音意外地神似赫本，巴奇為了維持角色，忍著不笑，難過死了。

「你得試著相信我，親愛的。」

「那就太不美國了！」史蒂夫驚歎道，差一點就跳脫角色。

「真是可惜。在我看來，你的確是固執，愛國的類型。代我向山姆大叔致意。」他們兩人隨即突然大笑。史蒂夫笑得彷彿他在虛構世界的人生裡從未如此快樂過，而巴奇感覺自己的笑容先消逝。「佩姬今天沒來？」他無法克制自己詢問。他一邊等史蒂夫幫另一個客人泡茶，一邊敲鍵盤，輸入《北非諜影》神秘咖啡師男友的前幾個句子。全世界這麼多咖啡館⋯⋯

「可能在辦公室剛泡好咖啡。她是社工。」

「我想她對應該小孩很有一套。」巴奇心不在焉地接話。

「是啊！她可能哪天會領養一百個小孩吧！」史蒂夫微笑道。巴奇眨眼，思考著：成群的小朋友，佩姬則像《胡桃鉗》裡的仙鶴媽媽一樣，一堆小屁孩從寬得荒唐的寬裙裡竄出來。既甜蜜又傻氣。

「嗯，養小孩很花錢。」他漫不經心地回答。「你知道，吃的喝的，還有一堆學習跟成長。好像他們多有成就感，可愛啊什麼的。」巴奇繼續敲打神秘男友的內容。他感覺得到史蒂夫正在看著他。

「你——會想要小孩嗎？」巴奇正在打字的手停了下來。

「我從來沒想過。」他想過無數次。他四個星期前才剛想過。那時候他正在寫咖啡師男友是小聯盟棒球隊的教練。「你呢？」

「我不曉得。」櫃台後面的史蒂夫眉頭緊皺。幸好這個時候，店經理山姆從櫃台另一頭喊了過來。

「羅傑斯，拜託！星期一早上要群策群力，這不難吧！」史蒂夫馬上動起來，拿了兩個杯子幫客人煮咖啡。巴奇完成沒注意到有新訂單，倒是史蒂夫在狀況內。「我付你薪水可不是讓你跟帥哥聊小孩的，小子！」史蒂夫的眼睛略略睜大。他低聲笑著，用力工作，彷彿那樣就可以掩飾羞紅的臉。巴奇則假裝那樣稱呼朋友是很尋常的事，就像莫名其妙聊小孩話題也是很正常的事。他難過地吞嚥，口乾舌燥。 _你在幹嘛，小巴！_ 謝天謝地神奇的週一午餐時間湧入一堆客人，巴奇得以收起他的煩惱。他沒追問剛剛到底是怎麼回事，轉移陣地到他最喜歡的沙發座。他專注於自己的文章，午餐時段的客人來了又去。過了一陣子，他很訝異聽到佩姬的聲音，響亮如鐘，彷彿她是直接在跟他說話。又或許那是上帝的聲音。

「史蒂夫，你有在讀《咖啡師男友》嗎？」巴奇的心臟停止跳動。全世界暫停旋轉，魔鬼本身則放下其它邪惡行為，帶著邪惡的喜悅湊過來聽。 _來了來了，詹姆斯・巴恩斯。歡迎來到地獄。_ 史蒂夫・羅傑斯，真實的咖啡師男友一邊笑一邊切開一個葡萄乾貝果。

「妳不是第一個這麼問的人。」他神秘地回答。佩姬哈哈大笑。巴奇絕無偷聽之意，他特意非常快速，非常專注地重複輸入「文字文字文字」，輸入什麼都可，輸入現在聽到的歌曲的歌詞也行。 _[你無法隱藏說謊的眼睛——](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeNBspJGVko)_

「我想也是。你 _非讀不可_ ，史蒂夫。我覺得那寫的根本就是你。」 她俏皮地說。巴奇聽得出語調中的意圖。「他搞不好還有你身上的刺青。」巴奇覺得有些暈眩。一字一句聽起來都有立體聲的回音效果。

「我真的很想跟妳說我沒聽說過，可是，嗯，我聽說了。」史蒂夫大笑，有些勉強。「小木屋的，還有好幾個。」

「真的？有幾分真實呢？」佩姬追問。

「我的確會砍柴。但不至於為了妳跟一隻熊纏鬥，小佩。」

「哎，你這傢伙，壞人美夢，碎人愛情。最好還是小聲點。你可不想你身邊那些可愛的年輕少女還有帥哥讀者知道你的咖啡男秘密。」

「山姆還想好好開發這個點子。做主題飲料什麼的。」

「這聽起來不像是山姆的行為。」

「他覺得這是他聽過最好笑的事了。」 _喔，還真好笑。_

「喔，這聽起來倒真的很像山姆。受到這麼多關注，真是委屈你了，史蒂夫。」

「看吧！還是妳比較了解我。」他的聲音裡終於有了笑容。這件事讓他不自在。天啊，他從頭到尾並無此意。

「聲名大噪，總得有人提醒你腳踏實地。」

「所以你是我的最佳女主角。」

「 _你_ 覺得那是你嗎？」

「不是。我不是任何人的咖啡師男友。」

「那就 _太可惜了。」_

巴奇接著整個淡出，變成一圈柔焦，一個詭異奇異之境。他漂浮於咖啡館之上，穿梭在鬼魅般的網路讀者還有評論者之間，他們全都往下看，然後指著說： _那是你男朋友！_ 巴奇點點頭，跟他們說： _也不是說這對任何人有何意義，但那是他的最佳女主角_ 。巴奇盡量不去注意史蒂夫在休息時間會站在櫃檯跟佩姬聊天；不去注意她如何用自己的肩膀去碰他的肩膀，兩個人因彼此才懂的笑話一起大笑。他盡量不去想像她如何完美的嵌進那個肩膀之下，一隻纖細的手在他胸前展開；不去想像他們在星期天早上安穩共眠，改在家裡煮咖啡。就在某一刻，當佩姬轉頭看他，兩人四目交接，巴奇突然變得大膽，不願意羞愧地移開目光，眼睛一直盯著她不放。佩姬先把頭轉開。在他起身離開沙發之前，他一整下午一直想著那個表情。史蒂夫注意到了。

「搞定了？」

「差不多。」巴奇說道，雙臂抱著所有的東西。佩姬已經離開了。

「那，回頭見。」史蒂夫難掩失望之情，提了結語。巴奇眉間掛著悲憤的怒氣，走出咖啡館。經過櫃台的時候，他低下頭，躲在頭髮後面，避免與史蒂夫目光交集。美好、單純的史蒂夫・羅傑斯。巴奇利用他的形象，背叛他的慷慨與善良。這個擁有正常人生的年輕人，有個他深愛的女孩，一個完美，漂亮的情人，適合一顆最純潔的心。詹姆斯・巴恩斯，破壞者。佩姬看過他的專欄，她跟史蒂夫大笑以對，緩和被如此跟蹤的尷尬和恐怖。史蒂夫很不舒服。史蒂夫不應該如此被對待。詹姆斯・巴恩斯，礙手礙腳的笑話，人渣。他越過雷池了。一切都是他自己他媽的錯，如今餘毒正在侵襲他們每一個人。他覺得自己像個惡毒的小妖怪。讓孩子們擁有他們的愛吧！他想打電話給小娜，可是口袋裡的手機鈴聲作響，他清楚明白自己今天晚上的懲罰是什麼。

 

 

* * *

 

 

十二點三十分，布洛克在搭優步回家之前，打了他屁股一下，留下赤裸、空洞的巴奇在皺亂的床單裡。四周黑暗，只剩街燈映在天花板上的橘色光束。小娜在她男朋友那裡，少了她的公寓顯得陰森。布洛克沈重的靴子走過長廊的聲音迴盪在巴奇胸腔裡。布洛克・朗姆洛，次等人類。完全合適詹姆斯・巴恩斯的感情對象：男人、醜陋、渾身瀰漫著性、兩人之間少於十五句的對話只有骯髒的暗喻。「你如果要叫我爹，我可沒辦法帶你回家見家長。」布洛克曾經這麼說過。如今想起，巴奇只想作嘔。 _這就是他啊，巴恩斯。這就是你的白馬王子。這就是現實。_ 在他的腦海深處，一個安全平靜之處，他知道一段感情不應該讓他有這種想法，不應該讓他淪為一個布娃娃。但除此之外，他還能擁有什麼呢？布洛克說他又賤又破，說他是個淫蕩、格格不入的玩偶，說他是他的寶貝。他跟他說他愛他。他是這麼說的。而布洛克是美好的，這個粗獷不羈，壞到骨子裡的健身狂。沒有內涵，跟巴奇一模一樣，正好配成對。就像商務女友佩姬跟咖啡師男友史蒂夫，也是一對佳偶，但形成強烈對比。他瑟縮黑暗中，聽見史蒂夫的聲音。 _看來有些浪費。你可以有更好的發展。_ 他用雙手掩住自己的臉，努力抵抗盈眶的淚水。 _你可以有更好的發展。_

「可是我沒辦法，史蒂夫。」他在黑暗中哽咽。「 _我不是。_ 」


	3. 嚴格解析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每個故事都需要一個嚴苛的編輯。無論他是否願意，巴奇再次證明他還不至於殺掉自己的寶貝。

娜塔莎的Netflix帳號最常觀看的節目是一部叫做 《壽司之神》的紀錄片。她喜歡片中對細節、品質鉅細彌遺的講究，只為彰顯一門既古老又未得到足夠重視的藝術。這當中對例行規則持續不斷，毫不懈怠的投入，是為了追求完美。壽司師傅的一生就是他的藝術。沒有任何一個細節逃得過他的眼睛。他要求每個人投注同樣的奉獻與專注。除非你為藝術犧牲，否則藝術將被犧牲。深受芭蕾舞訓練影響的娜塔莎對這部紀錄片產生共鳴，而克林特的共鳴則來自他一切以吃為主的精神。如果讓他選，他會把整個夕陽還有完美的饒舌歌詞，毛絨絨的狗狗還有脆生生的葉子全都放進嘴巴裡。《壽司之神》還有一個優點：不到三十分鐘就讓克林特沈沈入睡，而小娜則在舒緩的配樂，豔紅的魚貨，還有克林特・巴頓天使般的睡臉之間，覓得一處快樂完美的小天地。她現在不看字幕也聽得懂日語了。

星期二早上，天矇矇亮，布洛克・朗姆洛溜出巴奇跟小娜的公寓，可是她在城市的另一頭，在她的小天地裡，困在克林特的重量之下，所以她無法如常隔著他們共用的那道牆，聽到巴奇斷斷續續的哭泣聲；她無法輕輕敲門，自行進入巴奇的房間，坐在他的床尾，問他需要什麼。然而，沒來由的，像是什麼在她腦中點亮一盞警示燈，就當是室友直覺吧，她拿起自己的手機。

_**娜塔莎**_  
我們應該試試做壽司  
我打賭我們會很厲害  
我們可以把工作辭了開壽司店

巴奇沒有回應，她猜想他應該是跟布洛克在一起。她注視手機螢幕。想要關心對方，超過三則簡訊顯得太多了，於是，她把手機放在膝蓋上，另一個膝蓋則被克林特佔據了。她戳了戳他的臉頰，他就像個坐在椅子上的孕婦般，緩緩恢復意識。

「喔——糟了，結束了嗎？他們贏了嗎？」他揉揉眼睛，用沙啞的聲音問道。

「兩個加時賽，最後一局抱球觸地得分。」她一邊說一邊把他的頭髮抓成一個金色小山峰。克林特唉了一聲。

「對不起，那個原聲帶簡直像給馬用的鎮定劑。」他打了個呵欠，伸展身體，拉直至緊繃，接著舒一口氣，癱軟下來。「我有錯過甚麼嗎？」

「巴奇的狀況不好。」她突然說道。克林特挑了挑眉。

「二郎說的？」他調整助聽器的音量，狂眨眼讓視線更清楚。

「他跟布洛克見面的次數變多了，而且——」

「妳討厭那個傢伙。」

「——沒錯。而且他不吃東西，進辦公室的時間也早得越來越過份，然後他有時候會給我一種表情，好像有什麼事很想跟我說。我問他，他又說沒事。還有，他幫那個部落格寫專欄，自己卻喜歡上男主角，所以整件事很麻煩。」

「憂鬱症。課本典型的憂鬱症。」克林特嘆氣道。「一定是你討厭的那個傢伙惹的禍。都是他的錯。」

「你之所以這麽說是因為我討厭他嗎？」

「不是。我的意思是，對，這是我唯一的線索。可是那個傢伙如果是個壞胚，那巴奇必須把他甩掉。」

「我試過了。同樣的對話我們已經說過好幾次了。巴奇從來不肯停止懲罰他自己。」娜塔莎終於說道。克林特眉頭深鎖。

「為什麼？」小娜沒回答，她的手機螢幕這時亮起。

_**巴奇** _  
_妳可以想像自己在某個領域優秀到有人幫妳拍紀錄片嗎？_ _天啊！_

小娜把簡訊秀給克林特看。

「他是個很優秀的作家。而且他頭髮很好看。跟他說。」金髮男人提議道。「他要過來嗎？他可能需要被提醒：即使他的男朋友很爛，他的朋友還是好人。還有，他的男朋友是個禽獸。」

_**娜塔莎**_  
克林特說你是個很優秀的作家！

_**巴奇** _  
_哎呦 克林特_

_**娜塔莎**_  
你不是應該在睡覺嗎？  
還是嘿咻

_**巴奇** _  
_沒_  
_我不應該如此_  
_妳勒？_

「跟他說我們正在嘿咻。現在。」克林特把頭靠在她的肩膀說道。「跟他說我很棒。二郎等級的棒。簡直是藝術。」

_**娜塔莎**_  
克林特說我們正在嘿咻

_**巴奇** _  
_妳受邀參加嗎？_  
_還是根本無聊到要傳簡訊給我_  
_齁齁～～～～～_

「沒禮貌。」克林特把鬍渣臉埋在娜塔莎頸窩裡，她哈哈大笑，捶了捶他的胸口。「他沒事的。我真的要去睡覺囉！妳待會兒可以過來，無論受邀與否。」他在前往浴室之前，一邊挑眉一邊說道。小娜回以一個微笑。

_**巴奇** _  
_史蒂夫有在讀咖啡師男友  
讓他很不舒服_

_**娜塔莎**_  
喔不～～～～～  
兄弟 那很糟耶！  
你跟他談過嗎？

_**巴奇** _  
_幹 當然沒有_  
_我無意中聽到的  
我不曉得該怎麼辦小娜_

娜塔莎眨了眨眼。她沒想過會收到這樣的訊息。而且，是在週一午夜過後。或週二。她明天得早起，她如果再不睡，未來的小娜會氣炸的⋯⋯可是，巴奇。

_**娜塔莎**_  
你要用手機聊嗎？

_**巴奇** _  
_不用 妳去睡吧！_

_**娜塔莎**_  
那就用寫的吧！  
寫了就沒事了

關心詹姆斯・巴恩斯必須小心翼翼。他可以自己處理，不接受任何關心，所以她有時候必須把她的關心用其它豪無相關的議題包裝（比如：他生病的時候，她會要求他休息、隔離、吃藥，避免把細菌傳染給她。他會乖乖聽話，因為他討厭對她造成不便，而她總可以耍花招讓他懂得照顧自己。這是他眾多自我懲罰的方法其中之一，她不喜歡以此相逼，但她也不會讓他死於流感。）巴奇或許會接受這個建議：既不麻煩他人，又可以讓他按自己的步伐自我療癒，況且，巴奇對自己的能力還有一些些自信。娜塔莎等待回應。

_**巴奇** _  
_好 晚安_

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇想了想：寫了就沒事。聽起來很好，也很簡單，雖然通常並非如此。他耳邊忍不住迴盪史蒂夫（該死，現在想到什麼都一定有他），史蒂夫的《漢米爾頓原聲帶》裡的一句歌詞： _當上帝無視我的祈求，我執起筆，書寫自己的救贖。_ 天啊，這句寫得太棒了。他可以把歌詞刺在自己的臉上，他真的超喜歡這句歌詞。他雖然不承認，但貼心的娜塔莎對他的了解比他想像中還要透徹。

於是，他把自己從夜晚最冰冷的角落挖起來，直挺挺地坐在床上，雙眼被筆電螢幕的亮光直刺，然後，開始書寫。

_最糟的狀況_

_最糟的狀況是：史蒂夫・羅傑斯發現我是讓他上班覺得不舒服的原因。他發現我背叛了他對我的信任。我背叛了史蒂夫・羅傑斯，把他丟去餵狗。_

_史蒂夫會停止跟我說話，史蒂夫會非常討厭我，史蒂夫的生活會因為結識了我而一落千丈，史蒂夫會因此受傷，而他跟佩姬的感情也會受到傷害。那巴奇呢？巴奇絕對無法原諒自己。巴奇也會受傷，巴奇的生活也會一厥不振。他本來就一團糟，破碎不堪，無可救藥，毫不中用。布洛克這次是真的會離開他，這次沒有任何東西可以防止他崩潰，避免讓他每天晚上墜入黑暗深淵，早上則哽咽在喉。他會感到害怕，孤單。他會孤單一人。又再一次。_

這個時間軸好糟。就內容而言，他覺得非常誇張；而且，如果他據實承認，還是個文法災難。一篇無足輕重的網路文，作者還是個名不見經傳的傢伙，這一切似乎太大驚小怪了。有時候（他提醒自己），知道自己有多渺小也挺好的，至少他不用承擔天體排列錯誤，或銀河系瓦解的責任。有他沒他，地球照常運轉。

這就是最糟的狀況。但又未必如此。他把內容重讀一遍，一個字一個字的刪掉，除了關於宇宙的最後一段。一想到宇宙，一股莫名的平和油然而生。宇宙如此浩大，如此寬容，將他擁入其深不可測的胸懷，無視布洛克，無視史蒂夫，無視小理小氣的個人小劇場，無視過去曾經傷害過他的人，無視心碎無數次，已經無法拼回的小巴奇。宇宙之母：一個他從未寫過，也不曾了解過的人物，但內心卻有深切的感受。一個讓他由裡到外都信任的存在。

所以，他盡量站得遠遠的，在繁星之間，檢視他的世界裡那些小小的黑暗。但更重要的是，他發現自己用一段又一段的文字，包裹那些小小的星光，還有微微的希望，將它們舉向黑暗，兀自發光。他的文字要他等待，要他聆聽宇宙的叮囑：無論好壞，改變即將到來，而他也會有能力應付一切。這是巴奇最好，也是最糟的創作。

他如此這般坐著，超過四個小時，掏心掏肺，傾注文字，把一切投入文字檔內。他只睡了兩個小時，想要撐過一個工作天，顯然需要直接注射咖啡因。既然已經在文字上跟咖啡師男友和解，但也可能是睡眠不足導致他從焦慮中抽離，保持一定的距離，總之，他大膽地跨進鳥屋咖啡館，直接走向史蒂夫・羅傑斯的櫃台。昨天根本沒發生過。儘管上午的客人不斷，音箱還放著實在有夠難聽的九零年代另類流行歌曲，史蒂夫仍對他親切微笑。

「趕通宵嗎，小巴？」他問道。巴奇一站到面前，他馬上覺察到他蒼白的臉色。巴奇點點頭，佩服不已。

「你怎麼知道？」

「你的眼睛。老兄，你看起來像隻嗑了三十年海洛因的浣熊。你到底有沒有睡？」史蒂夫問道。巴奇笑得有點大聲。

「說真的，沒耶！我一整個晚上都在構思一杯完美的咖啡。」

「好啊！說來聽聽。」史蒂夫說。巴奇還沒好好把這個玩笑想過一遍，但他睡眠不足，單是裝模作樣都讓他覺得有趣。

「好，準備好囉！你準備好了嗎？我可是花了好幾個小時想這件事。」

「沒問題，包在我身上，中士。」他舉手敬禮。巴奇坳坳手指關節。

「好。我要你想辦法給我一杯最大杯的外帶黑咖啡。一定要用咖啡豆烹煮。製作過程中，聽好喔：豆子要磨過才行。你要寫下來嗎，混蛋？我還沒說完。」排在巴奇後面的一個女生搞不清楚這是玩笑，只見她翻了個白眼，長嘆一氣。單就這個，她待會兒的小費要多給一點。

「喔，沒問題，先生，是我不對。請繼續說。」史蒂夫斜著嘴角微笑，用收銀機旁邊的記事本紀錄下來。巴奇一臉睡意，眼睛卻透著笑意。

「好。咖啡必須是熱的。顏色得接近春天的第三天，一陣細雨過後，泥土的顏色。不需要其它調味。單純又完美。」

「當然。」史蒂夫點點頭，筆記寫了一堆。巴奇一隻手隨意梳過自己的頭髮，由衷想要調皮搗蛋。

「我會說過要熱的嗎？這是重點。絕對不可以妥協，史蒂夫。麻煩你複誦一次，兄弟。」史蒂夫舉起收據，瞇眼看著自己的字體。

「好的，這位先生。您點了一杯特大杯的外帶黑滴咖啡。請問您上面要寫什麼名字呢？」

「詹姆斯・布坎南・詹姆斯四世，紳士。」史蒂夫開始哈哈大笑，隨即立刻停下來。

「那是——那是你的本名？」

「大部分。」巴奇得意地笑，咖啡師完全失控。史蒂夫揮手把巴奇趕離訂餐櫃台，繼續大笑著服務下一個客人。山姆在取餐區幫巴奇準備他的咖啡。他看看對巴奇燦笑的史蒂夫，而巴奇則是低頭對著自己的鞋子微笑。

「詹姆斯・布坎南・詹姆斯四世，紳士，我應該對你耽誤其他客人的時間感到生氣，可是他開心的時候，手腳會快兩倍。」山姆說著，幫巴奇那杯非常大杯的黑咖啡蓋上杯蓋。「詹布，你這可愛的小王八蛋，我真的沒話說。祝你有個愉快的一天。」巴奇接過咖啡，山姆給他一個意味深長的表情。在巴奇有限的印象中，山姆從未對任何人說過一句不誠懇的話。他決定當真，接受恭維。若那是真是恭維，而非不加掩飾的威脅（不無可能）。巴奇吸入水氣，覺得心情大好，然後帶著這份感覺去工作。他沒看到史蒂夫目送他離開，倒是山姆看到了，而且山姆還翻了那天早上的第N個白眼。山姆替自己留了一個棒棒糖蛋糕，待晚一點享用。史蒂夫做白日夢的時候，山姆得幫他擦屁股，單就這點他應該有所犒賞。然後粉紅小點心吃到一半的時候，他向上帝祈求，祈禱詹姆斯・布坎南・詹姆斯四世，紳士，無論如何，不管怎樣，可以振作點；而且如果不太麻煩的話，上帝，請在明天早上的高峰期之前實現。拜託謝謝，為了確保祢正在聆聽，再次拜託了，上帝。因為人生苦短，而史蒂夫太呆了。拜託拜託，感激不盡，阿門。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「早啊，巴恩斯。」巴奇經過他的桌子進行例常的晨間擊拳儀式，還有報備的時候，史考特・朗正透過筆電瀏覽新聞。

「朗，早安。你有收到我寄給你的那些編輯稿嗎？」巴奇問道。史考特刷過世界新聞，最後以娛樂新聞為結。麥特・戴蒙做什麼可愛之舉，巴奇懶得瞇眼研究。

「有啊，小太陽。時間戳是清晨四點半。你在做瑜伽還是什麼嗎？銅鑼冥想？」史考特說道。巴奇皺眉蹙額。

「啊，幹。時間戳。我把自己賣了。」他慢慢啜飲一口咖啡。史考特把旋轉椅往後仰，到可以折半的狀態。巴奇迫不急待那一天的到來。

「還是你想成為絕地武士？」史考特建議。

「吸血鬼。」巴奇說。

「難道不可以兩者皆得嗎？難道我們不能擁有一切嗎？」巴奇發現史考特把他們家小朋友的幾張新照片黏在牆上。 _挺可愛的。_

「你這有艮喔。把故事寫一寫，說不定我們下一期會有些精彩內容。」

「齁，這裡頭哪有奶子？」史考特皺眉。

「我的還不夠好嗎？」巴奇用手掌覆在自己胸肌上，史考特有些不屑。「跟彼得說我需要一個既能托高又有分散效果的。」

「嘿，那是誰的號碼？」他的同事朝鳥屋的咖啡杯示意，輕快地問道。巴奇又喝了一口咖啡。

「嗯？」

「看來有人想在更 _親密_ 的地方替你做早餐。」他說道。巴奇並未注意到詹姆斯・布坎南・詹姆斯四世，紳士，底下寫了一組電話號碼。十個數字，還有史蒂夫的名字。

「哇靠，我他媽的該怎麼辦？」他大聲把困惑說出來。史考特以為是在問他。

「球在你手上，兄弟。你想怎麼辦就怎麼辦！對方又不是有你手機號碼，可以先打給你，對吧！」巴奇湊近看仔細。號碼肯定是以不同字跡書寫的，而且，如果讓他猜的話，那是山姆的字跡。

「現在傳簡訊會太快嗎？」他問道。史考特聳聳肩，拎起一袋文件和他的手機，往長廊走去。

「對方挺積極的。他有一手，你也有一手。」他說。「我不曉得耶，兄弟，我已經三百年沒在那個世界裡打滾了。」當他走出去，完全離開視線範圍之後，巴奇匆忙掏出自己的手機。 _放輕鬆，巴恩斯。別太嚴肅，保持鎮定。_ 他至少勉強回到自己的座位上坐下，然後開始慌亂地把號碼輸入自己的手機裡，送出一則不太刻意的訊息。齁齁，史蒂夫一定很驚訝。

_**未顯示來電** _  
_這杯咖啡的黑顏色不對_  
_我要退貨_

會太含蓄嗎？巴奇猜想。他用手指敲桌子。他打開自己的筆電。他把桌上的兩張紙擺正，最上面那兩張，管它們是什麼，反正他也沒在看。 _史蒂夫是個忙碌的傢伙。史蒂夫在值班！_ 你不應該打擾他的。而且還這麼快！ _好個保持鎮定啊，小巴。你不是還有個男朋友嗎？_ 一個聲音問他。 _是_ ，他在腦中不高興地回答。 _這不是打情罵俏，我們是朋友，我只是在開玩笑，我們都這樣開玩笑的。_ 可是，「我們」表示另一方會回覆訊息。巴奇打開電腦裡的寶石方塊遊戲。 _真他媽的該死。_ 這根本是個糟糕的主意。他拿起手機，正要傳簡訊給小娜，手機這時陣動作響。

_**史蒂夫**_  
誰？  
不好意思 用誰沒禮貌

巴奇大聲笑了出來，隨即東張西望查看是否被周圍的人發現。他的同事陸續進入辦公室安頓下來，聊天打屁。他趕快回訊息。史蒂夫可能剛好在休息，他可不想浪費機會，是吧！

_**巴奇！** _  
_四分鐘後準備看到我在Yelp留的憤怒評價_

_**史蒂夫**_  
很抱歉讓你失望了:(  
是山姆給你我的手機號碼嗎？

_**巴奇！**_  
_寫在我的杯子上  
很不專業喔，史蒂夫_

_**史蒂夫**_  
天啊  
對不起  
！  
事先聲明  
那不是我的主意

_不是他的主意？_

「巴恩斯先生，你有空嗎？東尼給我的這份企劃案超混亂的，可是我不想請教他，因為他總是搞得很奇怪，好像都是我的錯。」巴奇的實習生把他喚回現實空間。他嘆了一口氣。

「給我十分鐘，朵琳，我等等過去找妳。」他嚴肅回答。對方點點頭，一派陽光。

「行行行。不好意思喔！」

「不用道歉。東尼如果讓妳覺得不舒服，妳就別接他的案子。我有很多事情可以讓妳做，小朵。」巴奇盡量讓語調柔和些，但聽起來還是有些不耐。她就這麼消失不見了。好孩子，就是太活潑了。東尼就是東尼，完全不是她的錯。巴奇正要過度思考史蒂夫的回覆時，史蒂夫卻給了他更多需要過度思考的訊息。

_**史蒂夫**_  
不過你應該留著這個號碼  
以防咖啡緊急事故  
想當然爾

_哈！_ 他的確是要把號碼給巴奇！巴奇笑了。他想要辦個迷你遊行。混凝紙漿做成的精緻小巧的花車、馬戲團動物、一整支儀仗隊在明亮的螢幕上列隊遊行而過。帶領遊行的是一臉陰沈的布洛克・朗姆洛。巴奇突然覺得非常內疚。幹。 _你現在正在跟他互傳簡訊。這幾乎是在偷吃_ ，肩膀上的小天使說。肩膀上的小惡魔叱之以鼻。 _這其中並未牽涉到任何人的老二。你可以跟別人做朋友，詹姆斯・巴恩斯。_ 這倒是真的，巴奇暗忖。沒有老二。 _更別提布洛克有多少老二朋友了。我只是陳述事實_ ，小惡魔隨意挑動巴奇的良知，語氣聽起來越來越像娜塔莎。巴奇輸入一個回覆，沒有加入表情符號，雖然他很想這麼做。在他看來，表情符號清楚劃清打情罵俏的界線。不能有表情符號。

_**巴奇！** _  
_想當然爾_

接下來的一整個上午，在巴奇看來，無關緊要。換言之，史蒂夫沒再傳任何簡訊給他。朵琳只問他一次一切是否安好，因為他「一直檢查手機好像在等什麼壞消息」，他謊稱很不幸的確如此。下班去上課前，她給了他一顆糖果，表達諒解之情。如果不是因為到了傍晚缺糖如缺氧，巴奇一定會內疚得不得了。他決定：把這件事告訴史蒂夫既不可笑，還非常恰當。

_**巴奇！**_  
_發生咖啡故障_  
_即將墜毀  
冒煙，失火，緊急緊急_

可是小娜也同在一時間傳訊息給他。

_**娜塔莎**_  
嘿你昨晚聽起來好像不太好  
你那時候跟布洛克一起嗎  
我知道你不喜歡跟我提他，可是你在思考他的問題時，我是認真要你問問自己是自願留下來還是因為你覺得自己必須留下來。  
因為你不開心，詹姆斯。  
好吧，你去忙吧

_**巴奇** _  
_小娜我現在不想說  
我還在想辦法釐清整件事_

_**史蒂夫**_  
不會吧！我也是，  
我多值了一個班。  
想些有活力的畫面！  
兔子！春天！嗑藥的昆丁塔諾！

_**巴奇！** _  
_噁_

_**小娜**_  
我只是想幫你，詹姆斯

_**史蒂夫**_  
很高興幫得上忙 :)

_**布洛克**_  
有個東西等等需要你幫忙小帥哥  
［影像附件］

「他媽的王八蛋，搞什麼東西！」巴奇兩手在桌上用力一拍。「這一點也不好笑！」

「巴恩斯！」東尼從他的辦公室大嚷，巴奇吼一聲，全身往聲音的方向轉去。「出去繞一圈。剛剛那個是星期四的怒吼，你自己清楚得很。我們現在在趕稿。」巴奇閉上眼睛，做了兩個深呼吸：吸氣，數三下；呼氣，數五下，再想像一片空曠無人的春天草原，而不是布洛克・朗姆洛在電梯裡用手扶著他的老二，拜託。史考特從辦公室另一頭研判此時不宜開口多問，巴奇為此感激不已。

_**巴奇** _  
_我實在沒心情在辦公室想這種事布洛克！_

_**布洛克**_  
是誰死了讓你當女王的  
你這個飢渴的賤人  
要就要不要拉倒  
如果你「沒心情」我還有其他選擇

巴奇眨了眨眼睛，把訊息重讀一遍。 _選擇？_ 他的心臟往肚子墜，墜落在地上，墜入地球核心，燒成灰燼。等一下， _等一下_ ，不對，他完全不是那個意思。他想也不想，急急忙忙打電話給布洛克，對方當然沒接電話。他又重打一次。沒反應。他到底打了幾通？可能有五十通。他的呼吸急促，他想把五臟六腑全吐在該死的辦公室裡。為什麼？他的身體怎麼了？整整一分鐘，他的身體拒絕存在於世。他不能失去布洛克。為什麼不行？他就是不行，那會變成什麼樣子？他沒有勇氣這麼做，他看不出最後還會剩下什麼。布洛克對他瞭如指掌，尤其是最糟的部分，亮晃晃，真真實實。 _布洛克。_ 他怎麼會有如此的掌控權？他又打了一次電話。布洛克拒絕接聽，此時的巴奇如一轟而散的紙牌屋，快速輸入訊息。他輸入「我不是那個意思」，但又不想讓布洛克解讀為指責。他輸入「你這什麼意思？」卻又過於尖銳。手機在他手裡都在搖晃。

_**巴奇** _  
_寶貝我不知道那是什麼意思_  
_對不起_  
_九點鐘  
布洛克？_

巴奇等待著。毫無回應。一整個鐘頭過去了。他寄出六封電郵，核准兩個欄位的版面設計，寄給東尼，他在走廊上來來回回踱了三次，他開啟兩個明天再開始動工也不遲的案子。他的手機震動作響時，連他的骨頭都感覺得到。但不是布洛克來電。祈禱上帝救救他。

_**史蒂夫**_  
再二十分鐘就下班了  
抱歉，我無意炫耀。需要我帶什麼鳥屋急救包給你嗎？  
你都工作到幾點？

巴奇把頭靠在桌上。

「我不幹了。」他喃喃自語，被準備下班回家的史考特聽見了。

「我可以要你的椅子嗎？」他問道。巴奇哀哼一聲。

「朗，我搞砸了。」

「嗯，是我忘記紀念日的搞砸，還是燒掉一間孤兒院的搞砸？」

「那是評斷等級嗎？」巴奇驚嘆道。「我的天。」

「好，他沒燒掉任何孤兒院，這點我們可以確定，但他肯定衝動退出什麼宗教了。」史考特笑道。「還有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？還是我可以走了？」

「你有過這種感覺嗎？整個宇宙跟你說你是全世界最糟糕的人，而且你從頭到尾都在做一件根本就不應該做的事？」史考特忍不住挑眉。他沒想過巴奇會如此敞開心房，哪怕只是一點點。他選擇輕率面對。

「有啊。我那天才知道鹿角兔不是真的。」

「我是認真的，兄弟。」

「我也是認真的。可惜我不知道該怎麼跟你說，我這樣算很坦白了。那樣的感覺真的很爛。明天見了。」史考特轉身準備離開，想了想又說：「今晚好好休息，拜託你。」巴奇向他敬禮。

「請你滾開，謝謝。」

「沒問題。」

_**巴奇** _  
_我如果到店裡去你會在嗎_  
_今天超詭異  
我需要補給品_

_**史蒂夫**_  
沒問題！我幫你留個點心  
甜的還是鹹的？？？

_**巴奇**_  
_我不知道  
毀了我吧！_

_**史蒂夫**_  
好～～～～～吧  
我猜你的意思是給你驚喜除非你今天真的超詭異的

巴奇完全預料到布洛克不會有任何回應。這種事也不是第一次，或第三次發生了；他只是讓巴奇證明自己。所以巴奇會在九點鐘出現，準備向他道歉。他不想回家，他慶幸有史蒂夫讓他轉移一下注意力。他換上適合騎腳踏車到鳥屋去的長褲跟鞋子，設法避免讓自己的腦袋陷入恐慌。超詭異並不足以形容這個星期。《咖啡師男友》目前暫停更新，也可能永遠停掉。雖然部落格的版主珍娜寫了好幾封電郵給他，對他這個決定深切煩心，巴奇還沒想到解決方案。就他所知，娜塔莎對他非常不屑。布洛克隨時都會走掉（他現在可以承認：從一開始他們的關係隨時都會崩裂），而史蒂夫也會發現他根本是個神經病，最終失去興趣（毫無疑問）。如果他可以安撫布洛克，解決問題，讓關係勉強穩定如常，一切就會沒事。他可以繼續書寫讓自己開心的創作，讓自己在工作上更平衡，讓自己成為一個更好的朋友，更好的人類。他一邊騎車前往鳥屋，一邊如是告訴自己。史蒂夫會轉移他的注意力，讓他集中精神，他就可以應付這個夜晚。他的腦子里有一堆雜亂的聲音，互相矛盾的想法與恐懼，還有亂七八糟的混亂。除此之外，還有一個小小的，不知何故讓他聽從的聲音，那個聲音總是三不五時會提到史蒂夫的名字。當巴奇把腳踏車鎖好，而史蒂夫正拎著兩杯飲料還有一個褐色紙袋在外頭等著他的時候，所有嘈雜沈靜下來。金髮男子疲累地對他微笑。

「超詭異的一天結束了？」他一邊問一邊打量巴奇全身上下，好像在檢查有何損傷。巴奇突然對把褲腳塞進襪子裡這件事感到尷尬，卻也沒動手調整。史蒂夫把咖啡遞給他。「你的精力補給，紳士四世先生。我要去公園坐一下再回家，你要一起嗎？我一整天都關在裡面。」巴奇原本以為他們會像一般坐在咖啡館裡聊天。改變背景等於改變整個關係。史蒂夫不是咖啡師，而他也不需要當作家。他點點頭，心想 _這真是個特別的想法_ 。

「好啊！袋子裡裝什麼？」巴奇忍不住問道。他在陷入自己愚蠢的戲劇化困境的時候，忘記吃午餐了。史蒂夫開始走路，他緊隨在後。

「好，我呢，」他打開紙袋，驕傲地翻找。「A了兩個雞肉沙拉三明治，一些今天早上沒賣出去的肉桂糖小圓餅，還有一個胡蘿蔔馬芬，一個椒鹽捲餅。」巴奇皺了皺鼻子。

「胡蘿蔔馬芬。好噁。」

「好啊，你這不知好歹的傢伙，你可以不用吃。」

「你A了好多喔！」巴奇對一整袋的東西讚賞不已。 _都是給你的_ ，他心想。 _不是給佩姬。小氣啊，巴恩斯。_

「是啊，街坊都叫我漢堡神偷。」史蒂夫咧嘴笑，咬了一口馬芬，發出非常不恰當的呻吟。「喔，這簡直是一場災難。肉桂加葡萄乾，喔。你肯定會討厭這個，這是我吃過最噁爛的糕點了。我的天。」他把一大塊噁爛糕點塞進嘴巴裡，惹得巴奇一邊哈哈笑一邊搖頭。他們的步伐一致，他盡量不去想今天的天氣有多適合散步，適合野餐，適合一起共度。

「你這樣會噎著，我可不幫你。」巴奇警告他。史蒂夫驚呼一聲。

「你就這樣讓我死在這個馬芬手裡？這個肯定不是我吃過最好的——」

「好啦！給我一點該死的馬芬。」

「不要。」巴奇企圖拿走馬芬，史蒂夫閃躲他的動作。

「我要吃啦！」

「你在羞辱烘焙師之前就該想到這一點。」他直接回答，語帶固執。巴奇好愛他微笑的嘴唇。

「我忘記了。對不起，拜託啦！」作家哀求道。史蒂夫搖搖頭。

「不要。種瓜得瓜，這位愛批評人的農夫。」

「齁，我還以為這會是個很美好，很友善的野餐。」巴奇感嘆道。「我現在得想一下，等等拿到馬芬之後，屍體要藏在哪裡。」

「很好，因為你得扳開我冰冷的手才行。」史蒂夫一屁股坐在公園正門內的石凳上，巴奇立刻注意到數量驚人的狗群。

「這是狗狗公園？」他傻傻地問。 _整個公園都是狗，巴奇。_ 史蒂夫滿意地點點頭。

「是啊！這裡讓你搶先知道天堂長什麼樣子。三明治？」他遞過一個裹成三角形的包裝，巴奇欣然接受。

「謝謝。我今天沒吃午餐。」巴奇覺得他們兩個看起來完全是兩個不同的個性。史蒂夫穿著風衣跟牛仔褲，而他則是破舊的騎車長褲跟球鞋。你幾乎相信其中一隻跑來奔去，追逐尾巴和小球的狗狗是他們的。整個場景就像是個完全不同的故事。 _咖啡師男友有個秘密_ ，一把心懷不軌的聲音向他愧疚的潛意識建議道。 _你也會寫下這故事嗎？_ 史蒂夫拆開透明包裝紙。

「看來雜誌社把你操得很慘。」

「嗯嗯。」巴奇試圖拋開盤據心頭的不安。「我太投入其中。是我自己的問題。」他把三明治往嘴裡塞，以免說了不該說的話，比如：我的男朋友從簡訊對話中消失；我的恐慌症差一點發作，原因為何連我自己也不解；你不知道我有男朋友，但這並不重要因為我們現在朋友，我自己應付得來。這時，一隻肥都都的米格魯把一顆網球放在史蒂夫腳邊，他接著把球扔得又遠又快。米格魯邁開笨拙的步伐，往前奔去。史蒂夫看來像是所有的罪惡與哀傷都被洗滌了，快樂地舒了一口氣。

「那我很高興幫得上忙。對了。」他的語氣突然興致勃勃起來。「雜誌社有讓你寫過好像你上次寫佩姬那樣的內容嗎？那篇真的寫得很棒。」

「門都沒有。說到佩姬，你今天過得好嗎？」巴奇迅速轉換話題。任何無關他寫作的話題都可。史蒂夫聳聳肩。

「算不錯吧。就星期二而言，是忙了一些。」他問也沒問，遞了一個肉桂小圓餅給巴奇。巴奇挑了挑眉。

「我跟你說，我之前曾經懷疑你是不是打算把我養胖，但我如今非常肯定。」

「我在咖啡館工作只是為了繳巫術費。」史蒂夫配合他的演出，蔚藍的眼睛堅定地盯著他看。那種藍只屬於冰川、小鳥兒、原野的花朵，還有其它無以名狀的細緻時刻。巴奇直視他的眼睛，想知道史蒂夫會從中窺探到什麼。

「所以餅乾才這麼好吃嗎？」他問道。史蒂夫點點頭，笑容燦爛。

「山羊祭祀、燻煙淨化、Pinterest，就一些——」

「文青東東。」

「彼此彼此，這位補充咖啡因的作家。」史蒂夫反駁道。巴奇抽離角色，笑得有些大聲。

「好啦好啦！」他投降。「不要傷害我幼小的心靈，你這混蛋。」史蒂夫也跟著一起大笑，然後是一段幸福的安靜時光，兩人一起在漸暗的光線中看著狗狗奔跑。 _這根本是約會_ ，那是小天使的聲音，語帶指責。 _不錯啊_ ，小惡魔說。 _可別搞砸了。_

「那個，呃。」史蒂夫打破沉默，像是經過一番深思熟慮。「你對提供建議有多在行？」巴奇眉頭一皺，提高警覺。

「視問題而定。怎麼了？」

「我——好吧！我那天有個感覺，你可能已經把問題搞清楚了。」史蒂夫開始說道。他的眼睛眨了無數次，顯然不擅撒謊。「可是，呃，假設我有個朋友，對某人很感興趣，假設他們兩個相處愉快，但就是有點怪。然後我這個朋友有個朋友對這件事很感冒，然後，呃，他們也沒再進一步，因為一切看來都很好很平靜，可是我看得出來他們之間的曖昧快把他們搞瘋了。這種事，呃，應該怎麼處理呢？假設性來說。」史蒂夫把問題對著腳下的碎石說完。巴奇覺得自己好像也吞了一些。

「要命的曖昧。」他沒理會耳際傳來的一陣巨大的碎裂聲響，他很肯定那是他心碎的聲音，還有其它關乎情感的重要器官。 _這就是朋友該做的事。只是時間的問題而已。你有男朋友，這件事對你來說並不重要。_ 但這確實很重要。如果史蒂夫需要關於佩姬的建議，那他可以忍受多久就當多久的朋友。或許⋯⋯再等個四十五秒，在他開始想念呼吸之前。

「簡直心煩意亂。」史蒂夫說。

「那，我會跟你朋友說，」他強調道。「不論他是男是女，他是個成年人，他應該做讓彼此都開心的決定。」史蒂夫挑動雙眉。巴奇想要當個善良的人，但內心的苦澀越發濃烈，接著腦子停止運轉，暗黑一片。「但是如果到現在都還沒進展的話，以後可能都不會有了。或者不應該。完全不應該發生。坦白說，如果都還沒進展的話，你朋友的機會應該也不大了。已經太遲了。你在腦海中建構的感情，理論上總是比實際上來得好。你的朋友大概也了解這一點，所以他們才害怕展開他們無法應付的狀況。在我看來，這段感情是不會成功的。無論我的意見是否重要。」有個聲音要他不要太過分，他毫不理會。如果他想讓自己殘酷的話，他可以很殘酷。 _殺了你的寶貝。_ 史蒂夫的嘴唇抿成一條難過的直線，眉毛痛苦扭曲。

「沒機會嗎？」

「我不曉得。你才是巫師，不是我。施個魔法吧！」巴奇苦澀地把透明包裝皺成一團，塞進他空空的咖啡杯裡。他想到可憐的佩姬，但即使在他的腦袋裡，他也不會向她道歉。太陽西落，大部分狗主人正在整理善後。巴奇把一畧頭髮塞在耳後，咬咬牙關。這種感覺好像是分手，搞不好是他今天好幾個分手的第一個。史蒂夫深呼吸，搖搖頭，不曉得是因為覺得不可置信或失望透頂。巴奇不允許自己感到抱歉。

「真的是，你有替那本雜誌寫薇薇夫人專欄嗎？」史蒂夫問道。

「沒。你必須是個好人才能給良善建議。我只是把事情解剖得支離破碎。」 _我天生如此_ ，他心想。「當編輯必須小氣又微小。我就是。」

「只後最後一句是真的。所以我才餵食你這麼多甜食。」史蒂夫微笑著，有點難過的樣子。如果他想回到他們輕鬆耍寶的過去，巴奇可不想。如果他要把一切燒成灰燼，他還會再倒一桶汽油。可是史蒂夫轉過來看著他。「不過，我很感激你的誠實建議，小巴。你不是⋯⋯我不覺得你個壞人。無論如何，這是我的想法。」

「你也不是很了解。」巴奇聳聳肩膀。

「或許吧。」史蒂夫說道。他不會跟他起爭執，他也不會就此放棄。巴奇希望他可以可惡一點，希望他可以還手，可是史蒂夫投降了。「我要往北走。你需要有人陪你去牽車，還是你自己可以過去？」

「我一個人沒問題的。」

「好吧。」他站起來，把手上的垃圾扔進旁邊的垃圾桶。「那我回去了。謝謝你的建議。」巴奇抬頭看史蒂夫，他看得出來史蒂夫的感謝是真誠的，相較於他的惡毒言語，簡直是致命的一擊。 _詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯又毀掉了另一個美好的事物。_

「謝謝你請客。」他說。史蒂夫呵呵笑。

「不客氣。」他把雙手插入口袋，轉身看向太陽剛剛還在的方向。天色逐漸暗淡，從淺淺的紫羅蘭色轉成深沈的傍晚。「多棒的夜晚，對吧！我好想看你會怎麼描寫這個⋯⋯」他的聲音散去，只是怔怔地望著天空。巴奇注視著他。「好好照顧自己，巴奇。」史蒂夫突然開口，回過頭直視他的雙眼。「不睡覺又不吃飯。你說的可能沒錯，我們當朋友沒多久，我對你的了解也不深，可是你有時候並不把自己視為自己故事裡的主角。我忍不住想：為什麼呢？因為這跟你的才能絲毫不對等。為什麼？至少就這麼一次，試著把自己放在第一順位吧，小巴，你可能會有不同的想法。就像我⋯⋯」史蒂夫把未說的話咽下，有點惱怒地搖搖頭。「我只是⋯⋯對不起。我想這是我回饋給你的建議吧！晚安。」史蒂夫就這樣走開了。當他走得夠遠，確確實實真的離開了，巴奇終於讓累積已久的壓力將他佔據，全身顫抖不已。他試圖把自己從深淵中拉出來，試圖說服自己史蒂夫不是他的朋友，而且這也沒關係，反正他說的沒有一句是真的。可是，他已經沒力氣欺騙自己了。他跟布洛克之間還會繼續起爭執，他還會繼續讓小娜失望，如果寫作無法支撐他的話，他接下來一週還是會繼續讓內心慢慢死去。史蒂夫最後說的幾句話，送上不經意的致命一擊，宛若宇宙的旨意，徹底撼動根基。防洪堤終於崩塌，他身體裡的每一盞警示燈，每一道安全閥都在高呼同樣的最後命令： _檢傷分類_ 。

 

 

* * *

 

 

泅泳於反覆在腦子裡重複的字句中，巴奇無法告訴你他是如何回去牽車的，可是當他發現自己已經站在公寓大樓前面的時候，迷霧早已散去，他必須寫作。回家的路上，為了切割跟布洛克的關係，讓自己自由，他在布洛克家裡說過的話，做過的事，一律從他的個人歷史編輯刪除。經歷過一場劇烈的淨化，他不願意去思考後果。被切割的傷口並未經過清理或消毒，所有撕裂的、醜陋的，連根拔起，全攤在被翻開的泥土裡。他的身體進入安全模式，他的呼吸跟血液不過是一台機器的基本功能而已。他對十幾則簡訊視而不見。他刪掉手機裡那些電話號碼。他就一直打字一直打字，直到書寫完成，然後昏睡在沙發上。到了夜裡某個時刻，他在半夢半醒之間發現一條被子覆蓋在自己身上，電視機傳來婉約的鋼琴聲，還有柔柔的日語旁白，娜塔莎像是一隻紙折的貓咪坐在他腳邊。他的筆電攤開在她面前，螢幕的光線映在她臉上。她從字裡行間抬頭看他，眼睛眨了又眨，不發一語。他繼續倒頭睡覺，夢境一片空蕩慘白，凜冽如冬。他聆聽那片安靜，獲得改變的許可。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：可憐的巴奇，巴奇好可憐。


	4. 書信體

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆斯・巴恩斯寫作，但鮮少有人回覆。至少，還沒有。

克林特並不認為自己很會做飯，但他可以把食物放進嘴裡，然後告訴你如何在家裡做味道差不多的便宜版本，就像一些技師聽到車子的聲音，不用翻閱組裝手冊或打開引擎蓋就知道出了什麼問題。克林特忝不知恥地不把食譜當一回事，並且引以為傲。再者，小娜會為此抓狂，他簡直愛死了。小娜固然欣賞他好奇的天性，但只要他把泡打粉倒在手上，丈量一茶匙的份量，還聳肩的時候，她非得離開廚房不可。全世界他最愛做的事，就是研發奇怪的食物讓她半信半疑地（卻又深情款款）品嚐。

娜塔莎要他過來替她跟巴奇煮早餐，順便坐一下的時候，他什麼也沒問。他跟小娜之間鮮少需要如此，他們彼此有共識。反正他也有機會試做他夢想已久的新版美式鬆餅：披薩鬆餅。他正在娜塔莎跟巴奇公寓的廚房裡翻攪麵糊，間中聽到他們小聲對話的片段。

_「——就這樣？他還說什麼？」_

_「他當然非常生氣可是——一個盤子向我扔過來。」_

_「你在開什麼——我的天！那個他媽的禽獸——沒事吧！他沒有——有沒有？」_

_「沒。小聲點。他——以前有幾次沒用——可是我不曉得——」_

_「我對天發誓我要剝了那個人渣的皮。」_

_「噓⋯⋯小娜，拜託妳不要這樣戲劇化。他不是個壞——」_

克林特把大蒜蕃茄醬還有一點香蒜鹽跟牛至倒進麵糊裡攪拌。這樣吃起來應該有披薩的味道。他在上面倒的不是糖漿，而是淋了橄欖油跟新鮮羅勒，再加上切片的新鮮義大利乾乳酪和番茄，可能還有一些甜醋。卡布里美式鬆餅！跟鹹口味的可麗餅一樣，但是更酷。

_「——到一個公園去。就像一部他媽的電影——」_

_「為什麼？」_

_「我不知道到底——史蒂夫就——然後我就失控了，小娜，我沒有——也不重要了。那個也結束了——這裡。」_

_「好悲慘的一天。」_

_「還用妳說。一點也不——我好像從昏迷中醒過來。」_

_「詹姆斯——有點像——心理跟身理——從頭開始。你懂嗎？你需要這個。」_

_「嗯。可是感覺很糟。」_

鬆餅的顏色有點像鐵鏽紅，但他很有信心一定很好吃。克林特把鬆餅疊放在一個大盤子裡，擺在廚房的桌子上。

「嘿，各位隊友，可以開動囉！」他面帶笑容。他們抬起頭，臉上沒有笑容。克林特知道這就是他被叫來的原因：上陣代打，鼓舞士氣。

「謝謝你，巴頓。」巴奇說。克林特不以為然。

「吃過再謝我也不遲。這可能是我有史以來最好或最糟的主意了。吃吧！」巴奇和娜塔莎來到桌前，跟克林特一起坐下。他們心存懷疑咬下第一口的時候，桌上一陣安靜。克林特看來非常滿意。「披薩鬆餅！」他大聲宣佈。巴奇忍俊不住，笑了差不多足足一分鐘之久。「ㄟ ，不要傷害我幼小的心靈，巴恩斯。」

「沒啦！我覺得這個很棒。真的。謝謝你，克林特。」巴奇的笑聲散去，臉上仍掛著笑容。這樣的感覺很好：緊繃感打破了，空氣變清新了，還有朋友一起分享實在有夠怪的食物。「我很感激你。」小娜笑著對克林特點頭。這是她給他最大的認可了。

「不客氣。嘿，我那天在《Buzzfeed》上面看到你。」克林特說。「還習慣寫部落格帶來的名氣嗎，兄弟？」娜塔莎狠狠瞪了他一眼（但他想不通為什麼，他已經按照指示避開分手的話題了），可是巴奇看來無動於衷。

「喔，你瞭的。」巴奇聳聳肩膀。「目前有點陷入死胡同，不過之前都還不錯。觀察東西，寫寫東西。沒有什麼比親眼目睹你喜歡的人跟別人墜入愛河還要自虐痛苦了。整個過程就像中場時間的魔術秀。總之就一些可愛的部落格內容。」

「哇，你真的應該當個作家。」小娜整個翻白眼。「 _自虐痛苦。_ 把你昨晚寫的東西送出去，那才自虐痛苦。」巴奇把一塊鬆餅塞進嘴巴裡，發出抗議的聲音。「我是認真的。那一整篇《咖啡師男友》是你的下台階。為什麼不乾脆跟你的讀者說清楚到底是怎麼回事？」娜塔莎放下手中的咖啡，直視他的眼睛。巴奇不以為然。克林特又放了一片起司在他的鬆餅上面。

「好啊，沒問題。那樣肯定提高點擊率，小娜。」

「你才不關心那個，巴奇。你真是不可思議耶！」她說。「拜託，我覺得網友會感激你的誠實的。」

「最好的政策。」克林特補充道，嘴巴裡都是鬆餅。

「那我就玩完了。」

「你可能真的需要玩完，詹姆斯。然後再另外找一間該死的咖啡館。」她說。

「好啦。」巴奇心不甘情不願地同意，生氣地放下叉子。「好。那我不寫《咖啡師男友》。假設我真的不寫了。」他嘆了一口氣。「而且我真的不覺得這是正確的方向，然後呢？」他真心地問。他真的不知道。

「你就一直當作家。這是你的天賦，兄弟。」克林特突然建議。「不過你寫得最好的東西都是誠實的。那些小故事裡總有些真相存在，即使是那些荒謬好笑的。關於那個傢伙，你的心在哪裡，真相就在那裡。所以如果你的心在別的地方，你也應該讓你的心據實陳述。」小娜跟巴奇用驚訝的表情看著他，前者的眼神充滿感動的溫暖，一直延伸到雙瞳最深處的光。

「太神奇了。」她說。「說這話的竟然是幫我們做披薩鬆餅的傢伙。」

「而且真他媽的好吃，謝謝。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

克林特跟小娜後來各自離開，巴奇決定用一天關愛身心健康非常重要的。於是，他寫了一封電郵給東尼和史考特（並密件副本朵琳，因為他對自己丟下她一個人應付他們的問題感到愧疚），告訴他們他需要待在家裡工作。他煮了一壺水準備泡茶，隨即就忘了這件事，因為當他一屁股坐在廚房櫃台前，腦子裡就開始播放他跟布洛克說過的話。他在腦袋裡重複回想四次、五次、六次，怔怔地望著廚房磁磚，二、三十分鐘就這麼流逝掉。等到他終於想起正在煮水，電動水壺早已冷卻許久，他只好又再一次把水煮熱。過去那段時光曾經用體溫溫暖他的布洛克，不能呼應他的愛的布洛克，傷害他多於治癒他的布洛克。分手是正確的，但還是很困難。你應該擁有更好的，娜塔莎說過不止一次。他覺得布洛克像一面鏡子，真實地反映他自己。他怎麼可能比鏡子裡的自己更好呢？他拋開這個想法，迴避問題，去想眼前另一道難題。他回到自己的房間裡，大字攤開在床上，重讀小娜建議應該寄給珍娜的那篇文章。這會是他寄給珍娜的最後一篇文章。想到要面對大批影子朋友，告訴他們他已經無法貢獻什麼，他既非常慌恐，又小小地難過。十五頁的文字治療，中間那篇即小娜建議刊登的《誠實道別》。他可以刪掉，他可以面對。可是咖啡師男友已死，繆斯獲得自由，只有他可以輕輕地，溫柔地，告知讀者。他最近沒為自己，為任何人做什麼溫柔的事，現在或許是時候開始了。

>   
>  _作者本身有個秘密。他即將揭曉真相。_
> 
> _咖啡師男友也有很多秘密，這也在所難免。他小心翼翼收藏那些秘密，眼睛為之發光。如果你輕輕敲門，溫柔歌唱，他或許會敞開心房，讓你一探究竟。然而，躲藏在筆電後面閱讀他的故事，你不會有那樣的機會。躲藏。撒謊。你可以稱之為寫作，但真相早已根深蒂固，盤繞美麗詞藻之間。咖啡師男友是真實存在的。他一直都是真的，一直都在那裡。一直都是。_
> 
> _他無所不能，也無所能。你也是。_
> 
> _假如史蒂夫・羅傑斯是你的男朋友，你會開始每天一大清早離開你的住處。一如往常，你醒來的時候會感覺一股寒意掐著你的喉嚨；一如往常，你靠意志力逼退這種感覺。你不會安慰自己以前沒被擊退，今天也不會被擊退；相反的，你跟自己說：我今天不會被擊退，因為咖啡館有個年輕人，他的眼神閃爍光芒。那道光存在世上，也許照亮了全世界。那道無比重要的光，讓太陽持續發熱。於是，你繼續前進。_
> 
> _假如史蒂夫・羅傑斯是你的男朋友，那股寒意不會完全消失，他畢竟不是巫師。但你會更常記住你是值得的，你比冰塊還要堅強。他會如此告訴你，但你不需要他的提醒。_
> 
> _假如史蒂夫・羅傑斯是你的男朋友，並不是因為你需要他。_
> 
> _他不會想要把你拼湊起來。他不會病態地關心你有多破碎，或盲目迷戀你。你們之間不一定會到永遠，因為你們之間是真實的，脆弱的。你們之間可能，應該，非常混亂。你會吵架。你會哭泣。你會改變。他會改變。未必是為了彼此，或因為彼此，但你們會一起朝著同一個方向改變。對的人應該是如此，你如是聽說，他們如是說。想當然爾。_
> 
> _史蒂夫・羅傑斯之所以會成為你的男朋友，並不是因為神奇的吸引力，也不是因為命中註定的緣份，或向星星許願成功。_
> 
> _史蒂夫・羅傑斯之所以會成為你的男朋友，是因為他需要你，無論原因為何。不是因為你需要他，雖然你知道這才是真的。_
> 
> _他之所以成為你的男朋友，是因為他有人性，也有缺點，也想要跟另一個人在一起，即使／特別是你。全世界最幸運的傢伙。_
> 
> _其它都不是真的：沒有五言打油詩或迷霧漫漫的荒野，沒有共患難，沒有打仗，沒有城堡。就只有你這個幸運的蠢蛋。假如他是你的男朋友，或許這個才是真的。這也會是唯一至關緊要的。這就是結果，開始與結束。假如史蒂夫・羅傑斯是你的，假如他比呈現眼前的還要實在，但你絕對不會如此要求他。_
> 
> _在這個時間軸裡，你本非一物。你環視周圍眾生，景緻何等怡人。於此，一起，共享平和勝利，完美戀情，甜蜜美夢。明早醒來，寒意來了又散，你的世界好了一點，又壞了一些，但安然無恙。即便如此，你的世界依舊美麗。即便無緣。_
> 
> _你在此處，他在彼岸，如此而已。豈不美哉？_
> 
> _美不勝收，亦足矣。_  
> 

巴奇手抱著頭，他絕對不會承認雙眼此刻是否氤氳霧氣。他已經尋得解脫，超脫整件事數光年之遙，超脫後悔。但他不可以就這樣把文章登出來，單是這樣把史蒂夫的全名公諸於世就有無數個不應該的理由。 _你根本不可以登出來_ ，他的良心碎念道。 _人們讀這個專欄不是為了想了解你的心意！_ 巴奇瞪著Google文件，游標在最後一句文字閃啊閃。豈不美哉？ _美什麼_ ，巴奇？你到底要什麼， _巴奇_ ？你難道不能得到你所要的嗎？

可是，為什麼不可以？ _為什麼不可以？_

他搖搖頭，甩開那些想法，壓下它們的聲音，按下傳送鍵。他只想擺脫這個篇章，即使他尚未寫完。

 

 

* * *

 

 

於是，從他自己的房間，而不是從他最喜歡的軟綿綿沙發，陽光流瀉的角落，也不是在咖啡師男友慈悲的注視下，旁邊也沒有他的一掛歡樂咖啡軍團，巴奇送出了他在《甜蜜使者》的最後一篇專欄。除了拿掉史蒂夫的名字，他一字未改。珍娜體諒他的處境，並預留日後再合作的可能性，雖然他無意繼續。文章的最後還包括珍娜的編者後言作為道別，並代表讀者感謝他提供富娛樂性，逃避現實的管道。他盯著螢幕上的文字，等著被指責與批判，事實卻非如此。

_嗚嗚嗚，我會想念這些文章的。我希望你有一天追到他！_  
_不～～～～～～～～～～ 拜託跟我說你會寫全篇小說。沒有這些我會死的_  
_祝你好運，詹姆斯！XOXO_  
_瘋了。回到殘酷的現實。我會在夢裡繼續這個故事⋯⋯_  
_我愛死這些文章了，謝謝你！把故事印成咖啡桌書來個巡迴吧！_  
_追他 詹姆斯 去追那個男朋友 我希望你夢想成真 那是你應得的_  
_看來我得從頭讀起了。我在哭泣的時候，那個奉上酒杯的咖啡師男友在哪裡？_  
_詹姆斯，感謝你創作這麼棒的故事。我對你描寫的感情有深切體會，對我而言，能夠把他們表達出來，被人了解，是很重要的。願和平與愛陪伴你，朋友。_  
_兄弟，這是我最喜歡的專欄，你醬不對喔！_  
_咖啡男同人小說出現了嗎？？我要寫個一百篇！_  
_甲右甲右！_

巴奇淚水盈眶， _而且媽的_ ，最近老是這樣，搞得他的情緒太過真實赤裸了。他覺得自己好傻，對一群素未謀面的讀者這麼保護，但這麼做是對的。 _安然無恙_ ，小天使說。小惡魔不發一語，可是放在床頭櫃的手機響起了。

 _ **娜塔莎**_  
以你為傲

 _ **巴奇**_  
謝謝妳，媽

 _ **娜塔莎**_  
你有在看留言嗎

 _ **巴奇**_  
有  
他們好貼心

 _ **娜塔莎**_  
不是  
更新畫面巴恩斯  
馬上

巴奇皺眉，不問緣由。螢幕上又是一串新留言。

 _ **巴奇**_  
哪個

他瀏覽一遍，看不出哪裡不一樣。小娜傳了一張螢幕截圖給他。巴奇看了三次。

_未留名_  
_請回來TBH。我們得談一談。_

糟了。他的讀者從未直接說過咖啡館的店名，沒有人確認過，連猜測都離正確答案相去甚遠。是他。一定是他。巴奇放下手機，一股冥想後的柔焦油然而生。史蒂夫知道了。一切無法挽回，無法未知。沒關係。 _沒關係_ ，他告訴自已。 _咖啡師男友已經不重要了。史蒂夫已經不重要了。_ 巴奇早已搬離加州酒店，他不會再被傷害了，史蒂夫也可以過正常生活了。

 _ **巴奇**_  
不重要了

小娜打電話給他，巴奇沒接。

 _ **娜塔莎**_  
好，算了。

 _ **巴奇**_  
本來就是。

 

 

* * *

 

 

但偏偏不是，不全然是。接下來一個星期，他很沮喪地發現：自己一直在想著史蒂夫，越想越累，苦澀與日俱增。有布洛克的時候，他至少還可以轉移注意力，但如今，他只有自己，詹姆斯他媽的巴恩斯，獨坐黑暗中，告訴他該去感受什麼，該去思索什麼，而不要去想別人的男人的溫柔雙眼，還有溫暖笑容。某天早上，他身在一個緊急會議裡，煩躁不耐到了一個極點，《甜蜜使者》的編輯珍娜寫的電郵出現在他的收件箱裡。他不應該在眾人面前打開電郵的，可是他需要任何可以讓他喘息的理由。

_嗨，詹姆斯！_

_再次感謝你對部落格的貢獻，我想你已經看過讀者的留言。我保證寫這封信並不是要你打消念頭，重啟專欄。雖然我們前不久才難過地終止合作，但我把你當作朋友跟同事，所以我接下來會有點愛管閒事。我們的主帳號昨天收到一位佩姬・卡特的留言。她宣稱是在你常光顧的咖啡師男友的咖啡館——鳥屋咖啡館，認識你的。她跟我要你的聯絡方式，還跟我說了一個關於她的咖啡師朋友的難題。我想，無論發生了什麼事，為了你自己著想，你還是跟她把話說開比較好。我覺得事情並未結束，詹姆斯。如果你想把私生活跟筆下的生活分開，我完全理解，我也不會在未取得你的許可的情況下，把你的聯絡方式給她。不過，我看過你將自己投射其中的作品，也透過你的作品認識你，我自私地希望事情能夠獲得圓滿解決。請讓我知道後續該如何進行。_

_珍娜_

巴奇盯著螢幕許久，終於把手機翻面，闔上眼睛。七彩顏色迴旋轉動，呼應著螢幕的明亮光線。圍坐在會議桌前的眾人正在熱烈討論如何解決下一期封面模特兒的拍攝災難。對方不肯在水底拍照。

「乾脆把她can掉，反正還有更大牌的明星。」社內攝影師彼得說道。東尼搖搖頭。

「我們已經訪問了導演，還拍了四頁以那個鯊魚圖案主題的泳裝彩照，除非你他媽的要重新編排一整期內容，帕克，我們需要對方進棚。事先聲明，這裡的我們並不包含我。」

「她確切的說法是什麼？」巴奇問道。朵琳清清喉嚨，翻閱她的筆記本。

「片中角色是個科學家，與水並無任何關聯，更不會在鯊魚缸裡穿該死的比基尼。根據她非常明確的用詞，這是『毫無依據，莫名其妙的決定。』」朵琳撇笑，看似贊同。

「這個跟奶子又沒關係。」彼得的助理嘟嚷。「這是他媽的 _人物選擇_ ！」

「你現在是跟我說你沒辦法把一個他媽的科學攝影主題弄得很性感？你們這些無能的王八蛋。」巴奇一臉怒容。「找些魚缸，放些小魚，弄幾根試管，還有一件低胸白袍。媽的搞什麼東西！」

「我們已經付錢拍了魚缸照，巴恩斯。」東尼提醒他。巴奇嘆了一口氣。

「你還要另外花錢找一個新的模特兒啊，史塔克。去找個高中實驗室。我實在不相信這是今天的重大議題。」

_珍娜_

_請便。_

_詹姆斯_

「你說得倒輕鬆，巴恩斯。又不是你去應付這個婆娘。」攝影助理反駁。

「首先，」巴奇轉一下椅子，只有史考特知道他準備起身離開。「我們之所以可以跟今年夏天的強檔影片搭上線，完全是靠『那個婆娘』，懂嗎？你最好學會叫對方的名字。再者，如果不是你們這些無能的王八蛋每個星期搞這種莫名其妙的飛機，我也不會有工作，所以我沒有要為難你的意思。你到底接不接受我的意見？你需要我跟她說明新的拍攝細節嗎？還是你可以就這麼一次，在這個他媽的鬼地方好好當個像樣的人？」

_親愛的詹姆斯，或巴奇：_

_我們必須談一下史蒂夫的事，這對我來說非常重要。我從你最後一篇專欄推斷你已經放棄他了，原因非我所能理解。那是你的事，但我還是希望可以跟你談一談。如果你願意幫我這個忙，我想約你星期六中午在第十五街跟櫸樹街之間的星巴克見面。_

_佩姬・卡特_

「你自己決定，帕克。不要浪費我們的時間。朗，你少在那邊幸災樂禍，是要帶爆米花來開會嗎？巴恩斯，你最近是哪根筋不對？忘記吃藥了嗎？」東尼側著頭，一直腳狂在地板上拍著，透露著不耐。

「我看是精蟲上腦才對。」彼得的混蛋助理接話。巴奇根本懶得從手機抬眼，開始修理對方。

「你大可自己找答案，小帥哥，可是我根本懶得為穿運動外套的人下床。」他譏諷小朋友。史考特忍俊不住，失聲大笑，連東尼也一臉竊笑。「你偶爾也看一下我們他媽的時尚版。這玩意兒結束了再叫我。」他站起來，離開會議室。一踏進電梯，他已經做了決定。

_佩姬_

_我會過去_

_巴奇_

 

 

* * *

 

 

佩姬・卡特從頭到尾都不是咖啡一族。偶爾為了撐過工作日，她會拋下對紅茶的堅貞不二的忠誠，在辦公室用一個髒髒的杯子喝經過冷凍乾燥的即溶咖啡。史蒂夫堅持如果她願意扔掉那個裝著史前褐色晶體的罐子，他願意免費提供她像樣的咖啡。可是佩姬是個實際的人，一口就拒絕了他。但一杯絕佳的伯爵茶？肯定無茶可及，絕不妥協。涼爽的星期六上午，她纖細的手指扭著茶包線，等待滾燙的開水冷卻一些。就優良茶種而言，若以十分為滿分，這杯茶有六分，還可下肚。她提醒自己這個會面必須選在公共場所，但如果挑鳥屋，山姆會一拳給巴奇揍下去。她提前一個鐘頭抵達，整理思緒，規劃戰略。詹姆斯・巴恩斯到底是個什麼樣的男人呢？她讀過他所有的專欄，甚至在臉書上跟蹤他，卻無濟於事。協助人們解決他們的人際問題是佩姬的專長，她有信心巴奇如果向她敞開心胸，她可以馬上釐清這起混亂的史蒂夫事件。史蒂夫・羅傑斯這個傻得可以的傢伙不再去上班，更令人心疼的是，他又跟山姆住一起，整個局面既緊繃又悲慘。山姆很關心他，建議他忘記一切，鼓勵他投身工作，繪畫，做什麼都好，就是不要聽有White Flag跟The Scienctist的歌單。史蒂夫為此不止一次在佩姬家的沙發上過夜，逃避他徒勞無功的鼓勵。「我的老天爺，他們根本也沒在約會。」山姆曾經向佩姬驚嘆道。可是佩姬知道那並不是問題的重點。史蒂夫還有很多殘餘的悲傷，是他從未面對，從未傾訴的，這件事只是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草。她也不是要巴奇回來解決問題，但她需要協助，她也不害怕直接了當問自己該怎麼做才好。第一步就是了解他們之間到底發生什麼事，因為史蒂夫看來一點頭緒也沒有。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯走進星巴克，環視四周，眉頭緊蹙。他的視線豪不情願地落在佩姬的身上，甚至還有些恐懼。她熱切微笑，並對方走近的時候，用腳把她對面的椅子推出去。

「巴奇。」她伸出手，對方漫不經心地跟她握手。「謝謝你過來跟我碰面。我知道我們沒機會進一步認識，我也確定這不是你的當前急務。」

「不是，肯定不是。」他坦承。一個深呼吸，又四處張望。「我還沒找到新的咖啡館。這裡也不會是。」他的表情有些厭惡。佩姬點點頭。

「這裡跟鳥屋不同，不過就一家咖啡館。你想點什麼喝的嗎？」

「嗯。」巴奇稍微端詳她一下。應該是在評估會待多久，她猜想。她盡可量讓自己看起來率直友善。「好，我先叫杯咖啡？」

「沒問題。」她說。他把外套掛在椅背上，佩姬喝著自己的茶。他走路的樣子帶著迴避式的衝撞，像是在處在戒備狀態。可是他明明像是被一團疲憊籠罩著，像是經歷一場煉獄，醒來後的疲累感乘於二。像是分手。像史蒂夫。他拿著一杯大杯裝的黑咖啡回來，放在桌上，才坐下來，注視著她。他好像做了抉擇。

「好。」他調整椅子的位置，準備抗戰。「我猜想既然我的讀者沒人知道咖啡館的名字，應該就是妳了。那篇在《咖啡師男友》關於鳥屋的留言？」他問道。佩姬點點頭。

「是我。我沒得到回覆，所以發揮了點創意，而且雙倍難纏，連我自己都不好意思。珍娜非常理解我的擔憂。」

「事到如今，也沒什麼好說的。」巴奇嘆氣道，低頭看著他的咖啡。「如果妳覺得那些內容冒犯了妳，我很抱歉。」

「詹姆斯！」佩姬大笑，出乎他的意料。「我很喜歡那些故事。你是個很有才華的作家。」

「我很會撒謊。意思相同。」巴奇不把她的讚美當一回事。「最近⋯⋯」他想說史蒂夫的名字，但又沒說。「⋯⋯嗯，最近好嗎？咖啡館那邊？」佩姬逮到機會。

「很可惜，不太好。所以我才想跟你聊聊史蒂夫的事。」巴奇點點頭，對這段對話接下來的走向深感不安。

「喔。我不——不好意思，我覺得跟妳談這件事很奇怪。就整體來說。」他一隻手穿過自己的頭髮。「如果妳覺得這很殘忍，我很抱歉。我知道很殘忍，所以我才停寫，好嗎？妳可以轉達我的歉意。所有這一切很殘忍。」佩姬側著頭。 _所有一切的什麼？_

「我認為確實不對，但我很感激你的道歉。今天會面的目的跟那件事無關。史蒂夫以為跟你相處愉快，甚至比愉快還要好。然後你變得不愉快，然後你就完全消失了。」

「我們沒辦法做朋友。」巴奇說。

「他也這麼想。史蒂夫很努力地照著你的遊戲規則走，你知道嗎？」巴奇眉頭深鎖。他不了解佩姬的意思。「最低限度，他不是天生就懂得調情。」

「我沒在玩什麼遊戲。你們兩個再也不用擔心我會介入。事情難得一次照著正確的方向走。真的，我沒有要傷害妳的意思，佩姬。」巴奇堅持。

「等等，這跟我無關。」佩姬一邊說一邊消化訊息。「這件事從頭到尾只跟史蒂夫有關。我來是要找你幫忙的。整件事對我們而言是一團迷霧，我想幫他走出來。我想知道到底發生了什麼事，如果你願意說明你們之間是怎麼結束的，我會感激不盡。我在這件事的參與程度僅此而已。我不是主角，頂多是個積極的角色。我是一點關係也沒有。」巴奇啜飲一口咖啡，空出來的手向她示意。

「喔，這大概可以解釋他這麼難過的原因。」他語帶嘲諷。「那小子很喜歡妳，一目了然。」佩姬眨了眨眼。

「我不太了解你的意思。」

「好，我會非常誠實地跟妳說清楚，省得我們在這裡兜圈子。」巴奇說道，眼睛直視她的雙眸，努力讓自己坐在原處。「我之所以過來是因為我覺得我欠妳一個解釋，解釋我自己，解釋那個專欄。我保證一切都結束了。我只是——我是嫉妒，好嗎？」這還是他第一次大聲說出來，連他自己都有些詫異。「我以前不知道，但我現在懂了。我沒辦法寬宏大量。我試過了。」

「嫉妒什麼？」佩姬覺得自己了解他在說什麼，卻要他親口說出來。巴奇開始有些惱怒。

「靠，我實在不敢相信要跟妳說這些。我很喜歡他，可是他很喜歡妳，好嗎？簡而言之，我不想癡心妄想，難過到死掉。如果妳不介意的話，我只想保護我脆弱的心靈。我才剛結束一段糟糕透頂的感情，我還不急著想看快樂的人談戀愛，曬恩愛，好嗎？妳想知道我跟他說了什麼嗎？我跟他說在自己腦海中建構的感情是不會成功的。不好意思，我也許太直接了，但事實如此，妳懂嗎？我自己應該要懂的。我就跟他說了這些，就這麼回事。」佩姬短暫注視他，恍然大悟。

「很多很多年以前，我跟史蒂夫曾經相愛過，巴奇。」她說道，語氣平靜而溫柔，與她公事公辦的語調迥然不同。那種語氣只留給愛人，留給孩子。「我們之間是自然而然結束的，非常友善，沒有敵意。我們繼續當好朋友，繼續愛著彼此，可是我們也找到各自的發展。我跟他現在只有對彼此非常強烈的忠誠，至於其它的，等我們成為好一點的朋友，我可以跟你說，但總之我們沒緣分。所以我高度懷疑他向你尋求感情建議跟我有任何關係。」她對自己的懷疑似笑非笑。巴奇的喉嚨一緊。那樣的想法曾經在腦海中閃過，用極小的聲音在他心靈的角落輕輕地說： _史蒂夫要你_ 。不可能。

「那我真的不知道要跟妳說什麼。」巴奇結結巴巴，拒絕接受她的解釋。「他看著妳，好像日出日落都是為了妳。你們兩個需要講清楚。」佩姬聞言皺眉。他雙臂緊緊交叉胸前，形成一道保護牆，嫉妒之情越發明顯。佩姬這才明白這場對話的真正原因。這根本不是為了史蒂夫，而是為了巴奇。她嘗試調整角度。

「巴奇。」她說道。「詹姆斯。你是個作家，和我一起從另一個角度看這件事，好嗎？就當作是敷衍我，因為我想我終於搞清楚發生什麼事了。」她放下茶杯，雙手交疊。「你的名字叫史蒂夫・葛蘭特・羅傑斯，一個來自布魯克林的畫家。」巴奇翻白眼。「認真點，給我聽好。你在工作上表現優秀，卻不知為何總覺得內心少了什麼，於是你試著尋找不同方法讓自己保持樂觀。有一位先生，一個星期來咖啡館一次。他長得很帥，又有神秘感，你發現他經常注視你。這個人會給小費，只有跟你點餐的時候才會微笑。他不對其他咖啡師笑，工作的時候不笑，不管傳簡訊給誰也不笑。事實上，他只會皺眉。」巴奇發出不滿的嘆息，對擴散骨子裡的恐懼感到不耐。

「佩姬，那不是——」

「根本就是。於是你開始找方法讓對方多笑一些，而且你做得很好。」巴奇低頭看著自己的咖啡，想在裡頭淹死算了。佩姬繼續說著，眼神銳利，壓抑漸漲的怒氣。「然後他光顧的次數越來越多。你開始跟他說話了！你打死也不會承認，如果不是你的兩個好朋友在一旁敲鑼打鼓，死纏爛打，你還要等更久才會開口。你覺得應該就是他了。他很幽默，他很聰明，他偶爾會說些模稜兩可的話，讓你用接下來一個星期的時間拆解箇中意義。你的朋友很肯定如果你約這個作家出去，他至少可以終結你的痛苦，讓你不用繼續猜測。但你是史蒂夫・葛蘭特・羅傑斯，全世界最難搞的男人，你需要百分之百確定你不會破壞你所建立起的這段小小的，寶貴的友情。」

「佩姬——」

「不行，這位作家，你一定要給我聽下去。因為我花了時間，仔細閱讀你寫的每一個字，所以你現在得聽我把話說完。」她嚴肅地說。巴奇閉嘴聆聽，尾巴緊緊夾在兩腿之間。「你請求你的朋友幫忙，你的朋友對整件事感到精疲力竭，直到有一天你們開始互傳簡訊，你又驚又喜，你的朋友也欣喜若狂。然後作家就再也沒過來了。但由於你是史蒂夫・葛蘭特・羅傑斯，心地善良，沒有惡念，你責怪你自己。而且不知怎麼地，」她不可思議道。「你愛上的是這個城市裡，跟你一樣不願意接受事實的人！」長篇譴責結束，佩姬重重地舒了一口氣。巴奇注視著她，沈默好長一段時間。

「我的天。」

「咖啡師男友的確有很多秘密，巴恩斯先生，其中一個是他相信愛情。另一個則和我們認識的另一個蠢蛋一樣，他不相信自己值得擁有愛情。幸好他沒有部落格。」她加重語氣。巴奇一聲嘆息，沈默繼續蔓延。

「你知道《咖啡師男友》是我寫的嗎？妳問他的那次？」

「不知道。」她刻意緩和自己的語氣。「但如果知道的話，整件事一開始會比較好處理。你跟史蒂夫玩寫作遊戲，描寫我的時候把自己出賣了。我回去又看了之前的舊作品，一切突然變得顯而易見。而且最後那篇我看好幾次，發現非常不對勁。你那張漂亮臉蛋需要被人打醒。」巴奇看起來確實像是一拳被打在臉上。他閉上眼睛，嘆了一口氣。他並沒開口問最明顯的問題，因為他沒辦法承認。他默默坐在那裡好一陣子，然後改變話題。

「他看了嗎？」

「沒有，我也沒跟他說，詹姆斯。因為坦白說，他才從你造成的受傷狗狗的狀態中稍微恢復過來。把你逼到這般地步，我很抱歉。可是你因為一場重大的誤會而感到痛苦，事到如今，我也相信，他也跟你一樣。」她的結論有些無奈。巴奇的防禦力開始啟動，抵擋佩姬沒有權利重振，如今卻不斷轟炸他的情感。

「我知道妳是一片好意，可是妳對我一無所知，佩姬。」

「我的確愛他。既然一切已經釐清了，我需要你回去鳥屋跟他談談。」

「這就是我他媽的想要跟妳說的。」他低吼道。她的眼睛睜得好大，他於是收斂一些。「對不起。我沒有再過去是因為我必須停止再過去。我必須停止寫那個專欄。就算——就算是我錯想他對我的想法好了。這件事跟史蒂夫無關。史蒂夫很完美。史蒂夫會找個那個完美的人。我知道妳想讓事情有轉圜的餘地，可是如果是為了史蒂夫好，那就讓他找個真正值得擁有他的人，妳懂嗎？如果他希望那個人是我，」巴奇困難地吞嚥。「我們沒緣分。」

「巴奇。」佩姬說道，態度決斷。「我不打算改變你的想法。我明白你的意思。可是我需要幫史蒂夫。我不曉得怎樣才能讓他了解你剛剛跟我說的。」他討厭她的社工語氣。他看得出來她很擅長她的工作。而且，她是個很好的朋友，但這並不能改變什麼。

「我的好朋友常叫我把自己的不愉快寫下來。他或許可以試試看。」巴奇嘆息道。「我很抱歉我傷害了他。我也不想這樣，我——我必須從新開始，不然我會瘋掉。整個狀況很糟。」巴奇又閉上眼睛，希望她從眼前消失，希望他現在就在家裡。「我要從零開始。就算人是對的，時間點卻不對。他不可能原諒我那麼殘忍——」他中斷話語，看著她，卻找不到任何情緒的蛛絲馬跡。「我還有很多話沒說，但妳不需要知道。重點是：他已經擺脫掉我了。妳是他的好朋友，妳應該知道怎麼做才是為他好。」

「我的天，你們簡直是天生一對。所以這件事是完全無望了，對不對？」佩姬難過地微笑。「或許對的時間點會出現。我不認為這會是我最後一次見到你。我很感激你的建議。我會代為轉達的。」她站起來，伸手跟他握手，另一隻手則拿著包包跟杯子。她把他留在原地，走出去的時候想著要打電話給山姆。巴奇或許並沒有給她太多可運作的空間，但至少山姆知道事件因巴奇的嫉意而起，會從中獲得樂趣。再加上他們待會兒會在一個非常浪漫的地方共享晚餐，她打算能喝多少就喝多少。她覺得那是她極為應得的。不過首先，她得先打個電話給史蒂夫，轉達一個聰明但非常偏執作家的建議。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇把包包扔在流理台上，沒跟坐在餐桌邊，眼前擺著一堆資料夾的娜塔莎打招呼。他走到櫥櫃，用玻璃杯倒了一杯水，沈默無聲喝完整杯水。小娜好奇地看著他。

「跟社工喝咖啡如何？」她問道。巴奇哐噹一聲，把杯子放下來。

「怪怪的。她——」他不曉得該從何說起。「她跟史蒂夫顯然不是一對。感覺好像是什麼陷阱，以幫助史蒂夫之名，尋求協助，好像史蒂夫的憂鬱是她造成的，但事實上是我的錯。這也沒什麼不好，就把問題掛在我身上，我全權接受。」他火冒三丈，兩隻手揮來揮去。小娜嘆了一口氣，旋即又振奮起來。

「等等，公園事件如果不是史蒂夫暗戀她，那到底是怎麼回事？」她問道。巴奇吞嚥一下。  
「我不知道。」他撒謊。娜塔莎看得出來。

「好吧！」她說。「我不想說得太明顯，但這可能表示你跟他還有機會。而且我覺得是你一直以來都想要的。」她低頭繼續閱讀文件，巴奇用手一撐，坐在流理台上。

「絕對不是。船都開走了。我也把橋給燒了。而且是兩次。不可能。」

「混用隱喻，好優秀的作家啊你。」她頭也不抬，竊笑道。

「閉嘴。你知道我的意思。我自己已經和解了。別忘了，我做了所有妳要我做的事。我跟布洛克分手，即使那簡直是一部情緒激動的恐怖片；我不再去鳥屋，不再寫那個專懶，不再為了那個小子折磨自己；而且我還試著對自己善良一點。可是我還留著那份爛工作，因為總要有人付妳訂閱的Netflix。」他想讓事情聽起來輕鬆些。小娜點點頭。

「詹姆斯，你的確很快速地做了很多很勇敢的事。你在布洛克的時間循環裡困了那麼多年，從來沒有變好過。走那一步是對的，你自己也很清楚。」

「那妳為什麼不說指責史蒂夫，刪掉他的號碼是對的？」巴奇安靜地問。

「結果尚待確定。我同意你需要給自己一些時間。在你用同樣的爛方法填補同樣的空缺之前，你需要擺脫這些問題，釐清自己的狀況。你不用老是聽取我的意見。我關心你，可是你也要懂得關心自己。」話到後面，小娜掙扎著表明想法，說得有結結巴巴。巴奇笑了。

「真是能言善道。」

「齁，我又不是作家。」她不滿地說。「克林特晚上要過來。我們要玩大富翁和拼字遊戲，他兩個都會作弊，所以由你決定玩哪一個。」

「大富翁。我會玩個三回合，然後睡死在沙發上，讓你們兩個親熱。」

「好，一言為定。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

十點二十分，小娜從沙發上起身，走進浴室的時候，巴奇突然從瞌睡中醒過來。克林特正探頭在冰箱裡找東西。

「我錯過什麼了嗎，巴頓？」他聲音有些沙啞，嘴巴裡殘存睡意跟啤酒的味道。克林特在流理台打開一瓶啤酒。

「我贏了，小娜去洗澡。可是所有鐵路都是你的。」

「媽的那還用說。」巴奇撿起他的白鑞小狗。「幹得好，史考帝。」

「倒是你手機快爆了。我猜是你的信箱訊息。」克林特說。巴奇聽見他打開一包洋芋片，自己則把手機滑開。他收到珍娜寄來的一封以「請不要生氣」為標題的電郵。主體簡單寫著：「可是我登了另一則咖啡師男友的專欄，而且你應該讀讀看。馬上，立刻。我再次對自己的好管閒事感到抱歉，可是這簡直讓我又活了過來。對不起，週末愉快。對不起，再聊。」於是巴奇自然衝去拿自己的筆電。他回到沙發上坐下，閱讀熟悉的字型，卻陌生的文字。他屏住呼吸。

>   
>  _咖啡師男友有個秘密。各位讀者（我是誰？簡愛嗎？）咖啡師男友並不是真的。不過確實有個在咖啡館工作的傢伙。他的頭髮是金色的，手臂上有滿滿的刺青，完全符合描寫。如果那是一則徵聘啟事，他有二十五年的資歷，而且肯定以傲人的推薦應徵。他並不住在自己搭建的小木屋裡，或在低收入的高中教授啟發人心的課，或在樹下寫詩。他不是某些作家要你以為的那樣。_
> 
> _他根本不是一個很好的作家。他認識一個很會寫的人。_
> 
> _這是我接下來想跟你說的故事。這次是關於那個作家的故事。我決定按照他的建議，把全部都寫下來。雖然我寫得沒有他好。請人一下。忍？請忍一下。_
> 
> _話說咖啡館星期一來了不一樣的男生。不好意思，不是每個星期一來不一樣的男生，是同一個男生，可是他不一樣。咖啡師男友如果說他沒有開始期待每個星期一的到來，他就是咖啡師騙子。作家又帥又陰鬱（看，我也懂得遣詞用字的）。他寫作的時候會噘嘴，好像他寫的東西會傷他的心。_
> 
> _咖啡師男友好長一段時間不知道他到底在寫什麼。過了太久，也太晚了。對不起，我不曉得竟然會是這個樣子。總而言之。_
> 
> _作家後來不再光顧咖啡館。咖啡師男友在朋友之間成了咖啡師掃興鬼，而且他們大概猜得到原因為何。_
> 
> _但我卻不知道原因。對不起。整件事毫無道理。我到處找你，好像我會在書腰上看見你的照片，或者在商店裡遇見你。我買了你的雜誌，如你所說的，我討厭那本雜誌。可是我以爲那本雜誌會是一把神奇鎖匙，可以讓我在裡頭找到你，但我卻沒找到。我們甚至不是好朋友還是什麼，可是我喜歡跟你說話。我喜歡把咖啡倒翻在你身上。我喜歡給你麻煩，因為我覺得你有時候有這個需要。主要是有辦法讓你笑讓我很開心。你說這樣根本沒用，我相信你說的是真的，可是我願意付出所有證明你是錯的。用寫的聽起來很蠢齁。_
> 
> _我不是一個很好的作家，可是我認識一個很會寫的人。我完全不了解他。他也不了解我。_
> 
> _所以以下咖啡師男友真正的秘密。_
> 
> _咖啡師男友小時候是個體弱多病的小孩，常常跟人打架。咖啡師男友有時候脾氣來得太快，又有一股莫名的自信。他母親每次罵他的時候都這麼說。可是她也以他為傲。尤其在他唸美術學校的時候。_
> 
> _咖啡師男友的母親前陣子過世了。我非常難過，覺得很不公平。作家，各位讀者，我不知道該如何是好。我其實沒有什麼可以支撐自己走下去的。於是咖啡師男友停學了，久到沒辦法再回去上課。他有整整十六個月沒畫過任何東西。他曾經想過兩次：一次是當一隻烏鴉停留在他的逃生梯，如死神一般，隔著窗戶看那個難過的男生吃麥片；一次是星期二，你帶著宿醉來到店裡，頭頂掛著專屬的查理・布朗雨雲，好像一棵垂柳，低頭看著一杯茶。_
> 
> _咖啡師男友有時候很笨。你知道咖啡師男友弄了一個星期一歌單嗎？他曾經在某個星期五放了一次，那個時候的他因等待而著迷癡狂。天啊，我知道，或者我以為我知道你並沒有相同的感覺，可是我讀了這個專欄，讀了每一篇文章，然後我想我可能有機會挽救些什麼。因為你寫這些好像你一直都在躲著我，好像作家的秘密更有意思。那才是我接下來想讀的。我只想晚上睡得著覺。 **這樣豈不好嗎？** 我想忘記作家，我想在跟別人說話的時候不用一直希望對方是你。我想知道是不是因為我並不是你要的，還是因為我曾經是你要的。我必須知道，我必須再試一次，以彌補我的任何所作所為。我不是有意讓你失望的，我很努力不讓你失望。在我的腦子裡，有一個完美的世界。在那個世界裡，你不會覺得我這樣做很可悲，很奇怪，而且你或許會覺得這樣很貼心。豈不好嗎？_
> 
> _我眼中的你除了善良、風趣、慷慨、聰明，別無其它。我想我要說的是，如果你覺得我們之間沒有可能，我不會跟你爭辯，但我也不會放棄。你如果敬我一尺，我會視為一哩。我沒把一切告訴你，對你並不公平。主要是這對我不公平，而且這樣很自私。真的很自私。_
> 
> _我不會跟你爭辯！可是我想做最後發言。因為我很小氣，也很難過。_
> 
> _你還認為自己不是這個故事的主角嗎？要怎樣你才願意讓別人來愛你呢？_
> 
> _我只是想讓你知道做白日夢的不止你一個人，但只有你把它寫下來。_
> 
> _所以我為你把它寫下來，讓你需要的時候可以閱讀。也有人正在想你，即使你並沒有在想他。_  
> 

克林特拿著一罐啤酒來到客廳，一屁股入侵巴奇的個人空間。喝到一半，他看到巴奇眼眶湧現極其像是淚水的液體。

「你沒事吧！巴恩斯。」他緩緩問道。巴奇立刻把筆電闔上，以突如其來的力道轉向他，抓住克林特的領子。

「巴頓，我們需要做胡蘿蔔馬芬。」

「哇，好。」克林特謹慎地拍拍巴奇抓得有些緊的手。「沒問題。你不用倒翻我的啤酒啊，老兄。我們可以幫你做馬芬。」

「立刻，馬上。」巴奇是認真的。克林特眉毛一挑，決定不應該放聲大笑。

「好，緊急馬芬。」他喝了好長一口啤酒，巴奇從沙發上跳起來。「不問問題，就是馬芬。」克林特想著。巴奇已經穿上外套，把門打開。

「開你的車。」他說著，鞋帶也沒鬆綁就把腳塞進去。克林特在冰箱的白板上寫下留言，才跟在已經在走廊上的巴奇後面。

小娜－出去買緊急馬芬。？？？？？？？愛妳，對不起。啤酒留給妳，請收留他。－克林特

 

 

* * *

 

 

娜塔莎把烤箱預熱。她才穿著柔軟的睡衣，從浴室出來，乾淨又快樂。

「你們這兩個傢伙，離開你們十分鐘都不行。」她喃喃自語，喝著被拋棄的啤酒。「 _緊急馬芬。_ 真他媽的典型。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：如果你想知道的話，披薩煎餅超棒的。
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 1\. 巴奇跟史蒂夫寫的文章被我翻得很糟，對不起。是說讀史蒂夫寫給巴奇的文章，如果搭配Damien Rice這首歌，應該會好一點。
> 
> 2\. TBH即鳥屋的英文名字縮寫。
> 
> 3\. can(cel)掉通告也不是一天兩天的事。
> 
> 4\. 這篇在星巴克進行第一回編輯的時候，我聽了史蒂夫歌單裡的那兩首歌，差點笑出來，因為史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，always so dramatic。
> 
> 5.翻譯就翻譯，我話好多，不好意思。


	5. 海明威手法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喝醉的時候創作，清醒的時候編輯，還有，盡量不要讓馬芬沾到血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中有喝酒，罵髒話跟一些扭打畫面。

「這太誇張了。小名耶！」克林特不屑地說。「拜託！誰還做這種事啊？ _我星期天的珍珠。_ 靠， _我的_ 達西先生勒？」在巴奇和小娜客廳裡，綺拉・奈特莉的達西先生正在電視機裡忙著在她的臉龐留一下一個又一個的輕吻。

「你什麼時候變成麗茲啦？」巴奇問道。電影配樂響起。「我以為你是調皮搗蛋的那個。」林特看起來非常不高興。

「媽的，我 _才不是_ 勒！兄弟，我完全就是麗茲。至於你， _你_ 根本就是瑪麗，巴恩斯。」

「每個女生都以為自己是麗茲。」娜塔莎翻了個白眼。「不是每個人都可以當麗茲。」

「 _我就是可以_ 。」金髮男子堅持道，把頻道轉到新聞台。氣象報告說明天會是個下雨的陰天。

「我倒是常常想著彈個小鋼琴。」巴奇語調慵懶，笑得像隻貓。他窩在娜塔莎的臂彎裡，三個人在沙發上躺成一團觀看《傲慢與偏見》，懶得假裝他們並不喜歡。他們嘗試複製鳥屋的胡蘿蔔馬芬，經過三個回合後，巴奇、克林特和小娜又累又醉又感傷。他們誰也無法對古裝劇的魅力免疫。今晚既然為了烘焙點心苦惱，他們決定一不做二不休，以為攝政期的婚姻苦惱為結。一切感覺非常適切。

「你要我用蠢得可愛的小名叫你嗎？」小娜對掛在她大腿上的克林特柔情地說。「小蛋糕？娃娃臉小奶油？」

「更噁心的。」他要求道，順手關掉電視音量。小娜嗯了一聲。

「馬芬臉頰？豆豆軟糖？蜜糖熊爪子？」

「我叫他糖奶子。」巴奇說。

「這倒是。就像電影裡演的那樣。」克林特點點頭。他說的是另一部電影，可是他們懶得管。

「如果他都叫你糖奶子了，我怎麼可以成為你的達西先生呢，北鼻？」小娜悶悶不樂地說。

「嗯⋯⋯北鼻對我來說已經很好了，小蜜糖。」克林特窩在小娜懷裡，很快就睡著了。待他呼吸變得平穩，顯然已經熟睡了，她才用甜美、安靜的語氣跟巴奇說話。

「你現在打算怎麼做呢，班內特小姐？如今 _你_ 那傻呼呼的達西已經表明心意了。」

「喔？我現在是麗茲啦？」巴奇問道，迴避問題。

「是的，這位不願面對真相的姐妹。」小娜說。「毫無疑問，你才是麗茲。」

「真是榮幸。」巴奇喃喃道。「我跟其他女孩不同。」

「你打算怎麼做呢？」她重複道。巴奇嘆了一口氣，全身重量挨在她身上。

「我不曉得，小娜。我完全搞砸了。我以為重新開始後，應該多少上軌道了，可是現在又感覺好像往後退。從前倒是簡單多了，我那時候以為史蒂夫是——單是馬芬又怎麼足以為這些混亂致歉呢？」

「可是他好像不需要你這麼做。」小娜說。

「簡直不可思議。」

「才不是，你這個笨蛋。你到底要讀多少遍才能相信這並不是一場騙局？」她用掛在他肩膀上的手臂無力地揍了他一拳。他笑了。

「一百遍。」巴奇說。「兩百遍。」

「那就去讀啊。因為那些馬芬會發霉，而且我相信你並不是烤給我們吃的。」她說著，音量變小，漸漸投入周公的懷抱。「你也不用嫁給那個傢伙。你甚至不用跟他約會。說真格的，除非你把軌道鋪整一些，我覺得你根本不應該再回到火車上。可是你的確需要跟他好好談一談。」不經意間，那正是巴奇想聽到的話。

「好。」

「好什麼，詹姆斯。」

「好，我接受妳的火車隱喻，我會去找他談一談，可以嗎？」

「很好。你跟所有八十六個馬芬。現在給我安靜，我要在夢裡跟穿著馬褲的攝政期帥哥碰面。」

「盡管去，班內特小姐。祝妳好夢。」小娜把克林特挪到一個較舒適的角度，自己也慢慢進入夢鄉。巴奇依舊醒著，看著音量已經關掉的電視，反覆在腦海裡思考所有一切。新聞主播好像在注視著他，面帶懇求。

 _你接下來將如何呢？詹姆斯・巴恩斯。_ 氣象預報說會下雨，但也只是明天，也只是可能。除此之外，他心想，他可以自行決定。

新聞主播整理一下面前的空白紙張，表情肅穆。

 _他現在可能正在想你，詹姆斯・巴恩斯。_ 她說。

妳真的這樣想嗎？他無聲地問。

 _你明明很清楚。_ 她微笑。巴奇也笑了。他決定對未來的巴奇而言，思考該跟對方說些什麼是個難題，但至少他知道自己的感受，而且出乎他的意料，這麼多個月以來，他第一次感覺充滿希望，只是小娜的手臂壓得他有點不舒服而已。

周公扯著他的袖子，他於是安靜跟隨。

 

 

* * *

 

 

論酒量，山姆・威爾遜絕非輕量級，但說到晚餐酒，他絕對無法跟上佩姬的品味或酒量，即便他已經吃了一肚子的義大利麵。佩姬對此也樂在其中。她的手臂隨意勾著山姆的手臂，一起在冷清的夜裡走著。她的步伐穩定，笑容得意，護送他回家。為避免山姆走得跌跌撞撞，她也只能如此了。

「應該是我送 _妳_ 回 _妳_ 家的。」山姆噘嘴。佩姬拍拍他的手臂。

「那誰該送你回家呢，晃晃？」

「不要那樣叫我。那樣一點也不可愛。」

「你如果停止搖晃的話，我就會再想一個。」她說道。歷經一整天的個人小劇場管理，她覺得自己大獲全勝。她在咖啡館協助她的新朋友詹姆斯面對事實；她把史蒂夫從隱喻的天台上勸下來，並種下療癒的種子；她不小心把山姆灌醉了，還是開誠佈公地討論了他們開放關係（意指他們兩個人沒時間把心思放在感情上，而佩姬也得到善意回應，可以跟辦公室那個女生約會個一、兩次看看。）；而且她不用分享她的瑞可塔起司捲，因為一喝醉就變得很固執的山姆堅持在回家的路上買冰淇淋。他們在雜貨店買了三盒Ben & Jerry’s，想著史蒂夫在他們到家的時候應該還醒著，對巴奇的事仍猶豫不決。他們猜對了一半。史蒂夫肯定還醒著。山姆笨手笨腳地掏出鑰匙的時候，他們聽見迪士尼的原聲帶在公寓裡響亮歌唱。佩姬和山姆只把門打開一點，以便偷聽。史蒂夫正跟著原聲帶一起高歌。滿腔熱情。

「那個呆子在假裝他是貝兒？」山姆低聲（或試著低聲）問道。佩姬點點頭，笑彎了的眼睛閃爍雀躍。

「給他一分鐘。」她說。聽見他假裝劇中人物的聲音，他們實在無法控制自己：聲音低沈的野獸、貝兒甜蜜的高音、還有耐心的家僕跟鎮上居民各式各樣的口音。佩姬跟山姆站在門外聆聽，努力克制笑聲，眼淚都快飆出來了，冰淇淋也正逐漸融化。山姆終於在加斯頓的主題曲加入史蒂夫，在廚房裡跳舞的史蒂夫根本來不及不好意思，山姆已經站在椅子上。

「我所有裝潢都使用鹿角！」他的咬字模糊，稍微走音。史蒂夫看來興高采烈。

「來得正是時候！可是在我的夢幻組合裡，你們是茶壺媽媽跟阿奇。」他說。山姆卻悶悶不樂。

「什麼嘛！我可是威嚴的化身耶！」山姆抗議道。史蒂夫繼續把盤子收起來。他趁他們不在的時候把整間公寓整理得乾乾淨淨。

「不，你是個破茶杯，親愛的。」佩姬笑著，把他從椅子上扶下來。「史蒂夫應該是灰姑娘。你沒閒下來啊！」她驚嘆道。金髮男子大動作曲膝敬禮。

「我做了一件蠢事，所以我要設法不去想那件事，或每隔三分鐘更新頁面！」他宣佈。佩姬意識到他那張欣喜若狂的面具下盡是焦慮。

「太好了！我們買了冰淇淋！」山姆也一樣歡欣鼓舞。「而且我喝醉了！」下一首歌是《大力士》，佩姬稍微把音量調小。山姆絮絮叨叨地說著晚餐酒的事，史蒂夫捧腹大笑，眼淚都快飆出來了。佩姬不由自主地笑了。

「我的一等傻蛋啊。」她嘆了一口氣。「你們兩個根本恍惚得無法運作了。山姆，你閉嘴讓史蒂夫說說他到底做了什麼蠢事！」她堅持道，從史蒂夫過去幾個小時整理過的餐具抽屜裡拿出三個湯匙。史蒂夫恢復正常呼吸。

「這個嘛！」他幽默地聳聳肩膀，列齒而笑。「我寫給那個女人了！我寫了一篇《咖啡師男友》，她登出來了！」史蒂夫開始大笑，越笑越瘋狂的那種大笑。佩姬用手捂住嘴巴，眼睛到底因歡樂或驚恐而睜大，她自己也說不上來。「而且現在已經在網路上了，每個人都可以看到！我甚至沒等妳回來幫我檢查錯別字因為我是一場災難！」山姆現在也跟著他一起放聲大笑。佩姬沒有，還不行，但她抵擋不了那抹渲染的笑容。

「不會吧！真的嗎？」他點點頭。

「是真的！我真的真的寫了。我寫了而且不能取消。所有一切都公諸於世了。」史蒂夫的笑容收斂了些。佩姬把湯匙遞給他，搖了搖頭。

「喔，史提芬。打起精神來，親愛的。把你的電腦拿過來。」他們圍著廚房的中島站，三盒冰淇淋在他們之前傳來遞去。他們輪流看筆電上面史蒂夫掏心掏肺寫的幾個鬆散的段落底下的留言。

「這是我輩子發生過最棒的事了。」山姆吃了一口餅乾麵團口味的冰淇淋，揚聲大笑。「我簡直活了過來！你看這個，呃，喬奇桃子零零七說『這是本世紀的愛情故事！』說得沒錯啊，喬奇。」山姆同意。「這簡直是本土連續劇嘛，兄弟！你太了不起了。」史蒂夫慢慢吃著那盒櫻桃口味的冰淇淋。

「我知道。我知道自己寫得很爛。」

「史蒂夫，你寫得很棒。」佩姬糾正道。「我肯定要寫出來絕對不容易。」

「也很有可能無濟於事。」史蒂夫指出，嘴巴含著湯匙。他的朋友立刻反駁。

「我倒覺得可能性很低。他肯定已經讀了這篇，而且不只兩次。」佩姬跟山姆交換口味。他也同意。

「而且他已經在寫回應了！」

「或已經離開這座城市了。」史蒂夫嘆息。「也沒關係！我做了最後發言，我已經盡力了。」

「喔喔，你的作家主題曲來囉！」《I Won’t Say I’m In Love》從音箱裡流瀉，山姆竊笑。史蒂夫捶了他的肩膀。

「那才不是。」

「根本就是。」山姆說。「佩姬負責整個希臘合聲。」

「還有珍娜・范戴恩。」佩姬指出。「那個可愛的小女生，我們以其名義品嚐美味的冰淇淋。她這麼熱心協助，希望她長命百歲，一生圓滿。」

「幸好她跟我一樣喜歡這齣連續劇。」山姆笑道，將頁面往下滑。「史蒂夫，冷靜點，不要亂動，老兄。整張桌子都在晃了。」史蒂夫動來動去，非常無助。

「對不起。我知道。我覺得是腎上腺素的關係。我現在沒辦法不去擔心。怎麼會有人有勇氣發表作品呢？我真的不曉得他怎麼可以長期做這種事。」他大聲把擔憂說了出來。佩姬翻了個白眼，不願意承認他所說的話。山姆繼續閱讀《甜蜜使者》。

「是啊，真的很難。我覺得他寫的那篇關於棒球隊還有小朋友的故事，應該是我最喜歡的。軟綿綿的居家幸福啊簡直。」史蒂夫對著桌子微笑。佩姬調皮地搖搖頭，表示反對。

「啊，我個人最喜歡的呢⋯⋯」她說。「是他大量暗示他想吃了史蒂夫整張臉那一篇。」

「那是每一篇，小佩。」山姆精準接話。

「是嗎？那我搞錯了。」

「好了，真是夠了。」史蒂夫中斷他們的取笑。「他並不含蓄。我承認這些一點也不含蓄。可是我從頭到尾都沒機會閱讀這些文章啊！」

「請記錄在案，我跟山姆沒機會閱讀這些文章，都已經知道巴奇的秘密動機了，謝謝。」佩姬說。「而且你花了好幾個月才行動。當然——」佩姬打斷史蒂夫想要說出口的抗議。「你也有你的原因。我們都明白。我們只是很高興又可以繼續前進，無論往哪個方向都好。對吧，山姆？」

「好像是沾滿糖漿的樹獺。」山姆打趣道。「所以我們現在就等回應，對吧！」史蒂夫闔上筆電。

「不對。我們現在繼續前進。該發生的事，自然會發生。但他說的沒錯。如果我們各自存在，也沒關係。我們各自盡力而為。」史蒂夫思考著，越說越小聲。「我們兩個都有些亂七八糟，可是我們盡力而為。」

「那真是一百八十度的轉變。」佩姬驚訝地說。「非常冷靜的態度。這是經過寫作治療之後的結果嗎？看來我得向更多家庭建議這個療癒方式。」說實在的，有很多原因讓她有所期待。整間公寓乾淨無塵；剃掉鬱鬱寡歡的鬍子，史蒂夫看來年輕了十歲；也沒有人在聽蒂朵的歌。山姆臉上掛著祈求的笑容，忍不住問了那個明顯的問題。

「所以，我的好兄弟。我的好朋友。我的好哥們。親愛的、可愛的史提芬。照你這麼說，你是不是會回到店裡幫忙你的好朋友山姆呢？回去上學？每科拿甲等？！然後終於把那個凱迪克獎帶回家，放在我們的冰箱上？！」他情緒高昂，每問一題，音量也隨之提高。史蒂夫舉起雙手辯護。

「哇，誒誒。一件事一件事慢慢來。」他說。「我才剛在網路上掏心掏肺，我想一個晚上也夠了。」

「太好了！他沒有拒絕我！妳是我的證人，小佩佩。」山姆歡呼，沒羞沒臊地跳起舞來。「愛睏的我明天早上不用加倍努力工作！太棒了！」

「你是指宿醉的你吧！」佩姬的笑容有點睏倦。隨著時間的流逝，糖分與這個夜晚的歡快逐漸退去。

「是喔！那又怎樣，我就是喝醉啦！美好週末夜，寶貝！我要盡興享受。搖擺搖擺，我要搖擺搖擺。」

「現在唱《小美人魚》，你怎麼可以這樣唱？太不神聖了！」史蒂夫抱怨道，哈哈大笑。

「艾瑞兒那樣的身材，每個男人都嘛受不了。」山姆堅持道，舞姿淫穢。佩姬花了一點時間將眼前的畫面銘記於心：山姆和史蒂夫又笑了，這個夜晚既疲憊又美好，為這一天畫上完美的句點。她想起巴奇的話，想起他如何形容他們這個三人組為「輕鬆自然」。她默默祈願，希望他們聲勢即將壯大。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「這件呢？這件是太過特意，還是剛剛好的特意？」

「詹姆斯，你現在簡直是個鬧劇。」娜塔莎站在巴奇的門邊說，看著他舉起各式各樣的襯衫和外套組合。「我這時候該叫你穿那件性感的黑色蕾絲上衣，然後你會臉紅叫我滾出去。」

「那件性感的黑色上衣留著下次穿。」巴奇對她怒視。「天啊，我不曉得我到底要怎麼走進去。我都忘了自己最後一次背著那麼多故事走進一個房間裡是什麼時候的事了。我或許應該寫些什麼讓自己照唸才是。」他呼了一口氣，又扔了一件衣服在床上。「我不曉得自己在擔心什麼。佩姬說他好一陣子沒到店裡去了。我就把這些連同一張道歉字條放下，然後走人。」

「他如果這陣子都沒去上班的話，你一定是把他搞得很傷心齁。」小娜把心中所想大聲說了出來。巴奇停下腳步，思考她的話。他突然一舉把所有被捨棄的衣服抱起來。

「這根本是瘋了。我今天不過去了。」他宣佈。「這件事還需要更多時間。是妳說我應該把軌道鋪整一些。這也太荒謬了！」他把一隻鞋子扔到房間的另一頭，撞倒斗櫃上的東西。對這種突如其來的宣洩習以為常，小娜不動如山。

「希望沒撞到你那瓶爛古龍水。我指的不是暫緩道歉，你這蠢蛋。道歉是有期限的。誰他媽有那麼多時間，詹姆斯？我們遲早要死的，你花了好幾個月的時間追求那個小子，自己卻毫不知悉。都已經過了幾個星期了，是你說你要過去的，我們做了一百個他媽的馬芬，你得過去那間該死的咖啡館！你現在只是害怕而已。」她瞪著他好一陣子，不發一語。那些話像石頭，重重沉進他的心底。

「她現在用的是爸爸的語氣在說話，巴恩斯，你最好乖乖聽話。」克林特的勸告從廚房裡的桌子傳過來。他已經坐在那裡無聊了半個小時，心不在焉地玩手機裡的貓咪大戰。「穿那件紅色的亨利衫，你穿那件既好看又很好抱。」

「謝謝你的熱心幫忙， _克林特_ 。」巴奇喊道，意帶針對小娜的反擊，還瞪了她一眼。娜塔莎嘆了一口氣，走出房間。他的手機在桌子上，她也沒徵詢同意就拿起來看。反正對她而言，他的密碼在過去幾個月已經不是秘密了。她自拍了幾張照片，設定了一堆鬧鈴，才被巴奇從手中搶走手機。

「我連這個也需要設定兒童裝置嗎？」他說道，把手機放進口袋裡。克林特把一個裝滿馬芬的紙袋遞給他。

「那些是給你的禮物。在你需要勇氣的時候。」小娜竊笑。巴奇搖搖頭，來回調整袖子。他把袖子推了上去，想一想又扯了下來。

「是齁。」他抱怨道。「未來的巴奇會從凌晨四點鐘那個充滿便便表情圖的鬧鈴，獲得滿滿的勇氣。」

「每個人都需要一些提醒。」克林特面不改色地說。小娜給了他一個勝利的笑容，他則對她眨眼睛。

「好啦！我要走了。你們兩個可以回床上睡覺了。」巴奇突然吐了一口氣，挺起胸膛。小娜搖了搖頭。

「不行，你給我走到門外去。」

「我要去了啊！」巴奇嘟噥，調整根本不需要調整的手錶。「給我一秒鐘。」

「走到門外去，詹姆斯。」

「好啦！我已經走到門外了。我出門了。」

「很好。祝你好運。記得友善點。」

「我是個友善的人耶！」巴奇轉身面對敞開的大門，一副被冒犯的樣子。小娜盯著他，面無表情。「我會很友善啦！怎麼可能會出錯呢？我做了他媽的馬芬耶！沒問題的。一定會很棒的。我會很用力跟那個混蛋道歉的。真是他媽的太好了。一定沒問題的。」他低吼道，轉過身去，氣呼呼地走在長廊上。小娜把門關上。

「看來一定會有問題。」克林特低頭看著他的像素貓咪，誠實說道。小娜啟動咖啡機。

「你也有點信心。」她指責道。「他會盡力而為的。」

「我正是這個意思。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

一個小時後，兩趟洗好的衣服都折完了，巴奇毫無訊息。小娜傳簡訊給他。她想的不只是她跟克林特打的賭，但面對她的室友即將揭曉的情事，如果說三十塊不能跟真誠的關心相提並論，也未免太輕描淡寫了。三十塊可以買很多壽司。她打賭他會過夜，克林特打賭會是一場災難，雖然他顯然希望自己是錯的。

 **娜塔莎**  
結果如何？

放口袋裡的手機響了，他小心翼翼地移動，把手機拿出來。他好不容易終於走到狗狗公園，但一想到即將破壞另一段感情，輕微的恐慌症發作了。感謝他自己寫的那些愚蠢的部落格文章，這段感情明明尚未開始，他卻已經一頭栽了進去，無可自拔，快要窒息。所以在過去四十分鐘裡，他慢慢地，一片一片，把一棵結實的老樹的樹皮剝下來，告訴自己他不用做任何他不想做的事，他也沒欠什麼人非得為別人的一顆心負責不可，尤其那顆心還是他不出所料，在無意間傷害的。不行。這次不行。不能這樣對史蒂夫。他只是需要時間。

 **巴奇**  
我到了以後會跟妳說  
可能下星期吧！

 **娜塔莎**  
發生什麼事了  
你在哪裡？

 **巴奇**  
坐在一棵樹上

 **娜塔莎**  
蝦密  
？？？？？？  
你他媽的在一棵樹上幹嘛巴恩斯  
你都已經計劃好了！！！！！

 **巴奇**  
去他的計劃  
我現在在一棵樹上  
沒有人會找到我

「巴奇？」

「我的天。」巴奇把臉埋在膝蓋裡，整個人捲曲在山核桃樹的粗樹枝之間。史蒂夫站在盤根錯節的樹根上，抬頭瞇著眼睛看他。「不會吧！」

「像你這樣的好女孩兒怎麼會出現在這種地方？」

「別他媽的給我耍帥。我正在想辦法鼓起勇氣去咖啡館，好嗎？」巴奇誠實地大喊，心裡詛咒天空還有葉子還有早上的所有一切。天空中的雲朵翻騰回應，幾滴雨水落下，拍打他頭頂的樹冠層，以示警告。「這簡直超級無敵不可思議！你怎麼會這麼剛好給我來到這裡？滾開啦！」

「我每次上早班前都會過在這裡舒壓做準備。」史蒂夫聳聳肩，環視四周。一大清早，加上即將傾盆而下的雷雨，整個地方除了他們兩個，空無一人。「你在我的公園裡！」

「公園又不是你的。」巴奇嘀咕著，一根樹枝接著一根，爬了下來。「這是公有地。這裡是給民眾使用的地方。」他跳了下來，重重地在史蒂夫旁邊的地上著地，差一點失去平衡。他把那一袋馬芬安全地放在樹根上。

「誰說的？」史蒂夫挑戰道。「你想跟我幹架嗎，泰迪・羅斯福？」

「我或許正有此意！」巴奇兩手搭在史蒂夫的肩上。盡管各式各樣理智相關的警示鈴，警報聲，還有哨笛聲在他的耳際作響，他還是推了他一把。史蒂夫往後踉蹌半步，有些驚慌，卻又不知怎的，不可置信地歪笑了。

「你在開玩笑吧！」他問道。巴奇火了，兩手握拳。史蒂夫回推一把。「我們現在是要用這種方式解決問題嗎？」巴奇的背脊撞到樹幹。他之前替自己挖了一個墳墓，用來埋葬布洛克留下那些的鞭痕，還有那些瘀血跟眼淚，所有一切如今全都滿溢出來；過去一個月的怒火仿佛又再浮現。他一拳正中史蒂夫・羅傑斯的臉，當下並不後悔。直到史蒂夫回過神，旋即轉過來在巴奇的左眼留下一記。一陣雷聲滑稽地替他們沈重的呼吸，還有氣喘吁吁的詛咒伴奏。史蒂夫用手抹掉從鼻子滴下來的血，巴奇臉頰上類似的紅色痕跡則是他剛剛留下的印記。作家一手牢牢地捂著自己的臉，不停眨眼，想要眨掉不應該存在的滿天星斗跟紛亂的色彩。

「幹！很痛耶！」他吼道。「你以為你還是十二歲喔？」

「我的天啊！明明是你先動手的，你這個王八蛋！」史蒂夫驚嘆道。鮮血已經滲進他的袖子。「我說過我不會跟你爭辯，可是我沒想到你是這樣想的。」巴奇的耳際轟轟作響。 _靠_ ，他根本沒做好這個結果的心理準備。

「好，你說的沒錯，我是垃圾。我就躺在這裡，死掉算了。」巴奇說著，膝蓋捲曲。「再見。」

「首先，不要再講這種話。其次，我的天啊小巴！你搞什麼啊！」史蒂夫在巴奇投降的地上坐了下來，坐在他身邊。雨水一直下，頭頂上的葉子有多少遮多少。巴奇從越發潮濕的馬芬紙袋裡掏出一張餐巾紙，替史蒂夫抹掉從下巴滴下來的血。「這真超級亂七八糟。」金髮男子指出。巴奇用另一隻手扶著他，手指關節因為方才那一拳還麻麻的。

「對不起。天啊，我的防禦心繃得好緊，尤其經過——我完全沒想到我們的會面會是這個樣子。我要聲明：我絕對不想——」他嘆了一口氣，對自己感到煩躁不耐。史蒂夫讓巴奇替他清理傷口，腎上腺素在體內流動。

「我知道。」咖啡師已經放聲大笑了。他按摩自己的手指關節，緊繃的情緒瓦解。「我知道。天啊， _我很抱歉_ 。我不記得自己最後一次——我的心臟都快從我的胸口跳出來了。我不曉得還可以怎麼處理現在這種狀況。」他的眼睛由於那一拳有些泛淚，臉頰由於歪斜的笑容顯得紅潤而飽滿。雨水穿過葉子一滴一滴落下，溫柔地落在他的肩上和髮梢，洗禮他的睫毛。巴奇提醒自己要記得呼吸，卻在此時意識到自己的雙手微顫。他緩緩放下被沾紅了的餐巾紙，想要仔細端詳史蒂夫的臉龐。他的左手則眷戀在方才扶著史蒂夫下顎的地方。

「現在 _到底_ 發生什麼事了？」巴奇問道，聲音微小。他的眼睛卻在問另一個問題。出乎他們的意料，史蒂夫回答了他的問題，傾前在他的唇上留下一個快速又俏皮的吻。就在那短暫的一瞬間，巴奇感覺不到絲毫的疼痛，感覺不到雨水或冰冷。他忍不住靠了過去，覺得溫暖、踏實，還有——好，不行，他的臉還是很痛。史蒂夫哎了一聲，笑著把自己拉開。「扯平了。和解。」他小心翼翼地摸摸自己的鼻子。「哎喲。」

「彼此彼此。」巴奇闔上左眼，按摩剛剛被史蒂夫揍了一拳的顴骨。「待會兒上班得解釋眼睛的青腫了。」

「要我讓傷口好一點嗎？」史蒂夫俏皮地建議道，仰頭抑止鼻血。巴奇噗嗤大笑。

「好啊！再給我另一拳，我就可以說我突然對熊貓很有興趣。」他在樹底下翻找如今已經濕透了的紙袋。「你想吃胡蘿蔔馬芬嗎？」史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。

「你做了胡蘿蔔馬芬？」如同這個尚未遺忘於這場爭執中的貼心舉措，他的聲音溫柔，將巴奇融化成一團水氣。

「嗯，和解之禮。」

「哈！」

「不是為了——嗯。好吧。這個如今是為了道歉獻上的歉意。」巴奇嘆道，把腿伸長。那棵樹阻擋不了的雨水在他的牛仔褲上留下深色的斑點。他的臉隱隱作痛，但剛剛跟史蒂夫接觸過的手微微顫動。金髮男子騰出一隻手拿小巧的糕點，另一隻手則捏著鼻樑。

「靠，我很不喜歡我們這樣生氣。」他一臉竊笑。「我小時候經常做這種事。你是不是對我寫的東西生氣？因為佩姬——」

「沒。」巴奇立刻打斷他的話。「當然沒有。我本來就想跟你道歉，可是——」整件事的實際狀況已替他說明，他懶得再填補空白。「佩姬還真是與眾不同。」他最終還是無力地補上一句。史蒂夫也由衷同意。

「她很會解決問題。」

「嗯，她至少盡力了。」

「我們至少跟彼此說話了，不是嗎？」史蒂夫一邊吃馬芬一邊說。巴奇大笑，一股激流通過瘀青的眼窩，讓他不由得抽慉一下。

「也不算是。」輕柔的雨水在他們身邊落下，不疾不徐。再遠一些，水滴在長得有點長的草地上蹦跳。巴奇感覺到應該吞進肚子裡，不該說出口的話來到唇邊。可是史蒂夫的肩膀碰著他的肩膀，碰著樹幹，覆寫了他腦子裡的所有防禦指令。「我沒有生你的氣。我還有很多讓我生氣的事。」

「我也是。」史蒂夫說。「我們跟這個公園有不愉快的過去齁。我覺得我們應該加入鬥陣俱樂部。什麼事讓你生氣了？」

「你已經破壞第一個該死的規則了，史蒂夫。」

「什麼事讓你生氣了，小巴？」史蒂夫追問，巴奇感覺到自己放棄了。

「我自己吧！我不是很會照顧自己。事情，呃，」他重重地嘆了一口氣，發現話就這麼毫不遲疑，傾洩而出。「天啊！史蒂夫。所有一切就這麼崩潰了。這不是我的錯。我覺得不是。大部分不是，但很多的確是。我跟一個男生在起很久，而且很——我花很多時間不去想這段關係。那個網站是我唯一可以抒發所有情緒的管道。我大多只是宣洩自己得不到那種感情的憤怒，然後生自己的氣，所以那顯然是最糟糕的療癒方式。現在那兩個東西都沒了。我得思考自己接下來該如何是好，因為現在除了我自己之外，沒有其他人事物阻礙我了。」史蒂夫慢慢消化這些訊息。

「這多少解釋你寫的上一篇的內容。以剛分手來說，還蠻通順的。」他大感驚訝。「你 _才剛_ 分手？」

「我們上次來這裡的時候，嗯。」巴奇點點頭，回憶著。「天曉得那是多久之前的事了。」

「三個星期。我希望自己當時知道這件事。」史蒂夫坦言。「現在情況如何？」

「我還不知道。反正到了最後很灰暗就是了。我身在其中的時候並不覺得很蠢。感覺很——我不曉得。對我而言，整件事還是一片紊亂。反正就是很蠢。我不想再經歷一次。無論是為了他人，還是為了我自己。簡直蠢斃了。」

「身為人類，我們當然會做蠢事。」史蒂夫試著不當一回事。巴奇拔著地上的草，卻不直接看他。

「為了所愛的人，你做過最蠢的事是什麼？」

「嗯⋯⋯」史蒂夫想了一下。「我學用吉他彈《Wonderwall》。」巴奇哈哈大笑。

「我還真會為了聽到這首曲子殺人。」他說道。「就這樣嗎？沒有更糟的？」

「沒，沒有。我猜想我為所愛的人做過最愚蠢的事，呃，是在我媽情緒低落的時候，偷渡了一隻狗進去她的病房。我跟我們的鄰居傑夫借了他們家那隻肥肥小小的德國臘腸犬，假裝牠是一隻治療犬，帶去兒童病房。我每天上課間中會過去好幾次，那裡的護士還蠻喜歡我的。他們要嘛沒發現我改變方向，往另一頭走，要嘛就是知道了，卻什麼也不說。不過，後來被我媽的其中一個主治醫師發現了，對方氣得要命。說這樣會影像健康跟衛生，諸如此類的，因為我媽的免疫系統很脆弱。」他嘆氣道。善良一點的朋友會擁抱他，巴奇心想。他想擁抱他，或者擊碎一片厚玻璃，還是扯開自己的胸口，只要可以讓史蒂夫不再有那樣的表情。這個世界真正的不公，是允許任何令人心碎的事情接近史蒂夫・羅傑斯。 _你還打斷了那個傢伙的鼻樑。_

「那倒有些過度謹慎。」即便如此，他還是嘗試安慰對方。「可是，這有讓她開心嗎？」

「她住院以來最開心的一次。」史蒂夫點點頭。

「那就值得了。」

「是啊！」史蒂夫同意。「非常值得。蠢是蠢了一點，可是我並不後悔。我從來沒跟任何人提過這件事。不過為了那十分鐘，一切都很值得。」

「那就一點也不蠢了。你大概是常常想起，如此而已。」巴奇忍不住猜想後悔是不是如此產生的：隨著過度思考，逐漸蔓延、擴大。

「嗯，我常常想起最後那段時光。」史蒂夫承認。「有人跟我說，我想太多，很不健康。無論如何，重點是：我並不覺得你的行爲很愚蠢。你離開了。那一點也不蠢。」

「卻花了我好長一段時間。」巴奇回答道，一臉陰鬱。史蒂夫刻意看著他。

「花時間不是壞事。」他把馬芬紙揉成一團，放進巴奇手裡。「美好事物需要花時間。比如烤馬芬。」

「不用你說我也知道。刨蘿蔔是全天下最慘的事了。」巴奇回想著。小娜天生擅長刨蘿蔔，可是他們三個人都同意：烘焙師一定要有機械手臂才可以不止一次刨這麼多蔬菜，放進蛋糕麵糊裡。史蒂夫小聲地笑了，然後是一陣舒適的靜默。就一下下，以便他整理思緒。

「我可以對你坦白嗎，小巴？」

「我想在星期天早上彼此互揍，足以讓我們的情感更透明化。說吧！」

「我是在天主教家庭長大的，所以這次經驗的意義我心領神會。順帶一提，」史蒂夫補充道：「為了你，我可以承受更糟的。」

「你不應該承受 _我_ 給你的麻煩。」巴奇一臉怒意，別過頭去。「這就是你要說的嗎？如果輪到我說話，我得承認我們是水火不容的好夥伴，兄弟。我得實話實說。」

「你替我做了馬芬，就為了跟我說我們水火不容？」史蒂夫挑起一根眉毛，巴奇立刻將所有心意傾倒於濕濕的草地上。

「我替你做馬芬是因為你讓我在自己家裡哭了，我覺得自己被你寫的內容攻擊了，懂嗎？我一直希望那是真的，你不可以就這樣跑進我的世界裡，好像一切理所當然。這種事並不簡單，這種事需要時間的！你要——」他掙扎著，想要記起小娜的隱喻。「替火車鋪好軌道！在上面行進！你要有——有個路線圖！你明白我的意思。我很生氣自己傷害了你，如今我還實實在在地讓你的臉受傷了，整件事真是順利不得不了。」

「可以親耳聽見你說出自己的情感，而不是從網路上閱讀，這樣的代價其實很小。」史蒂夫若有所思地說。「但這不是我想說的，你就聽我說，好嗎？我真的很喜歡你。」

「嗯，我知道。」

「好吧，韓。」

「不是，我——拜託！我真的很努力了，史蒂夫。」巴奇嘟嚷著。他覺得自己已經到達語言的情感極限了。對一個作家而言，實在讓人很是擔憂。

「我明白你的意思，也明白你為什麼會這麼說，小巴。」史蒂夫堅持道。他把一撮阻擋視線的濕髮甩掉，轉頭注視巴奇的臉。「沒關係的。我們最終還是可以想辦法解決的。如果你要，呃，替火車規劃路線圖，」他竊笑著，像一個眺望大地的開路先鋒一般，一眼望盡整片公園。「那我們就這麼做吧！我的意思是，我們應該就這麼辦。」巴奇雙手扭成一團。

「你如果給我機會，我會辜負你的。也許不是馬上。」

「那應該是榮幸吧！可以被你辜負。」史蒂夫聽見自己如是說，想著這應該是史上最瓊瑤的對白了。巴奇卻沒接話，仿佛身在他處。「我明白你的意思。巴奇？我明白。你值得我把握每個機會，放手一搏，懂嗎？肉麻與否，我是打從心底這麼想的。人生苦短，不是嗎？我一定會陪著你。即使現在冷得要命，我的衣服全濕透了，臉上還流血。」

「天啊，對不起！」巴奇把臉埋在手裡。

「我要在記錄裡聲明，是你先動手的。雖然我曾經因為打架被留校察看不下上百次，身為一個不太虔誠，但心存好意的天主教徒，我就原諒你這一次。我還蠻慶興自己本性難改，如果揍的不是你那張難看的臉就更好了。」史蒂夫用肩膀輕輕推了他一下，巴奇抬頭看見金髮男子的眼睛帶著溫柔的笑意。

「我還可以改進。」巴奇聳肩道。「我只恐怕無法保證你那張臉也可以。看來你終身就這副長相了。」

「哎喲！這比打歪我的鼻子還痛。」史蒂夫說著，慢慢站了起來。「來吧！我替你煮杯咖啡，然後我們可以從頭開始。」

「史蒂夫——」

「沒別的意思。就一杯咖啡。」史蒂夫向他保證。「我以童子軍的榮譽起誓。我們顯然還有很多事得說清楚。可是——這樣吧，我跟你打個協議，你考慮一下。你毀了我的模特兒事業，這是你欠我的。」他擔心巴奇會什麼都答應他。他站在那裡，手裡一袋馬芬，像是滴著水的安慰獎。

「什麼？」

「讓我再吻你一次。」巴奇張開嘴巴想要抗議，史蒂夫雙手覆在他的唇上。「不是現在。等時間點對的時候。無論何時。七天，七十年，什麼時候都可以。這樣才公平。就找個機會再試一次。我想好好來一次。」巴奇的眼睛在史蒂夫臉上探詢，那裡只寫滿了誠意。他已經證明自己是失軌列車，他搞不清楚史蒂夫為什麼還要跟他有任何瓜葛。但對方就站在他面前。依然還在。固執的史蒂夫・羅傑斯。他會烹煮最完美的拿鐵，笑容如夏日的第一天那般燦爛，寫作好像小二生，還揍了他眼睛一拳。史蒂夫・羅傑斯喜歡他，而且願意留在他身邊。如果有機會抓著他，巴奇絕對不會放手。他不太確定自己是否可以如此。但史蒂夫就站在那裡，願意給他時間跟空間，由他主導。巴奇凝視著他，心中無盡感激，莫名充滿希望。

「所以我要替七十年後的今天設定鬧鈴嗎？」

「如果有必要的話。」史蒂夫點點頭。「我希望你的手機方案還不錯。」

「好吧。七十年。」巴奇掏出他的手機，發現一個靜音鬧鈴正在響著，是小娜。 _讓自己開心，你這小王八蛋_ ，上面寫著，後面還有好幾個便便表情圖跟一隻心眼貓。巴奇不由自主地笑了。

「嘿，跟你說個笑話，羅傑斯。」他跟著史蒂夫走向公園的出入口，經過他們的長凳，走到外頭的人行道。雨已經停了，歡欣鼓舞的小鳥兒在馬路邊的水窪找到倒霉的小蟲子。他們並肩走著，史蒂夫用自己的肩膀碰了碰他。

「什麼笑話？」

「你的臉痛嗎？」巴奇問道。史蒂夫笑了。

「痛啊。」

「真巧，我的也是。」

「我覺得這個玩笑應該不是這樣發展的吧！」史蒂夫說。巴奇嗯了一聲。

「你可能讓我腦震盪了。我在哪裡？現在是什麼年份？」

「喔，你不知道嗎？今年是二零七六年。誒，那是——我好像聽見你的鬧鈴響了。」

「好奇怪喔，我感覺好像自己錯過了什麼。」

「那 _真的_ 很奇怪。我倒覺得你剛好趕上了。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

山姆會堅持他看見他們手牽手走進鳥屋，但又不確定。他本能地從櫃檯下面拿出急救箱，盡量不要露出驚訝的表情。但他還是在腦子裡送了一百個擊掌給上帝、耶穌、菩薩，還有無上仁慈的庫爾夥伴；他們正在演出《Celebration》，後面還舞者跟馬戲團的小熊。

 

 

* * *

 

 

如一陣風，巴奇走進公寓，一語不發從吃了晚餐正在洗碗的小娜還有克林特身邊經過。小娜啟動媽媽模式，用牛仔褲擦掉手上的泡沫。

「等一下，小子！給我過來。你去了哪裡？臉上是怎麼回事？」

「一切進行順利，小娜。」他聳聳肩。「就像妳說的。就像麗茲跟達西一樣。」

「我不記得達西求婚的時候，伊麗莎白・班內特腫了一隻眼睛。」

「喔，我把它跟《紐約黑幫》合併在一起了。」巴奇咧嘴笑，走進他的房間，手機發出收到簡訊的答鈴。

「讚。那樣的電影我一定會看上一百遍。」

「不要慫恿他，克林特。」小娜嘆息道。克林特聳了聳肩。

「說說罷了。請給我未標記的三十元小鈔，謝謝。他的襯衫上面有血跡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 我不曉得發生了什麼事，但事已至此。
> 
>    
> 譯者按：  
> 1.「海明威手法」即The Hemingway Method。他老人家曾建議「write drunk; edit sober」，有人翻譯成「醉寫意，醒修型」。
> 
> 2\. 美國凱迪克大獎《The Caldecott Medal》 是由美國圖書館學會於1938年創立的獎項，是為了紀念十九世紀英國最大的繪本插畫家倫道夫．凱迪克（Randolph Caldecott 1846-1886）而設立，專門頒贈給該年度最傑出的兒童圖畫書畫家。
> 
> 3\. 喝醉的山姆唱的那句「美好週末夜，寶貝！我要盡興享受。跳舞跳舞，我要跳舞跳舞。」是R.Kelly的《Ignition》，原文為“It’s the freakin’ weekend, baby, I’mmabouto have me some fun. Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce.”
> 
> 那句「艾瑞兒那樣的身材，每個男人都嘛受不了」，原文為“Ariel rolling that body got every man up there FISHIN”，也來自這首歌這句“Mama rolling that body got every man up there within”。
> 
> 4\. 韓即《星際大戰》裡的韓索羅。
> 
> 5\. 翻得不好的地方，請多多指教。


	6. 一段插曲：前言

_**編者的話** _

_嗨，各位好朋友！我是珍娜！_

_春天早已降臨《幸福使者》，我們對如此噁心芭樂的全新花園版面可是一點也不後悔喔！我單是看著這片花海就想要吞抗傷風藥了。我們的贊助商這個月將提供與拯救蜜蜂基金捐款同等的金額，你可以在《新鮮事》欄位找到相關訊息喔，小蜜糖！這麼甜蜜的好康哪裡找？_

_上週《不見不散》徵稿的優勝者已經刊登。在不爆雷的情況下，我只能說我閱讀這些有趣的約會慘劇三次，每次都讓我笑到飆淚，我肯定你也會喜歡的！_

_很多讀者都很好奇我們的詹姆斯跟他的可能是、應該是咖啡師男友（沒錯，上個星期的稿子是他寫的）進展如何。我應該知道的，因為我是最好奇的那個人！可惜啊，我暫時還沒消息可提供。可是以我對詹姆斯的了解，他如果知道我們這些咖啡男的讀者正如他專欄所寫的那樣活著，他應該會非常高興的。能夠為他們留給我們的最後一篇文章想像一百種快樂結局，我們已經心滿意足了！_

_如果你跟我一樣，本週需要灌滿咖啡因的愛，我們的特約編輯卡瑪拉精心整理出一篇她最愛的咖啡男片段（還有搭配聆聽的8track歌單！這女孩兒根本不睡覺），詳情請參閱《K角落》。立刻點擊，加入卡馬拉，從第一集了解這一切是如何開始的！（接續第二頁）_

* * *

「你在寫啥，巴恩斯？你把工作帶回家？」娜塔莎用臀部把大門關上，一手拎著她的包包跟一袋外賣，另一手則是她的旅行咖啡杯。「中餐。」她說著，把裝著外賣的袋子放在他旁邊。巴奇感激地嗯了一聲。

「不錯。」他微笑。「還有，不是。」

「寫 _好玩兒_ 的？」她驚嘆。「《男人誌》可沒付你錢寫這些啊！」巴奇繼續打字。

「這當然不是替他們寫的。」小娜把外套扔在椅背上，像一隻貓咪坐在他旁邊。過了一會兒，巴奇發現她正在看他打字，他瞄了她一眼。「妳還好嗎？妳看起來很累的樣子。」

「謝謝，我起床就長這個樣子。」她嘆氣道，抓了抓自己的頭髮，然後轉移話題。「這是什麼？我可以看嗎？還是說這是機密？我今天很糟。」她沒再多說些什麼，只是拿出那些白色餐盒，擺放在桌上。巴奇慎重其事地敲下最一個按鍵，寫完最後一行。他抓了一顆水餃，整個送進自己的嘴巴裡。「拜託啦！是不是可愛的內容？」

「嗯⋯⋯」他一邊咀嚼一邊思考。如果他對她解讀無誤，如同先前千百個深奧難解，或許矇對一次那樣，她需要分散一些注意力（所以才有免費食物跟一堆問題）。小娜早在他跟自己，還有布洛克開始冷戰的時期就認識他。過去那段黑暗的日子，他是個一夜情的連續破壞者。她不會因此批判他，他們是一起從那個地獄裡走出來的。於是，他做了個決定。「好。那個，其實，我需要一個不會偏頗的評論。這個，妳先看第一篇。這是上星期寫的。」他把自己的筆電遞給她。

「我不會客氣的。」她答應道。「這個還可以嗎？」娜塔莎指著一個盛著好像是什麼快炒的塑膠碟。巴奇點點頭。

「我喜歡這些小玉米。」他感傷地說，用手挑起一個。「謝謝妳，小娜。妳真是個好人。」她翻了個白眼。可是有時候，他心想，她應該多聽些讚美的。沒有人懂得欣賞她有多他媽的棒。也不是說他會替她擋子彈啊什麼的，但他可能會吧！或許。如果他那天沒什麼要忙，還是有人敢威脅碰她一根寒毛的話。你知道的，只要不太濫情。巴奇打開一盒炒飯，懶得掰開筷子，把它們當掃把，直接把飯粒掃進嘴巴裡。小娜把他的低亮度螢幕調亮，瞇著眼睛掃視文字。

「我到底在讀什麼？這全是第二人稱？」

「嗯！」巴奇滿嘴炒飯，心滿意足。

「呦呴，好時髦喔！」她竊笑道。「好，讓我們看看我到底在做什麼。」

> **幸福使者呈現：**  
>  **咖啡師男友：第一集**  
>  **作者 詹姆斯**
> 
> _咖啡師男友有個秘密。你看得出來。_

「齁齁！吾等大感好奇喔。」娜塔莎宣佈。巴奇翻了個白眼。

「妳不用大聲唸出來，小娜。」

> _咖啡師男友有個秘密。你看得出來。你見過這個人嗎？他的秘密全寫在身上，不只是那些爬滿他結實的手臂，鮮明七彩的花卉圖案。_

「呦呴，用好花俏的方式說對方有刺青。」

「小娜，妳 _看_ 就是了！」

「我 _在看_ 啊！」

> _可是你在這樣一個男孩子身上看得出來。當他步出那扇門，你會發現他不只是個咖啡師。當他伸腰越過收銀櫃台，壯碩、美好的背部曲線顯示深藏骨子裡，隱隱的可靠性，歷史源頭。靈巧的手指撥弄他圍裙上的結，讓你忍不住思考。他的音樂在頭頂上播放，他隨之搖擺，藍色的眼睛閃爍星光，還有傻乎乎的歌詞中具渲染力的歡樂（在咖啡館放ABBA是否合法？）你發現：當然，他是個音樂人。_
> 
> _咖啡師男友有一把二手吉他。刮花的護板來自孤獨長夜的練習，老舊的指板繫著新弦，琴身上面是青春期練習一整本大衛・鮑伊的歌本時，用馬克筆畫的星星。一陣突如其來的聲音自蒸氣機響起，整間咖啡館頓時縮小成一盞微弱的聚光燈。他抬起湛藍的眼睛，金髮成了閃閃白金，他的靈魂如一首歌，自他的笑容流瀉。他隨著狄倫、巴頓、迪斯可癟三一起哼唱，音樂口味如這個東岸（西岸？倫敦？西雅圖？）小鎮沙灘上的石頭，多不可數。他隨身攜帶這些音樂，用一道又一道的色彩，標記在手臂上；用他精心編輯，不著邊際的歌單，在咖啡館內播放。購物中心中庭的公共鋼琴應一個小女孩的要求彈奏《冰雪奇緣》（咖啡師男友會唱王子的部分嗎？他當然會，可是他寧願是雪人，那個無賴），他修長的手指隨著八度音拉出葉子的拿鐵拉花。他的童年玩伴的婚禮需要一個貝斯手的時候，他會欣然幫忙。或者，他會在俱樂部與爵士四人組一起合奏，不費吹灰之力，展現吹奏小喇叭的技巧，並且跟上錯綜複雜的旋律，如勇闖翻忙交通的小松鼠。他還有一本記錄爛歌詞的筆記本。_
> 
> _唱K的時候，他可以輕易唱贏你，不過在之前，你得答應跟他一起高歌最俗不可耐的合唱曲。如果有人敢建議《Paradise by the Dashboard Light》或《 I’ll Cover You》，那就慘了。卡拉OK必勝對唱曲，你們會博得滿堂喝彩。當然，他之後會邀請你喝咖啡。你那英俊的咖啡師男友，拿著一杯裝在保麗龍杯裡的平實黑咖啡，跟你依偎走在夜晚寒冷的街上，嗓子沙啞，心滿意足。然後，在你家門口，他或許會莫名其妙哼幾句《Night and Day》或《Bicycle Race》，為這一夜作結。假如他是你的男朋友，這會是你最喜歡的版本。以深夜咖啡因與湧現親密感混音的不插電版本。他會替你弄一捲精選集，並嚴肅將之標為《你的音樂教育》，裡頭只有十三個不同版本的《Papa Loves Mambo》。你在車上播放的時候，怒氣沖沖地跳過一首又一首，他卻在一旁哈哈大笑。這個傢伙。他或許會在下一張自製專輯的內頁裡提到你，他或許會在舞台上對你眨眼，他肯定會給你一杯免費的重烘焙。但如果他就是那個人，跟他就地取材為你創作的短歌相比，這一切將相形失色。他在廚房裡，在公園裡，在擦拭櫃檯的時候為你創作小曲；他在清晨醒來第一件事就是用微笑叫你起床，用與床單相關的半押韻小曲。你的漫不經心又聰明的咖啡師男友。在點咖啡跟找錢之間，你想著這些甜蜜的細節，想著假如他是你的男朋友，並將之攪進你早上的咖啡裡，留在櫃台後面，轉身離開，豈不——_

「等等，我搞混了。我為什麼不是真的在跟咖啡師男友約會？假如他是我的男朋友，為什麼要在結尾敲碎我的美夢？這樣一點也不好玩。」小娜指出。巴奇猶豫了。飯粒從他的筷子滾落，掉回盒子裡。

「不是不是。」他搖搖頭。「因為，小娜，」巴奇堅持道：「因為——因為這一切都是在腦子裡，妳懂嗎？這是關於妳對他的幻想。比如說，妳在咖啡館看到他，然後妳想：ㄟ ，這傢伙不只是個咖啡館工作的男人，他也是——」

「一個太空人。」

「沒錯！我是說，不對。可是差不多是這樣。我會想像他下班後會做什麼。或者他過去有可能是怎樣的人。諸如此類的。人都嘛喜歡想這些東西。像妳搭地鐵，列車上那麼多人，可是妳會說：就是那個人了。想當然爾。那個編輯簡直愛死了。她說前三篇的點閱率很高。」他驕傲地說。「我可能會變成網路紅人。」

「有何不可，總要有人這麼做。除非你停止這樣濫用逗點。天啊，你自己不就是個編輯嗎？」娜塔莎伸手拿了她的幸運餅乾，突然瞪大雙眼。「等等，這個傢伙真的存在？」

「什麼？」巴奇問道。他明明聽得一清二楚，卻想改變話題。

「你是在形容我們認識的人嗎？」

「不是。」巴奇赤鼻，明顯說謊。「當然不是。我不——我不認識他。」他還是讓步了。小娜大笑，得意洋洋。

「太不可思議了！他是誰？」她問道。「是同事嗎？這個人不是布洛克。你上面寫對方是金髮，身強體壯，秀色可餐。」巴奇很有防備地震了一下，拔開自己的筷子，互相搓揉，把上面的小刺搓掉。

「布洛克 _也_ 秀色可餐。」

「見仁見智。」小娜搖搖頭。「但肯定不是這個樣子。完美男人真是完美。」說完，她從巴奇的盒子裡抓了一塊雞肉，放進自己嘴巴裡。巴奇把他的盒子稍微移遠一點。

「嗯。」他嘆息。「這就是重點。」

「嗯，我說說罷了。我覺得這個專欄如果要有所進步的話，」小娜直言。「或許下一篇應該寫你們已經是一對了。反正就人類情感的發展邏輯來說，你一定會這樣想的。就是不止是單相思。當然，也不是說你並不擅長這件事。那個，還有落落長的九十字句子，嘖嘖。」

「妳這混球。」

「抱歉，是你要我讀你的。」

「讀這篇。讀 _這篇_ ，小娜。」

「無心之過。」她竊笑道。「網址寄給我。給吾等跟我們共同的完美男友一些美好的約會吧。」她帶回家裡的緊繃情緒從肩上滑落，她看起來開心多了，巴奇實在也沒什麼好不滿的。他開始替下週一在咖啡館的寫作療程構思新的計謀。他只是想像自己是那個傢伙的男朋友，無傷大雅。這是他的讀者想要的。作家皆為藝術犧牲。這畢竟只是一個想像力的練習而已。

「我考慮一下。」他說。「謝謝批評指教。」他確實真的想過。他一整個星期都在想。到了星期一，把腳踏車鎖在鳥屋前面的路燈那天，他覺得自己應該有譜了。完美男人，完美男友，幻想短文。無傷大雅的白日夢。可是當他打開門的時候，他覺得空氣彷彿從自己的肺部抽掉：咖啡師男友抬頭與他四目相接，對他而言簡直是個人攻擊。他的腦子裡有一把強大，冷漠的聲音叫他不要浪費時間。如果布洛克好得超出他的範圍，那這個傢伙根本在兩萬的海底，他會直接溺斃。可是，對方笑了。奇蹟中的奇蹟，巴奇竟然勉強點了一杯咖啡。只是假裝，他提醒自己。畢竟只是假裝而已。他至少可以擁有這麼多吧！就這麼多。就今天，他的微笑。於是，他也報以一個微笑。

* * *

> **幸福使者呈現：**  
>  **咖啡師男友：第九集**  
>  **作者 詹姆斯**
> 
> _咖啡師男友有個秘密，可是你早就知曉，因為咖啡師男友很不會撒謊。他的眼神會閃爍，他的身體會漲紅，他的話語如風滾草顛三倒四。於是，當他中午回到你們在山間共築的木屋稍作休息，眼睛東張西望，就是不與你對視的時候，你開口問了。_
> 
> _「跟我說說你在東邊田裡都在做什麼。」你說道，因整個上午照料馬匹而髒污的雙手擺在髖部上。你的戀人拿起今天早上自己煮那一壺的咖啡，倒進錫杯裡。咖啡早已溫涼，被他放在橡木桌上的銅壺（他總是忘記把咖啡壺放回火爐上，即便在那家咖啡館調製昂貴的異國風味咖啡多年，而如今那些日子已遠）早隨著流逝的晨光冷卻。他低頭看著地板，喝了一口咖啡。你的男人在土裡辛勤工作，眉間出汗，格子襯衫的袖子隨意捲到手肘上。你把其中一隻袖子拉下來，整齊的折到手肘關節處，雖然明知他待會兒又會把袖子拉下來，然後揉回去。「我以為你今天要清理空地。」他搖搖頭，清清喉嚨，他的臉頰開始泛紅，全身上下都無法掩飾他的坦誠。_
> 
> _「是啊，我都在清理池塘那邊的西邊地界線。」他謊稱。「你知道的。」_
> 
> _「喔，是啊。」你微笑。他一定有所謀算。你的男人聞起來像是大地的迷人香氣，還有破曉的天空。他把你拉進懷裡，留下一吻，好讓你想念他，然後拿了桌上一塊麵包，還有放在門邊的短柄斧頭，出門工作。一聲嘆息，你毫不掩飾地從門框目送他離開，懷著一定程度的憐愛，你發現他的褲子需要縫補，否則他魁武的臀部一定會把有些磨損的後面撐破（在這處於荒野的避風港，除了你之外，也沒有人可以大方親睹此景）。這個你們經年累月，悉心辛苦共築的家，紮實、溫暖、親切。隱藏在山腳下，在你們種植的大麥田間，與他一起繼續共建關係，共創生活，每日皆是感恩。對你倆而言，工作雖然勞斷筋骨，但你們一起看流星劃過夜空（有些願望尚未實現）；一起裹著家傳的絎縫被，輕輕絮語至天明（有些願望已經實現了），一切辛苦都值得。你用一個小時在敞開在床邊的筆記本上書寫幾首詩篇，你發現他在前一頁畫的一隻小麻雀，不由得微笑，然後你突然聽見他的靴子踩在小徑上的聲音。_
> 
> _「到外面來，你這破壞驚喜的傢伙。」他叫道。「什麼都逃不過你。」_
> 
> _「當然，我可是玩樂糾察隊。」你開門對他嚷道。你看見他站在光線飛舞的陽光下，微笑的藍色眼睛瞇成一條線。他一手拎著一籃野生藍莓，另一手抱著一隻小兔子，極其荒謬。「你在哪裡找來這個？」你問。他聳聳肩。_
> 
> _「採的。」_
> 
> _「兔子！你明知道我問的是兔子。」你向他衝過去，伸出雙手，像個小孩。咖啡師男友並沒有交出兔子，只是將牠稍微舉高。他明明已經高得不可置信了。_
> 
> _「我猜想把牠養在我們的兔籠裡蠻好的。」_
> 
> _「我們沒有兔籠。」你回答。他咧嘴笑了。你瞇起雙眼。「我們昨天沒有兔籠。」你改正道。_
> 
> _「哇。」他驚嘆。「我昨晚要求吃繁瑣的晚餐，一定是有人趁你做飯的時候蓋了一個。」他用假音跟小兔子說。被那個壯碩身材輕抱在懷裡，小兔子自然無異議。你伸手要兔子，他突然側過身體。「不行，我來是要做交換的。你如果幫我把這些做成派的話，我就給你班斯沃總理。」他把藍莓遞給你，一籃子耗費數小時採摘的細緻寶藏。你想像他在草地上，在紅枝壓壓的叢間，還有一隻小朋友在身邊跳躍。你在嘴巴裡扔進幾顆，把籃子放在門廊上，和他一起坐在木製的台階上。_
> 
> _「派？」你心存疑慮問道。「替那隻兔子做派？」_
> 
> _「替這隻兔子做派。」他重複道，把兔子的小臉蛋抱到自己的臉上蹭，簡直天怒人怨。「我可以隨時把牠放走⋯⋯」他一個竊笑，看著你臉上一閃而過的驚恐表情。他把兔子放在你的手中，甜蜜美好如春，然後將自己環在你的肩膀上。那雙手臂既可以把最強壯的四肢扯成碎片，也可以擁你入懷，溫柔更勝微風。「我在抓那隻兔子的時候把褲子扯破了。」他笑著坦承。你的笑聲飄上雲霄。_
> 
> _「誰需要那些。」你回答道，然後——_

**娜塔莎**  
詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯 

**巴奇**  
請說

**娜塔莎**  
一、隻、兔、子

**巴奇**  
拍謝  
兔活節快樂 呵呵呵

**娜塔莎**  
現在才一月  
這什麼鬼毛茸茸的玩意兒  
什麼鬼，我好愛  
齁  
你今晚會過來克林特學校的活動嗎？

**巴奇**  
不會  
布洛克終於來電  
我在他家  
！

**娜塔莎**  
真的假的

**巴奇**  
妳閉嘴

* * *

「嘿，我替你的專欄想到一個點子。」克林特在上班日的間中突然打電話來。巴奇很歡迎這通讓他分散注意力的來電。他本來正在起草一封電郵給一位設計師，為他們錯誤引用他拒用特大號跟不同族群的模特兒的講話道歉。如果這是他的雜誌，巴奇憤恨地想，他會像赫特被拖在阿基里斯的戰車後面那樣，把那個王八蛋拖下水。可惜男人垃圾月刊既時尚又高級：設計是一門藝術，而這個傢伙運用的特定媒材剛好是瘦巴巴的白人女生。「莫名其妙。」巴奇一邊抱怨一邊敲出完全違背本身基本原則的禮貌性字眼。

「什麼點子，克林特？」他微笑問道，把草稿存擋，往後倚在椅子上。他向史考特揮揮手，對方用一支筆抵著太陽穴，假裝扣板機。他同情地聳聳肩。史考特在這地方簡直大材小用。  
「博物館。」

「博物館⋯⋯做什麼，到底？」巴奇蹙額問道。

「在博物館約會。咖啡師男友是個超級恐龍控。還是個人類學家。喔，好棒喔！你看！」他的聲音從電話飄走，又飄回來。「還是印第安那瓊斯，之類的。」

「克林特。」巴奇綜合推測，問道：「你現在在博物館，對吧！」

「嘿啊，你怎麼知道？」

「隨便猜的。校外教學？」巴奇說著，把自己的筆扔向辦公室另一頭的史考特。史考特成功閃躲。

「嗯。過來打招呼，葛恩。」克林特大笑道。

「嗨嗨，巴頓老師的女朋友。」一個小孩的聲音在後面嚷道，接著是一群小朋友吃吃笑的聲音。

「我真是個幸運的女孩兒。」巴奇微笑。「謝謝你想起我，兄弟。」

「還用說。幹——什麼。給我下來，韋德，那是歷史古物。」

「你很忙啊。」巴奇哈哈大笑。「你先忙吧！晚點聊。」

「遵命，隊長！」克林特掛上電話。

_小朋友啊_ ，巴奇暗忖。 _嗯。_

> **《甜蜜使者》呈獻**  
>  **《咖啡師男友》第十四集**  
>  **作者 詹姆斯**
> 
> _咖啡師男友有個秘密。他從咖啡館下班後，還跟其他人碰面（不！不止一個！是很多個！）。你真的真的很想相信他，可是他都用輕聲細語的方式講電話。「我一直想方設法讓邁爾斯更進一步。他很有潛能。我知道，他很可愛。可是貝琪？貝琪很出眾，我希望她可以更上一層樓。嗯，一路到二壘，而且這是她第一次出來。」你看得出他對你有所隱藏。那樣的對話讓人不由得產生疑問（沒有一個問題是正常的，你甚至不敢請教薇薇夫人大部分的問題）。_
> 
> 「你星期四晚上都去哪裡？」你有天問道。很直接，很受傷。嫉妒慢慢噬咬，已經穿透你的心臟。咖啡師男友眨了眨眼睛，羞紅了臉，順了一下垂在額前的一撮金髮。他的眼睛看來看去，就是看起來不誠實。
> 
> 「我有事。類似，一個俱樂部。沒什麼好說的。」他說。你點點頭，握著裂成碎片的心，力道加深。他發現了，他當然發現了。「不要生氣。這個說來蠻不好意思的。你可以親自看看。」
> 
> 於是，星期四晚上，帶著一個裝了他煮的冰滴咖啡的水壺，還有一條你怎麼猜也猜不出有作用途的草地毯子，你來到了公園，在太陽下山前一個小時跟他會面。你眺望草坪，用手遮擋斜照的光，你的咖啡師男友呢？一個身高不及一個花園地精的小孩像風一般的從你身旁跑過，歡天喜地地跑向棒球場。即使逆著光，你想你應該是看見了你那個健碩的戀人，站在黃土上，原本的工作圍裙跟polo衫被紅襪隊的帽子還有他最喜歡的那件舊汗衫取代。圍繞在他身邊，小小一撮，是一群來自各年級，來空地打棒球的小朋友。他們踢著塵土，開心大笑，間中歡呼，全神貫注看著你的咖啡師男友。即使你越靠越近，你還是希望可以聽見他激勵人心的講話。孩子們可愛地齊聲大喊：「是，教練！」然後成雙成對散落在球場的各個角落，互相拋接。他笑容燦爛地看著你在家長之間鋪好毯子，然後向你揮手。不止一個媽媽注意到了。
> 
> 「你是教練的朋友？」他們問道。「運氣真好！果然是姚窕淑女，君子好逑！」你聽見話裡的雙關含意。你看著他認真在每個孩子身上花時間，耐心教導他們正確的揮棒姿勢；不管是孩子們呼喊他的名字央求指導，或在接到球的時候尋求鼓勵，他都會在各壘之間跑來跑去；要是誰跌倒了，他會笑著把他們扶起來，小心翼翼拍掉塵土。你感覺到自己的心已經實實在在重新織了回去。他跟孩子們相處融洽，你一直都是這樣想的。你多麼驕傲啊。日照逐漸退去，公園裡的路燈亮起，螢火蟲也出現了，孩子們很快就對球場失去興趣，螢光閃閃的菱形球場抵不過急切的小髒手。你協助其中一個媽媽發派小包的小金魚香脆餅還有果汁。你已經好幾個星期沒有如此發自內心的笑過了。你正在幫一個齙牙小男孩插吸管的時候，感覺到咖啡師男友非常可靠的手放在你的髖骨上。
> 
> 「謝謝你！」小男孩笑著跑開，果汁早已不可思議地一路滴落在他的衣服上。你的戀人笑了出來，把頭枕在你的肩膀上，沾了塵土的強壯手臂環抱著你。
> 
> 「對不起，沒早點告訴你。我不希望你以為——」
> 
> 「以為你是美國夢嗎？」你打岔。「太遲了，貝比・魯斯。」你吻上他微笑的唇，孩子們又是歡呼又是哀嚎。溫暖的傍晚緩緩走過，星星慵懶地群聚夜空中，附近有一台冰淇淋卡車的音樂響起，召喚天真爛漫的年輕男子。有人的父親替留下來的孩子點燃仙女棒。你們圍了毯子，擁抱彼此，目睹夏天的活力在眼前展開，像是來自《漂亮家居》的一張照片。蟋蟀跟六月鰓金龜在你的四周鳴唱，悅耳又溫柔。他吻了吻你的太陽穴，你發現自己正在想著未來。而他，像是知道你的想法，把你摟得更緊一些。想當然爾，他到時也一定在。豈不好嗎？
> 
> （編按：各位讀者，祝你跟你的男、女朋友潤日快樂啊！如果你這個星期還能思考別的事情，祝你好運。溫暖的天氣即將到來，誰知道春天會稍來什麼驚喜呢？對各位準情侶而言，這個季節代表是新的開始，新的契機，在我看來，真的很好啊！～珍娜）

**娜塔莎**  
棒球？？  
我的肉呢，巴恩斯！！！  
上個星期還有中古世紀的肉  
我沒時間等！ 

**巴奇**  
絕對肯定有小孩就沒肉，小娜

**娜塔莎**  
也是  
少咬文嚼字拜託多點腹肌

**巴奇**  
很快就恢復物化  
我保證

**娜塔莎**  
你真是好人

* * *

巴奇有時候很容易就會想到寫作主題。他走進店裡，看史蒂夫一眼，一個幻想已經在等著他，像是一集已經預錄在錄放影機裡的影集。今天早上，他費了好大力氣才勉強下床。過去的記憶在清晨掐住他的喉嚨，冰冷又心寒。還有布洛克的沈默對待，讓他隱約懷疑對方已經開始感到厭倦，又會再次把他丟棄一旁。如果真是如此，他得假裝他還能把持住自己，而不是一頭栽進過去那個自我毀滅的自己。時間隨著每一分鐘流逝，他瞪著手機裡的時間，開始數算間中的秒數，盡量讓呼吸平穩。在呼吸之間的短暫縫隙，他意識到他已經可以想像自己身處在咖啡館裡寫作，快樂地坐在他最愛的沙發上，享用什麼甜食。他恨死這種自我耽溺有多麼放縱，可是他讀了太多珍娜寫的關愛自我的專欄，差一點就要信以為真。他腦子裡清晰可見史蒂夫似笑非笑的微笑，如果說是那個笑容讓他吞下那股冰寒，把雙腳放在地板上，那也沒什麼不好。他總不能讓他的讀者失望吧！他也不能讓小娜失望，尤其他已經答應她要寫床戲了。單是想到這一點，他忍不住哀嘆。沒有什麼比在氛圍活潑，光線明亮，而且非常公開的鳥屋寫淫穢的床戲更讓他感到不好意思了，更遑論在極被物化的咖啡師男友的眼底下做這種事。他希望娜塔莎會忘記，可是他離開公寓的時候，她正在泡茶，並在他經過的時候雙手握拳，敲打流理台，還反覆喊著「床戲！床戲！床戲！」他笑了。盡管她傻傻的又討人厭（她肯定知道他會假裝忘記），她忠誠得像頭患了疥癬的看門狗。他沒要這隻狗，卻又礙於良心無法遺棄牠。就這個狀況而言，他比較像是那隻狗，她願意讓他留下來是他運氣好。

巴奇走進店裡的時候剛好不小心微笑了，他在收銀機前跟店經理點肉桂拿鐵跟司康的時候，甚至比往常更活潑一些。對方朝他點頭微笑，意為「你是常客」。謝天謝地咖啡時男友正在忙別的事，調整其中一個掛在頭頂上的音箱，《Dancing in the Dark》正在放送，聽起來劈劈啪啪的。此刻時間尚早，店內客人算多，巴奇沒羞沒臊地讓自己觀賞咖啡師男友大顯身手。他決定自己只是對音響系統感到好奇，這完全是個無傷大雅的掩飾。罪惡的司康搭配站在木梯上的咖啡師男友嚇死人的扭轉身體，更是嚇死人的美味。才吃了一半，靈感宛如一條運動毛巾啪嗒打在臉上。他如果要寫奇怪的內容，他至少可以將背景設定在無害的廚房裡製作甜點。如果咖啡師男友在過程中，剛好在他身上佈滿麵粉手印，嘿嘿。他也只能根據這個畫面來發揮，對吧！巴奇設法克制有些誇張的笑容，還有盤據腹部的熱流。咖啡師男友從梯子爬下來的時候對他微笑，向他道早安。如果他最後輸入的句子並不包括「和諧的喘息」等字眼，巴奇應該會有回應的勇氣。算了，他心想。最好保持距離。過了一陣子，他把稿子編輯完成，發送給珍娜。他允許自己第三十次或第四十次偷瞄咖啡師男友，努力不去過度思考環饒身邊，清晰純淨的《Dream a Little Dream》；站在櫃台後面，該死的迪士尼王子吹著口哨，清脆如鳥鳴，結果卻被一個過高的音符噎著，惹得店經理捧腹大笑。假如他瞄了巴奇一眼，笑著低頭，臉上潮紅，巴奇會否認這件事。那實在好得不可思議。

* * *

史蒂夫・羅傑斯深深吸了一口氣，做了個決定。他會去打招呼。或者，他會試試看。

* * *

_這會是我們最後一次見到作者跟他的咖啡館愛人嗎？我想（嗚呼哀哉！），在《甜蜜使者》上面或許是最後一次了。可是別忘了，詹姆斯把我們每個人都變成了英雄。我們每個人都是這個愛情故事的英雄！整個系列我最愛的就是這一點了。第二人稱不僅是更深入的連結，更是作者送給讀者的禮物！他讓我們以參與者而非讀者的身份進入這個世界。如果我們可以盡量想像自己很快樂，無論是在一棟與世隔絕的小木屋裡，或置身一座英國花園裡，還是坐在一家咖啡館裡，那為了自己，我們理當讓那份快樂成真，而且我們一定可以的！正面思考有無比強大的力量。詹姆斯的想法是對的：築夢！無論如何，創造夢想。我是卡瑪拉，你的流行文化特派員。我在對著自己的筆電為本世紀的經典CP哭泣的同時，也祝福你有個快樂的結局！我確實覺得這樣也很好。;)  
～小卡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> 不好意思，這篇晚了一個星期，還翻得很爛啊啊啊～～～～～ （跪）
> 
> 1\. 娜塔莎閱讀第一篇咖啡師男友說了兩次「吾等」，原文為”The Royal We”，其實就是我們，我手癢翻譯成「吾等」。  
> 2\. 「兔活節」，原文為”Hoppy Easter”。  
> 3\. 棒球教練咖啡師男友那篇，媽媽們在原文裡說：“What a catch!”是雙關語，意為好球、好對象，可是中文好像沒有這個說法，所以我改成「姚窕淑女，君子好逑」，勉強是雙關語。如果有人想到更好的翻譯，拜託請跟我說！  
> 4\. 是說那些歌我真的建議你聽聽看，咖啡師男友的口味也太多元了。


	7. 催化劑

巴奇呈大字形躺在床上，望著天花板，臉上困倦的笑容是這一天所有情緒的最後印記。他還聽得見小娜跟克林特在廚房裡辯論的聲音。雨又開始下了，柔和的滴答聲提醒他在公園的樹下，與史蒂夫並肩的感覺。新鮮的刺痛，無與倫比的溫柔暖意。他大聲笑了出來，撫摸臉上的印子，重燃那股感覺。他無法停止撫摸那塊乞求關注的腫脹，他在腦海裡聽見母親的聲音，要他別碰傷口，明天一早就到那個男孩子家跟他的父母道歉， _拜託記得唸玫瑰經，傑米_ 。如果木湯匙不是沾著什麼醬料的話，她可能早就一頭敲下去了。 _別再碰傷口了。_ 那塊腫脹不是受傷的那種痛，隔天早上看起來大概也不會太恐怖。他得到廚房去找個什麼冰冰的東西來舒緩那塊腫脹，至少吃點止痛藥，但他反而檢查手機看史蒂夫是否已經回覆他的訊息。他感覺自己的優先順序在過去幾個月已經出現了結構性地移轉。他對這樣的改變並不討厭。

 **巴奇**  
安全到家！

 **史蒂夫**  
謝天謝地！只用一隻眼睛看路蠻危險的  
去找個海盜眼罩

 **巴奇**  
我終於可以當個像樣的龐德壞蛋了

 **史蒂夫**  
我對你的夢想有信心

 **巴奇**  
我明天會見到你嗎？

他或許應該回以一個笑話，他在心裡抱怨著。 _詹姆斯「好心急」巴恩斯就是需要不斷的安撫跟保證。_ 可是史蒂夫應該不在意。他或許留意到了。他或許留意到了，卻不在意。他或許很喜歡這樣！史蒂夫或許跟巴奇一樣，睏睏的，痛痛的，單是傳簡訊都讓呼吸如蝴蝶疾振的翅膀一樣快速。

 **史蒂夫**  
希望如此！

 **巴奇**  
我也是

 **史蒂夫**  
（⋯⋯）

巴奇看著點點消失又出現，像是什麼飄忽不定的想法，閃爍之間，存在滅亡。他決定不要想太多。這個遊戲他玩過太多次了。布洛克的巴奇會為這種事情憂心忡忡，懼怕那些點點如懼怕死神一般。那個巴奇正在某個安全處睡覺，寧靜安詳。 _雖已分開，卻仍活著。_ 他清清楚楚把布洛克的名字從思緒中消除。 _原來呼吸自由的空氣就是這種感覺，開放和弦，敲響鐘聲_ ，他微笑著思考這一切，看著螢幕上史蒂夫的名字。 _瘀青的臉頰也是這種感覺，被忽視也是這種感覺，闖進一室心愛陶瓷的公牛也是這種感覺_ ，一把更陰沈的聲音回應道。但巴奇嚥下那些話語，把手機放在床頭櫃上，哼著他說不出名字的曲子，往廚房走去。史蒂夫想再見到他。這已經不是新聞了，但他還是很喜歡這種感覺。娜塔莎仍在把盤子收進櫥櫃裡，動作過於大了一些。克林特坐在旁邊的流理台上，數算她錢包裡的鈔票，仔細疊好。小娜看著巴奇從冰箱裡拿出一包冷凍蔬菜。她站在他面前，阻擋他回臥室的去路。

「詹姆斯，你給我坐下來，把從你離開這個大門到走進大門之間發生的事，從頭到尾跟我說一遍。如果要我親自打電話給那個混蛋咖啡師，我也不怕。」

「她很不爽，因為我打算用她的錢去買一百二十個口香糖。可是你最好坐下來。」克林特警告道，手裡拿著幾張鈔票往自己臉上扇風，像是個端莊的公爵夫人。「我們陪你做了一整包五磅重的馬芬，你連一個也沒帶回家。齁，兄弟！一個也沒？」小娜瞪克林特的目光宛如積累了百年的惱怒。

「他被揍了，還大搖大擺地走進來，你竟然在擔心 _這個_ ？你自己吃掉一整杯的麵糊，沙門氏菌也應該列入你關心的項目裡。」克林特只是繼續用她的錢替自己搧風。

「馬芬全被雨淋濕了。」巴奇疼膩坦言。「再說，妳根本不想聽那些暴力血腥的細節。大家都是成年人了。」可是娜塔莎的杏圓大眼飃射小箭，毫無笑意，巴奇於是從她身邊推身而過，在桌子前面坐了下來。他從她的語氣深知自己還是得玩這個遊戲。現在不是小氣跟偽裝的時候。「妳是要跟我說妳並不是生氣，妳只是很失望嗎？」他在說俏皮話。她瞪大眼睛，克林特皺眉蹙額。

「真是不好意，你明白我關心你的原因吧！巴奇，你最後一次這個樣子的時候？」她激動地嘆了一口氣。「你才把自己從——」

「我明白，小娜。相信我。沒事了。拜託妳就——」

「不行！」娜塔莎幾乎是用喊的。她很少讓自己這麼激動。「詹姆斯！ _你_ 或許不在乎，但 _我_ 總可以關心你吧！」一陣沈默隨之而來，巴奇在其中聽見過去五百多個夜裡，她如何將他從黑暗處勸回來，還有之後或醒著或逃避的早晨；在全世界都棄他們不顧時，彼此了解，相互陪伴，互舔傷口。克林特很清楚此時不宜打破沉默，他把錢放在流理台上。巴奇對著冷凍青豆嘆息。

「我知道。」

「從你的表現一點也看不出來。」

「不，我真的很抱歉。」巴奇讓步了，但不至於全然放棄。史蒂夫不是布洛克，也絕對不會成為布洛克。「可是事情根本不是那麼回事。妳可以信任我懂得判別不同之處嗎？拜託妳？」

「巴奇。」娜塔莎難過地吞嚥。「你一直都懂得判別不同之處。你只是——好。好，那你就告訴我到底是怎麼回事。」她說。「可是不要表現得好像我根本連問都不能問。他打妳耶。」

「是我先打他的。」巴奇小聲簡短坦承。

「為什麼？」

「我慌了，而且我猜想——」巴奇發現自己語塞。他不曉得該如何表達他當時的情緒：害怕與戒意，希望與亢奮。無論他的處境多麽糟糕，娜塔莎永遠是唯一對他有所期望的人，他卻無法對娜塔莎坦白。即使在作家的詞彙裡，也找不到他想用的詞彙。一切全梗在喉嚨。「我不曉得。我就發洩出來了。我也不曉得為什麼。」娜塔莎怒視的目光變和緩，他不想去注意，或猜想在她腦海深處，她深知原因為何，而且他自己其實也知道。「他——我不曉得。我們兩個人都不是故意的。事情就這麼發生了。我對天發誓，我們已經把話說開，釐清到底是怎麼回事。我道歉了，他也不知怎的原諒我了。他也道歉了，雖然根本不是他的錯。這是一場糟糕的意外。我真的以為自己把事情搞砸了。」他說。「可是這次不同。真的，小娜。」克林特點頭表示了解。他倚靠櫥櫃，拍拍旁邊的流理台，要娜塔莎坐上去。她在他旁邊跳上去，一直與巴奇對視。

「然後呢？」她問道。巴奇把那一袋蔬菜壓在眼睛上。一股冰冷驚懾，他咬牙忍住。

「當然是彌補過錯。然後我們去喝咖啡。」

「你接下來一整天都在喝咖啡？」小娜特意問道。

「今天是個好日子！」巴奇強調。「妳不相信我，可是今天大概是我一整年最棒的一天了。我真的這麼想。」克林特在他們之間看來看去，然後輕推娜塔莎的肩膀。她仍不滿意。巴奇乞求道：「小娜，妳不了解他，別這樣對他。」

「不，我並不了解他。」娜塔莎搖搖頭。「我了解你。你倒是說說看。」  
巴奇於是把自己安頓好，回想每一個之微末節，娓娓道來。一切仍清晰在腦海，邊沿閃閃發光，如完美的小片段。他先從急救箱開始說起。巴奇盡量釋義，可是有些細節（他不得不承認是大部分細節）甜蜜得非提不可。克林特的光腳丫有節奏地拍打櫥櫃，像是故事裡的標點符號，巴奇盡其所能塗繪鮮明色彩。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「裡面的紗布多到可以包裹死人了。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊翻著鳥屋急救箱裡頭剩餘的醫療用品。過去幾年，急救箱裡的內容物被用來處理刀傷火燙，廚房災難，還有莫名的過敏反應，期間以當時大減價的用品（看來是Hello Kitty OK繃）補充。山姆（雖然心存好意，卻有些無用地）在他們光榮進場的時候把急救箱遞給史蒂夫。巴奇事後承認，那是他當週最塔倫汀諾的時刻了。他們真是一對啊。巴奇的褐髮鬆散，髮絲如蜘蛛般框住拋拋的紅眼；史蒂夫護理指關節，腫起來的鼻子下方有一塊乾掉的血跡。兩個濕漉漉，髒兮兮的傢伙，臉上掛著初入社交界的千金小姐的詭秘笑容，彷彿他們在啜飲晨間咖啡之前分享的秘密比一個月內在高中走廊上聽到的八卦還要多。急救箱裡沒有任何可用之物，史蒂夫於是從流理台後面拿了幾塊溫熱的抹布。巴奇將之折好，覆在受傷的眼睛上，然後坐在櫃檯邊，把頭歪到一邊去。他們兩個人坐在櫃檯那裡的姿勢像是最後的晚餐，山姆的目光在他們之間飄忽，手臂抱在胸前，抑制滿腔怒火。他們剛剛踏進門，敲響門上的鐘鈴時，山姆還一副洋洋得意的表情，可是一把他們看仔細，他的臉立刻沉了下來。他做完一杯摩卡，送到在櫃檯另一頭等候的客人手上，史蒂夫發出鬆了一口氣地長嘆。

「你的頭痛嗎？」他終於問道，轉過頭來上下把他檢視一遍。巴奇聳聳肩。

「沒有腦震盪，如果你是想問這個的話。開玩笑的。你呢？」

「我不知道。」史蒂夫誠實地說。他抹去臉上乾掉的血跡，巴奇指了指他下巴沒抹到的一小塊。「我從來沒腦震盪過，至少就我所知。但我肯定不是第一次流鼻血。我想每一次會越來越堅強的。」他開始哈哈大笑，巴奇覺得那個笑容也扯著自己的嘴角，目眩神迷。

「啊，對齁！」他想起來。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯，校園小鬥士。」史蒂夫點點頭，撕開一個OK蹦。

「好炫啊好炫。」他哼唱道。「好鬥才是正確形容詞。」巴奇試圖想像那樣的史蒂夫：細長的四肢、破皮的膝蓋、幹過無數架，總是在遊樂場對人怒目相向。年幼的巴奇對簡單的魔術還有平裝版的科幻小說著迷，他會像隻大眼睛的迷途羔羊跟隨那個矮不隆咚的小子。

「我不會看衰你的。」他讚賞地說。「我打賭那個小子一定很難纏。」史蒂夫對讚美低頭不語，頑皮地在巴奇騰出來的手上貼了三個OK蹦，雖然那隻手根本沒受傷。那樣的接觸讓巴奇感到溫暖。

「如果你見過那個時候的我，你會看衰我的。」金髮男子說，輕柔地拍拍粉紅色的OK蹦。「現在這樣倒是可悲又恰當齁。兩個在公園裡玩得太過分的小孩被處分了。」

「就輕微的過錯而言，倒是蠻適切的。」巴奇回答。「嘿，你對這個很在行啊。小時候都自己處理傷口嗎？」

「我以前處理過比這個還糟的痛痛。」史蒂夫看著巴奇，眼底閃過一絲頑皮。「撐著點，士兵。」

「你就坦白跟我說吧，醫生。」巴奇慵懶地竊笑，對他們之間這些小小的角色扮演滿是喜歡。「我撐得過去嗎？」

「孩子，你不用想太多。蝨子已經治好了。」

「感謝上帝。」巴奇用沒受傷的眼睛檢視史蒂夫的傑作。「這個圈圈點點療法真是把我累壞了。你是我的救命恩人啊，醫生。」他發誓道。史蒂夫伸腰越過櫃檯，拿了兩個馬克杯。

「總共一百萬，謝謝。」他說。「醫藥費。」巴奇蹙眉。

「醫療服務態度倒是很糟。」

「難搞的病人。」預料到室友的下一步動作，山姆瞪著巴奇，滑過一盒香草茶。史蒂夫一邊哼著鼻子一邊打開兩個茶包。單就過去六個月，山姆第九百次不曉得該拿史蒂夫・羅傑斯如何是好，雖然他真的希望巴奇或許有辦法解決問題。目睹自己的室友一副在酒吧幹架的模樣敲碎了他的美夢，可是史蒂夫不知怎麼卻對此一笑而過。「好，行。什麼都別跟我說。沒問題，什麼都不用解釋。盡管笑吧，你這小王八蛋。」山姆指摘道。「你這張漂亮臉蛋不用再奢望被人右滑了。你的鼻子現在跟布偶沒兩樣。」巴奇大聲笑了出來，史蒂夫則躲在櫃台後面。

「嘿。」鼻子受傷的史蒂夫盡量怒視巴奇。「二對一不公平，你不可以選邊站。」

「至少他知道怎麼挑贏家。」山姆向巴奇伸出一隻手，後者無視手上的粉紅貓咪裝飾，與他握手。「我們沒正式介紹過。你是那個史蒂夫情色網站的作家，我知道。我是山姆・威爾遜。」巴奇假裝沒聽到那句話。

「山姆，巴奇・巴恩斯。」

「嗯嗯。好，既然已經正式認識了，我得問一句，巴奇。」山姆用眼睛示意。他知道不應該問史蒂夫，但巴奇提供的資訊更少。

「說來複雜。」巴奇慎重地搖搖頭。「蝨子手術。」山姆眨了眨眼睛，對巴奇竟然跟史蒂夫一樣難搞一點也不訝異。

「蝨子讓你眼睛瘀血黑青？」他問道，聲音毫無誠意。「你們對這件事沒什麼要說的？你們哪個負責賣粉紅色的肥皂？」史蒂夫走向烘焙櫃，經過他的時候拍了他一下。由於史蒂夫好一陣子沒過來興致勃勃將之填滿，櫃子裡有些冷清，他決定不取有限的貨源，省得山姆真的生氣了。他提醒自己明天早上早點進來。

「別這麼不近人情，山姆，蝨子可是很嚴重的病症。」金髮男子配合演出。

「你的衣服上沾太多血，不適合站在櫃台後面。」山姆警告道。「你這不衛生的傢伙給我滾出來。你們過來的路上是遇到鯊魚還是什麼？」史蒂夫內疚地交疊手臂，把一個沾了血的袖子藏起來，眼不見為淨。

「我以為你今天需要我幫忙！」

「是沒錯，可是你現在是個行動生物危害。我已經在重新思考我在這件事情上的立場。」他說著，用迂迴的方式示意史蒂夫跟巴奇。「我看見你們走進來的時候，心想：上帝是存在的，山謬。史提芬・葛蘭特・羅傑斯過來準備把你從這不應該的佩姬龍捲風的宿醉解救出來了。但是非也。一切都是賤招。」

「山姆，我真的很抱歉。」史蒂夫誠意流露，山姆看來準備將之揮走。「我發誓什麼問題都沒有。你給我一個小時的時間，我回來東山再起。」

「是是。現在沒客人算你運氣好。下午會有新的工讀生過來，你可以好好『放鬆』。」山姆一邊故意挑眉一邊在馬克杯內注入熱水。巴奇假裝沒看見，忙碌於他的溼抹布跟羞愧。史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，但仍對山姆投以感激的目光，然後拎著兩杯茶到巴奇最喜歡的沙發座去。

「回頭見，山姆。」巴奇站起來，向他敬禮。山姆點點頭。

「彼此彼此，巴奇。嘿，我『眼睛』盯著你，如果你想湊一組的話。」山姆特意說，還拍拍自己臉頰，暗指巴奇受傷的部位。史蒂夫哀嘆一聲。

「山姆，拜託！不要這麼婆婆媽媽。一切都很好。」

「是是，當然。」山姆說。「我只是在開玩笑。」他沒在開玩笑。「你們玩得開心點啊，孩子們。需要毒品還是保險套的話，跟我說一聲。我酷爸爸，我情願你們在家裡做蠢事。」

「我的天， _山姆_ ！」史蒂夫懇求道。

「好啦好啦，開玩笑的。巴恩斯，我可是會像隻老鷹那樣監視你。你如果敢傷害他鼻子以外的地方，我知道後面的刀子放哪裡。」山姆在玩笑與嚴肅之間游走，巴奇擔心得抖了一下。山姆・威爾遜豈是可以隨意得罪的。史蒂夫怒火重燃，瞪了回去，全身卻漲紅得好像【幸福使者】描述那般。巴奇再也不想對此寫照邀功了。他的腦子裡沒有先有雞或有蛋的辯論，雖然有時候還真是有些嚇人。可是史蒂夫不再只是一個人物。坦白說，巴奇也不確定他到底是誰。寒冷與不確定交織，他不由得顫抖。史蒂夫準備坐下來了，或許吧，這或許是個約會。

 _不_ ，他如是告訴自己。 _這是個策略性的會面_ 。是時候把事情釐清。這麼想倒安撫了他不安的情緒。史蒂夫把杯子並放在桌上，巴奇揪了一下。為了保持專業，他原本希望他們中間會隔著一張桌子，但這樣的念頭很快被扔到窗戶外了。看來就他一人投入這個角色扮演而已。 _經典巴奇_ ，他想著， _極端逃避主義_ 。

「你們在這裡多久了？」他問道。他聽見山姆回到收銀機後面，協助一個客人回沖咖啡的聲音。史蒂夫坐進沙發裡，拍著潮濕的袖子，彷彿多些關注會讓它們乾得更快。

「山姆從青少年時期就在這裡工作了。所以他現在是店經理。老闆不常過來，但他對山姆的經營方式很滿意。」

「你們是在這裡認識的？」

「不是。」史蒂夫大笑。「聽起來挺可愛的。不過，我是在高中時期認識他的。田徑隊。」巴奇盡所能抹去任何想要在其潛意識充斥史蒂夫・羅傑斯形象的衝動。史蒂夫・羅傑斯，汗水淋漓，肌肉結實，宛如青少年時期的奧林匹克蒙太奇。他突然很慶幸自己當時並不認識他。高中時期的巴奇並不具備應付那種程度的吸引力的能力。單是每天早上要穿哪一件黑色汗衫上學就要了他所有力氣。「是他幫我找到這份工作付學費的。我退學之後倒不重要了，不過，你懂的。」史蒂夫猶豫地用手撫過後脖子，巴奇看到了咖啡師男友的影子。「工作還不錯。我現在蠻拿手的，而且我很喜歡。」

「你高中畢業後就搬去跟他一起住？」巴奇問道，深感佩服。史蒂夫搖搖頭，話到嘴邊又停住了。

「不是，我——我那個時候還住家裡，照顧我媽。到我必須離開的時候，他住的地方很明顯是唯一的下一站。」史蒂夫承認。「山姆經歷過很多類似的經驗，我們很合得來。遇見他之前，我好長一段時間沒其他人在身邊。」巴奇看著他的眼睛往櫃檯的方向飄去，內心當下對山姆起了全新的敬意。

「撇開那些威脅不說，他看來是個好人。」

「是啊。他會接受你的。」史蒂夫像是想起了什麼，巴奇無法得知，卻也沒問。他發誓一定要更認識那個傢伙，即便兩人不一定會成為很好的朋友。「總有一天。當他沒宿醉的時候。」

「你住哪裡？」

「那個方向，距離大概五個EI站。廉價的文青小公寓。」史蒂夫發現自己想也沒想就脫口而出。巴奇意識到那或許並不是一個隨意的問題，當下立刻覺得內疚。一個熟悉的責備沈入他的胸口。

「喔。呃。對不起，我太好管閒事了。」

「沒。」史蒂夫喝了一口茶，看來真的一點也不在意。他就那樣付出他的信任，即使對方才剛揍了他的臉。如果巴奇不經意地往旁邊挪一點，史蒂夫並未覺察。「你呢？」

「跟朋友合租了一個離這裡不遠的地方。我喜歡騎腳踏車上班。你如果走快一點的話，大概十分鐘就到了。」小娜的臉孔飄過巴奇的思緒。她大概在客廳裡做瑜伽，抱怨他們之間的最後一則簡訊。那是大概一個小時前的事了，他當時承認自己躲在一棵樹上。沒必要給她即時更新，他心想。該說些什麼呢？ _一切都好，一拳打在他臉上，我們正在約會了，XOXO_ ？很好，聽起來挺好的。

> 「好，所以不傳簡訊是個好方法嗎？詹姆斯。」
> 
> 「娜塔莎，我只是想讓妳知道我有想過這件事，然後決定那很蠢，好嗎？我可以繼續說妳要求的故事嗎？我有半包快炒慢慢融化到我的眼睛裡。」
> 
> 「蠢倒是真是。繼續。」

「我敢打賭你的房租是我整個月的薪水。」史蒂夫搖搖頭。巴奇大笑。

「或許吧！我想違背個人原則有其經濟福利。單靠真正的作家薪水是沒辦法每天過來喝咖啡的。」

「看來我不用偷偷塞免費好康給你齁。」史蒂夫猜想。巴奇發現雨水讓史蒂夫的頭髮變軟了，一小撮一小撮的頭髮橫七豎八地放肆立著，可愛得讓人想要伸手撫弄。他的手指在發癢。他點點頭。

「如今你知道我個沒有靈魂的市區寄生蟲，我以後得替我的慈善好康買單了。」

「從來都不是慈善。」史蒂夫赤鼻，喝了一口茶。「我喜歡你。現在還是。你只是從來沒發現。」巴奇的心絞了一下。

「我有發現。我只是——」

「我知道。是時機不對。時機不是我們的強項。」史蒂夫的笑容帶著原諒的意味。「可是，我可以問你一個更難一點的問題嗎？如果時間不恰當，你可以叫我滾蛋。」

「無論我說什麼都嚇不了你了。」巴奇坦承。史蒂夫挑眉。

「怎麼說？」

「比如我現在跟你說的一切，關於我的感情？還是其它什麼的。」作家嘆息。「我已經全都寫下來了。全都攤出來，太多也太快了。就軍事角度看來，我已經沒有退路了。我身上沒武器，站在沒有空曠的戰場上。當活靶鴨子。如果鴨子可以——帶武器的話。」他結結巴巴地，史蒂夫竊笑。

「啊，對喔！從你描寫我這個山頂洞人歷險記的妙文推測，我確實 _預料到_ 會在狗狗公園裡頭打架。」巴奇攤開那塊抹布，遮住自己的眼睛，當作躲藏。又是那個該死的山頂洞人。 _現在不是羞辱癖好的時候，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。_

「我知道。可是——那個——一段感情不是這樣開始的。」他說。他其實想說的是，他擔心他已經破壞那段感情了。

「所以你才揮我一拳嗎？」

「我顯然無法明確表達想法。」他哀了一聲。史蒂夫移了一下，以便更清楚地面對他，雖然巴奇隱藏得非常好。

「巴奇。就我而言，我們現在是從頭開始。就算——是說我的鼻子也會痊癒的。而且我發誓，我終究會停止取笑網路版本的我。」史蒂夫舉手做了一個童子軍的手勢。巴奇嗤鼻。「你好好看我一下。我發誓，我不會再提起他。你如果還有印象的話，我自己也寫了一篇，而且文字還不是我的強項。我覺得我們目前是對等的。」史蒂夫看來很有誠意，巴奇準備不再提起。「除非你想寫一整本關於我的長篇小說，那我要畫那個費比歐的封面，如果你不介意的話。」

「你又開始畫畫了嗎？」巴奇殷切地問，雖然他發現自己故意轉移話題。「你說——我的意思是，那件事應該沒改變吧！」他從手上的吧枱抹布探出頭，推敲對方的反應。史蒂夫皺眉。

「嚴格來說，我覺得應該沒有。可是我覺得自己很想改變。我有點想念畫畫。」他的肩膀突然垂下來，下顎咬得有些緊，巴奇看得出來他不只有點想念。他知道那種感覺。創作瓶頸也是如此。你會覺得自己有缺陷，空洞，而且荒蕪。他移了一下身體，溫柔注視史蒂夫。

「你需要什麼讓你開始呢？」他問道。咖啡師咬咬唇，表情迷失，彷彿他從未問過自己這樣的問題。

「或許只是耐心吧。」

「我的耐心很有限。」巴奇嘆息。「可是如果你要的話，我可以分一半給你。」

「聽起來蠻好的。」史蒂夫搖晃他的茶杯如同酒杯一般，看著茶葉形成一道漩渦。

「藝術很難啊，史蒂夫。」他聳聳肩。巴奇清楚意識到史蒂夫還沒問起那個很難的問題。他懷疑史蒂夫已經忘記了，對方一定也覺察到。他以貨運列車向前衝的信心行駛向另一個話題。「我深有同感。你有時候站在頂端，有時候卻只能盯著一個深淵，什麼都想不到。」

「藝術 **真的** 很難！」史蒂夫強烈同意。「藝術真他媽的難！」

「但卻又值得。創作啊表達啊，還有很多。」巴奇提出。史蒂夫點點頭。

「沒錯。就是這樣。」他有些難過地說。「我覺得你應該很清楚是怎麼回事。你想寫什麼東西？你理想的藝術創作是什麼？除了把我放在山上之外。」史蒂夫帶著討人厭的竊笑問道。他偏著頭，好像《咖啡師男友》所有的情節全在他腦中一閃而過，巴奇也無法制止。

「靠。」巴奇呼了一口氣。「我想我真的很想寫個什麼曠世巨作吧！真的放手一搏，寫些又長又臭，亂七八糟的東西。認真的東西。比如用十頁來形容一堆樹。我受限於字數還有寫作風格太久了。真是有夠累的。我想這也是為什麼有些《咖啡師男友》的內容會那麼荒謬，非常自我耽溺吧。我只是想用文字畫畫，你懂嗎？」

「我想做卻完全相反。」史蒂夫笑得燦爛。「你知道嗎，你可以靠文字工作賺錢，可是東西又那麼爛，實在很可惜。」巴奇哈哈大笑。

「哇，盡管直說。」

「對不起。那些文章真的很爛。它們——它們真的好爛，小巴。」

「我知道。東西不是我寫的，我只負責編輯。」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫嘟噥問道。「他們如果好好運用你的才華的話，這簡直是最適合你的工作。」

「說的比做的容易。」巴奇說。他早期在雜誌社的時候也曾經懇求過機會。他以為自己現在應該有更大的影響力。他沒有。「史塔克偶爾會讓我寫些簡介，可是除非我可以得到他的注意，他們絕對不會讓我離開編輯台的。我真的很擅長我的工作。也不是我謙虛，可是我了解他為什麼還留著我。」

「擅長工作固然好，但可以快樂些更好。」史蒂夫聳肩。「你需要提供一個很棒的點子，一旦看到你可以做什麼，他們會就知道你有多重要了。」他突然精神振奮起來。「嘿，你知道我們應該做什麼嗎？」

「做什麼？」

「我們應該成為彼此的責任夥伴。像健身夥伴，用同儕壓力讓我們投入創作。」

「好啊。」巴奇笑道。「我們可以戴頭巾，喝運動飲料嗎？」

「當然。這是一定要的。」

「好吧。」巴奇答應了，然後試圖甩開立即浮現腦海的畫面：他跟史蒂夫在一個星期天早晨，在某個鄉間民宿，吃著咖啡配吐司的早餐，安靜創作，偶爾隔著桌子評論他們正在聆聽的專輯。他今天似乎無法制止自己。如此近距離接觸，他的想像力已經亂了套。「我想我應該可以。可是不准霸凌。」

「喔？打是疼，罵是愛耶！」史蒂夫說道，不是太認真，但還是很好奇。巴奇蹙眉。他認識很多惡霸。如果有人讓他這麼做的話，他也可以輕易讓自己成為惡霸。他卑劣的個性既暗黑又不形於色，像某種營養不良的痛楚，一旦釋放出來，即如牛鞭猛烈。

「那樣幫不了人成就任何事情。再說，這件事我也很擅長，拍謝。」巴奇試著當笑話說。史蒂夫揚起一根眉毛。

「我不相信。」

「好吧。」巴奇的語氣變得有些陰沈。「你太令我失望了。你這輩子沒做過任何有意義的事，等你離開人世之後，也沒為後代子孫留下什麼。你這個垃圾。」

「我的天。」史蒂夫驚呼。「好，那絕對不行。」巴奇的嘴唇扭曲了下，幾乎難以覺察。

「夠激勵人心吧？」他問道。巴奇用力吞咽，而史蒂夫像是獲得證實或上天指引，接收到他的想法，往另一個方向。

「不，那只是一場失敗的實驗。我們不如說好只有正面鼓勵。」他提議。「誠實是最好的政策，但善良優先。」無論是在工作上或在家裡，巴奇從來都不接受這種事。不夠真實，或者坦白說，他不覺得自己值得如此的對待。

「我的自尊心是個脆弱的怪獸。我不曉得在我變得軟呼呼之前，是否可以接受過多的讚美。」他坦承。

「好，那我要衝金牌。」史蒂夫用巴奇剛剛的冷漠尖銳語氣開玩笑道。「你真是出乎我的意料。我想一旦你獲得大顯身手的機會，你一定會讓每個人刮目相看的。一旦你看見自己的能力，你一定會發光發熱的。」

「哎呦，拜託。」巴奇大笑。史蒂夫用肩膀蹭了蹭他，因為他覺得自己可以這麼做。

「嗯，我只是實話實說。哪天你需要我的話，你可以想像我會說得更誇張。」巴奇或許讓那些話迴盪，沈澱久了一點： _哪天你需要我的話_ 。他希望史蒂夫沒發現他微微的顫抖。如果他發現的話，希望寒冷與潮濕原諒他的罪過。

「我已經迫不急待了。」

「好。那我們就這麼辦。我們重新振作，努力工作，讓自己引以為傲。我們可以安排星期六早上？在什麼地方碰面，每個星期不同地點。」史蒂夫建議。「一起好好完成一件事？」巴奇想了下，點點頭。他忍不住想：史蒂夫最後一句指的好像不是藝術創作。

「聽起來蠻好的。我有點擔心自己已經忘記怎麼做了。」巴奇承認，而且他指的也不是藝術創作。史蒂夫體諒地點點頭。

「可是一起回想會比較容易。我想對我們兩個都好。」他說道，藍色的眼睛因期待而清澈。「不是約會喔！」史蒂夫迅速插話。一個迴轉、倒退，讓巴奇措手不及。「你不會——我們不是——對吧！那是——」

「不。不是約會。」巴奇確認道，史蒂夫才敢呼吸。

「還不是。」

「當然。」

「好。」

「不可以從藝術分心。」

「不，當然不可以。藝術優先。」

「約會第二。」

「如果的話！」

「如果真的發生的話！」

「藝術優先！」

「感情以後再說！」

「什麼？」山姆插嘴，顯然是盡其所能從櫃台的位置聽他們的談話。「什麼什麼？」《Take Me With U》如同讚美詩，從音箱流瀉，山姆的聲音在歌曲尾聲喊過來。史蒂夫置之不理，他的眼睛在安靜的瞬間捕捉到巴奇的注視，音樂在他們身後，凸顯他們的處境。那些情感，無論是否說出口，已了然於心。巴奇的眼睛出賣了他的防備，他就坐在那裡，似圈在柔焦裡，然後嘆息，而史蒂夫覺察到一股柔柔的痛，呼應他心底的感覺。巴奇清了清喉嚨。

「可是，嗯。我跟你有同樣想法。」

「好。」

「這點子很棒。」

「嗯。」

「不要盯著我看。」

「我沒辦法控制自己。」史蒂夫大笑，無可救藥地搖搖頭。巴奇來不及制止自己，咧嘴而笑。

「也許有腦震盪的人是你。」

「也許。」金髮男子慵懶的微笑足以讓巴奇接下來五十年心滿意足，凍結在時間裡。他們坐了一陣子，在沙發上安頓下來。咖啡館內的音樂溫柔地襯著雨聲，花茶的水氣，上午那場幹架的刺痛漸散，為邊緣蒙上一層霧，形成夢境般的寧靜。史蒂夫突然振奮起來，目光越過巴奇身後的窗戶。巴奇注意到了，眼睛追隨他的視線。

「怎麼了？」

「雨中那隻狗好棒。」他微笑，指著一隻在主人傘下，從咖啡館走過的高大獵犬。「我曾經在我們的公園見過那隻狗。」巴奇覺得那個「我們」宛如一股溫暖的微風。

「你跟山姆有想過養狗嗎？」

「我無時無刻不這麼想。」史蒂夫嘆氣道。「我的天，我給你看這隻狗。牠住在市區的收容所。」他翻找口袋，掏出手機，找出一照片。是一隻毛絨絨，褐白色的大狗，看起來像極了一隻笑容歪歪的巨大玩具熊。「這是哈姆棒。牠肯定是隻雜種狗，可是顏色像米格魯，我猜啦，還蠻奇怪的。牠的毛看起好軟。」

「牠看起來好像一朵雲。」巴奇同意。那是一隻很棒的狗。但更棒的是史蒂夫臉上的表情，彷彿手上的手機螢幕上正捧著一個新生的奇蹟。

「我知道。」他輕柔地說。「你看牠的臉。」

「這是你夢想的狗？」巴奇問道。他忍不住想自己這輩子是否有過那樣的表情，傷感與渴望全寫在臉上，一目了然。或許就在這張沙發上，他想，看著史蒂夫的時候。

「沒，牠不過是他們部落格的本月狗明星。牠很棒。我希望牠可以找到好人家。我的公寓太小，容不下牠。牠需要那種，有院子的家庭，有小小孩騎在牠的背上，被牠保護。」史蒂夫若有所思地說，眼底滿是疼愛，像是曾經夢想過這樣的場景。

「比如彼得潘那樣的家庭？」巴奇帶著竊笑問道。史蒂夫點頭嘆息，關掉手機，放回口袋裡。

「牠看起來不像是屬於那個地方，你懂嗎？我是說牠們全都不屬於那裡，可是牠看起來就像是誰家很需要牠的樣子。」

「嗯。你有追蹤那個收容所的部落格？」巴奇喝完他的茶，把空杯子放下。

「有啊。看了好難過。只要收容所爆滿，或者需要捐款的時候，他們就會更新。而且是常常。簡直讓人心碎。」

「我想也是。」

「你知道嗎，我小時候——」

 

 

* * *

 

 

「等等，這裡暫停，狄更斯。」娜塔莎打斷他，疲倦地揉揉臉。「我們可不是按字計費。」

「小娜，是妳說要細節的！」巴奇大笑，調整臉上的冷凍包。「可是妳現在懂了吧！事情並沒有——並沒有我臉上看到的那麼糟。」娜塔莎疲累地攤在克林特身旁，所有耐心消磨殆盡。

「我很高興你應該是在說實話，而且我們不需要進行艱難的對話。我看得出來你真的很喜歡他，詹姆斯。」她讓步了。但他看得出她對這件事尚未釋懷，而且即使她現在累得懶得跟他爭辯，日後還有後續。「而且那蠻好的。所以這就是整件事的來龍去脈囉？故事裡有沒有吻戲？還是你們就花四個小時聊讓你們傷心難過的事？」

「是你要一個作家描述他的一天。」克林特指出。小娜聳聳肩。

「我以為會有言歸於好的親熱戲啊！不是什麼拳來腳去的前戲，還一整個下午喝茶聊天。」

「不曉得耶，聽起來蠻好的。」克林特若有所思地說。「我覺得這樣也是不錯的一天。」

「我也這麼想！謝謝你，克林特。」巴奇噘嘴道。他聽見房裡傳來一個叮噹聲，過於急切地把頭往房間的方向偏去。娜塔莎也發現了，一如往常。

「我很高興你們把話說開了，相對於過去幾個星期的自怨自哀，簡直是一大進步。」小娜退讓了。「你們一旦接吻，請務必讓我知道，省得我胡思亂想。」巴奇吞咽一下。他跳過了在公園發生的那一段。但話說回來，他不覺得那是真正的親吻。想到那一幕，他的嘴唇不覺震顫。

「是你說我們未必要約會的！」巴奇驚呼。小娜點點頭。  
 「你不用啊。接吻不一樣。有時候比打架還好。」她特意說。

「妳還真是投入。」克林特輕輕推了她一下，樂見她明顯的弱點。小娜稍微抬高下巴。

「我得提醒你，我早在這位作家還沒成名之前就從第一集開始追蹤這段感情。」她從流理台跳下來，不發一語走回自己的房間。「我很高興你今天過得不錯，詹姆斯。」她轉身面向他們。「可是我要跟那個渾球面對面，好好談一談。」她示意克林特跟她進房，但他還是多逗留一下。他滑到地板上，一身睡褲跟汗衫的裝扮，呼喚他上床睡覺。他打了一個大呵欠，走到桌子去。

「放心，她會很友善的。聽起來你已經步入正軌了，兄弟。你還滿意事情的進展嗎？」他問道，異常疼膩。巴奇點點頭。「很好。你只會越來越好的。你已經準備好迎接更美好的事物。那個藝術工作坊是很棒的點子。可是如果有所幫助的話，我們可以烤更多點心。還蠻好玩的。」他拍了拍巴奇的肩膀，回到房間去。那包豆子上面的凝結的水珠低落巴奇的臉頰，有些噁心。他的眼睛不需要冰鎮了。 _如今什麼也傷害不了他_ ，他戲劇化地想著，忍不住笑了出來。他把那包豆子放回冰箱裡，深知小娜明天一早會把豆子扔掉，叨念他竟然敢放回冰箱裡。他猜想在房間裡等著他的簡訊內容，心裡暖暖的。現在這樣也不錯，他期待明天的到來。靠，他期待那則簡訊。他躺在床上，身上只剩一條四角褲，手機螢幕的藍光照在他臉上。

 **史蒂夫**  
今天蠻好的  
我不介意再來一次  
晚安小巴 :)

他花了一個小時才讓思緒安靜下來，迎接周公。巴奇還蠻慶幸他不用把故事的結局說給克林特跟小娜聽。他們在綿綿細雨中的道別，既甜蜜又充滿承諾，那是屬於他的。他有個感覺山姆應該看到了，可是他懶得管。他走在路上，回頭三次。每一次回頭，史蒂夫還是站在那裡，手插口袋，眷戀不捨。

 **巴奇**  
祝你好夢史蒂夫

 **史蒂夫**  
:) :) :)  
你也是

巴奇看到回應，嚇了一跳。這種情況下，通常一句晚安就可以了。他竊笑，想像電話另一頭的史蒂夫。

 **巴奇**  
你非得說最後一句話齁

 **史蒂夫**  
才不是

 **巴奇**  
齁！晚安！

 **史蒂夫**  
晚安！我發誓這是最後一個

 **巴奇**  
你確定？

 **史蒂夫**  
是的。你根本是故意的  
…  
晚安 :)

 **巴奇**  
你也是

 **史蒂夫**  
夠了喔

 **巴奇**  
禮多人不怪

 **史蒂夫**  
晚安 再見

 **巴奇**  
Zzz

 **史蒂夫**  
小巴～～～～～  
對不起。我不可以在最後一則簡訊對你大喊

 **巴奇**  
齁你就讓我睡吧

 **史蒂夫**  
拿你沒辦法 晚安晚安晚安  
你儘管說最後一句話  
我發誓不回應  
來吧

 **巴奇**  
<3

對此，史蒂夫無法回應。巴奇躺在枕頭上咧嘴笑，想像他在某處，身穿柔軟的睡衣，面紅耳赤的樣子。在城市的另一端，在他的房間裡，史蒂夫對著那顆心注視了足足一分鐘，對自己無法回傳一顆心感到生氣。他只想回傳一個證明自己啊。但無論如何，他躺在床上，單是想到那顆心從今以後所代表的意義，內心喜孜孜。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇睡晚了，他的手機還在枕頭旁邊。陽光有些刺眼，他猛地跳下床，衝進浴室，快速洗澡。

 **巴奇**  
我搞砸了啊啊啊  
沒時間買咖啡  
我肯定你已經起床了

 **史蒂夫**  
已經烤了一堆點心  
我在你做夢的時候烤了肉桂麵包

 **巴奇**  
天啊  
我夢見你的狗！

 **史蒂夫**  
哈姆棒  
牠啟發人心  
請務必用整本雜誌報導牠  
待會見！

巴奇大笑，把褲腳塞進襪子裡，跳上他的腳踏車。史蒂夫傳了一堆快樂的表情圖給他，巴奇看得出來他很忙，可是那些愚蠢的小圖案讓他腳步輕盈，效果是咖啡無法比擬的。其中一個圖案是一隻心眼貓，意思直接了當，可是後面還有一個披薩跟一個日圓上升的綠色小盒子。他發現自己對同事微笑，看到他們明顯的驚訝表情，他笑得更開朗。他跟坐在櫃檯的女生打招呼的時候，對方露出狐疑的表情，看來他平常應該臉很臭，他自嘲地想。他跟一群平常在辦公室會見到的面孔一起搭電梯，這些人不會稱他為朋友，他們各自呼吸各種顏色，各種口味的咖啡。那股香氣讓巴奇興奮，把他帶回他最喜歡的沙發座，曬著他最喜歡的陽光。他於是掏出手機。史蒂夫傳了三張他超愛的那隻狗狗的照片。他開心地滑過照片，想著他心愛的咖啡師還有這隻毛茸茸的狗狗的時候，一個點子一閃而過。越是接近他辦公桌，那個點子越是巨大、明亮，直到他差一點撞到共用辦公室的同事，那股能量簡直溢了出來。

「史考特・朗！早啊，我的兄弟，我的朋友。」巴奇拍拍史考特的背，將他從思緒中驚醒。史考特用狐疑的眼神看著他。

「心情很好嘛。有何指教？我錯過截稿時間還是什麼嗎？」

「沒啦！」巴奇大笑。「我也沒嘿咻。」

「那你的秘密是什麼呢？小太陽。你如果嗑藥的話，我們得談一談你怎麼沒跟兄弟分享好東西。」

「我不搞這套。我就算有，你也不會跟我一起嗑的，這位爸爸。」巴奇輕輕彈了一下史考特的電腦螢幕，上面貼著他女兒的照片。史考特側頭，視線越過他，巴奇恍然大悟。

「巴恩斯，這個辦公室只有我才是你爹。」前往自己辦公室的東尼正好經過他們。「把那個菱形襪子的跨頁帶過來，朗。我想在你把版面拿去樓下之前多加幾個襪子的黃色笑話。巴恩斯？一起加入？」

「史塔克，門都沒有。」巴奇強調道，笑容忐忑又不自然。他的老闆停下腳步，旋即回過頭，對超過一個字的「不」不甚習慣。

「抱歉，我有些分心，我剛剛好像幻想你在笑。我付你薪水幹嘛的？」他語帶警告問道。巴奇吞了一口口水，決定把握機會。有個點子像盞燈泡，在他的腦袋裡亮起。

「今天嗎？我的忠告。你想聽嗎？我有絕世點子。」他淡淡地說，把身體重量挪到一個更隨興的姿勢。史考特好奇觀察。

「好。」東尼手臂抱在胸前，深深一個呼吸，收斂平常躁狂的態度。「你說。」

「哈姆棒。」

「好，沒人要你的忠告。」

「媽的什麼鬼？」史考特笑得太用力，話都說不好。「媽的那個什麼鬼？一個樂團嗎？」

「不是樂團，史考特，可是我很感謝你問這個問題，因為那是我在一個流浪動物收容所的網站看到的一隻狗。牠可能全紐約最棒的狗，而且肯定是一隻讓我們口袋噹啷的狗。」巴奇捍衛自己的立場。史考特止住笑聲，然後點點頭，盡量配合演出。

「我當你是愛貓之人，毫無疑問。」東尼強調。他斜視一秒，巴奇大氣都不敢喘。他突然點頭。「過來聊襪子，假裝你對這本雜誌有所貢獻，然後我想見見這隻神奇的狗。」東尼大搖大擺走回自己的辦公室，把門關上。他的邀請顯然是指二十分鐘後，或那道門隨時打開的時候。史考特又開始咆哮大笑。兩個正要去搭電梯的資淺編輯從他們的辦公區經過，互相使眼色，顯然沒要問什麼事這麼好笑。他抹去一滴眼淚，平復情緒。

「巴恩斯，我的天啊。你今天說話真是口無遮攔。哈姆棒，我的媽啊，簡直太好笑了。哇靠，我都在飆淚了。」

「他要看我的狗。」巴奇聳聳肩。「我覺得進展不錯。」

「開什麼玩笑？老天爺。剛剛那樣堪稱在辦公室打情罵俏。還是跟史塔克耶！你一定會成爲內部佳話。天啊，我是不是在嫉妒你？」他說著，恍然大悟，不可置信。「我剛剛是不是目睹你加薪了？」

「我可不敢說。可是恕我失陪了。」得意洋洋的作家咧嘴笑。「我有一支優秀狗狗的照片得列印。」

「你什麼時候喜歡狗了？這是怎麼回事？」史考特問。巴奇掀開筆電，放在桌上，傾前搜尋Hambone在收容所網站上的照片。看見尚未有人領養牠，他心裡莫名鬆了一口氣。

「是人都嘛喜歡狗。」他不置可否地回答，把照片列印出來準備拿給東尼看。「狗狗最棒了。」

「是啦。」史考特說。「可是那也——你想養狗？」

「我的天。」巴奇呼一口氣。「我想啊。可是我大概——我不會照顧狗。你懂嗎？這份工作，還有——那些東西。」他支支吾吾找個理由。史考特有家庭有房子。對巴奇而言（他也不會承認），史考特是人生勝利組。

「很多人好像應付得不錯。」史考特說。「有專業遛狗。還有喜歡狗狗的朋友。比如說我啊。」

「你是說你願意幫我遛狗？」巴奇隨口問道，快速打字，列印排序。

「如果你養狗的話，我會找些無關工作的奇怪理由過去找你。」史考特說。「我們就會成為真正的朋友。」

「齁。」巴奇微笑。「史考特，你人真好。可是我沒要養狗。」

「這我就不知道了，這位走在陽光裡，但肯定沒嗑藥的先生。」朗說出心中所想。「你今天看來活力四射。我對那個襪子跨頁有個很好的預感。」

「喔，我們一定會痛宰那個襪子跨頁。我很有信心。而且，」巴奇從列表機取出一疊狗狗照片。「我們要領養這些狗狗，史考帝。我和你。」史考特眨了眨眼。

「你這是向我求婚嗎？現在是怎麼回事？」

「相信我。」巴奇不敢相信自己真要這麼做了，可是今天早上的活力，還有昨天晚上繾綣的甜蜜驅動他勇往直前。史蒂夫說他需要一個很棒的點子，史蒂夫說的沒錯。他也正是他那個很棒的點子。「你就以前所未有的方式當我的搭擋，午餐我請客，怎樣？」史考特考慮一下。

「我肯定我只是參一腳而已，但為了吃到飽壽司，我會是你前所未見的好搭檔。」

「一言為定。」巴奇咧嘴笑，迫不急待想傳簡訊給史蒂夫，可是東尼的門這時打開了。他瞄了一眼如今極其重要的文件。狗兒傻乎乎的臉看著他，渾然不知自己此刻有多重要。

_不急啊，哈姆棒。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 喔，寫這一章花好多時間喔。我前後寫了三次，搞丟了三次，這或許是好事吧！很抱歉拖延了一段時間。史蒂夫跟巴奇需要釐清很多事，我也是。謝謝你們充滿鼓勵的留言！人很容易覺得孤獨，但在這裡絕非如此。
> 
> Hambone是一隻在湯不熱上面流傳一陣子的流浪狗的名字，牠完全擄獲我的心，可是我找不到牠的照片了。你如果看到的話，請讓我知道。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 譯者當然要愛參一腳。這篇早就翻好了卻一直懶得好好編輯上傳，真是不好意思。是說距離最後一次更新超過一個月了，還有人在看嗎？
> 
> 1\. 「闖進一室心愛陶瓷的公牛」，原文為”being a bull in a china shop of things you love”，意指魯莽闖禍的人，但我直接翻譯，想凸顯巴奇心底對自己的疑慮。  
> 2\. 山姆說的粉紅色肥皂指的是《鬥陣俱樂部》電影海報上的那塊肥皂。  
> 3\. 費比歐（Fabio）是美國言情小說八零至九零年代愛用的封面男主角。  
> 4\. 我決定不翻譯狗狗的名字，直接用Hambone，因為感覺怎麼叫都不對。  
> 5\. 原文最後提到wingman、wingmanned、wungman，譯文改以「好搭擋」跟「參一腳」取代。  
> 6\. 如果什麼地方翻譯得不好，請多多指教。


	8. 清單明細

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 計劃  
> 2\. 推銷  
> 3\. 集合  
> 4\. 執行  
> 5\. ？？？

「各位男士，襪子。」東尼對辦公室嚷道，聲音單調、陰沈，宛如死神。巴奇忍不住想到一闕淒涼的詩篇，一陣規律的喪鐘。他看著抱著一包照片的史考特，對方示意巴奇領路。連巴奇都不得不承認這一系列的照片拍得很可愛，而且還包含豐富的與襪子相關的性暗示。彼得把他們的建議執行得很好：他們以《保送入學》為主題，安排一堆美女戴上雷朋太陽眼鏡，穿上白色襯衫，還有各式各樣時尚的襪子。他們拍了一些樣片，散落在賓館床上的襪子，掛在門把上的襪子，一目了然，不難理解的暗示。如果他願意的話，東尼自己或許會想到很多性感的襪子雙關語，但他的時間比他們的還要寶貴，而且他比任何人更無法抗拒史考特的神秘力量。事實是，對於雙關語，身為行銷經理的史考特比這棟大樓裡的任何一個人都要拿手。巴奇很確定朗在為人父之前，舉一反三的聯想能力只是普普，但有了小孩之後，他即晉身超級爛笑話的行列，然後成為他們的爸爸王。得到適切鼓勵的話，他可以讓一整個會議室的人齊聲哀嚎。他需要有人推他一把，而巴奇很清楚怎麼做最適當。他只是輕輕一推，史考特即讓奇蹟發生。所以在東尼・史塔克聽了一連串與襪子跟絲襪相關的性雙關語，抹去笑到飆出來的眼淚，防衛最脆弱的時候，巴奇推出他的想法。

「現在來說說我的狗，史塔克。」他骨子裡感覺到前所未有的堅定信念。他意識到這或許是因為他終於真真切切地在乎他即將要執行的工作。東尼上下打量他。

「說到你的狗。你什麼時候變成愛狗人士了？」史塔克不喜歡判斷錯誤，他的心思縝密如針，暗暗對自己展現關心卻又不犧牲強勢形象的能力（意為他盡可能將財富用於慈善，但絕口不提）感到驕傲。他每年都會買生日禮物給朗的女兒。他有辦法在消費者報導拿到手之前給彼得最新的攝影器材。巴奇意識到他極可能因為關心那隻狗而贏得史塔克的青睞。

「 _你_ 是愛狗人士嗎？」巴奇反問。他打算百分之百準確提案。他打算把這個案子搞定。史塔克看出他的決心，雙手交疊在自己的後腦勺，想要明白究理。

「身為被人遺忘，被金錢收買愛的小孩，沒錯，我曾經養過幾隻優良的狗種。謝謝你揭開瘡疤。你到底想說什麼？」

「你看過這麼棒的狗嗎？」像是對著一張軍事地圖，巴奇拍拍哈姆棒的全彩照片。史塔克偏頭，身體前傾。

「的確是很棒的一隻狗。」他推推眼鏡，表情柔和了一些。巴奇見狀，趁勝追擊。

「市區裡有一屋子這麼棒的狗需要一個家，史塔克。」

「我很清楚收容所的狀況。」東尼說著，看向史考特，尋求緩兵之計。史考特不發一語，只是盡量全神貫注地看著巴奇的照片。「你想要我怎麼做？我們沒要領養辦公室狗狗，小子，我跟你媽說好了。」

「可是想像這隻狗出現在那組照片裡。」巴奇拍拍史考特的資料夾，後者立刻接話。

「嘿，沒錯。四隻腳在床腳交疊，柔和聚焦，還是任何你想要的隱喻畫面。狗狗在前景，嘴巴叼著襪子，腳邊是內衣。有點搞笑，都是提狗窩或狗爬式的絕妙時機。」他建議道。巴奇點點頭。

「沒錯，就是這樣。可是把狗狗放在工作人員名單裡，再加上一小段關於收容所的簡介。你既沒有損失，還會獲得極大的慈善名聲。」巴奇壓抑笑容，維持專業的同理心。他一定要讓史塔克上釣，要再獲得這樣的機會得再等好幾個星期。「這用錢都買不到，東尼。」

「根本沒人會去看那個簡介，巴恩斯。」他的老闆猶豫了。「你以為你在哪裡工作？聲譽良好的期刊？這裡是雜誌界的餅乾脆麥片。要營養價值的話，請買《國家地理雜誌》。」

「這根本不是放棄的理由。我可以安排朵琳處理，她很想多做些與社交媒體相關的內容。她可以在推特上面提到這隻狗，看看有多少點擊率。史塔克，動物在網路上很受歡迎。試想如果我們有隻吉祥物。」

「我可以確認動物在網路上很受歡迎。」史考特說。「身為你的行銷經理，還有擁有電腦的人。」東尼翻白眼。

「你以為我幾歲，朗？我知道網路是怎麼回事。」

「當然了，老闆。只是想確定一下，老闆。」史考特低頭看會議桌。巴奇的目光卻一直在他老闆身上。史塔克咬著嘴唇，毫無節奏地拍打桌子，思考著。

「這主意不錯，巴恩斯。可是這組照片得在二十四小內送去排版。你如果有辦法在明天早上把這隻狗弄上去，你想在推特上面幹嘛隨你便，我不管。」巴奇的心臟如自由落體一躍而下。 _史蒂夫會開心到抓狂！_

「太好了。」他點點頭。「我們要救狗狗，我們要賺大錢。」

「就像一部感人的Lifetime頻道電影。」東尼的嘴唇抿成一個小小的微笑。「這事你負責，莎拉・麥考特蘭，還不趕快動起來。所有東西得在明天送進來。所謂一切包括你星期五得提給雪倫的人事資料。沒錯，我都知道了。快去，你看起來好像我給了你旺卡巧克力工廠的鑰匙。還不快去工作，真是的。」

巴奇努力不讓自己看起來過於急不可耐，他快手快腳地和史考特一起把文件資料收好，離開東尼的辦公室。門才關上，史考特還來不及跟巴奇擊掌慶祝，後者已經往辦公桌奔去。

「你打算怎麼處理？你中午不是要跟董事部開會？」史考特問道，把裝了襪子照片的信封扔到巴奇的桌上。

「是啊！」巴奇說著，急急忙忙地在手機上敲簡訊給朵琳。他只是微微顫抖，但要打字已經有些困難了。「我會去開會，我只是要讓所有事情動起來。」

**巴奇**  
注意囉！  
我有個重大任務給妳  
超、級、無、敵、大  
狗狗！

「我不曉得耶，兄弟。」史考特呼出一口氣，躺回他的旋轉椅上，畫面與巴奇的慌張成對比。「這聽起來好像灰姑娘其中一段，她——那個壞後母把一堆鳥東西扔到地上，說『灰姑娘，妳要在一個小時內把東西都整理好』，否則她就不能參加舞會。」史考特的聲音高了幾度，聽起來像是在模仿老奶奶的聲音，巴奇沒空理他。

「不對。是灰燼。那是故事的名稱，史考特。她把小扁豆扔進 _灰燼_ 裡。」

**朵琳**  
等等，什麼  
馬、上、來、老闆

「那樣會著火的，開什麼玩笑。你好歹也給我一些爸爸功勞，我前兩個晚上才讀了那個故事給我小孩聽。」史考特堅持道。巴奇捏了捏鼻樑。

**巴奇**  
你不會相信我今天的遭遇  
我需要你幫忙一個案子？？  
拜託？

「你跟你的小女兒說：『那個壞後母把一堆鳥東西扔到地上，』史考特？」

「我很會說故事，好嗎。我知道什麼是童話故事。這是一個童話故事。」

**史蒂夫**  
當然！  
我們一起完成吧！是什麼呢？

「那我就是那個該死的舞會的女主角，史考特・朗，我一定會成功。」巴奇快速地連續崩緊、放鬆他的雙手，伸展他的脖子跟肩膀，像是在準備奧運預賽。史考特竊笑。

 「我相信你啊，兄弟。我從來沒看過你這個樣子。我要嘛很害怕，要嘛很著迷，感覺很奇怪，可是對我來說這也不是第一次。坦白說，我的心理醫師總是跟我說——」史考特絮絮叨叨說了一陣子，巴奇把耳朵關起來，對彼此都好。

「幹，他剛剛說的人事資料是什麼——」巴奇皺著眉頭打開筆電，滑過已經打開的分頁，搜尋他的電郵。「雪倫？我以為我已經寄給雪倫——」

「你打算領養那隻狗嗎？」史考特打岔，顯然對自己的工作毫無興趣。巴奇抬起頭。

「我們。史考特。我們無論如何一定要讓那隻狗被人領養。而且我沒忘記你的壽司，我的小天使，你大可放心。」巴奇說著，打了一封非常誠實的電子郵件給人事部的雪倫。

_我是不是忘了寄什麼給妳？我搞砸什麼了？－詹布_

「你要怎麼搞定所有事情，巴恩斯？就憑你自己還有你那個有膽量的實習生，壓力也太大了。」史考特漫不經心地說，幾乎是在問另一個問題。巴奇把握時機喘口氣。他覺得自己像是在召集一支盜竊小組。巴奇的《瞞天過海》。他這才恍然他並沒有真正的邀請史考特加入這個案子。

「你今晚有什麼節目嗎？」史考特豎起耳朵，搖搖頭。「你要不要一直幫我，然後我欠你兩次壽司？」史考特臉上的笑容燦爛得巴奇不禁懷疑在此刻之前，自己是否見過他真正快樂的樣子。因為實在太驚人了。

「算我一份，你一開始就吸引我的注意力了。可是一次壽司就好了，你不用一直收買我的愛。」巴奇不得不報以一個微笑。雖然這並不是他的初衷，但他覺得自己正親眼目睹這段友情在眼前茁壯。他在腦子裡編了一個名單。

**巴奇的《瞞天過海》**  
1\. 巴奇（法蘭克・辛納屈）  
2\. 東尼（金主）  
3\. 史考特（好搭擋）

「那今天下班後立馬去我家拍照。」巴奇決定。「跟那隻狗。」

「用什麼器材？」史考特問。巴奇的電話已經湊到耳邊，他示意史考特別說話。

「彼得・帕克！樓上的巴恩斯。嘿，是這樣的，你喜歡狗嗎？」

「你們樓上有狗？我十分鐘後上來，不要讓牠跑掉！」彼得的聲音在電話裡聽起來很年輕。巴奇通常不會跟他要求什麼，但他是巴奇的《瞞天過海》不可或缺的一員。

「等等，小子。不是現在，可是我即將會有一隻。我需要你今天替那篇襪子跨頁幫一隻很可愛的狗拍照。」聽到那一頭抱怨的回應，巴奇蹙眉。史考特豎起兩個拇指，從房間的另一頭給他打氣。

「那個跨頁我兩個星期前已經拍好了，老兄。」彼得答道，聲音呈現慵懶的嘟囔。

「我知道。」巴奇謹慎地說。「而且東尼很愛那組照片，我們都愛死了，不過東尼批准了一個很讚的狗狗公益點子，我們只是需要多一張照片。那隻狗超可愛的。拍攝時間在下班後，我知道不是很理想，但這是做公益。你想吃什麼零嘴我都買給你。」

「我等這句話等了一輩子。」彼得大笑，巴奇才又開始呼吸。「我星期一晚上也沒事幹。你只要說你要養一隻狗，我都會幫牠拍照的！」巴奇跳離自己的辦公桌，向空中揮拳，才又在椅子上坐好，冷靜下來。

「太好了。你只要——給我三個小時。拍攝地點在距離這裡十分鐘的公寓。然後我需要數位檔讓朵琳在推特上面宣傳。」

「有截稿時間嗎？」

「明天。我知道，時間很趕。我十五分鐘後再打給妳，可是我得先掛電話了。」

4\. 彼得・帕克（裝備人員）

史考特鑽到自己的辦公桌後面，饒有興味地看著巴奇同時應付他的電話跟筆電，還有滿腹的興奮。電梯門打開，朵琳簡直從裡頭摔出來。

「我收到你那則關於狗的簡訊！算我一份！算我一份！」她氣喘吁吁地趕他身邊。巴奇把哈姆棒的照片遞過去，她快速翻閱，眼睛如一頭小鹿，又大又水亮。

「妳剛剛在哪裡？」巴奇問。

「兩個街區外的路上。我是跑回來的。」

「好，妳先喘口氣。」他哈哈大笑，突然意識到整件事有多荒謬。他確實要執行這件事了，而且出乎意料，還有很多人協助他實現。整個房間明亮得。「妳今天早上要替我打電話給收容所。妳知道怎麼推銷嗎？」

「我聽過你打過幾次電話，我可以的。」巴奇笑了。她真的有在聽啊。

「重點是我們今晚拍照需要一隻狗。時間很緊迫。告訴對方你可以提供我們的雜誌還有數位媒體做免費宣傳，簡直物超所值。我們會把狗狗安全送回去，如果有需要的話，他們也可以派一個人員過來，他們有任何安全聲明書，我們都會簽。我等等會轉寄一份肖像授權文件給妳，讓他們簽名，然後你去挑他們那裡最可愛的狗。我建議哈姆棒，可是如果哈姆棒在最後十五分鐘被人領養，那就由妳自己決定。是先打電話預約，還是先找到窗口，隨妳便。然後妳要親自下去，確保一切順利，然後把他們的狗帶回來。」

「這是你有史以來給我的最嚴肅又最有趣的任務了。」她驚呼，把剛剛的內容記下來。「你確定要我處理嗎？」巴奇笑了，一股父親般的感覺油然而生。

「妳可以嗎？」他仔細觀察她。朵琳點頭如搗蒜。她的眼睛專注又敏銳，但從表面看來，她似乎睡眠不足，小外套上面有顆鈕扣扣錯了，頭髮全都澎起來。

「這，當然。」她堅持道。「我可以的。我一定會在腳踏車上扣著一隻狗離開那棟建築。」

5\. 朵琳（門生）

「史考特會在拍照前開車載妳過去。」史考特插話。「史考特為了研究，會去摸一些狗狗，而且他會提前下班去摸那些狗狗。」

「史考特人真好。」巴奇笑道。「快去打電話。我今天下午還有一百件事情要處理，而且沒有一件跟比這有趣。」他笑著坦言。

朵琳往長廊飛奔。巴奇的《瞞天過海》已經有五名成員，他打算增至六人，如果山姆・威爾遜想成為大明星的話。對方沒必要對巴奇客氣，但如果幸運女神繼續眷顧他，巴奇一邊想著一邊找電話號碼，那對方至少會禮貌些。巴奇吞了吞口水，誠心祈禱。

* * *

鳥屋常常接到電話訂單，他們通常會比較誰最忙來決定電話該由誰來接。史蒂夫正在整理烘焙櫃，他狡猾地聳了聳肩。山姆一邊翻白眼一邊接起牆上的電話。

「鳥屋咖啡館，你好。」他說著，調整話筒在肩膀跟脖子間的位置。星期一上午的人潮暫時退散，但很快又會有下一波：推著嬰兒推車的媽媽跟保姆在前往公園的路上，會進來點各式各樣的冰咖啡。

「嗨，山姆！嘿，我是巴奇⋯⋯」

「嗯嗯。」山姆覺得自己的臉變成了石頭。另一頭的巴奇咳了幾聲。山姆很高興自己讓對方緊張了。

「你不會喜歡我的提議，可是我保證很值得。」

「我已經不喜歡了。」山姆坦承道。「什麼事，巴奇？」他特意把名字說得清晰，好將其放大，史蒂夫果不其然聽見了。山姆看著他用頭撞擊展示櫃上方，得意地笑了。

「我要借用史蒂夫大概，三個小時左右。為了工作。我不曉得他的班多久，可是——」

「這樣啊。你是要徵求我的同意？」山姆問道。史蒂夫急切地跳了過來。

「是巴奇嗎？我要跟他說話，拜託啦！」山姆把他揮走。

「他正在跟我討價還價。你為什麼需要史蒂夫？你如果敢說還有鬥陣俱樂部，我連昨天的帳跟你一起算。」山姆的語氣陰沈，卻又充滿好奇。巴奇大可直接打電話給史蒂夫，他們互傳簡訊的頻率簡直多到莫名其妙。

「山姆，我覺得你不信任我。」 _一語中的啊吉姆_ ，山姆想著，心裡重重嘆了一口氣。

「巴奇，我不討厭你，但我的確不信任你。」山姆特意看著史蒂夫，對方瞪他的火力宛如千個太陽的火焰。山姆不會承認在這讓人感恩的破碎星球上，那是他最喜歡的表情，或許與佩姬在事情不偏不倚剛剛好的時候，用纖細的食指輕點自己的鼻子的動作並駕齊驅。

「那很公平。」巴奇迅速回應。「很公平。如果我跟你說我需要他當模特兒，替我的雜誌跟一隻狗一起拍照，你會相信我嗎？」

「聽起來很假。」山姆說道。史蒂夫試圖搶過話筒，他即時躲開。「你知道上次你消失的時候，我得請兩個工讀生來替代他嗎？工讀生耶，老兄！」

「山姆，電話給我啦！」史蒂夫把手臂伸長，有點激動，山姆則是護著話筒，情形與他們在籃球場上對打時一模一樣。

「我在接外帶訂單！」山姆吼道。

「你才不是！那是 _巴奇_ ！」

「巴奇正在點一些你兩個小時後要外送的東西，你現在到底要不要讓我好好工作？」史蒂夫一語不發，呆呆地站在那裡想要回嘴，卻又找不到反駁的句子。山姆把話筒湊回耳邊，語氣盡是無法掩飾的笑意。「請問您要我們什麼時候把兩打我們最難吃，又突然變很貴的餅乾送到呢，巴恩斯先生？」

「五點。準時送到。麻煩你了，謝謝。」

「很好。如果他回來的時候狀況稍有差異，我會找你算帳的，巴恩斯。」他說道，看著史蒂夫興高采烈地服務一個客人，心想為了那份喜悅而忍受這些莫名其妙的詭異是值得的。有時候。

「你是個小天使，山姆。」

「沒錯，還是握著用火鍊成的大刀的那種。」

「他很快就會回來的，我保證。我只是需要他的腳。」山姆整張臉不由自主地扭曲。

「我不需要知道你那些變態的細節，老兄。這已經是我聽過最奇怪的約會藉口了，而且你現在佔了電話線。」

「我等等把地址傳給他。謝謝你，山姆。」

「嗯嗯。」山姆掛了電話，把巴奇的「訂單」寫在單子上。史蒂夫正在清理蒸氣杯。

「剛剛是怎麼回事？他真的不想跟我說話？」他蹙著眉毛，真心誠意地問道。山姆嘆了一口氣，重新把圍裙綁得更緊。「怎樣嘛？」史蒂夫追問，山姆只是把音樂調得更大聲。

* * *

巴奇掛了電話，一臉得意的笑。像被提示一般，雪倫的電郵這時出現在他的收件匣裡，底下還有二十幾封上午待辦的電郵。

> _你如果要你的實習生拿到學分，請記得填寫她的工作時數，然後寄給我，否則她也不會準時拿到薪資。截止日期是星期五。現在馬上寫。不要摸了，她是個好孩子。還有，我問東尼她的三個月期限屆滿之後，你有沒有要聘請她。你需要寫推薦函，她則需要正式提履歷。你不用她的話，我可要了。:) 小雪_

雪倫有辦法冷漠與善良兼具，在這裡個混亂的雜誌社裡，巴奇對她只有讚賞。他在一個抽屜裡翻找，翻出了朵琳的文件資料，試著找出大學的信頭。會議快要開始了。他的手機在桌上嗡嗡響。

**史蒂夫**  
怎麼了？？？？？？？  
我要把這盒奇怪的餅乾送去哪裡？  
你為什麼訂菠菜巧克力餅乾？你要的是燕麥吧！

巴奇哈哈大笑。山姆未必喜歡他，但他喜歡山姆的風格。

**巴奇**  
抱歉這很突然，我需要一個免費的足部模特兒！  
今晚！拍照用的

**史蒂夫**  
好奇怪  
我的腳好看嗎？

**巴奇**  
我也不知道！  
但是跟一隻狗一起拍照！

**史蒂夫**  
我本來就會答應的，可是我現在肯定加入。

**巴奇**  
傳地址給你

**史蒂夫**  
我會腳套鈴鐺出現  
我希望會不錯看

巴奇在腦子里更正他的清單。還有一半⋯⋯

6\. 山姆（不甘願的同夥）  
7\. 史蒂夫（茱莉亞・蘿伯茲？）

朵琳從她的工作站傳來一個笑臉表情圖，巴奇推測她那頭的工作進行順利。 _少婆婆媽媽，趕快填寫她的時數表，讓她好好工作。_ 他心不在焉地把大學規定的文件完成，決定在走去參加會議的路上，繞去雪倫的辦公室，同時順路去看一下朵琳。他在申請文件上對她讚不絕口，坦言她對不近人情的老闆（他自己）多麽寬容，說她足智多謀又有效率，冰雪聰明又開朗，而且正直善良。完全是理想的人選。巴奇誇張地把釘書機壓在文件上，然後收拾下午的困難跟煩惱。這個史上最長的會議有好多驚喜等著他，但他自信一切都會行得通。非行得通不可，否則他會失去對宇宙百分之九十八的信心。這個案子非行得通不可，因為他最棒的夥伴突然以無比熱情的支持將他包圍。在昨天之前，他並不知道自己竟然擁有夥伴。這種感覺很美好，而且是他未曾體驗過的。經過實習生的島嶼的時候，他用文件拍了一下朵琳的頭。

「電話打了嗎？」

「打了。我盡量在不嚇到他們的狀況下，把詳情寄給他們。而且我正在看他們網站上的狗狗目錄。」朵琳指了指自己的筆電，上面滿滿的都是貼紙。巴奇俯身仔看。

「哈姆棒還在上面？天啊，小朵，妳開了三十個分頁。」他驚呼道。朵琳露出勝利的微笑。

「大部分都是狗！我不會告訴你是哪一隻，因為到時就會有很棒的驚喜。而且我還沒決定好，因為這是今天截至目前為止最好玩的部分。」她點開幾張照片，巴奇哈哈大笑。

「我會跟雪倫推薦妳，讓妳拿課程學分。妳有打算申請在這裡工作嗎？」巴奇問道。「妳應該提的。我可以幫妳。」朵琳停下手邊的動作，抬頭看他。

「真的嗎？」巴奇這才恍然時間過得有多快，因為他並沒有好好以她應得的態度對待過她。她看著他的表情像是已經等了千年，只為一句讚美。跟他過去的心情有些類似。

「嗯。」他猶豫了一下。「妳是個超級英雄啊，朵琳。我過去一直忽略了妳的才華，真的抱歉。可是妳一定可以搞定這個案子的。準備好修復雜誌社在社交媒體的形象吧。」他舉手與她擊掌，她啪的以驚人的熱情用力回應。他堅定地按了要去的樓層號碼，暗暗擔心：接下來的一天，關係到他接下來的一生。要是一切進行順利，順利到巴奇每一期都可以做一篇慈善報導呢？要是這本雜誌真的獲得一些正面回饋呢？如果失敗了，就失敗吧，反正他還是會繼續想些新的點子，再失敗個幾次，直到他不再討厭這個地方為止。他覺得自己像個戰士，比這個電梯過去親睹過的任何一個星期一還要像，感覺真他媽的棒。他可能開始了解克林特常常灌輸給學生的正面思考的力量。克林特每天早上總會帶領他們復誦傻呼呼的句子，用來喚醒他們，同時讓他們心情開朗，比如說：「早安！今天是我最喜歡的一天！」還有，「這個早晨太棒了，因為我好期待，好聰明，而且準備好了！」克林特說如果這對小二生有用的話，對任何人也很有用。 _我好期待，好聰明，而且準備好了！_ 巴奇想著都笑了。 _真他媽的沒錯。_

巴奇接下來幾個小時以強勢手段排除所有擋在他跟哈姆棒之間的障礙，最後他終於跟史考特和朵琳揮手道別，目送他們前往收容所。朵琳誓言一定會成功，她已經打了好幾通電話去確認，還跟幾個志工做了朋友。巴奇實在想不出任何他們會拒絕出借一隻狗數小時的原因，但話說回來，他對收容所跟狗狗，還有任何相關法規根本懂個屁。他不是個虔誠的人，他不懂禱告，但他還是送個一個備忘錄給宇宙。一切如果按照他的意思進行的話，那有多棒啊。 _是說你如果想做些很棒的事情的話，親愛的宇宙。_

離開辦公室之後，巴奇打電話給彼得。他打電話給東尼。他打電話給朵琳。然後，他騎上自己的腳踏車。

「施展你的本事吧，宇宙。」他唸唸有詞。「這是你欠我的。」

可是他實在應該打個電話給小娜。

* * *

克林特這一天在學校過得挺正常的。只有一個小孩提到噁心的字眼（嘔吐、走廊、地毯），還有兩個小孩說了過分的話（「你看起來有一百歲了，巴頓老師。」還有「蛇才不可愛，它們是地球上最醜的動物了。」第二句對他而言並不特別過分，但整體來說，實在沒必要）。一整個下午，他分別把以上三個事件用簡訊說給娜塔莎，希望她會開心些。她那天在家裡工作，文件亂七八糟地攤在桌上，她心不在焉地看著文件的時候，克林特大約四點從學校回來，然後倒臥在沙發上小寐。五點鐘，她決定結束疲倦的一天，卻沒料想有人在大廳按門鈴。她蹙著眉頭：她今天沒有約人。

「請說。」她希望是一個小時前應該送證詞文件過來的快遞。非也。

「呃，這是——巴奇在嗎？」一個男人的聲音從對講機傳過來，而且不是娜塔莎熟悉的聲音。

「他現在不在。」她簡單回答。她在男人結結巴巴的時候，聽見路上的交通。

「他——他不在？妳是——呃。我是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。他叫我過來這裡找他。五點鐘。這個地址。」小娜的眼睛亮了起來。她甚至沒想到要問最明顯的問題。

「喔！史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」她重複道，語氣帶著笑容。「我替你開門，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」她按按鈕的動作幾乎過於興奮。這個工作天才從非常微弱的三級飆升到很強烈的九級。史蒂夫・羅傑斯，咖啡師男友，在她的公寓裡。猶如困獸。對方搭電梯上來需要約一分鐘，她於是打電話給巴奇，來點輕鬆的挖苦。

「小娜？」他的回答有些激動。「對不起，我以為你是我老闆。怎麼了？」

「你今天做晚餐嗎？」她假裝詢問。巴奇上氣不接下氣。

「沒，我今天有個很大的案子。我在鎖腳踏車，不好意思，妳等一下——我為什麼—— _糟了_ 。」小娜聽見燈泡亮起的剎那，開始整理桌上的文件。「妳在家裡？我忘了妳——我提議今晚在我們家拍照，對不起。」他慌了。「嗯——狗狗來了嗎？史蒂夫在嗎？」

「還有一分鐘。我替他開門了。」

「我快遲到了。我會再打電話給我的實習生，我很快上來。千萬別——糟了。」娜塔莎可以想像他手忙腳亂的樣子，內心大悅。「我兩分鐘後到。拜託千萬別——小娜。總之，就是不要。拜託妳。」

「你沒什麼好擔心的！」她的回答雀躍得像隻小麻雀。「克林特在睡覺，我們只是要吃些點心，聊聊天。沒什麼大不了的。」一陣敲門聲。「他來了。我要去當好主人囉！」

「小娜——」她掛上電話。

8\. 娜塔莎（慘了，天啊，媽的真是太糟了）  
9\. 克林特（睡覺時無害）

娜塔莎打開大門。門框框著一個無助的史蒂夫，手裡拎著一個裝著點心的紙袋，困惑地觀察眼前的女人，還有她身後的空間。

「我是——我找對地方了嗎？」

「完全正確。」小娜笑得燦爛。他幾乎完全符合她的想像，除了刺青跟她所閱讀的描述有些不同。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯？」

「正是本人。」史蒂夫不安地動來動去。「巴奇遲到了？」

「他快到了。」她答道，為免看起來太過陰險，她的笑容比剛剛柔和許多。「進來吧！要喝點什麼嗎？」

「不了，謝謝妳。」史蒂夫環視公寓四周，眼睛關注於一些微小細節：冰箱上面的詩篇磁鐵、流理台內細緻的茶杯旁邊放著宜家的七彩塑膠杯、Costco大包裝的金魚香脆餅。「這裡跟我想像的一模一樣。」他的語氣帶著喜歡。「這是古董嗎？」他敲著木製餐桌問道。

「我肯定你可以做一個更棒的，甚至用兔子都行。」她說著，把頭側向一邊。史蒂夫突然對他們之間的對話將如何進行有更清楚的概念。「你幫我們帶了胡蘿蔔馬芬嗎？」

「沒。」史蒂夫回以微笑，把一紙袋的餅乾遞給她。「我猜妳大概吃膩了。」

「真是細心！」娜塔莎接過紙袋，拿出一片餅乾。「順帶一提，我是娜塔莎。他的室友。你是揍他的那個男朋友嗎？」史蒂夫瞬間愣住，稍縱即逝的防衛，然後乾乾地吞嚥。她的目光直視，盯著不放。

「喔。嗯。是說——」他說話結結巴巴，娜塔沙發誓她曾經讀過這個故事。從他的表情，還有他的肢體語言看來，他的謊言宛如系統故障一般。娜塔莎不得不佩服他：他很努力了，像磨坊工人般的努力，像太陽底下的建築工人般的努力。她突然明白何以巴奇能夠如此輕易書寫他了，這個傢伙散發著某種氣息，自然而然引人遐想。她不禁莞爾，看著他手足無措。她喜歡他。 _呵，巴奇麻煩大了。_ 「我是那個男朋友，我猜，可是，我不是——我不是他的，男朋友。在某個時間點可——可是我們還不算正式，還是——」他們就這樣站在廚房裡對峙，史蒂夫像是一頭被困住的獵物，因無措而喋喋不休。大門這時開啟，巴奇氣吁吁地跑了進來。

「及時趕到。」娜塔莎的視線離開史蒂夫，轉過來對他甜美地微笑，眼睛在收盡巴奇的驚慌的同時，也承諾接下來的日子不會讓他好過。「你們要立刻開始工作，還是要我替我們四個好朋友叫披薩？」巴奇正準備爆出一大堆道歉字句，對講機這時如天降奇蹟般響起。他用力敲了接聽鈕。

「誰？」

「你所有的好朋友。」對講機嗡嗡響。「還有哈姆棒。你剛剛在路上從我的車子旁邊呼嘯而過，兄弟。你誰啊！快閃俠嗎？」

10\. 哈姆棒（內鬼）

「哈姆棒？」史蒂夫眼睛一亮，獨立紀念日的煙火跟聖誕節的燈飾同時在他眼底閃爍。「真的假的？」巴奇草草給他一個得意的笑容，然後按了開門鈕，示意史蒂夫跟他一起走。他們頭也不回地往電梯衝，看也不看娜塔莎一眼，留她一人在廚房裡空洞地咀嚼餅乾。

「第二次約會就給他弄來一隻狗。」她喃喃自語。「不算正式。屁勒！」

 

* * *

「我猜等我對那隻狗投注很多關愛跟尊敬之後，你會跟我解釋詳情。」史蒂夫說著，兩個人一起看著電梯的數字慢慢往巴奇的樓層爬。巴奇既緊張又期待。

「我們要替我弄到一份值得用心的工作，而且我們只有一次機會。」

「媽媽的義大利麵和所有一切嗎？放心，亞歷山大，我們不會白費心機的。」史蒂夫咧嘴笑。巴奇斜眼看他，還是忍不住大笑。電梯門開啟，裡頭熱鬧得像個馬戲團。朵琳抱著哈姆棒，可以出門，又可以被人疼愛，這隻真實得不可思議的狗狗興奮得不得了。牠活著，牠還搭了電梯，牠開心地躍出電梯，順勢把朵琳拖出去，讓後者大笑不已。史考特和彼德帶了一堆相機盒，還有一隻燈架，一邊笑一邊把其中一些遞給史蒂夫。巴奇認出後面第四個電梯乘客的時候，臉色慘白，他把手臂抱在胸前，拒絕承認眼前的荒謬場景。

「我過來拿我的東西。」他說。「原來我們要開派對啊。」

11\. 布洛克（爆破專家）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：bopeep更新了第九章，所以第八章貼上來了。然後，我昨晚洗澡的時候決定把Hambone翻譯成哈姆棒，請不要問我為什麼。
> 
> 1.《保送入學》為湯姆・克魯斯主演的電影，英文片名為 _Risky Business_ 。  
> 2\. Lifetime頻道為全美第一家專為女性觀眾打造的綜合影劇頻道。  
> 3\. 莎拉・麥考特蘭為Sarah McLachlan，她曾經拍過一支流浪動物的公益廣告。  
> 4\. 旺卡巧克力工廠指的是強尼・戴普主演的電影 _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ 。  
> 5\. 巴奇的瞞天過海即為 _Ocean’s Eleven_ 。  
> 6\. 亞歷山大即為美國憲法起草人之一與第一任美國財政部長，亦是熱門音樂劇《漢米爾頓》主角。


	9. 交錯的時間軸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再縝密的計劃總會出岔子。超級大岔子。

巴奇正在呼吸。他猜想應是如此，卻又不確定。

_一瞬間可以改變一切，這是自然法則。一個動作導致另一個動作。上一個動作通常早已從記憶裡消逝無蹤，但身體仍有自然反應。已經習以為常的家，早就熟悉的夥伴，那些理所當然的事正在改變。舊世界已然結束，新世界崛起，我們唯有前進。適應。成長。我們都曾經是孩子。_

「布洛克？」巴奇聽見自己的聲音沈入膨脹，有節奏的沈默裡。周遭的身體移動，畫面破碎、停滯，他在糢糊的安靜中聽不見任何聲音。「你在這裡做什麼？」他問道，但空間並沒有回應。布洛克站在逐漸消退的走道的另一端，灼灼目光比他的身體還要靠近，而且他正把巴奇肺裡的氧氣一縷一縷地抽走。巴奇感覺自己快要散開了。有什麼東西從他的背部蹭過，接著穿透他的身體。

_小空間真的會讓人緊張。有些人就是無法應付。囚禁。每個人的定義大不相同。任何人都會因此變得狠心。我了解，我也曾經如此。電梯，囚籠，感情。全都一樣。但這並不能把你定義，你懂嗎？_

「這是怎麼事？」巴奇從某個地方的深處問道。布洛克正一步一步靠近，把巴奇切斷關係，浴火重生之後的每一天，每一道縫線，一根一根抽起。布洛克像是把樹和房子從受傷的大地連根拔起的龍捲風，將史蒂夫從巴奇的手中扯走，然後如紙鶴般把他壓毀。走道自他的腳下消失，巴奇在這一瞬間只能專注於自己的雙手，他那雙像布洛克的手。那雙手屈伸、閃變，那雙手可以溫柔又甜蜜地捧著他的臉，也可以襲擊他，輕蔑他。他以為一切都結束了，但布洛克仍握著拴鍊——

_你身心解離了，亞杉。_

那條拴鍊。巴奇低頭一看，清楚看見哈姆棒正在盯著他，在現實和虛幻的某處和他說話。牠的聲音平靜，低沈。就一隻狗而言。

「什麼？」巴奇問牠。已經很久沒人叫他——

_你解離了。我懂的。你現在只想在別的地方。這方法挺不錯的。可是我覺得你該回來了。你得幫幫他。嘿，亞杉。你得記住，好嗎？詹姆斯！_

「什麼？記住什麼？」

「詹姆斯！回屋裡。馬上。」娜塔莎的聲音傳透而來，整個空間又回到眼前。他的肺猛地回歸原位。巴奇眨了眨眼睛。史蒂夫夫正扶著他，布洛克也離開了。哈姆棒站在一旁看著。他有些不顫抖地把門關上。剛剛發生了一些事，可是他並未親眼目睹。他的目光落在朵琳身上，對方一直不停地道歉，然後一塊小拼圖歸位。布洛克已經離開了。

* * *

與其自怨自艾，朵琳會回敬一拳，她的母親總是如是說，而朵琳從不逃避挑戰。無法到她朝思暮想的《國家地理雜誌》實習，心碎的朵琳・格林跑去找自稱已經幫她找到另一個最佳選擇的生涯規劃輔導員。

「妳是個堅強的女生。而且妳喜歡動物，對吧！男人就像動物。」那個極其討厭的女人竟然把死馬當活馬醫。「妳去看看能不能把這本雜誌翻轉過來。」朵琳於是以為自己會置身在什麼六零年代的惡夢裡，《狂人辦公室》的翻版。她後來鬆了一口氣，因為那裡不過是一群逃避截稿期，躲在休息室裡玩馬力歐的宅男，只有一小撮認真負責，疲憊不堪的撰稿人，還有她的老闆。她剛開始有些擔心詹姆斯・巴恩斯，就務實的角度而言。但在其聲譽與外表之下，他跟很多人一樣，有些破碎，又努力活著。他常常迷失在自己的世界裡，常常忘記吃飯，有時候甚至一隻褲管捲起，在辦公室裡走來走去，像是對成年人應該如何表現一無所知。可是他反應敏銳，心思縝密，可以迅速反擊任何荒唐事，並將之終結。有一次，資訊部某個男生在廚房裡堵她，說了極其噁心的膠囊咖啡性暗示，朵琳正要跟對方宣讀他的法律權益時，巴奇像一團暴風雲般地出現，那個傢伙從此自他們的樓層消失。另一方面，她也常常在很多小問題煩擾他之前，悄悄替他解決。她想他們是在互相照應彼此吧！在她非專業的小宇宙裡，她將他視為朋友。

他願意跟她分享這個重要的案子簡直讓她驕傲得不得了。全世界她最想要的就是看到他得到應有的表揚。她對他的堅持欽佩不已，如今他不但推薦她做新案子，還要她成為固定員工。她一直希望哪天可以讓他知道自己會如何替他賣命，尤其她如果可以讓社交媒體成為他的優勢。畢竟，她偷偷編碼課程可不是白學的。

可是，她實在想不透整件事如何演變成跟他室友的男朋友，還有一大包冰塊出現在急診室裡的，但卻又不無道理。

「妳生日什麼時候？」那個傢伙問道。朵琳皺眉。

「這很私人耶。」她答道。「我如果告訴你的話，你會送我禮物嗎？」對方嘆了一口氣。

「小鬼，妳連筆都拿不好，不然我會讓妳自已寫。」

「看得出來你真的是個老師。」她說著，點點頭。他聳了聳肩。容易闖禍的克林特光顧這家醫療中心無數次，裡頭每個工作人員他都叫得出名字。今天晚上顯然沒什麼病患。有個全身上下被擦傷，看似腳踏車撞到車門的外送人員正靠著櫃檯，還有一位脖子上圍著熱墊的老先生，正在閱讀歐普拉雜誌。克林特猜他們大概一個小時內就可以替朵琳照料傷口。真是有效率啊。想想他們替他包紮傷口的次數多不可計，應該足以供他們的小孩上大學了。

「我早上帶小朋友去保健室的經驗豐富。妳的指關節受傷的可能性微乎其微。」

「真的嗎？」她笑著問道。「打在他臉上耶！」

「打在他臉上。」他重複道，臉上也掛著笑容。「一月怎樣？妳看起來像是摩羯座的。」朵琳思考了一下。

「我怎麼覺得自己好像被侮辱了？摩羯座有聰明幽默又好看嗎？」

「摩羯是公羊吧，我猜。」他說道。他一直希望自己是隻螃蟹。他從不記得自己的星座，因為他總是忙著想他多希望自己是隻螃蟹。

「好吧，那我肯定自己沒被侮辱，而且我還挺引以為傲的。」克林特繼續向她複誦表格上的問題，朵琳一邊回答一邊從錢包裡掏出健保卡。史考特正在街區打轉找停車位。她覺得自己過度受寵了，但決定順其自然。這個夜晚已經夠奇特了，而且她還挑起了戰端（然後她覺得自己贏了）。克林特似乎從一開始就成為她的新朋友，雖然他仍是一副睡眼惺忪的模樣。他們看起來還真是絕配：她穿著最愛的那件彼得潘領子的恐龍連身裙，還有褐色小外套，他則是才起床就一身運動長褲跟一件破舊的汗衫直接來到候診室。他三不五時就調整助聽器，不曉得是想聽得更清楚，還是想對她充耳不聞。

「你揍過人嗎？」她問他。他點點頭。

「年輕的時候幹過架。不過，那是在當老師之前。」他補充道。朵琳隨意戳了戳覆在紅髮女子替她準備的冰塊包之下，隱隱作痛的紫色小腫塊。娜塔莎。她好酷喔。朵琳提醒自己晚點了解更多關於那位超優又很酷的女人。

「我從來沒做過這種事。我以前有捶打過東西。我覺得我的方法應該沒錯。我的方法正確嗎？」她問道，感覺自己的方法好像錯了。

「當然沒有，小鬼。妳也看到那個傢伙了。」克林特哈哈大笑。「沒，妳做得很好。難怪妳是巴奇的門生。那簡直——我的意思是，我以妳為傲。但我們都同意客觀地說，那個場景不是太好。」朵琳點點頭，看著他從她的健保卡將資料抄寫下來。他的字體謹慎又難看。

「你覺得我會被炒魷魚嗎？」

「我覺得妳會拿到止痛藥，還會被醫生嚴厲叮囑，然後接下來幾個星期，傷口癒合的時候，妳會恨死打字，但我不覺得妳會被炒魷魚。」克林特誠懇回答。「尤其如果妳揍斷他的鼻子的話，我還會送你食物禮籃。」

「我至少還有那個。我要一籃子的核桃，還有M&M巧克力，或者——」

「妳不曉得那棟大樓有多少人想揍他。」克林特打斷她的話，然後把筆放下，閉上眼睛。「妳大概也發現了，那個傢伙不是個好東西。」

「我從來有沒一次聽過那麼多難聽的話。」朵琳大笑著呼出一口氣。「我通常選擇在那種狀況下明理溝通，可是我的天啊，他實在太過分了。」她的手機連續響了幾次，都是彼得傳給她的照片。「錯過這次的攝影真的好可惜。看來巴奇跟那隻狗玩得很開心。天啊，我好喜歡那隻狗。」克林特把寫字夾板交給櫃台小姐，走路的時候網球鞋在油地氈地板上發出吱吱聲響。

「如果不是妳，巴奇肯定會錯過這次的攝影。」他說道。一個漂亮的護士立刻拿了朵琳的資料，還疲倦地瞪了克林特一眼。「妳好啊，克萊兒。」

「格林小姐！」她如一陣風從他身邊飄過。「妳的手怎麼了？」

「電梯裡有個傢伙對我老闆說了很難聽的話，而且我老闆肯定不是我的男朋友。」她說道。克林特噗哧一聲。護士挑了挑眉，克林特舉起雙手。  
「不關我的事。我才剛睡醒。」

「看得出來。」她嘆息道。「讓我看看妳的傷口，格林小姐。」

朵琳把手機交給克林特，好讓對方可以在她進入問診間的時候看照片。克林特一眼認出娜塔莎的腳，隨即捧腹大笑，笑到他得離開那棟建築才行。還有史蒂夫。與其說是嫉妒之情，不如說是同情之意湧上克林特心頭，溫暖又燦爛。他噴鼻大笑。 _第十五章：咖啡師男友在聯手擊退前男友之後，與憤怒室友一起拍攝軟情色照_ ，他心想。 _多麽適切的歷險啊。_

* * *

史蒂夫不曉得該預期什麼，但肯定不是這個。面對步出電梯的陌生人，巴奇驚慌得一臉慘白。過於慘白了，史蒂夫覺得這遠超過前任再度出現時應有的正常反應。巴奇毫不知情的同事從他們身邊推身而過，進入公寓內，嘰嘰喳喳地架設器材。朵琳不偏不倚地站在他們兩個人與布洛克中間，在三個男人之間滑稽地看來看去。

「你認識這個人嗎，巴奇？」她一邊問一邊把狗鍊塞進他手中。布洛克呼出一口氣。

「搞不好每個晚上做夢都在想。妳誰啊，小鬼？」

「他的小助理。」她答道，心存戒心。想當然爾，布洛克沒聽懂，燎原星火被點燃了。

「他的 _小姐_ ，是吧！」他的目光直視巴奇，毒液滴在走道的地毯上。「是她在你一把鼻涕一把眼淚的時候抱著你嗎？是她讓你 _尖叫_ 嗎？」朵琳的臉皺成一團。

「呃，我不是 _那種_ —」

「看來你很想就那麼一次有什麼主控權吧，公主？找個無知的年輕小妞，讓你覺得自己還有些用處。一個比你還軟弱，讓你洩慾的賤貨？」史蒂夫把一隻手放在巴奇背後，可是後者呆若木雞。史蒂夫無法知悉布洛克是喝醉了還是瘋了，或是他向來如此。史蒂夫本能的防衛狀態啟動了。布洛克後退一步，目光依舊在巴奇身上。「這就是你夢寐以求的場景，是不是，你這個變態？要老子來把你扛在肩膀上帶回家？在你的小三面前侮辱你？」

「布洛克——」娜塔莎語帶警告出現在門口，可是不等其他人插話，朵琳已經將全身力氣集於一手，揮拳揍了布洛克的嘴巴。

整條走道霎時凍結成一個奇異的畫面。小娜的身影定格在通往公寓的門口，克林特站在她身後，試圖將睡意從眼睛裡揉走。

「呃，」他喃喃道。「發生什麼事了？」史蒂夫的直覺反應是衝到朵琳前面，以防布洛克對這個小女生有所回擊，然後不停地使勁按電梯鈕。在巴奇看來，他的動作遲緩又慎重，時間在比現實還緩慢的泡泡裡迂迴。他隱約感覺到娜塔莎推開人群，將整個局勢跟參與者如棋子搬動，一把將他拉到一旁。布洛克的頭撞到牆上，比被朵琳揍還要痛。他失去平衡，身體重量突然往後傾，一頭撞上一個燈飾。就在他把眼前的彩色斑點眨掉之際，小娜豪不客氣地把他領到門正開啟的電梯裡。

「要是再讓我看見你，你就等著收限制令。」她說道，語氣疲倦又快速，卻不乏優雅。「巴恩斯先生的代表律師是羅曼諾夫與羅森泰事務所。我們保持聯絡。」電梯門關上的時候，布洛克擦掉從鼻子湧出的血，讓自己從眩暈中清醒。他很識相地接收暗示，電梯跟著緩緩下降。巴奇目送他離開，沉思默想。他有上千件事想說，應該說。他沒參與到整件事。朵琳握著自己的手，表情疼痛。

「他肯定有一張硬得不自然的臉，對吧！硬到誰揍他都會覺得很痛，對吧！」不爭氣的淚水在她的眼眶中打轉，娜塔莎把她帶進公寓裡冰敷。巴奇杵在原地一動也不動，史蒂夫看著他。

「剛剛那個是你的前任。」他毫無意義地說。巴奇點點頭。意識到布洛克的出現如一道強光，將巴奇暴露在尖銳刺眼的傷痛中，史蒂夫的臉頰因怒意而漲紅。他感謝上帝那女孩先他一步，給了對方一拳，因為他體內某種獸性被撕開，他發誓他可能無法阻止自己把布洛克如健達出奇蛋一般擊碎。相反的，他把自己的兩隻手臂環繞巴奇，僵硬的四肢終於鬆懈下來。史蒂夫抱著他，讓他不至於崩潰。遠處的公寓相對安靜的爭論（誰該帶朵琳去急診室，燈光該架在哪裡，哈姆棒看起來像米格魯還是德國牧羊犬或者是牧羊犬——）和他們的呼吸協調，同步為一股平靜。史蒂夫知道這不是他們成為朋友、藝術夥伴，還是什麼關係的計劃之一，但他就是無法不抱著他。

「嘿，詹姆斯。進來。馬上。」娜塔莎話語簡練，比所有人還要清醒。所有一切突然清晰。巴奇試著就眼前所見拼湊剛剛所發生的事。他的目光落在朵琳身上。

「我的天。」他轉向史蒂夫，後者迫切想要說些什麼，但自身卻有太多問題要問了，他的臉孔混雜了擔憂與驚恐。巴奇扒過過去五分鐘應該有記憶。檔案損毀，無法使用，不能解讀。他遺失了那段時間。他捏了捏鼻樑。「對不起。我真的很抱歉，各位。我不太明白——」他彎下腰解開哈姆棒的狗鍊。看著狗狗在室內繞一圈，向每個人類一一打招呼，娜塔莎挑起一根眉毛。她的目光對上巴奇注視的雙眼，不帶言語地問他一切是否安好。他不屑地搖搖頭，將注意力轉移它處。他當下無法聚焦於自己身上。「天啊，朵琳——」

「巴恩斯，我們要在你的臥室裡拍照，對吧！」史考特恰恰好在錯誤的時間點走了進來，而且立刻進入家長狀態。「已經五分鐘了！發生什麼事了？！」

「跟我們一起搭電梯的傢伙其實是個混蛋。」朵琳吸吸鼻子。她的臉上掛著淚水，但她並沒在哭。「他用難聽的字眼叫我，然後我用手揍了他臉，然後我的手很不中用。這樣很不專業。對不起。」她說道，主要是對巴奇說，但回答的人是史蒂夫。

「妳如果沒出手，我有優先權。」

「基本上，這個家如果少用暴力解決問題，會好很多。」娜塔莎說道，貌似對史蒂夫，實際上是針對巴奇。後者低頭看著廚房地板，臉上還有史蒂夫的手留下的瘀青痕跡，感覺像是數年前的事。「克林特負責帶她去急診室。他曾經去過那裡。」這聽起來像是命令多於請求，克林特點點頭。

「的確如此。」

「我應該要協助這次拍攝的。」朵琳堅持道。「這很重要耶！」

「妳已經幫了很多忙了。」巴奇歎氣道，一隻手搭在她肩上。「真的。剛剛——我應該自己來處理。這是我的錯。」他雙眉糾結、顫抖。聽見巴奇承擔那個傢伙存活於世的責任，史蒂夫感覺到另一股怒氣在他的勃子上燃燒。他把怒火塞到一個角落，留待日後討論。「謝謝妳。妳應該去把手檢查一下，看看有沒有腫起來，這——這是合理的處理方式。而且，如果妳告我們的話，東尼會炒我們魷魚的。妳很快就生龍活虎的會回來，打遍天下無敵手。」

「我們還是留意一下遣詞用字吧！」小娜說著，貼心地把女孩的一撂頭髮塞到耳後。朵琳擔心自己的眼睛裡出現卡通的心型圖案。

「我不會提告的。我發誓。」

「我來開車。」史考特插話。「我的意思不是——你不能開車。」克林特聳聳肩。

「不准打架，各位爸爸。我們大家一起去急診室。」朵琳從櫃檯上跳下來，咕噥道。她握著自己受傷的手，看著那塔莎。「我的手可以彎起來嗎？」

「我不曉得，妳可以嗎？」

「不行。」

「那就別吧！」哈姆棒在廚房裡小跑一圈，在史蒂夫腳邊坐了下來，男人笑容燦爛，像是被上帝欽選的子民。史考特則是一臉疼愛地看著那隻狗。

「乖兒子。」他跟狗狗說話的語氣跟平常迥然不同。「你乖乖拍好看的照片，把拔很快就回來喔。」

「我不會這麼快跟牠太黏，朗。」巴奇說著，注意到從客廳一路延伸到他臥室的延長線。「你終究還是要把牠送回去的。」

「嘿啊，回我家。我少了很多文書工作，因為我——」史蒂夫瞠目結舌。

「 _你收養了牠？_ 」他跪下來把那張松軟軟的臉捧在手上，一顆心比剛剛又更破碎一些。

「我有想辦法阻止他，可是他還買了一大包狗糧。」朵琳坦言道，史蒂夫還來不及開口嘟囔，他們三人已經步出大門。

「我會經常去看你的。」史蒂夫輕聲地狗狗說。「那個傢伙會是我的新好朋友，你放心。你的內心有足夠的愛分給我們每個人。」

「我的老天爺。」娜塔莎翻了個白眼。彼得已經擅自在廚房裡的儲物櫃翻來翻去，而巴奇又再度用力思考，失去注意力。「巴奇，你最好趕快開工。」他速速將剛剛一切如吞藥一般，一口吞下。

「好。」他眨了眨眼睛，兩次，三次，透過鞋子確切感受腳下的地板。布洛克已經離開了。「好。接下幾個個小時，我們就當剛剛的事沒發生過，按計劃完成工作，等結束後我們再來討論，然後叫外送披薩，跟狗狗玩。OK嗎？這計劃不錯吧，各位！」他用殘存的堅定看著史蒂夫，然後史蒂夫想起他曾經說過這一次的機會。

「好。就這麼辦。」他承諾道。「要我做什麼，站哪裡，悉聽尊便！我把腳啊什麼的都帶來了。」巴奇的嘴角勉強勾起一個微微的彎。對史蒂夫而言，他想問的問題逐漸增多，一頁又一頁，集成篇章，但目前最急迫的問題是：他需要脫褲子嗎？而且，他懷疑現在問這個問題會不會太晚，或壓力太大。

「她是另一個模特兒嗎？」彼得一邊咀嚼金魚小餅乾一邊問。娜塔莎的眼睛眨了一下。

「什麼？」

「拍照。我們需要兩個人和一隻狗。我猜這位黃金男孩，」他指了指史蒂夫。「是其中一個。」

「最好說的是這隻狗狗。」為了讓哈姆棒聽懂，史蒂夫用嬰兒語氣說話。巴奇把冰箱上面的白板擦掉，把腦中經過東尼許可的構想畫出來。

「在床腳。低角度，像這樣。只拍腳，顯示正在卿卿我我還是什麼的，然後哈姆棒的嘴巴咬著其中一個精品襪子。」他拍拍白板，強調一次。

「挺可愛的。」娜塔莎說。「四隻腳，對吧！」

「嗯。」

「然後你打算問我我的腳忙不忙，對吧！」她刻意問道。巴奇咬咬嘴唇。他若誠實招供，他還真沒想過這件事。在他腦子裡某個亂七八糟的幻想中，他是那個因工作躺在史蒂夫身邊的模特兒。他還未在這個幻想的安全範圍外思考過這件事，而且上帝救救他，他的腦袋裡現在只看得到一片靜滯，還有出現在未曾出現過的地方的布洛克。他無法把對方甩掉。史蒂夫低頭看著自己的球鞋。

「你知道嗎，我真的開始擔心我的腳可能不夠好看。」他漫不經心地說。娜塔莎繼續注視著巴奇。

「詹姆斯？」她叫道。他移了一下。發射出去的訊息太慢了。

「妳可以當一下足部模特兒嗎？」他的聲音好小好小。

「洗碗，倒垃圾，一個月。」她提出要求。「行或不行？」巴奇吞嚥一下，點點頭。娜塔莎心不在焉地估計待會兒克林特回來之後，她要跟他說的事很多。可是現在，她跟咖啡師男友爬上了巴奇的床，而且天啊，她得好好利用這個機會。「一切都會很值得。」她的保證模稜兩可。「你會得到加薪，而我即將交到一個新閨蜜。」

* * *

哈姆棒這輩子從未如此開心過。大概吧！牠不記得太多，可是此時此刻是牠記憶裡最開心的一次。這個地方充滿了各種氣味，而且是前所未聞的。間中有另一隻狗狗的氣味，哈姆棒一心想要找到那隻狗狗，可是那股氣味在他們走進小房間的時候消失了。其中兩個人（他們氣味是貼心咖啡和敏銳紫羅蘭）正在床上而且牠好想加入跟他們抱在成一團可是緊張墨水一直用一個很遜的玩具央求牠玩什麼遊戲然後拒絕別人一起玩遊戲的邀請很沒禮貌畢竟所有的遊戲都很好玩而且牠喜歡玩遊戲然後緊張墨水需要很多很多親吻來告訴他他贏了因為他看來很專注於他想要哈姆棒跟他一起玩這個不曉得是什麼的遊戲！！哈姆棒也很肯定那個男孩的口袋裡有點心可是那個男孩正在弄一堆閃光然後如果那些閃光一直閃啊閃哈姆棒才不要過去要點心。貼心咖啡和敏銳紫羅蘭貌似在摔角而且看來很有趣，可是緊張墨水的聲音既美妙又祥和哈姆棒終於乖乖坐好沈浸在他友善的聲音裡。而且哈姆棒一定表現得很好因為突然間他好乖好聽話，是個乖狗狗，然後哈姆棒一直被摸摸。今天真是好棒的一天。牠很肯定自己不用再回去那個狗龍了。哈姆棒畢竟是個好乖好聽話的狗狗。

* * *

彼得檢視相機裡的照片，看來比滿意還要滿意。「OK。我已經拍到我們想刊登的照片了。你們配合度好高可是我的天啊，那隻狗簡直搶了每一張照片的鏡頭。」彼得拿出他的手機，對著相機的數位鏡頭拍了一張照片。「我寄幾張給小朵，讓她開心點。」巴奇對再度被提醒的記憶蹙眉。

「你真是有心。等你方便的時候把檔案寄給她，讓她規劃社交媒體露出計畫。」彼得點點頭，迅速在手機上打字。

「真高興我們在你成名之前認識你。」娜塔莎嘆息道。她已經從史蒂夫身上離開，手臂勾住床頭板，躺在床上。「我記得你說有披薩。」

「不如我去買披薩，你們談公事？」史蒂夫只差沒從床上跳下來。「我可以到對街去買。十五分鐘。」他在眾人抗議之前衝到廚房去穿鞋子。哈姆棒打算撲過去跟著他走，卻被盤腿坐在地板上的巴奇絆住，把牠扳到地上，殷勤灌注所有的關愛。

「嘿，記得買有鳳梨的！」彼得對史蒂夫喊道。「黃金男孩怎麼了？」娜塔莎把被子鋪在床上拉好，比原本看見的時候還要整齊。

「等你長大以後，我再跟你說。」她說。「鳳梨？ _真的假的_ 。」

「鳳梨的味道很細微！」彼得抗議道。「隨便啦，妳又不是非吃不可。」娜塔莎在地板上，巴奇的身邊坐了下來，用鼻子蹭哈姆棒的鼻子。哈姆棒一臉困惑，又非常滿意。

「小鬼，我們其中一個剛剛和一個陌生人互擁，我想吃什麼就吃什麼。」

「鳳梨。收到。」史蒂夫正在穿鞋子的時候發現巴奇在廚房檯子上的手機螢幕亮起，出現一堆訊息。

**未知來電**  
我罪有應得

**未知來電**  
下樓吧我等你

**未知來電**  
你回個話 媽的 我真的很抱歉

史蒂夫把手機螢幕翻面，向著冰冷的花崗石。他經過布洛克・朗洛的時候，對方正悶悶不樂地癱坐在大門外的凳子上。他很驚訝應該充滿盛怒的心情竟然帶有一絲憐憫。坐在那裡的男人根本配不上詹姆斯・巴恩斯。他已經承受了史蒂夫可以想像的巨大遺憾。史蒂夫從凳子前面經過，不作回應。他感覺身後拖著一條濃稠醜陋的軌跡，是自已對那個終於見到廬山真面目，又立刻希望對方死掉的那個男人強烈的批判和糾結的理解。他隨意點了披薩，在等待的同時，掛在天花板的電視機正在播放前一天晚上球賽的精華。他看在眼裡，卻沒看進心裡。他掏出手機，想著可以傳訊息給巴奇，好讓手機裡等著他的一則訊息並不是來自一個過去的幽靈。他沒有權力生氣，他沒有權力去保護或心碎或嫉妒。他只是個外人，那些情緒輪不到他來感受。

**史蒂夫**  
我沒想到會是這樣

**山姆**  
從來就不是啊兄弟  
無論如何 順其自然

**史蒂夫**  
你怎麼這麼睿智

**山姆**  
多虧你這傢伙逼我看鮑伯魯斯的繪畫時間  
每棵樹都需要一個朋友，史蒂夫  
總不能一直當別人的靠山，對吧山頂洞人？

**史蒂夫**  
是是 辯論大師  
我會晚點回家

**山姆**  
我想也是

回公寓的路上，史蒂夫遇上了剛包紮好傷口，吃了止痛藥的特遣隊。他們一起上樓：史考特要去牽狗，朵琳要去疼那隻狗，克林特則要去愛披薩。隨著夜晚漸深，巴奇的瞞天過海成員一個一個離開，留下被清空的披薩盒子，迴盪的笑聲，還有在沙發上睡著的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，坐得直挺，頭顱後仰，像是被大雨沖刷的花朵。巴奇依約定負責洗碗，雖然不知情的克林特在娜塔莎把他支開前主動提議可以幫忙。她倚在房門看著。巴奇小心翼翼地收拾茶几上的盒子，避免碰到睡得香甜的那個人。

「好個高潮迭起啊。」她平靜地說。巴奇悶哼一聲。

「希望彼得可以順利把檔案交去排版，然後小朵可以規劃一週充實的社交媒體內容。」他把盒子放在垃圾桶旁邊。「謝謝妳一如往常出手相救。妳真是兩肋插刀。」

「大家都是，巴恩斯。你兩隻手都算不完愛你的人。」他聽見了「愛」字，立刻抬頭與她對視。她朝史蒂夫點點頭。「說說罷了。」

「從昨天開始，」巴奇指出。「妳不再是錯誤時機列車的乘客了。他有那麼會抱嗎？還是他在床上把我所有的秘密都說給妳聽了？」一如往常，小娜不是說得很少，就是什麼都沒說。

「火車開走了。」她說。

「說的比做的容易。」他坐在沙發上嘆息道。整間公寓安靜了好一會兒，除了史蒂夫起伏的呼吸，只有一片寂靜。

「你沒問題吧！」娜塔莎意有所指地問。巴奇點點頭，她便消失了。克林特正在閱讀一本偵探小說。他把她的枕頭全部堆在床的中央，像是築巢一般。「好看嗎？」她捲在他的肩膀上問道。

「他們沒給機器人應有的功勞。」他心不在焉地說。「妳不覺得人工智慧的權益在接下來二十年會是很大的議題嗎？」娜塔莎點點頭。他們曾經有過這段對話。

「我要你在第一時間把我的意識上傳到雲端上。」

「沒問題，寶貝。」他微笑道。他突然把書闔起。「巴奇趁我不在的時候要妳跟他的男朋友纏綿嗎？」娜塔莎垂下頭，依偎著他。

「沒。可是作為友善之舉，史蒂夫・羅傑斯確實享有被我擁抱的福利。」

「妳總是這麼無私。」他大笑道。「順道一提，妳的五大舉措，這是我最愛的其中之一。」他伸展身體，在她的擁抱中發出低低的呼嚕聲，把她惹笑了。

「你這是向我問細節嗎？」

「係滴。」他噓聲地說。「毫無保留。那傢伙厲害嗎？」

「看你如何定義。我真希望你在場。」她大笑道。「 _天啊_ 。」

* * *

娜塔莎替克林特描繪當時的景象：他們四個人陷入僵局，那隻狗很不幸地被捲入其中，而那個被她鄙夷的攝影師一直把局面往莫名其妙的方向推去。她才說服巴奇以替她洗一個月的碗作為交換，那小子對流動在房間裡的沈重情緒毫無覺察。

「沒時間了，巴恩斯。」彼得笑著說，對自己完全誤解的緊張氣氛樂在其中。「嘿，」這小鬼的眼睛一亮。「你知道嗎，我們可以拍很明顯的男女照，可是如果我們拍幾張很明顯的男男腳——東尼未必會發現，說不定我們可以做什麼很有爭議性又很酷的東西。」

「有何不可？」娜塔莎挑眉說道，眼睛熟悉解讀巴奇泛紅的臉頰。「你的腳忙嗎，詹姆斯？」

「哇靠，索性就 _三_ 雙腳吧！」彼得一邊大笑一邊用襯衫擦拭眼鏡。「開玩笑，開玩笑的。今天不拍那種照片，我保證。」

「 _今天？_ 」史蒂夫問道。「你曾經拍過那種照片？」娜塔莎重重地嘆了一口氣。

「這本雜誌無所不為，黃金男孩。別奢望什麼山上的小木屋。」她說。彼得看來很得意自己取的綽號被記住了。

「我們——我們看看還有多少時間。」巴奇身體繃了一下。史蒂夫謹慎地看著他。

「我應該做什麼呢？」他問道，對著房間也對著巴奇。巴奇眨眨眼睛，在史蒂夫還有娜塔莎高深莫測的笑容、彼得的不耐煩、毫無覺察的寶貝哈姆棒之間看來看去。雖然組員人數減少，但戲仍將上演。巴奇設法回想過去史塔克的女朋友替他們規劃那些沈悶的教育訓練的團隊活動，唯一想到的有效方法是那個打破階級的遊戲。他思考了一下。

「大家把鞋子脫掉。你也是，帕克。這裡正式成為光腳ㄚ拍攝現場。數到三，每個人都要脫鞋，我們是一掛的。」

「拍正面全裸的時候，你也是這樣製造安全空間嗎？」已經光腳ㄚ的娜塔莎問道。這裡是她家，原本應該是個放鬆的夜晚剛剛變成一個小型馬戲團。她從克林頓回來之後就一直穿著瑜珈褲，對此她突然非常感恩。彼得聳聳肩，把球鞋脫掉，踩過他從門口一路拉到巴奇房間的延長線。

「我沒試過，可是我猜這樣真的會改變房裡的氛圍。」他打開巴奇的鬧鐘收音機，一些細細的高音以催眠的即興重複段充塞整個臥室。

「視老二而定吧，我猜。」娜塔莎聳肩說道，從正在把襪子塞進鞋子裡，不由自主羞紅臉的史蒂夫面前走過。她優雅地躺進巴奇的被子里。「羅傑斯，你要在上面還是下面？」

「各位——我覺得你們不需要——」彼得試著回想巴奇的構圖，卻沒在指導相關人。娜塔莎已經依著喜好重新整理那張床。

「嗯，」史蒂夫狂眨眼睛，思考著。「就妳覺得舒服的方式吧。反正也只要幾分鐘而已，對吧！」

「只有真男人才會那麼大方承認。」她說著，拍拍身邊的空位。「那我在上面。」巴奇想要擔心，可是哈姆棒在他身邊焦急地跳著，用濕濕的鼻子蹭巴奇的手，央求一點關愛。史蒂夫坐在床上，把褲腳捲到小腿上，然後把頭靠在枕頭上，嗯地表示滿意。

「很舒服。」

「彈簧床。」小娜咕噥著，把一隻腳跨過他的身體，毫無必要的坐在他的胸口上。史蒂夫身體繃緊了一下，卻不發一語。她微笑著，如餓狼撲羊。「這個結束後，你會請我吃飯嗎？」史蒂夫雙眉一挑。

「我如果應得的話，請我去紅龍蝦餐廳。」他反擊道，出乎她的意料。

「齁齁！你有聽見嗎，巴恩斯？」

「我聽見了。」巴奇怒目而視。「請盡量好好相處。」他想要專心指導哈姆棒坐下來，可是哈姆棒興奮得不得了，每次巴奇一往後退，牠的屁股就會坐起來。「你們兩個想幹嘛就幹嘛，我來處理藝人。」彼得嘆道。

「這可不是我們討論好的姿勢，」他自言自語抱怨。「可是好啊，你們可以再親密點，沒關係。」他已經在測光，檢查數位螢幕，調整他的鏡頭。哈姆棒快樂地吠叫，在彼得和巴奇之間竄來竄去。「天快黑了，而且除了我帶來的燈，你這裡只有一盞燈能用。你得讓牠冷靜下來，巴恩斯。」

「喔，寶貝，你要乖乖啊。」在床上的史蒂夫用嚴肅的語氣說。娜塔莎好希望克林特此刻就在那裡和她交換會意的眼神。單從這個特殊角度，還有史蒂夫剛剛說話的語氣，她已經對他的傾向作出足夠的推理，足以寫一篇最黃的咖啡師男友專欄，甚至是一本書。她搖搖頭，克制想要大笑的念頭。「怎麼了？」他問道，一邊探頭繞過娜塔莎，看看巴奇處理得如何。「我的乖寶貝還好嗎？」

「 _最好說的是那隻狗，_ 」娜塔莎脆聲回應。巴奇咬牙切齒。

「這要怎麼處理，小娜⋯⋯」

「我猜妳從來沒養過狗吧，娜塔莎？」史蒂夫問道。彼得已經開始按快門，找角度，巴奇則是對哈姆棒懇切哀求。

「呃，這位小姐——」

「羅曼諾夫。」娜塔莎簡短接話，聲音穿透好死不死，正在播放九零年代另類音樂的收音機。彼得吞了吞口水。

「羅曼諾夫小姐，可以麻煩妳把妳的，呃，背移低一點嗎？妳有些搶鏡。」

「可以。」娜塔莎些微伸展，挺直腰背，卻又沒真的在動。相反的，她的目光鎖定史蒂夫。對方正努力讓自己看起來不像是個不知所錯的人體模型。「你還好吧！我的重量沒壓壞你的肋骨吧！」他搖搖頭。「很好。至於你的問題，」她說道。「克林特有一隻狗。」

「而妳有克林特？」史蒂夫問道。小娜微笑思考著。

「我有克林特。我還有詹姆斯，可是他比較像一隻頑固的貓。」Gin Blossoms的歌聲在背景播放，加上彼得抱怨光線，還有看管狗狗的喧鬧中，巴奇並沒聽見她說的話。小娜對此感到慶幸。

「妳是個很好的朋友。」史蒂夫誠懇地說。

「盡力而為。不過，以我們的友情而言，這個詭異狀況名列前五十大。」她坦言。「克林特跟詹姆斯兩人加起來的麻煩已經夠我應付了。」

「所以妳是砂漿囉？」

「總不能每個人都是磚塊。」她搥了搥他的胸口，驚訝於拳頭下的肌肉。黃金男孩還真壯。「你在鳥屋做很多健身運動齁？」有個女人坐在他的橫隔膜上，史蒂夫的輕笑成了淺淺的呼氣。

「冷壓不只是一種咖啡技術。」小娜露齒而笑，快樂得像隻妙妙貓。「不過，我們的對話得保持專業，對吧！」他冷靜地說。娜塔莎點點頭。

「當然。我可以對你坦白嗎？」她問道。獲得如此殊榮，史蒂夫的臉簡直閃爍光芒。「我累了。我可以躺在你的胸前嗎？我覺得他們只要我們的腳而已，而且那個小男生也不曉得該怎麼要我再移動一次。」她低聲地說。史蒂夫聳聳肩。

「妳盡量躺吧。反正對我來說也比較舒服。」他張開雙腿遷就她。她於是在他身邊躺下，環過一隻手臂，然後把腳放在他的兩腳之間，讓影子看起來不至於像隻有兩個背脊的妖怪。「順帶一提，我拍這個是不具名的。」史蒂夫在喧鬧中喊道。

「你媽又不看我們的雜誌。」彼得向他保證。「你就乖乖躺好，快拍完了。」史蒂夫於是大笑。娜塔莎瞄了瞄巴奇，對方迅速將注意力轉回狗狗的身上，假裝並沒有目睹這一幕，假裝這一幕不是一場惡夢的完美模擬。他咬緊下顎，憑藉某種來自遠處的意志力支撐自己。娜塔莎慶幸他並沒有處於她目前的處境，如果像她這般隨意緊貼著這個男人，為了讓自己保持鎮定，他說不定焦慮症會發作。至於史蒂夫，這個好人，看起來一點也不介意，無論是情感上或 _生理上_ 。

「你真的是 _不動如山_ 。」她語帶欽佩，目光往下瞥。「相對而言。」史蒂夫知道她意有所指，笑了出來。

「這個嘛。到目前為止，一切都好。自然的奇蹟啊。而且，我有些怕妳。」

「對一些男人而言，那已經足夠了。」小娜只是當玩笑話，但史蒂夫卻皺著眉毛，看著巴奇和哈姆棒跟道具襪子玩耍。

「是嗎？」他心不在焉地說，語氣低沈。「感覺不是很健康。」

「的確是。」她的語氣帶著怒意。「人類害怕的事情各式各樣。有些人的恐懼更甚一般。」

「妳害怕什麼？」史蒂夫問道。

「歷史重演。」史蒂夫若以為這次經歷會拉近他們彼此的關係，他當下覺得自己被推得遠遠的。可是他明白，與娜塔莎目光對視的時候，他點點頭，表示了解。他不會讓歷史重演。

「好啦。哈姆棒，小朋友。看這裡，狗狗，拜託啦。」彼得很顯然對那隻狗束手無策。又是閃光燈，又是不斷聽見自己的名字，哈姆棒簡直受到過度刺激了。史蒂夫的眉毛糾成一團。

「試試對牠做一些親嘴的聲音，小鬼。不要對牠喊。」

「你很懂嘛，羅傑斯。」娜塔莎語意含糊，但意有所指。可是發出親嘴聲音的不是彼得。

「看這裡，小天使。你好乖喔。乖乖，你好聽話喔。」憑著那樣的聲音，巴奇有本事從嗡嗡作響的蜂巢要到蜂蜜。娜塔莎感覺史蒂夫稍稍移了一下。她偷偷瞄了他一眼，慶幸他們在鏡頭裡失焦。史蒂夫的耳根發紅，像是被風撩撥的餘燼。他硬是讓自己集中精神，顯然想要用力防止任何引發聯想的雙關字彙。「看我看我。對，就是這樣，你好乖喔。不要看別的地方喔。」巴奇繼續說著。史蒂夫又移了一下，這次更明顯了。一加一等於二，眼前狀況一目了然。娜塔莎輕輕彈了一下他的臉頰。

「你也是一個很好的朋友。」她特意說。史蒂夫點點頭，眼神嚴肅。

「盡力而為。」娜塔莎也點點頭。他們彼此了解。一個呼吸，他全神貫注，把注意力集中在其它什麼都好。毫不知情的彼得不停按下快門，愉快地來來回回調整他的位置。

「嘿，這樣好多了。我們或許可以把狗放在床上，來點性感的音樂——」

「不行。」房裡的每個人異口同聲回答，彼得又躲回他的相機後面。就在那當下，極盡能事克制自己的史蒂夫差一點從床上跳下來，而聽著娜塔莎形容史蒂夫如何用軍事般的紀律壓抑慾望的克林特抹去眼裡的淚水，盡量避免讓笑聲從房間滲進客廳。小娜估計，缺乏勇氣採取任何行動的巴奇，此刻極有可能只是看著史蒂夫睡覺。

* * *

正確的做法不是把他叫醒，送上計程車，就是讓他躺好，替他蓋上被子。兩個非常高尚的選項。在方案G跟方案H之間，還有一個「看他睡覺，記住他的小臉旦，然後在接下來九百個小時待在原處，別去想你過去曾經活過的任何一個小時。」然後巴奇決定就這麼辦，因為只有上帝可以評斷他。

「如果你想要有個非常完美的懺悔時刻，我肯定是睡著的。」史蒂夫低聲說，被驚嚇到的巴奇抖了一下，突然為自己被剝奪的時刻感到生氣。「把你所有的秘密都跟睡著的男孩說吧。」

「睡著的男孩，」他坦言道。「我一直很想用靠墊悶死過夜的客人。」

「我醒了。」史蒂夫從沙發上跳了起來。巴奇感覺到他們之間自在的互動，存在著甜蜜，繾綣如焦糖的喜歡。「我聽得懂暗示的，再見。」

「你不是非走不可。」他迅速收回剛剛的話。「我是說，不是那樣。我只是——」史蒂夫轉圜情勢。

「是說總要要人收拾殘局，對吧！」他關掉電視機，把空杯空盤拿到流理台，巴奇尾隨在後，把水槽裝滿溫水。

「你別忙了。你今天做得夠多了，去瞇下吧！」史蒂夫聳聳肩。

「我想幫忙。」

「你才不想。」

「我是實話實說，你可以相信我。」雖非本意，但史蒂夫的語氣比他原本想的還要強硬，巴奇轉過頭，專注整理水槽裡的盤子。史蒂夫深深嘆了一口氣。巴奇維持呼吸輕淺，仔細小心，在開口前緊張地吸了一口氣。  
「史蒂夫，我——天啊。」他呼了一口氣。「我真的很抱歉。」

「為什麼？你看我今天交了那麼多新朋友。我覺得我身上還有你室友的香水味。」史蒂夫蹭了蹭巴奇，對方無力地擠掉海綿的水，然後放在水槽旁，沒要洗盤子的意思。

「這倒是。」

「而且我的腳會成名喔。」史蒂夫繼續說道，用盡全天剩餘的幽默。「然後哈姆棒回到他的新家，那裡有個比我還有能力愛牠的小女孩，雖然我的心無法從此復原。如果你對這件事感到抱歉，我接受你的歉意。」

「史蒂夫——」

「我今天只接受這個道歉。不好意思，其餘的你得留到下次再說了。」史蒂夫強調道。「換言之，沒有下次。」巴奇噴鼻，與他對視一下，心中感謝在這個奇特又瘋狂的夜晚，一切只有片段回憶之際，還有擁有這份踏實。

「好吧。謝謝你。」他終於說道。「你簡直是個聖人什麼之類的。」

「或許吧。這很難說喔。」史蒂夫說著，抓了一條毛巾。「你負責洗，我來擦盤子。這些日子封聖的流程彈指之間就完成了。簡直太容易了。總而言之，殉道還有其它更慘的方式，這點我很肯定。」巴奇笑得有些敷衍，往水裡擠了藍色洗碗劑。即便如此，史蒂夫仍有極被認可之感。

「我的天。」巴奇瞥了手機一眼，嘆息道。「我還是得跟他談談，對不對？」史蒂夫聳聳肩，想起布洛克坐在長凳上，難過又醜陋的身影。

「也不一定非談不可。連一點都不用。」巴奇把一個滴著水的盤子遞給他。

「嗯，我完全同意你的想法，直到他在我們這棟大樓出現，然後我的腦子整個停止運轉，然後那隻狗開始跟我說話。」史蒂夫停下動作。

「等等，什麼？」

「那隻狗跟我說話。我——我猜我是暫時失去意識，還是——幻覺啊什麼的。」巴奇意識到這聽起來有多可笑，卻又不能置之不理。

「靠！」史蒂夫突然了解巴奇當時那麼安靜的原因。「你當時動也不動。我以為你只是不理他，不跟他一般見識的高尚行為！對不起，我根本沒發現！」他揉揉額頭，把擔憂揉掉，往後倚著櫃檯。巴奇大笑，有些過度，帶著苦澀。

「沒，才沒勒！我根本不高尚。我是最低級的小器鬼。」

「我很確定走廊上如果有什麼低級的人，肯定是那個把素未謀面的小女生叫做『洩慾的賤貨』的男人。」聽見自己的聲音說著那些字眼，史蒂夫不由覺得噁心。巴奇聽過更糟的。一長串的可能性在他的腦海滾過，好長好可怕的一串。如果巴奇認為自己善於文字，那布洛克是箇中高手。從他的蛇蠍毒舌吐出來的東西根本非人所為，這也是巴奇對他產生如此病態的好感的原因之一，極少數的原因。

「就這樣？」他問道。史蒂夫的大眼睛湧入恐懼，卻無濟於事。

「沒，可是 _靠_ ，你說 _就這樣_ 是什麼意思？他真的生氣的時候會做什麼？」巴奇靜止不動，並未答話。史蒂夫意識到該轉移話題，笨拙又不過於直接。「狗狗說什麼？你暫時失去意識的時候。」巴奇把一隻濕濕的捋過頭髮，他意識到自己看起來亂七八糟，既然要說蠢話，他希望自己至少端正些。

「很有哲理。」他坦言，希望這句話聽起比悲傷更好笑一些。「關於牠自己的牢籠。牠明白我為什麼會解離。牠——」巴奇輕聲大笑，聽著自己說道：「牠叫我亞杉。」

「亞杉？」

「嗯。我唸過寄宿學校，那是個——很可怕的地方。跟小娜一起。在我們還是孩子的時候。」他不敢相信自己會想跟另一個人分享這些事，可是他突然極度渴望讓史蒂夫知道。「其中一個指導員在我很聽話的時候叫我亞杉。好像一隻狗，我覺得。那是我可以唯一得到的善意，而且是我努力得來的。那個地方簡直跟地獄一樣，可是那——是狗狗把那個地方從我的記憶深處某個安全的地方拉出來。我想沒人知道那個名字。」

「我現在知道了。」史蒂夫深情的表情讓巴奇想哭。他鬆開泡在泡沫水裡的拳頭，並未意識到自己又握緊拳頭。手裡空無一物，卻死死握著。突然間，一種前所未有的輕盈取而代之。

「是啊。」

「亞杉。」他重複道，巴奇的眼睛不由自主起了一層濃霧。「你是個好人。」

「你不知道。你根本不知道一半——」巴奇隨意向大門，還有布洛克遺留的陰影揮手，一直線的泡沫水滴拋過室內，拋向史蒂夫，對方只是固執地聳聳肩。

「我根本 _不在意_ 。」

「那很蠢了！」巴奇感覺自己的聲音揚起，「那也太蠢了，史蒂夫！

「你就當我蠢吧！」

「你 _真的_ 很蠢。」他把另一個乾淨的盤子推向史蒂夫。他們就這樣安靜的洗碗擦盤子。

「我們答應過彼此要正面鼓勵的，小巴。」史蒂夫喃喃道。巴奇瞪著水槽裡的水。

「現在又不是星期六早上。我想怎麼說就怎麼說。」

「你想傷我的心嗎？」

「沒。」

「看吧，你是好人。」

「不要這樣。」

「 _亞杉_ 」

「我實在不應該跟你說。」

「哈姆棒最終還是會招供的。」史蒂夫把擦乾的盤子疊好，決定據實以說。「我剛剛在外面看見他。去買披薩的時候。布洛克。」巴奇猛地轉頭看著他，眼底盡是稚氣的恐懼，史蒂夫立刻挽回局面。他不打算有這樣的對話，而且如果真有這樣的對話，他也不知道該如何進行。「他已經離開了。他離開了。他不會回來了。我想對他而言，一切已經結束了。你沒事了。」他不自覺的努力安撫他。「他不會再來傷害你了。」

「他已經辦到了，史蒂夫。」巴奇顫抖的手又捋過他的頭髮。史蒂夫對此無話可說，他擔心事實的確如此。巴奇從他手裡拿過抹布。「你該走了。我沒打算睡覺。我沒辦法。」

「我可以跟你一起不睡覺。」像是巴奇刀斧下的烈士，史蒂夫奉獻出自己，但巴奇並不了解其中原因。有那麼一刻，史蒂夫懷疑他是否會了解，還是布洛克很久以前已經把這份理所當然從他身上偷走了。「我剛剛瞇了一下。你要挑什麼蠢片看嗎？你可能不想——一個人看。」他提議道。巴奇端詳他的臉。那張臉如一片平和的海洋，除了美好的表面，還有溫柔的浪峰蜿蜒，以及巴奇在對方不在的時候，強烈渴望的光明。那是一種任何人都配不上，也不應背叛的純正美好。他正在微笑。「來吧！我很清楚自己面對的是什麼狀況，如果那是你的下一個理由的話。」

「不。」巴奇面露痛苦。「我應該跟你說不。」

「你 _應該_ 跟我說哈姆棒會跟另一個男人回家。你真是個可惡的傢伙，亞杉。這是你欠我的。」史蒂夫壓低音量，以免吵醒室友，臉上卻是巴奇又愛又狠的的調皮微笑。

「我對你虧欠太多了。」巴奇嘆道。史蒂夫一臉「你敢挑戰看看」，巴奇其實在累得不想跟他爭辯。事實是，他默默慶幸不須如此。「你聽過《電梯逃生》嗎？有點像《神秘的古廟》，不過是給成人看的，參加者被關在俗氣的恐怖電影地窖裡，目標是豐富的獎金。」

「聽起來很糟糕。」史蒂夫跌坐在沙發上，拍拍身邊的靠墊，距離遠得足夠劃分界限，又近得足以自由解讀。「我們全都看吧！」

* * *

克林特凌晨三點出來倒水的時候，Netflix的清單正在詢問他們是否還在觀看《電梯逃生》。覆蓋在同一條毯子底下，他們的姿勢未侵入彼此的空間，但保證明早脖子痠痛，史蒂夫和巴奇沈入安詳的睡夢中，肯定沒要繼續看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：  
> （揮手）這麼久未更新，大概以為我放棄了吧！雖然不曉得有沒有人在等，但不好意思，第九章拖了好久才貼上來。這一章依舊有很多翻譯成中文讓人費思量之處（尤其能力有限如我），此處不多解釋，但如果哪裡翻譯有問題，歡迎提出。有幾個地方以下說明：  
> 註一：描寫哈姆棒內心狀態的那一段，原文也是落落長，譯文也必照辦理。  
> 注二：山姆在簡訊中提到的鮑伯・魯斯 (Bob Ross) 是在電視上教人繪畫的畫家。「每棵樹都需要一個朋友」（Every tree needs a friend）是他的名言。  
> 注三：《電梯逃生》為美國恐怖遊戲節目“Hellevator”。《神秘的古廟》則是90年代另一部兒童遊戲節目“Legends of the Hidden Temple”，後來拍成電影。
> 
> 另，第十章其實已經翻譯好了，但需要好好潤飾，希望很快貼上來。


	10. 動力／靜態

在所有超高科技與奇幻電影裡，大佬都有玻璃辦公室。他們從透明玻璃望出去，望向他們的員工，什麼都逃不過執行長的望遠顯微鏡：總是時刻監視，確保齒輪轉動。東尼・史塔克有一面玻璃牆，還有一片厚厚的絨布窗簾。他可不想讓底下的人看見他在休息時間觀看還在蹣跚學步的兒童表演不可思議的金屬製品合唱團擊鼓獨奏的影片。那片窗簾倒是經過一番辯論。不能用紅色（太戲劇化）或黑色（太性感）或紫色（他又不是王子）或白色（他又不是碧玉），於是他最後選擇了暗藍灰色。東尼知道實習生管那窗簾叫鐵幕。此話不假。他找女朋友跟他一起去看布料樣品的時候，對方笑了足足一分鐘之久。他挑的每件樣品看起來都可以做成絲絨運動服。東尼倒覺得那簡直是超棒的權力策略：哪天在那間掛了灰色絨布窗簾的辦公室開會，穿著一身完美搭配的訂製灰色絲絨西裝。他夢想著那一刻。現在他又再度想著那一刻，一邊翻閱下一期雜誌的炭灰色內頁，彷彿炭灰色是西裝潮流的下一個大突破。真是合適不過。他翻了個白眼，把雜誌推向一邊，用指尖順了他那順俐落線條的山羊鬚。那是他煩燥時慣有的動作，他盡量不在太多人面前展現這個習慣。接著，他轉向收件匣裡的那一疊私人件。逢年過節，信件的數量比往常還要多，這當中大部分來自那些不止虧欠他一張賀卡的記者。他撕開前面幾封，內容正式、冷漠，又沒個人特色。突然一個手寫地址，還有一張自製卡片讓他有些驚訝。卡片的封面是一隻戴著聖誕帽睡覺的小貓咪。

_親愛的巴恩斯先生、格林小姐，以及史塔克先生：_

_懷著無比的感激，我很榮幸向你們寄上這張節日賀卡。自從貴雜誌於十一月底介紹了我們的收容所之後，我們在過去兩週替狗狗跟貓咪找到了永久的家，遠勝於過去兩個月的數量。事實證明，即使一個小小的動作也能帶來巨大的正向改變，我們著實感謝這麼多毛孩子在這個冬天找到了溫暖的家。謝謝你們在推特上面的持續支持。我們很喜歡你們為我們的毛孩子拍攝的每一張可愛的照片。對我們而言，你們的善心是一個恩典。誠摯祝福你們佳節愉快！_

_瑟琳納・凱爾_   
_執行總監_   
_PAWS收容之家_

東尼拉開鐵幕。

「巴恩斯！」他吼道。巴奇的頭倏地從桌子上抬起來，睡眼惺忪。

「右？」

「我還沒好好地在你這些蓬頭垢面的同儕面前，表揚你在秋季號用那隻狗做的襪子專題。那真是他媽的好點子。你的聖誕獎金會反映這一點。那個讓我們的推特瀏覽量暴增的小朋友在哪裡？」他質問道，手裡拿著那張聖誕卡，臉上似笑非笑的表情。

「呃。」巴奇著實措手不及。「朵琳在人資部跟雪倫實習，看她喜不喜歡那裡。可是你如果需要什麼，史考特也有幫忙，還有——」

「絕對不行。不准他們招攬她，她得留在創意部。」史塔克宣佈道，又加了一句：「而且我也知道你有幫忙，朗。你的表現令人滿意，小子。」史考特害羞地向空氣擺擺手。

「謝啦，老爸。」他笑道。「我很榮幸替公司效勞。」

「這才是正確的態度。」東尼漫不經心地說，注意力開始集中在那些旁觀的員工身上。他們的表情不是羨慕就是恐懼。東尼從不錯過任何機會。「你們這些兔崽子，給我認真工作，好好做人，幫公司賺錢。往前看，向上衝！」東尼大聲疾呼，然後又走回自己的辦公室，消失在拉上窗簾的巨大玻璃帷幕裡。巴奇眨眨眼睛，震驚不已。

「他剛剛稱讚我。」他怯怯地說。「擦了那麼多年的屁股，竟然是社交媒體上一隻可愛的狗狗讓我得到加薪。」一如往常，巴奇低估了自己，將之視為運氣。以社交媒體的標準而言，那隻可愛的狗在網路上可是大件事。雖然距離網紅還差一點，但他們的網路流量在短短幾天爆增兩倍。朵琳也替雜誌的推特排了一系列收容所動物的照片，而且不知怎的，總是立刻就成了他們的網路文章頭條。他們增設了一個稱為《奉獻星期二》的捐款連結，甚至還有其它新聞媒體報導了他們「意想不到的慷慨」。整個案子的成功是巴奇想也想不到的。他每天早上跟朵琳開會，保持熱度，安排後續，但也導致他過去一個月的睡眠時間比以往還要少。數日未見上一面，娜塔莎在冰箱上留小紙條給他。工作與生活平衡成了過去。

「天祐美國，對吧！」史考特笑道。「感謝你讓我有功，大人物。總有一天你會得到自己的窗簾，到時可別忘了我們這些小嘍囉。」

「套一句Fetty Wap的至理名言：兄弟重於利益。」巴奇回答道。「如果沒有你，這個案子沒辦法完成，史考特。我是說真的。想想看那天多詭異。」巴奇後來想起一些片段，並重複回想數百次，就像現在這樣。他甩甩頭，想要甩掉那個揮之不去的片刻：他們一起洗盤子的時候，史蒂夫眼裡的某個表情。他想不透為什麼那個表情縈繞記憶，但那個表情讓接下來的那個夜晚放鬆不少。那個欲言又止的表情。史蒂夫。

「你就算隨便掰一個名字，我也會相信對方是個饒舌歌手。」史考特指出。「他是個饒舌歌手吧！」

「我以為你是酷爸爸？」巴奇撇嘴一笑，從掛在椅背的外套口袋掏出手機，無法忽視認知功能與精神錯亂之間，反覆吟誦的名字：史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫。史考特聳聳肩。

「我是酷爸爸。不過，我比較像史提利丹合唱團那種爸爸。」

「那根本是兩回事。」巴奇低頭編寫留言，抬也不抬一下。史考特留意到了。

「你一天發五百則簡訊還是七百則？給個大概數字。你是因為用掉了其它方案所以才辦了雙重吃到飽方案嗎？我替朋友問的。」

「我沒那麼糟。」巴奇含糊地說。

「你敲小鍵盤的速度比大鍵盤還快！」史考特叫道。

「我大鍵盤一分鐘輸入七十五個字，好嗎。就一個剛剛領了聖誕獎金的人而言，傳個簡訊是我應得的。」史考特開始在辦公桌前拆解自己的筆，毫無意義地把玩那個彈簧。

「那是茄子嗎？」史考特的語氣裡都聽見得他在眨眼。

「不是。」巴奇怒目相向。「是一隻蝸牛。他說他有些力不從心。」

「你們之間怎樣？和史蒂夫。」他澄清道。明明整件事顯而易見。巴奇很訝異拍攝結束後，這個話題並未經常被提起，可是除非跟哈姆棒有關，史考特在辦公室裡的閒聊嫌少涉及個人。

「呃。」巴奇猶豫著。「我們常常傳簡訊。最近大家都忙，所以次數比較少。還有，力不從心。有點被擱置了。」

「因為你 _想_ 慢慢來？」史考特問道。巴奇聳聳肩，擔心果真如此。「我沒別的意思，可是被你的實習生揍的那個傢伙，看起來跟慢慢來完全相反，而且簡直跟卡通片裡的壞蛋如出一徹，所以那也不無道理。烘焙店的傢伙倒是挺不錯的。」史考特說道。「我們要吃午餐嗎？感覺我們是要一起吃午餐。」

「嗯。」巴奇讓步，又把手機收起來。「我們去吃飯吧。」史考特從椅子上一躍而起。

「酷。我們可以用我剛下載的遛狗人應用程式看看哈姆棒。我要那個小女生拍幾張照片，她就拍幾張照片，而且我每個小時都要求她拍。她下的標題總是『隊長日誌，宇宙日期』，然後什麼時間。簡直太神奇了。」

「我希望你給她足夠的小費。」巴奇穿上大衣，口中喃喃道。如今史考特辦公桌上的狗狗照片跟他女兒的照片一樣多。

「我聖誕節要送她一整塊蜂蜜烤哈姆。」這句話一劍刺痛巴奇。快要放假了，他尚未好好思考過這件事，單是想就讓他覺得累。

「那蠻明確的。」他反而如是回答。

「因為 _哈姆棒_ 。懂嗎？這是自己人才聽得懂的笑話。」史考特拍拍每個口袋，想找出他的手套。巴奇已經準備好出門了。

「你怎麼有辦法讓你經手的每件事都像個當爸爸的人幹的？什麼都逃不過你的魔掌。」他帶著親切的笑容說道。史考特聳了聳肩。

「這是天賦。」他跟在巴奇後頭，兩人之間的玩笑輕鬆自然，但在巴奇腦子裡某個角落深處，他正在思考聖誕節如何應付史蒂夫。不是應付。但無論如何。他不覺得自己是在故意迴避他。另一方面，他們之間如果沒什麼，他就完全不用擔心，而這種事又極其容易安排，危險得很。

「我希望那個遛狗人不是吃素的。」他說道。史考特把手機含在嘴巴裡，又脫掉手套，按電梯鈕。

「你知道嗎，我也不曉得耶。」他喃喃道。巴奇心不在焉地大笑。

「你最好在買一整塊哈姆之前問清楚。」

「聰明。所以你才有聖誕獎金。」

「肯定是。」

「如果你問我，慢慢來倒是蠻好的。」

「什麼？」

「你跟史蒂夫之間。」史考特又說明一次，眼睛看著電梯上面的數字緩緩亮起。「慢慢來。你知道嗎，釐清自己的情感其實蠻不錯的。能有個那樣的人是很重要的。」

「嗯。你真是睿智，史考特。」巴奇又按了一次電梯往下的按鈕，好像再按一次會讓電梯更快到達。等等，好像他從未把史蒂夫當作過渡階段來想。史考特伸出手機給他看。

「你看看。『隊長日誌，宇宙日期2016年12月14日，星艦隊繼續火拼奧茲公園裡的松鼠敵人。』自從我買了那台帕尼尼機用來放襪子之後，這是最物有所值的花費了。」螢幕中間糊成一團的褐色大概就是哈姆棒。

「真是睿智。」巴奇又說了一次，然後搖搖頭。「可以把照片傳給我嗎？」

「沒那麼蠢了齁。」

「史蒂夫會喜歡的。」巴奇低頭微笑，把照片寄出去。「我很驚訝他還沒要求探望。」

「是狗狗，還是你？」巴奇停了下來，思考一下。

「我兩者皆是吧。」很幸運地，電梯門一打開，朵琳出現在裡面。她很高興見到他們。

「話說我不喜歡人資部。」她開心地說。「而且我再也不想過去了！」巴奇點點頭，兩人互相擊掌，交換位置。

「我想也是。」他說道，並回以一個笑容。「去找東尼。我想他有更好的安排給妳。別忘了跟他提妳做的那些編碼工作，不管他跟妳開什麼價碼，跟他要求更多。」他說道。電梯門關上，留下朵琳一臉「不要丟下我」的驚恐看著他。史考特正在回溯感恩節大餐的種種，巴奇已經聽過大部分的內容，他讓思緒暫時遊離。說實在的，他的感恩節過得平淡無奇。他回家短暫逗留，很快又回到市區。史蒂夫去了郊區跟山姆的家人一起度週末。如今聖誕節近在眼前。去年聖誕節不算美好，他選擇不去想起。事實上，他幾乎用另一種記憶取代了和布洛克一起（但嚴格說來，並不是大部分時間）度過的聖誕節，想著自己乾掉一杯又一杯的薄荷烈酒，創作不是過於悲傷，就是情色得不能刊登的咖啡師男友小片段。

**史蒂夫**   
_太、過、份、了_

**巴奇**  
狗狗照片不適合上班時觀看嗎？  
我下次會事先警告你的

**史蒂夫**   
_下次，傳你的照片，謝謝_

**巴奇**  
嗯嗯，才不要！

**史蒂夫**   
_等等，不要老二_  
我只是很想你  
拍謝，巴奇的老兒  
老二 

**巴奇**  
我的兒子說沒關係

**史蒂夫**   
_呵呵_

「——所以我最後見了她全家人，除了那個肉毒中毒的阿姨之外。」巴奇突然抬頭看。他們已經在對街買了三明治。他全程都在自動駕駛的狀態中。

「 _什麼_ ？」

「也不重要。不過是我的自傳。那是史蒂夫嗎？」史考特問道，向巴奇的手示意。巴奇緩緩點頭。「那是一張難過的臉。」

「我很想他。」那些陌生的字眼輕輕自舌尖滾出。他把手機螢幕往上滑，滑過一串訊息。一邊是史蒂夫，時刻表達小小的關愛；一邊是巴奇，逃避、分心、忙碌。 _刻意浪費時間。_

「一般人都有會辦法解決的。」史考特說著，塞了一把薯片進嘴巴裡。巴奇的眉毛糾結得自己都覺得疼。他有過類似的對話。跟小娜，跟鏡子。

「嗯，我知道。可是——」

「大概是時候住一起了。」巴奇看來肯定被這句話嚇到了，因為史考特停止咀嚼，恍然大悟。「喔。你們 _沒_ 在約會。」

「沒。」他坦言道，沈重的真相重重落地。 _為什麼？_

「那，不要因為曾經錯過一次機會，讓下一個機會跟自己擦身而過，懂嗎？」巴奇抬頭看著史考特，首次在當天把對方的話聽進耳朵裡。那些話如醍醐灌頂，而渾然不知的史考特繼續聊著。「但話說話來，一步一步來也不錯。或許用打電話取代傳簡訊吧，我也不曉得。」像是神明感應，巴奇口袋裡的手機響了。「看吧！我就知道。」巴奇在三明治跟手套之間手忙腳亂，終於在第四響的時候接起。是朵琳。

「小朵？」他意味深長地看著史考特。「是朵琳。」他移開手機，悄聲地說。史考特蹙眉。

「嘿！你沒跟我說你升職了，你這傻子！恭喜啊！」巴奇將音量調低。在沒有擴音的年代，朵琳平常的音量已經算大了，她喜悅的聲音比平常來得更響亮。

「我沒跟妳說是因為我沒升職。我聽說我的年終獎金會很不錯。」他解釋道。「辦公室裡已經在傳了嗎？」他問道，帶著小小的驕傲。

「呃——」朵琳的聲音漸小。「沒有？呃，東尼只是跟我說我可以坐你的位子。所以我——以為——你得到更好的職位？」終於明白朵琳的意思，巴奇怔怔地盯著空氣。「呃，那個。我大概不應該說的。這些事。糟了——」

「妳接受了嗎？」巴奇把手上的東西全塞進史考特手裡。電話的另一頭一片沈默。「 _朵琳？_ 」

「蛤，什麼？」她聽起來很害怕，巴奇覺得自己大概也是。他才剛領了一筆獎金， _不可能被炒魷魚的。所以——？_

「我的工作——」他意識到自己的話。「那個職位。你接受那個職位了嗎？」

「我——還是你回來跟他談一談，然後——」

「嗯，好。別擔心，小朵。恭喜妳。我相信只有好消息。只是——別擔心。」巴奇掛了電話，史考特隔著他們的三明治挑挑眉。

「恭喜？」

「朵琳剛剛得到我的工作。」

「所以。」史考特試圖了解來龍去脈。「你現在的工作是什麼？」

「我不知道。我得跟東尼談談。」史考特明白午餐時間已經結束了，正把餐巾紙塞進口袋裡帶回辦公室。即便他呆頭呆腦的，他還是有辦法當一個很棒的搭檔。回憶剛進雜誌社的時期，巴奇想也想不到他們會成為朋友。他如今很是慶幸。他們穿過遊人如織的人行道，史考特偷吃了幾口麵包，巴奇的腦子轉個不停。溫度越來越低，巴奇的心跳越來越快。

**史蒂夫**   
_大概是季節的關係_

**巴奇**  
什麼？

**史蒂夫**   
_冬天總是比較困難，你知道嗎？_  
對我而言啦  
我可以打電話給你嗎？ 

「幹。」巴奇一邊氣惱地說，一邊替史考特開門。「幹幹幹，真他媽的幹。」 _到底是怎麼了？_

「竟然有人說騎士精神已死。」史考特說著，解開他的圍巾。

「對不起，不是針對你。我需要思考一下。」

**巴奇**  
現在不方便  
我一個小時後打給你  
對不起 我真的了解

「你還需要思考什麼？」史考特問道。「我不想搞衰你，可是在我聽來，那是升職。升職是好事。你可以真正地寫作。」巴奇搖搖頭。

「我不曉得應不應該。」

「有一個更好的位子？」

「全部。我——」他止住呼吸。 _當你獲得心中所想，接下來將如何呢？_ 「我已經超時工作了。我放棄了自己的嗜好，還有——」

**史蒂夫**   
_慢慢來_

巴奇把手機捧在胸前。怎麼會有這麼好的人呢？他 _沒有_ 時間了，他已經在敲史塔克的門了。

_你到底要什麼，巴奇？_

然而，這一次，當他問自己這個問題的時候，他已了然。

* * *

天氣寒冷，客人大批大批地進出鳥屋，而山姆處於顛峰狀態。站在收銀台有效率地處理客人的點餐，確保工讀生習慣工作內容，這樣的忙碌讓他精力充沛。一般來說，他和史蒂夫兩人聯手絕對沒問題，但儘管客人不斷，後者工作的速度卻只有往常的一半。山姆不但沒有緊迫盯人，反而給他足夠的空間。工作節奏快速的節日期間，負面情緒毫無益處。一日將盡，距離關門還有難得的十五分鐘空擋，山姆替史蒂夫泡了一杯茶。栗子和薄荷口味像是女童軍的餅乾，微妙又自然。史蒂夫笑了。

「真是貼心啊，年輕人。」他說。「我希望你在餐巾紙上留了電話號碼。」山姆聞言大笑，但仍看出史蒂夫的眼睛沒有笑意。

「我才不要跟你那個憂鬱作家搶勒！」他語帶期待，等他上鉤。史蒂夫呼了一口氣，喝了一口茶，旋即又繼續清理那台要嘛是堵塞，要嘛是短路的濃縮咖啡機。此刻的他對這種狀況深有同感。

「你當然可以。」他喃喃道。「你一個星期用本人的聲音跟我說的話超過十句。」山姆手臂交疊，對巴奇所剩無幾的容忍點點消失。

「這標準很低。」

「是吧，我想。」他漫不經心地說。「可是我真的沒什麼心情。對不起。」山姆決定不提就算他緩緩陷入陰鬱的狀況不明顯，單是Steve Nicks的歌曲充斥了非硬性規定的聖誕歌單內，也足以跟他說明。過去一週，每一件機器都被整修或清理過。烘焙舒壓的次數增加雙倍。

「所以才有這杯茶。我有眼睛看的。」

「我又沒要向你隱藏什麼。」史蒂夫簡慢回答，過於用力地刷著鋼刷。山姆讓其中一個工讀生接手收銀台。

「是齁，你沒。」

「幹，山姆，我們住在一起，又一起工作，我就算想對你隱藏什麼秘密也很難好嗎！」史蒂夫怒氣沖沖，用力蓋上機器。山姆意味深長地指了指。

「所以你才突然這麼有戒心嗎？你應該發現我什麼也沒問。」

「你也不用問。有這麼了解自己的朋友真是不錯，對吧！」身穿聖誕毛衣的史蒂夫目露凶光，這樣的組合讓山姆努力抑制想要大笑的念頭。

「小子，我不過是替你泡了一杯茶！我們畢竟是在咖啡館工作。」他指出，試圖緩頰。「這不是什麼戰爭。」

「我心胸坦蕩，隨你問。」

「好，行。我就姑且一試。」山姆嘆道。「我就直截跳過『什麼事讓你心煩』，然後問更瑣碎的問題。你跟他到底開始約會沒？」史蒂夫又把機器抬起來，毫無意義地擺弄濾管。

「沒。」

「你想跟他約會嗎？」山姆在盤子裡放了一塊薑餅，滑到收銀台，一邊備餐，一邊像張小燕誘導史蒂夫分享心情。

「我想也不重要了。現在這樣也不錯。」史蒂夫聳聳肩。山姆的眼睛瞇了起來。

「這樣也不錯，可是你想親他。」

「說實話，山姆，誰 _不想_ 親他！你可以讓我一個人好好清洗這台機器嗎？」他大聲地說。所有情緒突然如蒸汽湧出，又累又難過。「我想不想親他，我當然想親他。莫名其妙。」他喃喃自語，山姆則在他身邊轉來轉去，在第二台濃縮咖啡機做另一輪的拿鐵。

「無時無刻？」待蒸氣管冷卻後，他問道。史蒂夫唉了一聲。

「三不五時。」

「還有嘿咻？」

「很有畫面。」史蒂夫一隻手捋過頭髮，扯著髮根。「很逼真的畫面，山姆。」

「可是？」他笑了。史蒂夫用力翻白眼。

「可是山姆，你可能不相信。」他嘲諷地說。「男人是有 _需求_ 的。生理需求，渴望——」

「夠了夠了。」山姆突然放棄話題，史蒂夫知道他已經達到山姆對私密資訊的上限了。「那他知道嗎？」

「我一向都很直接。」

「這我倒知道。」山姆翻了白眼。「你向來都很直接。可是性壓抑不是你難過的原因。」

「我沒難過。」史蒂夫從口袋裡拿出手機，在思考著他該送出卻又不願意送出的訊息的同時，又塞回口袋裡。

「去你的， _你沒難過_ ！」山姆驚呼道。看見一個媽媽和一個小孩走進來，他又壓低音量。「屁勒。給我從實招來，小子。一定有事。是別的事。你知道我們之間無話不說的。」

「我只是想——」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，甩掉那個念頭。「算了。」

「才怪，我知道你心裡有事。你一直都在想事情。你到底在想什麼？」

「我只是黏人罷了。沒事的，我很快就沒事的。」他說道。山姆才不買帳。「答錯了。再試一次。」

「我只是——聖誕節是——我不想把別人當情緒垃圾桶，好嗎——」一聲巨大的聲響打斷他的思緒，小男孩的玻璃茶杯掉在地上，以壯觀的氣勢碎成一片。山姆立即採取行動，帶了掃把走出櫃台。那個母親不斷向他道歉，咖啡館內的一切活動逐漸減弱，變得鴉雀無聲。小男孩站在一旁，瞪著寫滿驚恐的大眼，大人則在他的身邊忙碌著。他的母親把他抱起來，放在凳子上，看著自己製造的災難被掃掉。還留在店裡的客人又繼續交談，史蒂夫發現自己正在看著那個小男孩，而山姆則安撫那位母親她不需要賠償什麼，然後替她另做飲料。她隨他走去收銀台，不停地向他道謝。小男孩看著，抽泣了一下。史蒂夫戳了戳他的肩膀。

「你還好嗎？」他問道。小男孩轉過頭面向他，軟塌的冬帽遮住視線。淚水靜靜地從他的臉頰滑落。

「對不起。」他好不容易地說，扯下帽子，頭髮因靜電作用而豎立，像朵蒲公英。「我以為我拿得動。馬麻要我拿的。」史蒂夫放下機器，彎下腰好跟他對視。

「沒事的。大人也會掉東西喔。」

「她一定會很生氣。」小小的聲音帶著痛苦的重量顫抖著，小朋友極容易想太多。史蒂夫感覺自己的心臟開始扯痛。「要是她很生氣呢？」

「我不覺得她會很生氣。我打賭你馬麻很愛你，對不對？」

「嗯。」

「只要你盡力而為了，馬麻會了解的。有時候你會出錯，那也沒關係。」有一瞬間，史蒂夫在自己的聲音聽見了他母親的聲音，把他拉回沈重的記憶裡。他清了清喉嚨。「你聽過覆水難收這句話嗎？」

「什麼是覆水？」小男孩問道，用小拳頭緊握的帽子擦掉一滴眼淚。史蒂夫正要解釋，那位母親走了過來，手上握著一個外帶杯，眉頭深鎖。

「湯米，你有跟這位先生道歉嗎？」

「有。」小男孩面色沈重地看著史蒂夫。「我就說吧。」他悄聲說道。史蒂夫抬頭看著那個女人。

「他是個很有禮貌的紳士。而且他很擔心妳會生氣，我跟他說妳不會。」女人的表情變得柔和，深深嘆了一口氣。

「我們今天晚上真是笨手笨腳的。」她說道。當小男孩不好意思地低頭看著自己的球鞋時，她隨即憐愛地把一隻手放在他的頭上。「可是湯米是個很棒的畫家，也對火箭很有興趣，而且這兩個都是他的專長，對吧！我的太空小帥哥。」小男孩抬頭看她，一邊嘴角牽起笑意。

「齁，馬麻。」他抱怨道。「不要說啦！」

「好嘛！我有時候只是想把你炫耀一下，因為我很驕傲啊。杯子的事別放在心上，寶貝。」她說著，在他的臉頰親了一下。史蒂夫覺得胸口又是一陣緊。

「我也是個畫家。」他說。「下次你來的時候，我們可以一起畫點什麼。」

「哇！」小男孩笑容燦爛，然後他們互道再見。他從吧檯的凳子跳下來，握著他母親閒置的手。

「我們交了一個新朋友。」離開的時候，她如是說。

「放心，妳還是我最好的朋友。」小男孩說，然後他們就消失了。史蒂夫感覺到雙手緊繃的情緒釀成一震顫抖，接著全身發抖。他壓下那股感覺，繼續應付濃縮咖啡機。山姆從他身後走過來倒了一杯重烘焙。

「我們剛剛說到哪兒了？」他問道，又開始忙碌。史蒂夫搖搖頭。

「沒。」他旋轉著一顆不肯聽話的螺絲。「這玩意兒不是銹到轉不動，就是——」某個零件突然鬆開，他的手臂下方刮到機器的後背，痛得他嘶一聲。「王八蛋！根本就壞了！」他喊道，用力放下螺絲起子。

「好。」山姆把螺絲起子拿開。「我來關門，你到後面去整理。謝天謝地那個小孩不在，否則他會學到一些新詞彙。你沒事的。這機器不能用了。」

「我可以修好的。」史蒂夫幾乎語帶懇求。山姆拍了拍他的肩膀。

「這個嘛，我決定我根本不在乎這台機器！你先休息一下，在我們回家前好好冷靜下來。」

「我要留下來烤糕點。」史蒂夫不開心地說，懷裡抱著那台壞掉的濃縮咖啡機，像是一個可怕的機器寶寶，轉身走開。山姆發出一個疲倦的長嘆。知道史蒂夫不喜歡有人在他背後盯著，他於是將目光掃過咖啡館。最不被他疼的工讀生正在櫃檯的另一端用清潔劑噴灑翻倒的粘膩飲料，假裝她沒聽見剛剛的家庭紛爭。他讓她下班回家。鳥屋空無一人，只剩音響播放的《The Chain》，彷彿他需要什麼氛圍音樂的提醒，提醒他感情有各種支離破碎的色彩，友情也是。他翻了白眼，找到自己的外套。這一次，他很肯定自己沒有立場幫助史蒂夫。他把門鎖上，掏出手機，在冬夜裡呼出煩躁的霧氣。

**山姆**   
_我沒要插手的意思_  
可是你最好馬上給我滾過來  
情感上  
任何一天都可巴恩斯  
今天如何  
今天你多表示一點關心  
今天是最佳時機  
今天搞不好是最後一天  
今天肯定是最後一次，唯一一次由我跟你說這件事 

**巴奇**  
已經在路上了

他幾乎不敢相信自己的慷慨。回家的路上，他買了史蒂夫最喜歡的啤酒，以防萬一。他不讓自己去想巴奇會讓他們兩個人失望，可是如果可以，他才不會把所有雞蛋放在一個爛籃子裡。

* * *

咖啡館原本安靜了一陣子，然後又不安靜了。史蒂夫的拳頭重重地捶打麵糰，像是對方隨時會反擊似的。他可以選擇用電動攪拌棒，但他棄之不用是有原因的：他得動手自己來。袖子隨意捲到手肘上，微笑雪人的毛衣上面全是麵粉，他全神貫注於每一拳，卻不正視讓他焦躁的原因。他讓音樂引導他，隨著節拍拉扯、揉捏麵糰。當他覺得累了的時候，他才終於聽見來自前門的敲打聲。巴奇站在寒風中，紅通通的鼻子流著鼻水。想到巴奇因何在咖啡館關門的時間跑過來，一股羞愧感席捲史蒂夫。他急忙把門打開，讓對方進來。

「對不起，音樂實在很大聲。」史蒂夫對地上的磁磚說。巴奇脫掉外套，卸下寒冷，小心謹慎。

「是喔？」他無力地回答，就眼前所見判斷現況。史蒂夫看上去並不難過或生氣，可是他看上去也沒什麼表情，這樣既可怕也令人害怕。

「嗯。」史蒂夫說道。咖啡館光線黯淡，只有點綴窗戶的聖誕燈飾照明。史蒂夫示意巴奇隨他到明亮的廚房去。「到後面去。好久不見了齁？」巴奇希望他可以史蒂夫說這句話的時候可以看見對方的臉，以便評估其中意涵，但他小心翼翼地跟隨其後，無法得知其意。這一天充滿了太多變數跟未知數，不知為何，全都對他有利，他願意冒險一搏。不管發生了什麼問題，他是帶著好消息來反擊的，他決定孤注一擲。

「我最近忙著工作。」他坦言道。「還有逃避你。」史蒂夫旋即轉頭直視他的雙眼，驚訝的表情閃過他的臉，沈澱為深深的疲倦。他注視了一秒，消化這個訊息，觀察巴奇的表情。

「如果你想跟我分手的話，我得提醒你我們沒在約會。你大可打電話來，省去這些麻煩。」

「什麼？」這個想法讓巴奇大吃一驚，全身緊繃。史蒂夫臉上冰冷的難過，切入他的肌膚。「不是這樣的，史蒂夫。我是個爛朋友，我來是要為這件事向你道歉的。跟你分手？你以為我會這樣做嗎？」

「我不知道。感覺很像是這樣。我知道決裂是什麼感覺。」他繼續埋頭製作糕點，像是對話已經結束了。巴奇好想把手套扔在地上，把挫敗的感覺從他的身上拖出來，可是廚房裡瀰漫著痛苦，他不忍心跟他吵架。

「我肯定那個麵團也了解。」他的玩笑有些牽強。「希望他家無妻小。你知道他挺物超所值的。」

「哈哈。很好笑。是山姆要你過來安慰我的嗎？」史蒂夫瞪著麵團。巴奇不想撒謊。

「你 _需要_ 被安慰嗎？」

「不需要。」

「那你今天下午原本想說什麼？」他問道。史蒂夫重重地嘆了一口氣，闔上眼睛。

「我真的很想聽聽你的聲音。我不曉得為什麼。我以為那樣會有所幫助。我沒要打擾你的意思。」

「你怎麼會打擾我呢？」巴奇回答得好快，他是真心誠意這麼想的。他等著，卻沒等到一個答覆。史蒂夫不相信他。他環顧彷彿挪吒鬧海，亂七八糟的廚房，目光突然落在那台惡名昭彰的濃縮咖啡機上。「零件出問題了嗎？」他問道。史蒂夫悶哼一聲，把麵團滾成一個正方形。那台該死的機器。

「我有一長串無法補救的事情，這台機器又是他媽的另一個！」他大聲怒吼，巴奇畏縮身體，眼睛撐大，目光謹慎，如一隻兔子。史蒂夫看過巴奇那樣的表情，就那一次，就是他最後一次和唯一一次遇到布洛克・朗姆洛的時候。他的肚子往下沉，墜到腳底。他在拖著巴奇跟他一起下水。巴奇有一顆脆弱的心，還有自己的傷痛，巴奇有一雙充滿關愛的眼睛，巴奇在認識史蒂夫之前之後有自己的生活。意識到自己的罪惡感除了罪惡感，還有隨之而來的失望，他的喉嚨像是被什麼從後面被拉扯，一陣抽痛，一個哽咽，他把所有悲傷全都倒在櫃台上。他抽抽搭搭地呼吸，不停地道歉。巴奇的動作這輩子從未如此快速，他把雙手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，將他拉進懷裡。「對不起。我真的很抱歉。」

「夠了。你聽起來好像我。」巴奇忍不住大笑。史蒂夫笑不出來。「別這樣，我了解這種感覺。你沒什麼好道歉的。」

「我沒在道歉。我只是很難過。整整一年了，距離——」史蒂夫哽咽道，巴奇突然了解這是怎麼回事。「我還是停滯不前。」

「你在這裡啊。」巴奇的手搓著史蒂夫的背。小娜曾經為他那麼做過無數次。「這種事沒有時程的，不要對自己太嚴苛。」

「我覺得自己一直都是這樣啊！她會——」

「她不會。」巴奇不假思索地堅持道。「如果她跟你一樣的話，她才不會。我這麼說不是因為我寫了那麼多歌頌你的類言情小說。那些想望並不真實，但你是真實的，而且你過得很好，你也很努力。你比你自己想像的還要堅強。」

「這樣的要求並不高。」史蒂夫嘆息道，用毛衣袖子擦拭他的鼻子和眼睛，只是剛好平復情緒，以便更正常呼吸。「那只是一半的問題。我討厭別人為了遷就我在聖誕期間會孤單做特別安排，即使我沒要他們這麽做。我討厭自己好像接下來一百年都會處在這種停滯不前的情續裡。」巴奇點頭，思考著。他一直以為史蒂夫覺得被忽略了，但他錯了。史蒂夫其實對需要任何關注感到罪惡。「我只是想太多了。沒事的，我只是——不會做什麼。我發誓，我沒事了。我們來聊點別的，什麼都好。」巴奇並沒蠢到相信他，他知道有事跟沒事的差別，他自己也曾經有過無數次的沒事，但他只是點頭。

「好。」他說道，沒有同意。史蒂夫溫柔地嘗試把被他弄壞的麵團重新揉平。

「這好諷刺，對不對？」他吸了吸鼻子。「我想見你，然後你就出現了，因為我為了一台濃縮咖啡機崩潰了。」

「那不是我過來的原因。可是顯然事情沒處理好我是不會走的。」巴奇說道，試圖逗他笑。史蒂夫並沒有抬頭。「不如我來說話，你聽著就好？」他提議道。「來個引導式冥想，如何？」這個建議讓史蒂夫噗哧了一下。

「隨你。」一個深呼吸，他放下桿麵棍，雙手捋過頭髮，才一屁股坐在矮凳上，把頭靠在桌上。「我想這也無傷大雅。」巴奇伸展雙臂，拉扯脖子的筋骨，成功地讓創作動力充滿全身，然後在史蒂夫身邊坐下。史蒂夫看著他，眼神滿是深沈的倦意。

「閉上眼睛。」巴奇極盡其事，用低沉、柔和的聲音指示道。「我們即將展開一個幻想的假期。」史蒂夫差一點想笑，但還是遵從指示。

「你說話這麼小聲，我會睡著的。」

「你大概站著都能睡。你就聽著我美妙悅耳的聲音，像溶化的焦糖覆蓋你。」

「噁。」

「我是嚮導，不准你插話。」巴奇嚴肅低語，又回到夢幻的敘述。「我們即將離開這個地方到別處去。想像所有一切都在這張桌子上：那些破碎的東西、你的計畫、你的擔憂和壓力，全都攤在這張桌子上。深呼吸，想像你自己正在往後退，離開桌子。把一切留在這裡。」

出乎他的意料，史蒂夫聽話地、緩緩地吸了一口氣。

「把所有壓力全都呼出來，然後深吸一口氣，吸進周圍清爽的森林空氣。」史蒂夫雙眉一挑，眼睛還是乖乖閉著。巴奇肯定他聽得見自己的聲音帶著微笑。「我們現在在森林裡，跟緊點。」巴奇說明道。「溫暖的陽光穿過粗粗的松樹枝，大把大把灑落，而你在綴著白雪的地上走著。那是真正的、溫柔的白雪。不是城市裡的融雪和碎冰，而是堆積在山上，晶瑩清澈、閃閃發光的白雪。空氣清新自由，喚醒了你的肺，讓你充滿活力。」一日下來，巴奇好想闔上越發沈重的眼皮，可是眼前的史蒂夫如此可愛，讓他全神貫注。那些句子信手捻來，易如反掌。他看見史蒂夫站在那裡，置身在那個大自然夢境的中央。他已經好幾個月沒讓這樣的慾望席捲他的想像力了。重操舊業輕而易舉。「鳥鳴點綴安靜的氛圍，你感到平靜祥和。在你回去小木屋的路上，你的靴子踩在雪地裡，而壁爐裡燃燒著柴火，裊裊煙霧呼喚你回家。所有一切都在一個房子裡，閃著柔和、溫暖的光芒。你把靴子留在門邊，穿著毛襪的腳走過編織的地毯。你的桌上有一杯茶等著你，陽光鋪灑整個桌面。你的畫作散落在工作區的周圍。你坐了下來，將靈感投注在紙上，忘我地盡情創作。太陽在黃昏之前漸漸退成粉紅跟羞赧的紫，你發現茶已經涼了，而你被自己的嘔心之作圍繞，累得很有成就感。壁爐的餘燼閃耀著，你輕輕推了推，讓牠們甦醒，好在夜里溫暖你。除了木柴的霹啪聲，世界一片寧靜。你很安全，很快樂，在棉被和月光的包圍下沈沈入睡——」

「你在那裡嗎？」史蒂夫的聲音飄入耳際。溫柔又可愛的想法，在那當下意涵模糊。巴奇微笑，深信心中所思。

「嗯。」他的指尖梳過史蒂夫的髮梢。「我在那裡。」

「很完美。」史蒂夫話語含糊，平靜又柔順。「我不想動了。我要永遠在這裡。」

「如果你要的話，」巴奇笑道。「我們可以這麼做。」

「太好了。」

「你可以請幾天假？」史蒂夫睜開眼睛。

「你是認真的嗎？」他已經完全清醒，非常狐疑。「你不是認真的。」

「想聽另一個故事嗎？」巴奇轉移話題，笑容略顯燦爛。史蒂夫點點頭，眉頭緊蹙。「我今天跟史考特大吵一架。」巴奇將那台濃縮咖啡機器滑向自己，拿起螺絲起子。

「我以為你很高興他終於和你成為朋友了？」史蒂夫問道。他打了個呵欠，甩掉那股放鬆的感覺，繼續處理手上的肉桂捲。他把軟化的牛油塗抹在被忽略的方形麵團上。巴奇開始無意義地調整那台機器。

「是啊。可是我做了一件蠢事，所以我們以後不會經常一起工作，然後他很擔心我們以後不會一起吃午餐，又說我不在乎我們的友情，還有我怎麼可以在聖誕期間對他做這種事——」史蒂夫攪拌碗裡的肉桂粉跟糖，一臉狐疑地看著他。

「那你幹嘛笑？」他問道。巴奇聳聳肩。

「因為這是一個很有趣的故事。」他答道，語氣狡猾又甜蜜。史蒂夫才不相信。「總而言之，他說要把我的聖誕禮物收著，然後就換我緊張了，因為我不確定我們是可以交換聖誕禮物的朋友，但顯然我們是——」

「你到底 _做了_ 什麼事？」史蒂夫問道。巴奇取下塑膠面板，把螺絲放在桌上。

「——然後我就很蠢地說：『我才不要你的聖誕禮物，搞不好是《異形奇花》那種桌上盆栽的情形』，然後這對事情一點也——」

「我的意思是：你到底做了什麼，巴奇？」史蒂夫重複道。

「我向他道歉，可是他還是繼續傳他們家狗狗的照片傳給我——」

「你到底 _幹了什麼蠢事，詹姆斯_ ？」雖然有些不耐煩，史蒂夫開始大笑，用力拍了一下巴奇的灰色毛衣，留下一個麵粉印子。

「我升職了，史蒂夫，而且我以為你會讓我繼續說話？」巴奇刻意地說，一個得意的笑容扯歪了嘴角，出賣了他的意圖。史蒂夫呼了一口氣，繼續忙碌於那個麵團。他把麵團揉成一條漲鼓鼓又緊密的長條狀，接著切成一小團。「可是那還不是蠢事喔。事到如今，這聽起來會很可笑——」

「糟了——」史蒂夫把臉埋在自己的臂彎裡，肉桂屑掉料在櫃台上，自己都替巴奇不好意思。巴奇以他的反應為樂，史蒂夫已經忘記自己的煩惱，感覺比自己的笑聲還要輕盈。

「反正呢，我進去找東尼，然後他要我清掉自己的桌子。我問他：『為什麼？』」

「我的天！」

「然後他說：『我們還沒討論過社交媒體流量增加的事。』然後我說：『是喔？』」史蒂夫瞪大眼睛看著他，貌似還屏住呼吸。巴奇現在了解擁有一個入迷的觀眾的魅力了。觀眾反應如此直接，難怪演員喜歡現場演出。「然後他說：『你的桌子給朵琳用。』然後我說：『我喜歡那張桌子。』然後他說：『你會更喜歡你的新桌子。』」

「哇靠！」史蒂夫差一點就把準備送進烤箱的烤盤掉在地上。肉桂的溫度升高，香氣滿溢室內。

「等等，我們快到愚蠢的部分了。」巴奇眨了眨眼睛。有那麼一刻，他還真不敢相信自己竟然眨眼睛，可是這一切太有趣了，豈能說停就停。尤其他還無意間把劇情佈置得如此完美。「於是我說：『如果我不要呢？』」

「你這個笨蛋！」史蒂夫驚呼道。「你會成為全職作家耶！你沒這麼說吧！」

「我說了。」巴奇從口袋裡掏出一支筆，拿了史蒂夫的食譜卡，匆忙地在卡片後面寫了幾個字，擺出他的最佳東尼表情。「然後他說：『我覺得你會。』然後他寫了幾個數字給我。」史蒂夫興致勃勃地拿起卡片，卻只看到$$$。他蹙了蹙眉。

「 _什麼_ 數字嘛？」他幾呼語帶懇求，癱坐自己的凳子上，喉嚨咽著類似哼唧的聲音。巴奇注意到自己完全掌握大局。

「大數字。」巴奇向他保證。「可是我什麼也不說，然後他說：『我就知道你會這麼說。』」

「講這種話也太爛了。」

「的確。可是他說：『你什麼時候可以開始？』然後我說：『一月二號。』」巴奇以一個深深地嘆息作結。「這就是整個經過。」史蒂夫等著下一句更驚人的梗，卻沒等到。他伸出空無一物的雙手，意猶未盡。

「這就是那件蠢事？你接受了新職位？你夢寐以求的職位是件蠢事？」他問道。巴奇點點頭，把注意力放在機器上面。他不知道自己在幹嘛，但為了戲劇效果，他繼續把零件取出。

「嗯，是很蠢啊！因為他後來說：『幹嘛？你要請三個星期的假跟你的男朋友在深山裡寫作兼創作藝術嗎？』這個主意聽起來很棒，所以我說：『嗯，對啊！』」

「請三個星期的假去——等等，什麼？」史蒂夫一下子全聽明白了，話語嘎然而止。

「很蠢，我知道。」巴奇的聲音輕柔，卻一舉瞄準史蒂夫的意志最柔軟的部分。「我沒有男朋友。」史蒂夫只能怔怔地看著他。

「是喔！」他面無表情地說。巴奇迫切想解讀其中的意涵，卻不得其解。他吞了吞口水。

「當時看來是應全變通。」

「嗯嗯。」

「所以我現在有點為難，因為——」巴奇感覺自己突然臉紅，盡量堅持住自己一個小時前才想到的點子。「因為搭巴士過來的路上，我在想，要是我在衝動之下訂了小木屋，然後——反正事情已成定案了。在開始一週工作上千小時之前，我會在小木屋度過我的聖誕假期。」他聳了聳肩膀。「可是如果你想一起去的話，那裡有一張桌子，我覺得你會喜歡那張桌子更甚於這張。」巴奇輕鬆的敲敲櫃檯，把東尼的話重複一遍。事實上，東尼很快就答應了他的放假請求。新訂戶明顯暴增，他急於讓這個態勢維持下去。巴奇在新的一年即將擔任新職務，擁有更多創意空間與發揮。聖誕節果然提早到來。史蒂夫依舊面無表情，靜靜思考。

「一張桌子。」他重複道。

「專屬我還沒找到的男朋友。可是如果你要的話，你可以先用個幾天。而且是你替我賺到的。我也真的希望可以成為你更好的朋友、旅伴、互相扶持的藝術家，之類的。而且你看來也需要離開一下。真正的離開。我覺得我把它弄更糟了。」他舉起一個從濃縮咖啡機拆下來，看似加熱元件的零件。史蒂夫並未正面答覆。「我得買個聖誕禮物給山姆。」史蒂夫手臂交疊，盯著巴奇看。作家在他的注視下繼續用言語閃躲。「這些玩意兒要多少錢？八塊？十塊？」 

「我們又沒在約會。」史蒂夫指出。「然後你想邀請我到山上的小木屋去？這肯定不是連環殺手的手法。才怪。」

「還有這個。」巴奇嘆息道，慎重又緩慢地走向他。「我想不出比不跟你約會還要折磨自己的事了，可是我真的很厭倦了。我遇到了創作瓶頸。」史蒂夫大聲笑了出來。這個男人當然會繞個圈子開口約他出去。這個男人畢竟花了一整年的時間書寫文章歌頌他才開口跟他說話。

「你可以嘗試抽煙。喝酒。宗教。」

「看吧，我就知道你有好點子。」

「我確實有激勵人心的本領。」史蒂夫的聲音細小得像是在呼吸，巴奇已經近得可以親吻，然後終於，封住那當下。「你就不能再等個七十年才吻嗎？」他們分開的時候，史蒂夫嗔道。他們的額頭輕輕碰在一起，巴奇笑了。

「我覺得有啊。」他用兩個拇指滑過史蒂夫的顴骨，用一種不可思議的崇拜深深望進史蒂夫的眼眸。「好吧，你最近在忙什麼？」他打破遐思，史蒂夫覺得自己的身體化成一片香檳色和金黃色。

「你知道嗎？」他忍不住大笑。「我有時候真的忘記你在暗戀我。」

「閉嘴！不要跟任何人說！」巴奇假裝不好意思，躲在史蒂夫的肩膀裡。

「真的。你掩飾得很好。沒有人會知道的。」史蒂夫把手交疊在巴奇的後背下方，麵粉輕掃過布料。巴奇意識到，在他人生最悔恨的時光裡，某個東西終於取代了布洛克的地位，他如今擁有主控權拿回那段過去。

「我可以保證這已經是過去式了。」巴奇強調道。他在史蒂夫的脖子上輕輕一吻，發現一個不夠，又再吻了好幾次。「我保證。」

「那些肉桂捲大概把整個地方燒掉了。」史蒂夫悠悠地說，竭盡所能保持鎮定，不讓自己發出呼嚕聲。「躺在烤箱裡七十年。真是時光飛逝啊。」

「是啊。」巴奇也同意。他深深吸了一口氣，覺得心滿意足，在這個完美的當下覺得完整。他在這裡，在自己被需要的時候，在自己願意的時候，在這裡。沒有罪惡感，只有幸福感。他們彼此互有感謝，還有灑滿肉桂，明亮又美好的希望。「我很喜歡這個未來。我想我們應該再待上一陣子。」

與其跟巴奇唱反調，史蒂夫可以想出上千件可以對巴奇做的事情。

* * *

巴奇在早餐時間神氣活現地走進來，像是宣告什麼似的把裝著小麵包的紙袋掉在櫃台上的時候，娜塔莎什麼也沒問。他的身上滲著香料還有罪惡的氣息，牛仔褲上有麵粉印子，更別提臉上那個沾沾自喜的滿足表情，屬於一個再也不需要想像美好為何的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：金屬製品合唱團即Metallica。  
> 註二：王子即是歌手Prince。碧玉則是Bjork。  
> 註三：Fetty Wap為美國的獨眼饒舌歌手。“Loyalty over royalty, word is bond.” 是他的名言。  
> 註四：史提利丹合唱團是來自紐約的二人組合Steely Dan，曲風偏爵士搖滾。  
> 註五：哈姆即ham。  
> 註六：老二、老兒，很勉強的dick, duck翻譯。  
> 註七：《異形奇花》，又譯為《恐怖小店》，英文片名為“Little Shop of Horrors”，據說是科幻愛情故事與怪花的逆襲。
> 
> 譯者按：啦啦啦，終於在故事已經完結的這一週上傳第十章的翻譯。一如往常，翻譯有錯，歡迎提出。然後，山姆真是好兄弟，史蒂夫跟巴奇肯定讓他長了不少白髮。


	11. 作者按

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樹林裡的片段，刪節版。

> _我想讓你知道：風骨是一個作家僅有的一切。但在今時今日，一個謊言也可以有顯著效果，而且有時候，讀者也無法分辨真偽。作家應當被賦予一個神聖的責任，承諾他會將創作用於良善之舉，即便那表示他得書寫醜陋的事實。親愛的讀者，基於這個心照不宣的誓約，我必須向你坦白招供。咖啡師男友和我向你承諾的形象相去甚遠。_
> 
> _我嘗試從謙卑的角度思索這件事許久：他是人，我是人，衰事難免。我在放棄他的時候盡量向你告知一切（記得嗎？），接著陷入無可自拔的絕望深淵（你記得的），並且假裝我對此事的態度跟王菲一樣酷。我不是王菲，也跟她毫無關係。我和王氏家族八竿子打不著邊。我在愛與痛的邊緣，守望麥田，守著小小的秘密，胡思亂想。王菲不會承認她認識我。我這輩子一次也沒酷過。所以我從不唱歌。_
> 
> _可是不知為何，親愛的讀者，此時此刻，我被咖啡師男友蒼白的雙腿夾住，從那令討人厭、顫動不停的糾纏中，為你寫下這些文字。而他睡得像隻夢見郵差卡車的狗狗。他一直動個不停。他不是一片寧靜、安詳的湖水。他不是一本皮革線裝書，更不是一個穿著粗花呢的睿智教授。他是一隻刻薄的蜂鳥，而且他常常踢我。沒人警告過我：他是一架他媽的直升機。這件事在他沈沈入睡的那一刻顯而易見。這張床從此不得安寧。  
>  我跟你說的另一個謊言是：咖啡師男友不曉得如何在鄉間生活。他可以烘焙全美國無敵手，卻不知道如何生火。他無法躲避麻煩或停止給我輕微的心臟病。不知怎的，他就是可以找到湖面上最薄的那一片冰，直接穿透而過。_
> 
> _（他在事後讓自己暖和起來倒是他媽的傑出。）_
> 
> _某方面而言，他遠比我想像的還要糟，而且我還對自己的想像做了詳盡記錄。咖啡師男友實在令人費解，有時候他是個怪物。他收衣服的時後會把襯衫捲起來。他沒看過任何一集的《星艦迷航》或吃過奇異果。他還保存了豆豆娃。他覺得客觀來說，紫色Skittle比其它顏色好吃。他一直不停地畫我的大腿。_

「你在跟他們說你那雙讚到不可思議的大腿嗎？」

「不要一直讓我想到我的大腿。」巴奇指責道，視線越過螢幕。「還沒認識你之前，我這輩子從沒想過我的大腿超過兩次。」他將思緒訴諸鍵盤，眼鏡懸在鼻梁中間。這是他們在樹林裡的第三個或第十個或第四百個夜晚，史蒂夫趴在床尾，在租賃的小木屋層層床單的包圍下，繼續隨手畫畫。

「那簡直是國際恥辱，每個人都應該感到羞愧。他們應該在每個客場比賽開打前唱《天佑你的大腿》，」他說著，抬頭欣賞那雙大腿。巴奇不會承認他為自己的大腿感到驕傲，可是自從史蒂夫像個希臘演說者一般歌頌它們，他發現自己突然對它們自信滿滿。

「很好。」巴奇說道。「那我就不需要聽到了。」

「我從沒想過我會愛上一個不喜歡運動的男人。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，不情願地說。

「隨便啦，我有看奧林——」史蒂夫的話非常突然地與巴奇的話交疊，而且一語帶過。「等等，你說什麼？」史蒂夫在他的膝蓋上方輕輕一啄又繼續畫畫。

「國寶。」他輕聲地說，在他毫不掩飾的素描加入花朵和光束。巴奇打開一個新的標籤。

「你剛剛不是那樣說的。你說你愛我。」他的語氣幾乎帶著嘲笑。史蒂夫尖刻地瞄了他一眼。

「我愛你的某些部分。別太自以為是，都還沒聖誕節。」

「哪些部分？」

「到目前為止，全部。除了你的大嘴巴之外，有時候大嘴巴也愛。」史蒂夫對著畫紙咧著嘴笑。「反正很難決定。」

> _他在下雪天信手畫著花朵，明亮耀眼的黃跟紫。我已經準備好迎接春天了，我想。我已經準備好要解凍了。_
> 
> _至今我仍看著他，想像著在他深不可測的內心深處，蘊藏了什麼樣的世界和人生。在某個時空裡，全世界從好萊塢的告示牌和大銀幕認出他的笑容，他也是一個肆無忌憚的倫敦扒手，無論我在吃什麼，他都會偷吃一口（這隻用小手覓食的浣熊真的什麼都吃），他還是一個溫柔的花藝師，不知為何，總會在我花太多時間凝視他不可思議的長睫毛的時候，整理出一束悅目的桃色和米黃色劍蘭。他三不五時就會發現我在做什麼，然後立刻把我帶回現實。_

「假期結束後我能帶你出去約會嗎？」另一個夜裡的凌晨，史蒂夫在黑暗中問道。巴奇在他的頸間咕噥著。

「不行。」

「喔。」

「我要帶 _你_ 出去約會，」巴奇糾正道。他深深一個吸氣，有鹹鹹的汗水，和乾淨床單的清香（早就不乾淨了）。史蒂夫嗯了一聲。

「喔，醬啊。你覺得你會穿那條褲子嗎？」他挑戰作家。巴奇聳聳肩。

「我希望我們兩個人盡量少穿褲子。」

「不過說真的。這——你不會回去上班後就把我遺忘在咖啡館裡，自己環遊世界，日進斗金吧！」史蒂夫問道，語氣更加認真，切入句子核心。巴奇認得這種感覺，他自己也曾在過去與人共享的床上體驗過。他在頸肩會合處輕輕一吻。

「才不敢。」他說道。在他懷裡的史蒂夫放鬆下來。

「這不是巧合？」

「這不是巧合。」

「我不是你的聖誕假期的短暫風流？」

「當然不是，」巴奇向他保證，雙手沿著史蒂夫手臂上的刺青線條，閒閒地畫著圖案。「我倒是需要一個情人節豔遇。還有聖派屈克日，我討厭一個人躲避那些喝醉的兄弟會男生。然後還有復活節跟國慶日跟萬聖節⋯⋯可是我想如果你明年不想過聖誕節，我們可以試試光明節。我媽會快樂到瘋掉⋯⋯」他沒完沒了地說著，突然吸引了史蒂夫的注意力。

「你是猶太人？」他問道。巴奇大笑，聲音低低的，暖暖的。

「你覺得呢？」

「猶太人。」史蒂夫似乎在思考這件事。「那我們要怎麼帶哈姆棒？牠會很混淆。」

「我們沒要去偷史考特的狗，史提芬。」外頭，一隻夜鳥對著寂靜的雪白啼叫。月光在房裡灑落一片祥和的藍色光暈，史蒂夫暴露在光線下的肌膚閃著月光的魔幻。

「那我們得養一隻自己的狗了。然後讓牠自己決定要信奉什麼宗教。」他主張。巴奇點點頭。

「我想是吧！」

「你可以參加受戒禮再確認嗎？他們會在你答應回覆一個宗教之前反覆核查嗎？」

「狗狗大概不用吧！」巴奇喃喃道，睡意逐漸蔓延。一句低語掃過史蒂夫的脖子後方。「 _吼吼禮_ ，」他悄聲說。史蒂夫開始哈哈大笑，像是被壓抑下來的咳嗽最終無法克制，開始擴散、勢不可擋，連巴奇也被晃得低聲輕笑。巴奇情不自禁，用手臂完全圈住史蒂夫，極盡所能貼緊自己，即便那樣一點不太舒服。史蒂夫則一邊大笑，一邊掙脫他的懷抱。

「放開我！」

「不要，」巴奇的微笑檻進史蒂夫的肌膚。「我不會放手了。」

> _可是有時候，他會遠遠超乎我的預料（還有我瘋狂的想像），我擔心自己再也寫不出像他那些莫名其妙的驚人之舉一樣優秀的內容。我想也想不到他會耗費整整三個小時學習一個魔術，而且當他完全掌握後，眼裡的光芒未曾消失。我怎樣也沒想到他曾參加過社區一個名為《How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying》的劇場製作，或他只要逮到機會就會全速奔向成群的鴿子鬼吼鬼叫。我沒想過他會在食品雜貨裡偷渡糖果。_

「這就是那個木屋。」他們剛抵達的時候，史蒂夫這句話既是問題，也是答案。巴奇咬了咬嘴唇。

「這就是那個木屋。」他答道。

「在Air BnB上面看起來不是這個樣子，對吧！」史蒂夫帶著會意的微笑問道。他把兩隻手臂擺在跟山姆借來的車子的車頂上，頭則靠在上面。恬靜的山林裡，空氣清新怡人。整個場景雖然看起來蠻像恐怖電影，但金黃色的暮色灑落，影子斜斜地映在房子上，巴奇才不會讓一根格格不入的樹枝破壞他的興致。

「太完美了，」他得意地說。史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，看著他在前廊大步走著。「我會在這屋子裡寫一本偉大的美國小說，史蒂威！」

「我則會引誘迷路的小孩，用巨大的鑄鐵鍋煮他們，」史蒂夫答應著，一副拓荒者的姿態眺望無垠的樹林。頂著護耳帽的巴奇對他瞪視。

「閉嘴，你會畫出你的偉大傑作。」他的腦中有一套詳盡計畫，每一天的行程都排得滿滿的：林間探險一個小時，輕閱讀一個小時，再一個小時閱讀非小說類，還有一個小時午餐時間。史蒂夫一看到時刻表，立即把紙揉成一團。他反而列出興致來的時候，他們可以如何在雪地裡玩耍，或著用香料煮甜酒，或著觀星。

「好啊，我可以用他們的血作畫。如果我們還沒被後山的食人族殺掉的話。」

「你大概不應該在上山的路上聽真實犯罪的播客節目，」巴奇嘆氣道。「我得提醒你，你大可不必來的。」

「然後給你機會重新思考我的榮譽男友身份？門都沒有，巴恩斯。」史蒂夫從車子裡抓了後揹包，甩到肩膀上。巴奇打開前門，煞有其事地甩手示意。

「我們如果撐得過這段小木屋假期，我想怎麼叫你就怎麼叫你。你得努力取得資格。」

「我早就取得資格了吧！我可是為你流血啊，寶貝，」史蒂夫提醒他，在走進小木屋的時候，在他的臉頰上留下純潔的吻。巴奇皺眉蹙額。

「我們大概不應該向任何人提起這個故事。只是一個想法。」

「故事挺有吸引力的。」史蒂夫安撫他，環視房子的空間。遠處的角落放著一張扎實，蓋著厚被子的雙人床，床柱用的結木跟天花板的樑柱一模一樣。裡頭有一張餐桌、兩張椅子，還有一個小巧的開放式廚房，廚房裡有一個鑄鐵平底鍋和一個銅製水壺等著他們。「就一般的浪漫邂逅。你在我工作的地方出沒，追蹤我，然後終於有一天，你鼓起勇氣在我臉上揍了一拳。然後我答應免費拍香豔的床上影集，還有——」

「典型的愛情故事。」巴奇嘆道，把購物袋放在桌子上。史蒂夫一屁股坐在床上，看他取出袋子裡的東西。

「就跟你在你的言情專欄裡寫的一模一樣，對吧！」

「你想得到的都實現了。」作家回答道。發現做晚餐的食材裡有烤棉花糖的材料，他笑了。「我有買這些嗎？」

「我已經愛上這裡了。我覺得我們這趟旅行會獲得所有的勳章。 」史蒂夫說道。他趴在自己的肚子上，兩條腿在後面豎起，用手撐著自己的臉。「你應該再替那個網站寫東西。」史蒂夫建議道。「或許就一篇。說真的，你就那樣離開，把他們晾在一旁，我都替你的讀者感到難過。」

「我記得你還是取得了最後的發言權。」巴奇咕噥道，把一整個棉花糖塞進嘴巴裡。

「沒辦法。」史蒂夫說。「我當時超級狂戀，然後有人建議我把心情寫下來。」

「是個好建議。實在應該有人把這個寫成一個首歌，或是可以得到東尼獎的音樂劇。」

「不要吃光我的棉花糖。我留著那些可是有用的。」

> _在另一個新故事展開之際結束一個故事挺好的，如此才對這個首尾循環的世界的美才公平。你無法確定哪些事會被化解，哪些會被留下，哪些需要被遺忘，哪些需要被敬仰。新的篇章會一直出現。它們和你想像的一樣美好。就像利用樹林裡結實的樹枝建造一座林間的小木屋，你可以建構結尾、開始，還有中間的片段，然後且行且看，思索下一步。我想告訴你我學了一些新東西，上百個一些新東西。我想告訴你：你正在閱讀的愛情故事終於有了新的篇章。_
> 
> _但更重要的是，我想告訴你在那一切發生之前，我寫了一本謊言大全，裡頭都是我對他還有我自己的期望，包括那些有些許偏差的片段，顏色差了幾階，邊沿略為模糊。我會回來，然後告訴你一切都是真的。我會很慶幸你並不相信我。_

「別老看著我。」

「我在畫你，當然得看著你。」

「我知道，可是你的視線都崁進我的腦袋裡了，醬很難寫東西耶。」巴奇一臉不滿，暴躁地戳著鍵盤，把最後幾個字刪掉。

「那句話很棒。」史蒂夫說著，一隻手用力地壓在畫冊裡的巴奇的眉毛上。「把它寫下來。」

「他那雙平日湛藍又友善的眼睛，正把我的臉解構成簡單的幾何線條，訴諸於他那支懶怠的畫筆。」巴奇在另一個視窗裡敲出這個句子。他用那個視窗寫下他對史蒂夫的觀察：那些他討厭的東西、他喜愛的部分，還有他在史蒂夫沒在注意的時候無法停止想像的噁心芭樂, 肉麻兮兮的事情。這種情況並不多。在這件事跟他正在處理的稿子之間，他比平常更有效率。原因可想而知。他們的下午都是如此這般，在工作中渡過，快樂的日子融成一個甜蜜的單一色彩。

「看吧！你煩躁的時候下筆很快。」坐在餐桌另一頭的畫家說道，放鬆又快樂。巴奇不會承認他的工作進度有多快，因為史蒂夫肯定會洋洋得意，自吹自擂。史蒂夫的手機跟巴奇的手機一起躺在廚房的流理台上，播放著他在鳥屋的其中一個歌單。很幸運的，這個地方接收不到任何手機訊號。他們誰也不清楚今夕是何夕，只在乎光線是否足夠，共度了多少夜晚。

「我沒煩躁。」

「你的臉有那個表情。」史蒂夫用畫筆隨意揮舞。「你很煩躁。」

「不要跟我說的臉在幹嘛。」

「你看不見我眼中的你。」史蒂夫在陽光下伸展身體說道。

「好老土的台詞。」

「那就寫下來。」

「渾球。」

「我要把你寫作時的表情畫下來，醬你就知道你多像布偶秀那些坐在陽台上批評科米蛙的老人。」史蒂夫說著，翻開新一頁，在上面畫了一個圓圈，圈裡是一個線條簡單，眉頭深鎖的臉。巴奇翻了個白眼。

「你有時候對我真好，科米蛙。又是讚美又是愛慕。」

「我只是要你快樂。真是難搞耶。」史蒂夫開始畫那張臭臉後面的窗框線條、光線還有晶瑩白雪。「你正在寫的東西就讓你有那個表情。寫些別的吧。」

「你根本妨礙效率。」巴奇迴避問題，繼續敲鍵盤。史蒂夫觀察他的臉，才幾個句子，那個煩躁的表情又出現了。

「你在工作！」史蒂夫驚呼道。「我看得出來！你說不會處理工作的事！」巴奇不敢吭聲，把頭垂下。

「我得修改這篇關於生育計劃協會的文章。編輯部有個小屁孩竟然決定拋出男人大遊行的主意，時機根本不對，而且完全沒抓到——」

「巴奇。」

「我不修改的話，沒人會做啊！」巴奇嘟囔道。

「朵琳可以啊！」

「這篇文章很沒禮貌耶！」

「沒有無線網絡，你要怎麼把文章寄出去，亞杉？」史蒂夫頑固地交叉手臂，一舉反擊巴奇的理由。

「我實在不應該把那個名字告訴你。」巴奇小聲說道，聽話地闔上筆電。史蒂夫用腳在桌子底下蹭了蹭他。

「那是你跟我說的唯一一件重要的事，我會保密的。」

「我無時無刻都跟你說重要的事！」巴奇強調道。他把周圍的咖啡杯都拿起來看，終於找到一個還裝著咖啡的杯子。一點也不好喝。他們答應彼此不會工作，亦既史蒂夫不會做任何冷熱飲。雖是一片好意，但巴奇煮咖啡的技巧實在不怎樣。

「沒，你沒有。」畫家傷感地說，隨意描繪陰影。「不完全是。」

「什麼？」

「我對你並不太了解，小巴。」

「才不是。你了解我！」巴奇吞了一口冷咖啡，思考了一下。「⋯⋯你不了解我嗎？史蒂夫？」

「你最喜歡什麼顏色？」男人問道。他放下畫筆，拗著指關節。巴奇不滿地呼出一口氣。

「我不知道。我們是成年人！喜歡什麼顏色一點也不重要。」

「喜歡什麼顏色很重要。」史蒂夫向他保證。巴奇以為他知道史蒂夫喜歡什麼顏色。對方正咧著嘴對他笑，身上是巴奇的綠色厚毛衣，已經穿了至少二十四小時。可是話說回來，他的四角褲是藍色的。巴奇為自己的一無所知感到氣惱。

「不要一直對我笑啦。」他抱怨道。

「你不想跟我分享你所有的秘密。沒關係。」史蒂夫假裝很難過，嘆了一口氣。「我明白的。」

「我當然想啊！」

「你拒絕坦誠相待，那也沒關係。我開始覺得你只是在利用我的身體，算啦。」史蒂夫不屑地揮了揮手。

「又不見得你拋棄尊嚴，分享什麼秘密啊，羅傑斯。」巴奇身體前傾，說道。史蒂夫知道他眼裡的表情，那個閃爍頑皮的表情是預告熱切擁抱和親吻的信號。

「喔，我們要交換故事嗎？」他考慮了一下選項。「好吧，我用我的初吻故事交換你的。」

「齁呦，我們要從這個開始？」巴奇咕噥道。對於史蒂夫選擇要嘛一鳴驚人要嘛捲鋪蓋回家，他實在不應感到奇怪。「從最喜歡的顏色到初吻，間中跨了十二年耶！」

「你如果跟我說你的，我就跟你說我的。」史蒂夫提議道。巴奇搖搖頭。

「才不要。我的一點也不可愛。」

「好吧，反正。」史蒂夫聳聳肩。「你到底想不想聽我的故事？」巴奇把頭往後仰。他對這小子無可奈何的程度每日刷新紀錄。

「想。」巴奇頹敗地說。「我想聽。」

「正確選擇。你可別吃醋喔。」史蒂夫說道。他仍記得一切，彷彿昨日。「我那時候唸小學，大概八、九歲。午休時間，我們在柏油路上玩耍，然後有個叫凱洛的女生，她比我高了三寸，也比我大隻，她說我超過界線了，可是我沒有，然後我們就開始爭吵。吵著吵著，她整個把臉擠到我的臉上，嘴唇只是稍微碰在一起，然後她一直喊，說我破壞規則。其他小朋友看著我們，簡直快抓狂了。可是她對整件事毫不在意，還跟他們說他們全都在幻想。」

「喔喔，史提芬。真是兩小無猜。」巴奇的語氣帶著疼愛，想像著那個場景好像八零年代的青春電影。史蒂夫羞赧地低下頭，忍不住微笑。

「那件事之後，我可以為她赴湯蹈火。我簡直困惑得不得了。」

「後來呢？」

「她在年底的時候搬走了。我一直無法忘記。」史蒂夫說著，戲劇化地把手擱在額頭上。「我努力忘記她，卻徒勞無功。」巴奇對他眨眨眼。

「你要的話，可以叫我凱洛。」

「喔，亞杉，你對我太好了。我想聽你的故事。」

「凱洛長什麼樣子？」巴奇用一隻手臂撐住自己，凝視著史蒂夫，看到了遊戲場那個小男生的影子，看到那股一眼認出的尷尬。史蒂夫在畫冊上的花朵繪出繾綣的藤蔓。

「像你。只是有胸部。」他慢悠悠地開玩笑道。巴奇撇嘴輕笑。

「啊呀。我唯一的遺憾。」

「等我一下。」史蒂夫翻開新一頁，拿起一支炭筆。他的手臂以不同的動作在紙上揮舞，既豪邁又細膩。他的眼睛隨著筆畫躍動，臉上盡是笑容。他把畫冊轉向巴奇，女孩的形象躍然紙上。清瘦的臉蛋寫著青春與夏天，淺色的頭髮柔軟又蓬亂，結實的手臂固執地交叉胸前。不知怎的，巴奇聽得見她的聲音，聽得見她的挑釁。史蒂夫觀察他的反應。「我記憶裡的她長這個樣子。凱洛・丹佛。」

「她好棒。」巴奇說。「你好棒，史蒂夫。」

「你這樣看我的時候，我覺得你好像看到什麼完全不一樣的東西。」

「我是啊。」巴奇自然而然地說。話一出口，他感覺這句話聽起來沒有道理，然後對自己大笑。「我的天，好爛的文字。」

「把它放進你的故事裡。唸個句子給我聽。你剛剛打的隨便一句。」

「『我不再擔心自己配不上他。那片吐司焦黑得足以用來當畫筆，』」巴奇得意地唸完，瞄了一眼史蒂夫做的早餐，焦黑得跟史蒂夫被炭筆弄髒的手指上不分軒輊。

「我記得做早餐的時候被分心了。」史蒂夫挑著一道眉毛說道。

「我那個時候肚子餓咩。」巴奇說道。想著才幾個小時前發生的限制級記憶，他無法掩飾內心的喜悅。「你是個該死的烘焙師耶，小子。我以為你承受得起廚房裡的一點熱度。」

「你這討厭鬼。」史蒂夫雖在抱怨，卻帶著微笑。他翻開新一頁，快速畫上黑色線條。「保持那個表情。」

「什麼表情？」

「那個你記得你的舌頭如何害我讓麵包著火的表情。」巴奇哈哈大笑。「那個。那是我的最愛。」

「拍張照，可以更持久。」巴奇吐出舌頭說道。出於本能，史蒂夫伸出手，用炭筆在巴奇的舌頭上抹出一條黑色的痕跡，然後一陣大笑爆發。巴奇往後退，像一隻被蜜蜂叮咬的熊，雙手在臉上揮舞。「怎麼了，寶貝？味道像吐司嗎？」

「噁心死了！媽的搞什麼鬼啊！我的舌頭！」

「你是始作俑者。」史蒂夫說著，用有點潮濕的炭筆在紙上描繪巴奇的嘴唇。巴奇二話不說，一把將對方從工作桌拉過來，要史蒂夫親自嚐嚐那個味道。當熊熊火焰終於在他們之間冷靜成一團閃爍光火，一千個觸摸、親吻和共享的呼吸過後，史蒂夫從他們交纏的四肢之間，用手背推了推巴奇。

「你還沒跟我說你的初吻。」

「剛剛啊。每一個都是第一次。」他說道，對自己的善感皺了皺鼻子。「你最喜歡什麼顏色？」他問道。史蒂夫用雙手捧著巴奇的臉，直接指了他的眼睛。

「那個。」他答道，輕啄巴奇的鼻子。「我最最喜歡的。」巴奇忍不住噗嗤一笑，聲音迴盪在他們之間的小空間裡。

「好噁喔。你可能比我還肉麻。」

> _即便如此，我仍懷疑他是否來自我的憑空想像。我的自我不知邊際為何。我是不是在手術台上將這些片段跟幻想縫在一起，利用電擊將之激活？否則人類、作家、神明，要如何解釋這樣的好運？_
> 
> _待我成為一個更好的作家時，我會再嘗試看看。在此之前，我向你承諾，並且約束，我會在每個清醒的時刻尋找每個可能的解釋、每一寸、每一個動作和呼吸，然後向你回報。我會繼續將一切寫下來。_

「是是，你現在是這麼說，然後你會趁我做晚餐的時候偷偷把那句肉麻的話放進你的稿子裡。」史蒂夫堅持道。

「我才不會。」

「我要五十趴。」

「四十。」

「五十。」史蒂夫懶懶地靠著巴奇，在身體允許的範圍裡貼得緊緊的。「我會把我烤的所有東西給你一半。」

「所有東西的一半？你簡直會殺死我！」

「那你死是快活鬼。」

「挺公平的。」巴奇說著，親吻史蒂夫的太陽穴。「那我活著也是個快活人。」

> _我既緊張又開心。我確定：啟始需要花很多時間。_
> 
>  
> 
> _第一章：_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 我花了超過一年的時間在這家咖啡店裡，我也愛死每一個路過留言的你們。感謝閱讀！你可以在 redwriteblue.tumblr.com 找到我（還有這個世界沒有放進本文的片段）。
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 我也花了超過一年的時間待在這家咖啡店裡，我也愛死每一個路過留言的你們。謝謝你們不嫌棄我的翻譯，希望下次還有機會替大家服務。
> 
>  
> 
> 註一：關於王菲那一段，原文為：... and pretended like I was Joe Cool about it. I was not Joe Cool or even vaguely related to him. I was nowhere near the Cool family tree. I was three orchards down scrambling through a stand of Panic Spirals and Sad Pines. Joe Cool would never admit to knowing me. I’ve never been chill once in history. For this reason, I don’t surf.  
> 如果譯者解讀正確，Joe Cool是史努比的另一個身份。譯者擔心整段直譯會失去閱讀樂趣，所以決定把Joe Cool改為王菲。文中《愛與痛的邊緣》、《守望麥田》、《小小的秘密》、《胡思亂想》，皆為王菲的歌曲。  
> 註二：奇異果、獼猴桃，都是kiwi。  
> 註三：豆豆娃即Beanie Babies。  
> 註四：bar mitzvah為受戒禮，是年滿13歲的猶太男人舉行的成人儀式。原文巴奇對史蒂夫說bark mizvah，這裡翻成「吼吼禮」。好啦，我知道翻得不好笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：巴奇的專欄是參考The Toast上面的精彩系列["If x Were Your Boy/Girlfriend"](http://the-toast.net/series/if-x-were-your-y/)。大推；10/10。史丹利・圖奇，你等著我隨時都向你求婚。
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 1\. 在鬧鬼的荒野泡茶的希斯克里夫咖啡男，是《咆哮山莊》男主角。  
> 2\. 巴奇寫專欄的網站英文名稱為bliss-missive.com。  
> 3\. 「很會掰嘛，納豆」裡的納豆，應該很多人知道他是誰。嗯，原文寫的是"Smooth as silk, Fonz"，Fonz就是《快樂時光》那位先生，但我覺得用納豆較易懂。  
> 4\. 那首五言打油詩，原文是：There once was a boy named Steve, whose cafe I can’t seem to leave, he gives me free shit, while my lazy ass sits, hungover like you won’t believe.


End file.
